Atom of Eve
by Miss.Engel
Summary: AU/AH. Marie's 17. Pregnant. Alone. What will happen to her? What will happen to her baby? Completed.
1. Perverts and Pedophiles

**Author's note: **This was a random, spur of the moment story. I really like were this is going, and I've edited, scrapped and rewrote just this peace at least a million times. I hope it's as good as everyone keeps telling me. I know, I suck at writing like a writer, but the idea is still there. Reviews would be lovely.

_Disclaimer: _Everything that is copy righted to someone else, belongs to them. :)

**Perverts and Pedophiles**

I sighed, pulling on my thigh highs. Another night, another round of dirty old men.

"Ten minutes." Rose whispered into my ear.

"Okay." I stood, adjusting my top, and heading towards the closed curtains. Taking a deep breath, and holding it as I waited for Robbie to announce me, placing a smile on my face.

"Here she is, gentlemen. The lady you've all been waiting on. The new Lolly!" He announced, starting to play the song Cherry Pie by Warant. I walked as carefully as I could out to the pole, grabbing it. Leg around the pole. I reminded myself, trying to remember Candy's instructions. Swing around, climb pole. I can't believe I'm doing this. I guess if the money is as good as they say it is, it'll be worth it. It'd better be. After all this training, the bruises, everything, the money better be damned good. I repressed a sigh, feeling like a complete idiot as I crawled across the stage. Ew. Is he pointing at me? Crap. Yes, yes he is. He looks old enough to be my grandfather, for fucks sake! I attempted to walk sexily across the stage towards him, probably making a fool of myself, and got on my knees, trying to mimic Candy's moves from across the room.

"Woah Momma! You're fine!" He declared, sticking a five in my thong. I smiled, trying not to gag, as he went into a coughing fit. Disgusting old pervert. I wonder what he'd say, hell, what any of them would say if they knew my real age. Maybe that's why he hired me. He must have known I wasn't legal. I was pondering as I unbuttoned my top, throwing it backstage, when I heard a loud cough then a loud thump. I spun around to see what the commotion was, only to find a crowd of people. Should I stop and offer to help? Or should I just continue on? I bit my lip. Better just keep going. It looks like they've got it under control. I plastered a new smile on my face, working my way up and down the pole.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was walking out of the back, headed towards the bar, when I heard someone calling out to me.

"Hey, Lolly!" I turned towards the voice, which was in a dark corner. What could they want? Oh please, please, PLEASE tell me they don't want a lap dance! I don't think I could do it. I shuddered as the memories of me trying to give a lap dance to Candy – and failing miserably.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to sound seductive.

"We'd like a lap dance for our friend here." A young guy, who looked barely legal said, nudging the guy beside him. Crap. How did I know that? Shit.

"Okay.." I hesitated, trying to remember what Candy told me to do when a guy asks for a lap dance. "Do you have a preference in mind? Or do you just want any girl?"

"No, not real-" he started to say, but his friend interrupted.

"I want her." He pointed to a small pixie girl across the room. God, she was tiny. She didn't even look old enough to drive, let alone strip.

"I'll send her your way." God this outfit is killing me. "Is there anything else I can get for you guys?" I tacked on, remembering to be polite.

"No, thanks."

I nodded. "Okay. She'll be over with you guys in a moment." Good. I didn't want to help you out either, I thought, heading towards the bar, where there was a pretty looking mixed girl. She was a big girl, which just shows how much I know about strip clubs. I thought they only had skinny girls in them. I slipped behind the bar, beside her.

"How do you stand this?" I whispered, grabbing a free apron and wrapping it around me.

She laughed. "It takes a while to get used to, but once you do, it's a simple as breathing." She handed a glass full of some dark liquid to a young boy sitting at the bar. "That'll be 6.50" He pulled out his wallet, handing her a twenty.

"Keep the change, pretty lady." He winked, walking away.

"Thanks." She smiled, pushing it into her bra. "Tips are good, as long as you're flirty and nice."

I nodded, walking up to an older man sitting there. "What can I get you?" I smiled, fluttering my eyelashes.

"Just a Miller."

"Okay." I grabbed a beer mug, and tried to remember what Candy taught me – tilt glass, pouring on side. Keeps fizz down. I smiled to myself as I filled his glass up. I did it. "That'll be three dollars, please." I smiled. He pulled out a five, handing it to me. I was about to give him his change.

"Keep it, baby." He smiled, taking a drink.

"Thank you." I smiled, pushing it into my apron.

"So I heard you almost gave that old man a heart attack." The bartender laughed.

"I did?" I squeaked, looking at her. Was that what the commotion was about?

"Yeah. He just fell out of his chair in a coughing fit. Said you were the hottest thing." She laughed harder. I just giggled, shaking my head. At least that meant I was doing something right.

"My name's Kirsten, by the way." She smiled.

"I'm Marie."

"Nice to meet you. Glad to see some new faces in here. The guys were starting to get bored of all the same faces."

"I'm not the only new person here?" I asked, looking around for another new, unfamiliar face.

"Yeah. Angela's new as well." She nodded to a tall girl who seemed to be struggling with her heels. Good thing I was used to them. I don't think I could do this without being able to walk.

"Can I get a jack on the rocks?" a new voice asked, making me jump.

"Su-sure." I grabbed a glass, not bothering to look up.

"Other glass, hun." Kirsten whispered, walking by me.

"Thanks." I whispered back, grabbing the other one. I filled it with ice with one hand, and grabbed the jack bottle with the other. I remembered faintly something Candy said about spinning the bottle, but quickly decided against it. Knowing my luck, I'd drop it. I can't afford to risk something like that. The rent's due tomorrow. "Here you go." I smiled at him, putting the glass on the counter. I looked into his eyes, which was a bad thing to do. I let go of the bottle, and didn't even realize it til I heard the crash of the glass against the floor. "Shit." I whispered, bending down to pick it up.

"Cullen! One more fuck up and you're out of here!" Mr. King, who appeared suddenly at the bar, roared at me.

"Sorry sir. I'll pay for it." I mumbled, knowing I would have too, even without my suggestion. Mother fucking ass wipe. Why don't you ever work? Why must you bark orders at us all the time? Why don't you get off your lazy ass once and a while?!

"You'd bet you will."

"Of course." I mumbled, throwing out the glass. What the fuck? I thought as I stood up. That ass walked off without paying for his drink! Fuck. That's another five out of my pay check! If it keeps going this way, I'll owe the bastard money. Fuck. I sighed, wiping down the bar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was wiping down tables before leaving with the young pixie brunette, one of the shitty jobs required by asshole.

"How much do you think you made tonight?" The petite brunette asked, trying to make conversation. "My name's Mary, by the way."

"I'm Marie. And, I hope at least three hundred. Rents due." I sighed, putting up the chairs to the table. "You?"

"About five hundred, probably." She grinned. "That group of guys that wanted the lap dance gave me like, two fifty."

"Wow. Really?" I asked, shocked. Damn. She must be good.

"Yeah. I was surprised too." She laughed.

"Let's go ladies. Closing time." The body guard, who I think was named Steve, called over to us.

"Well, I guess they're kicking us out. Wanna go get a drink or something?" She smiled up at me as we walked out the door.

"Thanks, but I've got to get home. I've got work in 4 hours." I sighed, frowning.

"How do you manage to do that every day?"

"Well, it's actually my first day doing so, but I think I can manage." I smiled. "Lots and lots of coffee." I laughed.

"Well, good luck." She started walking to her car. "Oh and Marie?" She called, making me turn around.

"Yeah?" I asked, shivering. Damn. When did it get this cold? I guess it's time for a new coat. Great. That's another two hundred. I sighed. At this rate, I'm going to need two jobs.

"Be careful. There are some real crazy people out at this time of night." She paused at her car.

"I will. Thanks." I smiled, jogging to the bus stop. Great. I thought, looking at my watch. Another thirty minutes before the bus got here. I'm going to be late. Again. Shit. Oh well. I think I'll do good here. The people seemed nice enough, at least. I sat down on the cold bench.

"Do you want a ride?" Someone called out. I turned. It was Mary.

"Um, no thanks. I'm just gonna wait for the bus." I smiled, looking wistfully at her Eclipse. Not even running, it looked warm.

"Come on. Where are you headed?" She smiled, waving me over.

"41st and Aspen." I paused at the passenger door.

Her laughter surprised me. "Get in. I'm going by there. My brother lives over there." She smiled, leaning over to unlock my door. A warm blast of heat hit me as I swung it open. I glanced back at the bench. I don't know her too well but she seemed nice enough. But, how was I to know she wasn't like, an undercover cop or something? Might as well take the chance. I couldn't afford to be late again. I was about to say thanks when I heard a soft melody playing. I recognized it instantly.

"Beethoven?" I looked towards her.

She nodded. "I only know a few classical, but he's my favorite."

"Mine too." I smiled, and pulled out the wad of cash in my pocket, starting to count it. Wow. There was eight hundred there.

Her laugh caught me off guard. "I know that look. It's the face I made the first time I counted my tips. How much did you make?"

"About eight hundred." I breathed, pushing all but twenty of it into my wallet. "Here." I tried handing it to her.

"I don't want your money." She said, refusing to take it. "I'm going right by there. I don't mind dropping you off. Besides, it's too late and cold to be hanging out in the dark by yourself." She shook her head. I sighed, pushing it back into my purse. We sat in silence for a while, lost in our own thoughts.

"Why do you do it?" I asked, after a while.

She shrugged. "It's good money. Plus, I have a lot of fun doing it. Why do you do it?"

I bit my lip, hesitant on whether or not tell the truth.

"You don't have to say if you don't want too." She added quietly.

"It's fine. I was just thinking that myself. I don't know. I guess because it was the only place I put in an application that would accept me." We sat in an uncomfortable silence the rest of the way.

"We're here." She announced quietly, pulling me from my thoughts as we pulled up to my apartment building.

"Thanks again for the ride." I said again, climbing out of the car.

"No problem." She called as I closed the door. She seems nice. At least she wasn't too noisy like a lot of people are. I squinted into the rising sun light as I got to my front door. I heard the car rumble away as I opened the front door. I sighed, and started towards the stairs. Today was going to be long. That much I could already tell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was dreaming of a soft touch, a smile, when a sudden loud buzzing sound interrupted it. I moaned, opening my eyes to an almost empty class room.

"Good morning, Miss Cullen." Mrs. McDougal said, smirking at me.

"Sorry, Mrs. McDougal." I sighed, standing and heading towards the door. I was heading towards my next class when I locked eyes with a senior guy, a fellow classmate. Shock spread across his face as he recognized me from last night. I blushed a deep red, ducking my head and hoping to disappear. I sighed in relief as I got to my last hour of the day, glad to have somehow avoided the boy. I was mindlessly doodling when someone at the front of the room cleared their throat. I ignored it, continuing to doodle.

"Attention students. Mr. Brussells is out of town on emergency family business, so I will be your substitute until he returns." I smiled. Good. Mr. Brussells was an ass. "My name is Mr. Mackey. I have a note here from Mr. Brussells that you are to work out of your work books today. Pages six through eight. I don't care if you us your iPods, or anything. Just keep it to a low roar." He laughed at his joke, then cleared his throat again when he realized no one else was laughing. "You may begin." I looked up finally, and gasped. It was the jerk from the club who didn't pay for his drink! He heard my gasp, causing him to look over at me. His grin grew as he looked at me. I was still in shock as I pulled out my work book, flipping to page six. X times two minus five to the third power equals two hundred. That would mean five times five times five. Five times five is twenty five….I sighed, giving up. I'd have to have someone tell me the answers. I'm never going to pass this class. I laid my head down on my desk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was headed out the door when Mr. Mackey stopped me.

"Miss Cullen? Could you stay after class for a moment?"

I paused, looking at the door. "Yeah. Make it quick. I've got a bus to catch." I sat down in a front row desk.

"Is there anything you'd like to share with me?" He smiled evilly down at me. Fucking bastard.

"No, not at all." I shook my head, playing innocent.

"Okay, well I'm here if you need to talk."

"Sure." I stood up, and started to walk away.

"Oh, and Mrs. Cullen?"

I paused. "Yes?"

"You were amazing last night." I shivered as he winked at me. Pervert.

**End Chapter.**

**Author's Note: **No, the creepy man is not Edward. I lied. There's more than two twi characters in here. But the others are hidden. Kudos if you find them!

**_xoxoxoxo_**

_-M.E._


	2. Dreams Can Tell The Future

**Author's Note: **Here it is, folks. A much, MUCH better version of Chapters 2 and 3. I combined them, because they were really short. I took a few things out, and added a bunch more. I didn't like how fast Anthony and Marie got close the first time, so I edited that part. Once again; Teagan is Tee- Gan, and Aileey is Ay – lee. Tell me if you get my little Twilight influenced jokes that are sprinkled throughout this. :) Read and Review, thanks.

_Disclaimer: _I only own Aileey and Teagen, who are OC's. The rest are based off either real life things (which all rights go too) or are actual things in real life. I don't even own a box of her cereal, or her book.

**Dreams Can Tell The Future**

I was dreaming of a mysterious man with bronze hair and green eyes when a high pitched squeal woke me up. "Fucking kids." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes as the screaming continued next door. What were they do? Torturing it?! I rolled over onto my side, pulling a pillow over my head, attempting to block out the sound. I didn't bother looking at the clock – it was too early for me to be up, that was for sure. I had just drifted back to sleep when my alarm went off. God damn, I rolled over, slamming my hand down on the snooze button. I sighed, peeking at the clock. Ugh, I moaned, realizing it was just 4 pm. Time to get up. I stripped as I walked into the kitchen, ending up in just my camisole and pink thong, not bothering to get dressed or shower yet. I poured myself a bowl of Crisp Rice, and sat down at my sad excuse of a kitchen table, picking up my very tattered book of female serial killers, diving back into Aileen Wuornos. I was just to the part where she started killing when a loud bang at my door, causing me to jump and drop my book into my cereal. "Shit." I muttered, pulling it out and dabbing it with a paper towel, the banging continuing. "Who is it?!" I yelled, still wiping at my book.

"The fucking muffin man! Who do you think?!" Arnie, my landlord yelled. I sighed, and opened the door to where the chain stopped.

"Aren't you hilarious?" I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

"Where's the rent?" He asked, trying to peak into my apartment. "You got someone in there?" He eyed my skeptically.

"No." I answered, puzzled. "Why?"

"Cause you got the door locked."

"Well duh. We do live in a bad part of town." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yeah, whateva. Got my rent? It's due." He folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, give me a minute." I closed the door, and rushed back to my room. I was pulling on some shorts when I heard the door rattling. "Give it up, Arnie. You're not gonna see me naked!" I yelled.

"And why not?" He yelled back.

"Because I have dignity." I smiled, opening the door.

"Sure sure." He mumbled, smiling. He didn't look too bad for an Indian. He was about 6'5", very muscular and brown eyes that made most girls he met melt.

"Oh shush. Here." I handed him a wad of twenties. He paused, counting it. "Oh it's all there. You know I don't rip you off." I sighed.

"Just checkin'." He gave me a once over, grinning as I crossed my arms, hiding my suddenly over exposed breasts. "Bye." He winked, heading towards the elevator. I closed the door, a little louder than necessary, and I could hear his laughter bounce up the stairs through the door. I shook my head, going back to my cereal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning!" Mary announced as I walked in.

"Ugh." I sighed, shaking my head.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her smile fading.

"Nothing. Just didn't get my 8 hours last night." I shrugged out of my coat. She laughed.

"I'm sorry." She smiled sadly. "How was work yesterday?"

"Fine. Almost fell asleep a couple of times." I shrugged. "How was your night?"

"Boooring. No one could nor wanted to go out with me." She pouted.

"Aww. I'm sorry." I frowned, putting on my make up. "How about we go out tonight?" I suggested. What could it hurt? Besides, it was Friday night. I had nothing better to do.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes big. I nodded. "Yay!" She squealed, hugging me. "Wait." She paused. "Don't you have work in the morning?" she pursed her lips.

"Nope." I smiled up at her.

"Sweet."

"Totally." I agreed, applying my lipstick.

"Twenty minutes ladies!" Robbie announced over the intercom.

"What do we have to wear today?" I glanced around nervously.

"This." Kirsten said, appearing out of nowhere, holding up a tiny red suit that had white fuzzy stuff on the top and bottom. I gasped.

"That doesn't even look like it has enough material to be considered underwear, let alone clothing." Mary criticized, holding hers up against her body in front of the mirror.

"What's with the Christmas theme? It's not even close to Christmas yet!" I sighed.

"I know." Mary sighed, "but you know how Mr. King is" I nodded, starting to strip.

"Best not to wear a bra. It works better without one." Kirsten called out walking back out. I sighed, and uncomfortably slipped on the slinky outfit, taking off my bra.

"What shoes…" I trailed off looking around.

"These." Mary held up a pair of red high heeled shoes that looked like if you tried walking in them, you'd break your ankles.

"Lovely." I muttered as I sat, pulling them on. "Ugh." I moaned almost falling over as I stood up.

"SHOW TIME, LADIES! Let's get this show on the road!" Mr. King clapped his hands, walking into the back. "Cullen, Brandon, you're cocktail waitresses tonight. Everyone else, the sheet has been put up as to when you'll go on." He turned, and walked out.

I sighed. "Let's get this show on the road." I rolled my eyes at Mary, who giggled, as we walked out onto the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where too tonight?" She asked as we slipped on our coats later that night.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

"Umm...Oh! I know! There's this new bar on the other side of town."

"Errmm…" I hesitantly bit my lip.

"What is it?"

"I'm not…technically …old enough to drink." I grinned sheepishly. Her giggle surprised me. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just not surprised. I'm usually good at guessing age." She grinned as we got to her car.

"Really?" I asked, as I waited for her to open it.

"Yeah. It's open." She called, turning the car on.

"So how old do you think I am?" I asked, curious, as I climbed in.

"I'd say about…" She paused, seeming to think about it. "18. Am I right?"

"Yeah." I lied.

"I figured as much." She grinned. "Hrm." She mumbled as she pulled out into the road.

"What?" I asked at the face she was making.

"Nothing." She shook her head. "How about Dennys? I'm starving."

"Sure. I could eat." I grinned.

"Good. You need more meat on your bones, anyways. You're tiny." She laughed, turning into the parking lot.

"Like you have any room to talk. What are you? A double zero?" I eyed her, as she pulled into an empty space.

"Oh shut it. I'm perfectly healthy." She stuck her tongue out at me as we walked in.

"Sure sure." I grinned as the waitress showed us to an empty table.

"What can I get you ladies to drink?" She said as she handed us our menus. She was pretty, but in that plain Jane, girl next door type way. She didn't look like she could be much older than me.

"Coffee, please" Mary smiled, pausing to look at the girl's name tag. "Rose. Thank you."

"Same." I smiled, shrugging out of my coat. "It feels good in here." I looked around.

"Yeah." Mary agreed, but didn't take off her coat.

"So, what are having?" I asked casually, looking over the menu. In actually, I wasn't that hungry. But I'd humor her. Besides, it was better than sitting at home by myself again, I thought. I looked up when she didn't respond. She was staring off into space. "Mary?" I asked, my eyebrows pulled together. "Are you alright?"

"Ye-yeah." She shook her head, smiling. "Just thinking."

"Ah okay." I smiled back, looking down at the menu.

"I'm going to go use the restroom. When she gets back, I want the Grand Slam, with sausage and pancakes." She stood.

"Sure." I smiled up at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yep. I'll be right back." She grinned. "Thanks."

"No problem." I replied as she walked away. I wonder if she was okay. She seemed distant, like something was wrong. Maybe something happened at work tonight? Maybe something happened before work? I don't know. She seemed fine before work..

"Are you ready to order?" Rose asked, pulling me from my thoughts, as she sat our coffee down on the table.

"Oh. Sure, yeah." I looked down at the menu. "She'll have the Grand Slam with sausage and pancakes." I pointed to it on the menu as I said it. "And I'll have-" I paused, looking it over again. "Just a pancake, please." I smiled, handing her the menus.

"No problem." I focused on making my coffee as she walked away, adding just the right amount of sugar and creamer. I looked at my watch. Mary had been gone for ten minutes now. I hope she was alright. I sighed, picking up my cup, taking a sip.

"Back. Did you order for me?" Mary asked, suddenly in front of me, making her coffee. I jumped, coking on the sip I had just taken.

"Yeah." I choked out in between coughs.

"Are you okay?" She laughed, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah. You just scared me." I coughed again, wiping my mouth with my napkin.

"Didn't mean too, sorry."

"Don't worry. You okay?"

"Yeah." She looked at me funny. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno." I shrugged. "You just seemed upset is all."

"Ohh. No no, I just remembered I needed to call my brother is all." She pushed her coffee out of the way.

"Ah okay." I was about to ask what she needed to talk to him about, but paused. Would it be rude too? I didn't know her that well. Maybe she might think I was crazy or noisy. Nah, it wouldn't hurt to ask. I pursed my lips about to ask, when Rose appeared with our food.

"Here you go ladies." She smiled, placing our plates down on the table. "I'll go get you some pancake syrup in a moment. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Some water, please." Mary smiled, picking up her fork.

"Okay, be right back." She turned, walking back towards the kitchen.

"So what'd you have to -" I started, but stopped as Rose appeared again, sitting down the stuff and disappearing without a word.

"I'm supposed to go visit them later today. I was just double checking, seeing if they needed me to bring anything." She shrugged, taking a bite.

"Oh." I let it drop, pouring syrup onto my lonely pancake. We sat in silence for what seemed like forever, but was probably only twenty minutes.

"So, why do you do it? Really. No bullshit." She asked casually, breaking the silence.

I froze the piece of pancake halfway to my mouth. Should I tell her? I mean, I barely know her. And she could tell I was lying about it. I sighed, sitting my fork down. "It's...complicated." I said, not looking up from my plate.

"I think I can keep up." She urged. I sighed, picking up my fork and taking that bite.

"I was 15 when my mother decided to leave..." I paused, taking another bite. "Before that, I had everything. A loving mother and father, a younger sister who I adored, and what seemed like the perfect life. I was a sophomore in high school, a straight a student, heading towards college and hopefully a great life. But then..." I paused, noticing that she was staring intently at me; she quickly took a drink and another bite.

"Go on." She pressed, wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"Then….some things happened, causing a big commotion in our house. In the end, I had to get a job to make ends meet." I shrugged.

"Oh." She breathed a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah. So, that's why." I said casually, as if we were discussing the national debt. I didn't look at her eyes as I finished my pancake. When I finally met her eyes, I could see thoughts forming. I swallowed, looking around. She was about to say something when our waiter walked up.

"Can I get you anything else?" Rose asked, with our check in her hands.

"No, we're fine." Mary smiled, reaching for the check.

"Here you go." She smiled, handing it to her, then walked away.

"Ready?" She asked, pulling out her wallet. I nodded, pulling out my cash as I slipped on my coat. I pulled out a wad of cash, counting out six ones and put them on the table, then handed her a ten. "Where to now?" She leaned against the counter after handing the casher a twenty.

"Um….I dunno." I shrugged, folding my arms over my chest.

"Five twenty five is your change. Please come again." The cashier handed her the change, and I went out the door, holding the door for her.

"Well, I've gotta be at my nieces house in an hour, wanna come?" She asked, pulling out her keys.

"Sure." I nodded, walking beside her. "How old are they?"

"Ailey is just 6 months, and Teagan will be 4 in August." She grinned. "They're my world."

"Cute. I love kids." I smiled, climbing in.

"Yeah." She started the car. "It's a bit of a drive though. I hope you don't mind." She added, backing out.

"Naw. I've got nowhere to go to today." I shrugged.

"Good. I think you'll love them." She smiled, pulling out onto the highway.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We pulled up to a two story Victorian looking house, with blue shutters about thirty minutes later. It was gorgeous.

"Wow." I breathed, taking it in. "This is amazing."

"I know." She laughed. "He built most of it by hand." She gestured towards the big porch.

"All of it?" I gasped.

"Pretty much. There was a basic house when he bought it, but Christina" she rolled her eyes at the name, "wanted a bigger house. So he added the second story and the wraparound porch." She motioned to the big porch as we walked up steps.

"Wow." I said again, spinning to take it all in as she knocked on the door. This was amazing. Everything looked so smooth and professional. "Does he do this for a living?" I whispered as I heard the soft patter of footsteps get closer to the door. She shook her head and was about to reply when the door swung open.

"Auntie Mary!" A young girl, who looked as if she had dressed herself in a blue shirt and green skirt, with big green eyes and curly blond hair to her shoulders, squealed, flinging herself into Mary's arms.

"Hey baby doll." She hugged her close, kissing her cheek. "Where's your daddy?"

"Upstaiws." She giggled, pointing to the stairs in front of us. I stepped in, shutting the cold air out behind me.

"Why don't you run up and get him for us?" She sat the little girl down, who immediately took off upstairs.

"She's adorable." I murmured as I watched her climb.

"I know. She favors her father, thank god." Mary whispered back, taking off her coat.

"Why? What's wrong with her mom?" I asked, keeping my coat on.

"Nothing. She's just…." She paused, thinking of what to say, "not what I would have picked for my brother."

"Ah okay." I nodded. I knew exactly how that felt. Especially after father married that tramp. It made me angry just to think of it. I was about to ask what the girl looked like when I saw him. He was wearing a simple black button up and jeans, but he was absolutely beautiful. His piercing green eyes had a mysterious look, as if he were keeping a secret, increased by his smirk. It grew when he saw us.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." He walked over to Mary, giving her a hug.

"Suck it." She grinned. "Anthony, this is Marie. Marie this is Anthony." She gestured from me to him.

"Nice to meet you." He grinned, holding out a hand to me. I shook it, smiling.

"Nice to meet you too." As I said this, a gangly looking female with blond hair walked down, holding a little girl wearing a red velvet dress.

"Oh, hello, Christina." Mary smiled at her.

"Mary! It's so good to see you again." She walked over, hugging her with one arm.

"You too." Mary forced with a smile.

"So, what brings you here today? Not that we mind or anything." She smiled down at her.

"I decided to come visit my nieces. I don't get to see them as much with my new job." Mary smiled back just as wickedly.

"Oh, I see." She turned to speak to Anthony, spotting me on the way. "Oh, hello. I don't believe we've met. I'm Christina." She extended a beautiful hand with polished towards me. I could tell from just the way she held herself, she thought she was better than me. I shook it.

"Marie." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you. You've met my husband, Anthony, I see. And, these are our little girls. Teagen" She placed a hand on the little girl's head, who was clinging to her father's leg. "And this is Aileey." She tickled the little girl, sending her into a fit of giggles.

"You have a lovely home." I smiled.

"Thank you, dear." She smiled. "Though, excuse my bad manners, but I must be going. Teagen has a play date at twelve and I've got a few errands to run. It was very nice to meet you, though." She smiled then walked out the door, followed by Anthony who was holding Teagen now.

"So, what do you think?" Mary whispered, sitting on the couch.

"They seem nice." I whispered back, sitting on the edge beside her.

"Yeah. They are for the most part, but Christina seems to think she's better than my family, so we never get to see the girls, or even Anthony for that matter." She frowned slightly. "It kills our mom. But Anthony won't stand up to her." She shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I can see why you don't like her though." I whispered, as Anthony walked in.

"Yeah, she's a real bi-" Mary started, but stopped when she spotted Anthony.

"So, how's the new job?" He asked casually as he sat down across from us.

"Good. I make more money than the last one." She smiled.

He nodded. "That's good."

"Oh yes. How's the family?"

"Good."

"That's good." She nodded. "Excuse me a moment." She stood, heading down the hall towards the rest room.

"So…." He started, clapping his hands together.

"Yep." I nodded. Uncomfortable silence much? I'm going to kill Mary.

"Would you like something to drink?" He offered, obviously trying to make conversation.

"No, thank you, I'm fine." I bit my lip.

"Okay." He paused, seeming to think about something. "How do you know my sister?"

"Oh, we work together." I grinned. Did he know what she did? Or was he in the dark? His grin grew, telling me he did, in fact know.

"Really,now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he ran his eyes up and down my body.

I swallowed, suddenly extremely self conscious. "Yeah."

"You don't seem old enough to be working at a place like that." He shrugged.

I snorted. He was right, at least.

"What?" He asked, eyebrows furring together.

"Nothing." I shook my head. "Your sister looks young as well."

"Oh, I know. She's always been tiny though." He shrugged.

"Ah okay." I nodded.

"Yeah."

"So what do you do?" I asked, trying to fill the uncomfortable silence. Where was she? I'm going to kill her.

"I dabble a lot, mostly." He shrugged. How idiotic. I had to give him props though, it was better than saying he did nothing at all. His laugh surprised me.

"What?"

"I just realized how stupid that sounds." He laughed again.

"O-kay." I said. Maybe he was crazy.

"I'm not crazy, swear." He held up his hands, as if to make a peace offering. "I just don't like what most people classify me as."

"And what's that?" I leaned in, interested.

"A painter." Oh wow. A want to be artist. Oh so original. Though, I guess, I didn't have any room to speak on that. I was a stripper, after all.

"Really?" I asked, not really caring, but wanting to be nice.

"Yeah. Not very good though." He smirked. "Or so the critics tell me."

"Cool." I nodded, grinning. Why was I acting like a school girl? I sighed mentally.

"Very. Would you like to see?" He stood, motioning towards the stairs.

"Sure." I stood. "Do you think Mary would mind?" I asked, looking towards where she disappeared.

"No." He smiled, coming up beside me. "Besides, something tells me she's preoccupied at the moment." He winked.

"Doing what?" I asked, puzzled.

"You don't wanna know." He laughed, and took my hand. "Okay, I've got to cover your eyes." He laughed harder.

"Excuse me?" I asked, looking at him.

"Kidding, kidding." He laughed, letting my hand go. "Ready?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "Let's go." I giggled. What the hell? Did I just Giggle?!

"Then let's go." He smiled, leading me up the stairs to a door way. "This is it." He opened the door, and lead me in. To say this room was beautiful, would be an understatement. The walls, where you could actually see them, were a pale blue. Almost all of it was covered, though, by all different size paintings, both big and small.

"Wow. These are amazing." I smiled, examining one that depicted a beautiful young girl in a white dress. She looked faintly like Mary, but was much rounder. "She's gorgeous." I murmured, reaching up as if I were to touch it.

"Thank you. It's my mother." He grinned, suddenly beside me, making me jump.

"Her wedding day?" I assumed, looking over at him. He nodded. "She's beautiful."

"Yes, she is." He paused. "She's also my favorite person to paint, obviously." He gestured around him to the hundreds of pictures of her. I nodded, still taking her in. "Excuse me for being upfront, but you favor her slightly." He smiled down at me. I smiled back, my voice caught in my throat. "It's just the hair and the eyes." He motioned to the painting.

"Ah I see." I nodded. How he could compare me to this gorgeous woman, I don't know. I was about to comment about the dress, to fill the empty silence when someone cleared their throat at the door.

"He's right, you know." Mary's voice called, making him turn away from me.

"Of course I am. I'm me." He laughed.

"You're also full of yourself." She laughed at his side. Their laughs together seemed like a beautiful lullaby.

"But you love me, little sister." He teased, ruffling her hair.

"Shove it." She moved away from his hand. He laughed harder. "Are you ready to go? I bet you're exhausted. I know I am." She smiled at me. I nodded, repressing a yawn.

"Leaving already?" He asked, a slight pout on his face.

"Yes, my dear brother. We wouldn't want your dear wife to get any ideas. Especially since Marie's so young and all." She winked at him.

"What? What about me?" I looked between them.

"Nothing. You're just a pretty young girl and my wife is a tad bit jealous." He patted my arm.

"Tad? That's like saying an elephant is small." Mary snorted.

"She's really not that bad." He shrugged.

"Right. Well. I guess it is time we left." I smiled at Mary, taking her arm. "It was nice meeting you." I called over my shoulder to him.

"Come back soon." He called after us.

"Sure sure." Mary laughed. "If you can ever get your wife to leave again, call us." She waved, closing the door behind us. He was amazing. That much I knew. But he was married. I sighed, of course he was taken. He seemed so..interesting. And the good ones are always taken. I looked up at the window as I climbed into Mary's car, seeing him standing there, a smile on his face. I smiled back, closing the door on my leg.

"FUCK!" I cried, pulling my leg in, and rubbing it. I looked up again as well pulled up, just in time to see him laughing. I scowled.

"Well, that was interesting." Mary smiled, looking over at me as I was still rubbing my leg.

"Oh yes." I nodded. "Though, I could swear I saw him laughing at me as we drove away."

"Probably." She giggled. "He's cool though. Did you have fun?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Tons. Thanks for taking me." I smiled.

"No problem. Aren't you glad you came?"

"Very much so. You're brother's cool." I laughed.

"Yeah he is." She laughed. "Anywhere else you wanna go?" She put the car into cruise control.

"Not really. I'm exhausted." I sighed. It was true.

She laughed. "Okay. I'll take you home."

"Thanks." I smiled, closing my eyes.

"No problem." I was drifting off when I thought of something.

"Where'd you go when we got there?" I asked, not opening my eyes.

"Oh. Just to make a phone call."

"Oh okay. To who?" I asked sleepily. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want." I yawned. "Personal question, I know."

"Oh, I don't mind. I called this guy I met the other day. He had texted me before we left, so I wanted to call him before he called someone else." She shrugged.

"Ohh. Cool. Is he cute?" I sat up, crossing my legs in the seat.

"Very." She nodded, grinning.

"Well, that's good. What's his name?" I yawned.

"Arnie Black." She grinned at me, turning into my apartment building.

**End Chapter.**


	3. Realization

**Author's Note:** This isn't amazing. I like it, even though majority of my chapters are like, three thousand words or less. I just like ending them at certain spots. Reviews would be lovely.

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing. Well. Besides Teagen and Aileey. But they're not in this chapter. Everyone and everything else is based off of some other trade mark something. All rights go to those said people. :)

**Realization**

"Arnie Black?!" I gasped, turning towards her as a sudden flair of jealousy rose in my mind..

"Yeah. Why?" She wrinkled her forehead.

"No reason." I mumbled, looking back out the window. "Thanks for the ride." I climbed out numbly, watching her drive away without another word. Wow. She was going on a date. With my landlord. That wasn't creepy. At all. I sighed, climbing the stairs. I shouldn't feel jealous or envious. He had wanted and chased after me for a long time, and time after time, I had turned him down. So no wonder he went elsewhere. I shouldn't feel this way, I thought over and over to myself, trying to make myself believe as I got to my floor. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Arnie was leaning against the wall beside my door.

"Since when do you hang out with Mary?" His voice making me jump as he pushed away from the wall.

"Fuck!" I clutched my chest. "I didn't see you there."

"I noticed." He laughed. We stood in an awkward silence for a few moments.

"Is there something you need?" I asked, my hand still on the door knob.

"Was just curious about your little cute friend. Mary, I think her name is." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh. What about her?" I breathed, pulling out my keys.

"Do you think she'll like me? I mean, I meet her the other day, and gave her my number. She seems cool." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, I think she will." I nodded, smiling.

"Really?" His grin grew.

"Defiantly."

"Okay, cool. Thanks." He sort of half waved, turning back towards the stairs.

"No problem." I muttered, opening my door. Lovely. That meant she was going to be busy with a boy and I'd be left alone. That's just great. Hrm. Maybe Kristen would be cool to go out? Though, I doubted it. Something about her screamed "married". I scowled, taking in the filth of this place. There are dishes in the sick stacked a mile high, and laundry everywhere. This place was trashed, no doubt about it. I sighed. Today's cleaning day, apparently. I started to grab up my laundry, pushing it into my laundry bag when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly as I picked it up.

"Yes, is this Miss Cullen?" A female voice asked with a slight accent.

"No it's not, may I take a message?" I asked, picking up a pen.

"Yes, will you tell her that Herman's Electric called? The number is 800-278-0982."

"0 9 8 2, right?" I asked, scribbling it down.

"Yes, ma'am. Make sure she gets that. Thank you."

"No problem." I said, hanging up. I sighed, writing 'DUE 12/28' above the number, and slapped it onto my fridge. At least I had a good paying job now. I should be grateful. I had a lot more than I used too. I had enough to get by, to survive. And that's all that should matter, right? I scooped up my favorite panties, blue with black corset style tying in the back, and sniffed them. Clean. Good, I thought, tossing them into my clean clothes hamper. I laughed at the memory that that brought back, as I continued to gather my dirty clothes. My parents in bed, my sister and I standing at the end, discussing something not important, when something was said about laundry, and my mother jokingly grabbed a pair of her underwear and threw them against her wall, where they stuck. 'That's how you know they're dirty.' she laughed.

I smiled at the memory, remembering the good times we had when I was pulled out of my thoughts by a loud bang, making me jump. What the hell was that?! I thought, looking around. Soon I heard giggling and someone turning a TV up. I sighed. These people acted as if silence was a disease they could die from. I gathered the rest of my dirty clothes and my purse, heading out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was doodling as my clothes washed in front of me when a sudden familiar voice pulled my out of my thoughtless state.

"Why, look who it is." I looked up, startled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, a puzzled look on my face.

"What? Are you the only one allowed to wash your laundry here?" Anthony smirked, sitting beside me.

"No." I said defensively, and quickly pulled my notebook to my chest.

"Then why are you so surprised?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know." I sighed, shaking my head. He laughed, and peaked over my shoulder, trying to see what I was drawing. "No way. You're not seeing this." I said, hastily shutting it, making my papers fall to the floor. "Shit." I hissed, squatting down to pick them up. He was suddenly beside me, gathering all the rest.

"Wow. These are pretty good." He flipped through the ones he had.

"Thanks." I blushed, pulling them back from him and sitting back down, stuffing them in my bag. We sat in silence for what seemed like eternity, me trying to keep myself from peaking over at him, only to catch him looking right back. "Hey wait." I said, turning towards him.

"Hmm?" He asked, not looking away from his magazine.

"If you live on the other side of town, why are you washing your clothes here? And don't you have a washer and dryer at home?" I asked skeptically.

He shrugged. "I do. But these aren't mine. They're my brother's kid's clothes."

"Oh." I mumbled, sitting back again. So there was more of them. I wondered how many siblings did they actually have? That was three already.

"We come from a large family, if you can't tell." He grinned, setting his magazine aside. "Mom and dad had 4 kids, who, all but Mary, had 2 kids. Mom has six grandkids, and 3 great grand babies." he laughed.

"Wow. How old is your oldest sibling?" that was a lot of kids and birthdays.

"Well there's Tyler, he'll be 35 this January. He has two daughters, one who just turned 19 – she's got a two year old daughter; and the other is 17 – that one has a barely a month old baby girl. Then there's Katherine, who will be 30 this February. She's got a two little boys, one is 10, the other 7. Then there's me, I'll be....old this upcoming March," he laughed. "and I have my two little girls, and then there's Mary, who'll be 23 this April." He smiled, and shrugged. "Obviously, my siblings didn't know what birth control or condoms meant in high school."

I laughed. "Yeah. It must be great, having all those relatives and people near by."

He groaned. "Not really. There was always someone in your way or going through your stuff."

"Yeah, probably." I grinned. He was about to say something when a loud buzzing noise interrupted him. "I guess that's my cue that my clothes are done." I stretched, standing.

"Probably." He laughed, picking up his magazine again. I turned slowly, and moved my dry clothes to the counter, swapping out my wet ones and putting more dirty ones in. I was folding shirts when he came up beside me.

"Need some help?" He offered.

"Su-sure." I mumbled, taken aback by the burning in his green eyes. "You can fold pants." I laughed pushing a pile of blue jeans towards him.

"Aw man!" He sighed, starting to fold them.

"What?" I asked, eying him.

"I was hoping to fold your underwear." He winked, causing the shirt to slip from my hands. "Kidding, kidding!" He laughed after seeing my face. I breathed a sigh of relief and went back to folding the shirt. "So, how's work coming?" He asked, obviously just trying to make conversation.

"Good. I make good money." I nodded.

"That's good."

"Mhmm."

"Tell me something." He sat the pair of pants he just finished folding on the table and turned towards me.

"What?" I asked, not bothering to look up from the towel I was folding.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" He asked, his voice light and airy. I turned towards him, and rolled my eyes. He was fluttering his eyes like a girl. "Is that a no?" He pouted.

"You're crazy." I shook my head.

"Certifiably so."

"Not surprised." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I saw from the corner of my eye him smile and turn as if he were going to hug me. "What are you doing?" I asked, taken aback.

"Nothing." He smiled innocently, and went back to folding my laundry. We finished my clothes in silence, occasionally stopping to inter change the ones he brought. Soon, we were finished with them all, and packing up.

"Well, this was fun." I smiled up at him. Even with my heels on, he was still a good three inches taller than me.

"Oh yeah, tons." He smirked, rolling his eyes.

"Totally." I giggled.

"Same time next week?" He asked, as we walked out to the parking lot.

"Sure." I smiled, heading towards the bus stop.

"See you then." He called out, getting into his car. I waved as he drove away, a big grin on my face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, did you do anything productive today?" Mary asked when I climbed into her car later that day on our way to work.

"I cleaned house. Like, pull out the bleach and rubber gloves clean." I shrugged.

She rolled her eyes. "So, I went out with Arnie for lunch today." She smiled sheepishly.

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"And what happened?" I asked out of kindness, not really caring. Though, somehow, I knew I wanted to know, I was just in denial.

"Nothing much. He's pretty cool, actually. We just ate and talked for hours." She shrugged.

"Cool."

"Yeah." She nodded, pulling into our work. "Oh, but why didn't you tell me he was your landlord?" she asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"I dunno. I just didn't think about it, I guess." I shrugged, staring at the ground.

"Kay then." She sighed, opening the door and dancing inside. "Wanna do something tonight?" She asked when we got back stage.

"Can't. I've got work in the morning, sorry." I frowned.

"Don't worry about it." She patted my shoulder. "Gotta make a living somehow." She kissed my cheek, then danced off to, what I'm assuming, see what order we'd go on tonight. I was being bad, and thinking of Anthony even though I swore to myself I wouldn't – he was a married man. And I was nothing but an underage stripper. I sighed, thinking about the smirk that seemed to be on his face always, and his laugh.

"You're on at 11." Mary said, suddenly beside me again, making me drop the blush brush I was using.

"Thanks. When are you going on?" I asked, turning back to my make up.

"I'm not. I'm waitressing again tonight." She frowned into the mirror.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I squeezed her hand.

"Don't be. You think I wanna get up on stage in front of all these perverted old men and dance naked for them to beat off too?" She raised an eyebrow at me, as if to say 'what? Are you crazy?!'.

"No, probably not." I laughed.

"Nope."

"Ten minutes, Lolly!" Mr. King announced, walking through. "What the hell?! Why aren't you dressed yet?!" He yelled, suddenly furious that I was still in my street clothes.

"Running a bit late, sir. Sorry." I mumbled, slipping off my shirt and pulling the impossibly tiny nurse's uniform over my head, where it managed to get stuck. "Shit." I muttered, pulling at it.

"Here, here, let me help you." Mary said, pulling on it, causing it to go over my head and rest on my shoulders like it should be.

"Thanks, Mary. You're a life saver." I grinned.

"No problem." She smiled back, and danced out the door onto the floor. I took a deep breath, put on my heels and headed towards the curtain, as Robbie started to announce me. Here we go again, Isabella. Just remember what Candy told you. I repeated to myself as I walked out on stage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for doing this." I smiled at Mary as I climbed into her car that night.

"No problem, I don't mind. I've gotta take Arnie his jacket back anyways." She shrugged.

"Ah okay." I nodded, looking out the window.

"So, my brother tells me you guys ran into each other yesterday." She started, nonchalantly.

"Yeah. We were doing laundry."

"Is that all you were doing?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

I stared back in shock. "What? Of course that was all we were doing."

"Oh, okay." she nodded, her brows furrowed.

"Why would you even ask that? He's a married man, for Christ's sake." I muttered, turning towards her.

"Well, you never know. Not saying, that, you know, you're a slut or anything, I was just checking." She shrugged as if it was nothing. She basically had just accused me of having an affair, with her married brother, of all people. I didn't even know the man!

"I don't even know him that well." I rolled my eyes, and turned back to the window.

"I know." She replied, turning the radio up past the point of being able to have small talk. I sighed, and stared out the window. How could she even accuse me of such things? I mean, hell. It would be one thing if I was known or had a record of doing stuff like that, but I didn't. I hadn't even had real sex before. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised. She's just worried that her brother will run away and leave his family for some teenage girl. Can you say mid life crisis? But he was only.... I don't even know how old he is. Just that his birthday is in March. I sighed, as the thought brought back the memory of how he smelled and how that smirk never seemed to go away. I indulged and imagined my wildest fantasy – us together. Though, I knew it was pointless to even wish, let alone hope. He was a married man. Married Man. I kept repeating to myself. Yet, it didn't stop the burning I had discovered I had for him today. The desire to be around him. It was almost like a plant with the Sun. Just automatically, like gravitational pull or something, that made me want to be close to him.

"We're here." Mary announced as she turned off the car, pulling me back to reality.

"Thanks for the ride." I mumbled, stumbling out.

"No problem. See you tomorrow at work." She called, then pulled out. I half waved at her retreating headlights, then headed inside, to my nice cozy bed, with the fantasy still playing in my head.

**End Chapter.**

**Author's Note: **So, while I was writing this, I was watching music videos, when I came across "Without You" by Hinder. Which music had Kellan Lutz in it. Who is -_Drool.- _Then I find out, not only is he a pisces like myself, he is literally only 7 years and 3 days older than me. Lol. I thought it was funny. Read and review, lovelies!

**Xoxoxoxo**

_Miss Cocaine_


	4. Memories

**Author's Note: **Another product of 3 am writing for you folks. :) On a side note: This one was six pages in OpenOffice. :)

**Warning:** There are some...difficult things discussed in this chapter. If you are sensitive to that type of stuff, I would suggest you skip over the last part.

_Dislcaimer: I own nothing. Ipod belongs to Apple, Miss Me Baby belongs to whoever owns it, and everything else for mentioned in here belongs to it's rightful owner._

**Memories**

I sighed as I climbed down the bus steps, putting in my headphones for my iPod, grateful to have it for days like today. I knew it was going to be a long one. I hadn't slept much, thanks to what sounded like a mass murder going on above my bed. I yawned, pressing the next button, skipping _Miss Me Baby _by Cris Cagle. I was in no mood to listen to a sweet, love sick song. Why is it, when you're single, that all you see are couples together, looking all cute and shit? I made a face of disgust as I passed by a bench where a couple sat, looking lovingly into each others. I gagged slightly, and walked faster. I didn't happen to notice, in my hurry, that the light had turned green, and the sign said not to walk. A sudden screech pulled my attention back to the crosswalk, making me look and freeze, mid step, staring at the blue sedan that was suddenly heading towards me. Quickly shutting my eyes, just stop, I prayed. Don't kill me. When a few minutes passed, and no other sound came towards me, I peeked one eye open, to see that it had stopped not two inches from my leg. The driver, a female, who looked about my mom's age, quickly jumped out, rushing to my side.

"Oh my! Are you alright, dear? I didn't see you there!" She asked, placing a hand on my arm.

"Yeah, fine. Sorry, I didn't notice that the light had turned green." I half smiled.

"No harm, no foul. Are you sure you're okay?" She asked, hesitantly. I simply nodded, too grateful to speak. "Well, okay." She patted my arm. "Be careful." She warned, climbing back into her car. I nodded again, quickly running to other sidewalk, my heart racing. "Do you need a ride, dear?" she called, pulling up beside me.

"Naw." I shook my head. "I'm just going over there." I pointed two places down, at my school.

"Okay, just thought I'd offer." She smiled, then quickly rolled up her window and sped off. I sighed, and turned back the way I was going and headed on, blaring my iPod. It hurt, but it was the only way I could keep the thoughts about death out. I didn't like them. They were depressing, and brought back unwanted memories. I walked up the steps as I turned my iPod off, shoving in my bag, remembering the rule about no iPods. How gay is that? I can't even listen to music, even though it helped me think. At least I was a good kid, I had seen some kids get in so much trouble just for having an iPod...and a record. Only 210 days left, kid. You can survive that much, can't you? Yes, you can. I thought to myself, and reached to open the door, only to realize it was open. I looked up, confused, only to see Jeremy, a natural nerd, but cute, boy from my Trig class, holding it for me.

"Thanks." I smiled, walking through.

"No problem." He smiled back in response, making me blush. "How did you think you did on the test, Friday?" He asked, keeping pace with me.

"Ugh. Probably failed. I suck at it." I moaned slightly, remembering it. I had been making nothing higher than a C in that class all year. I had a bad tendency of not doing work. It wasn't that I wasn't smart, just that I couldn't care less. After sophomore year, when I found out I probably wouldn't be going to college, I pretty much gave up on getting good grades. But Trig really got me, because I actually tried, paying attention in class and doing my work, and still failed.

"I could tutor you, if you want." He offered, once we reached my locker.

"You would do that?" I asked, surprised, as I put in my code.

"Yeah, I mean, if you want. I know you have a hard time, seeing as Mr. Mackey is a sub and obviously doesn't know where his left hand is, let alone Trig." He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, obviously nervous, as I grabbed my books.

"That'd be great, Jeremy. When would you wanna get together and do it?" I asked, shutting my locker, as a football player walked by, causing him to stop.

"Wait, wait." He said, looking between us. "You are," he looked at me, "sleeping with this joke?" he motioned towards Jeremy with his thumb.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "No, he's going to tutor me in Trig."

He laughed. "Sure sure." he turned to walk away, buy paused, looking over his shoulder and called out "Congrats on finally getting laid, Germy!" he laughed harder, disappearing around the corner.

"Sorry about that." I apologized, looking up at Jeremy. Why were all these fucking men so tall?! Do they feed them steroids or something? Or am I just really short? Hrm. Probably both. I was only 5'4'' after all.

"Don't worry, it's cool. He's a douche." He shrugged, as we started walking again. "How about Friday's? At 7?"

"Sorry, no can do." I shook my hair as I pulled the hairbow out, pulling it around my face as we sat down at our normal seats in Chemistry, a subject I was actually okay at. He was obviously trying to make this into a date sort of thing, I knew that much. He was okay, and it was cute he was trying, but I really don't feel like a boyfriend right now.

"Okayy...." He paused, thinking. "Can you do Tuesday at 5?" I was about to answer, but the bell rang, so I just nodded. He quickly wrote something down on a piece of paper, and lifted so I could see it. 'sounds good to me' I read, then laughed softly, giving him a thumbs up. He laughed as well, not as softly, causing Mr. Mackey to send him a look, which quickly turned evil when he saw he was talking to me. I barely noticed it, before I turned back to the front, opening my notebook.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary never showed up that night to pick me up for work, forcing me to walk. At least she could have called, I thought bitterly as I walked the mile between my apartment and work. Then, I could have rode the bus. Though, she didn't seem like the type to just abandon me with no ride unless it was necessary. But she still could have called. I wouldn't have minded as much if she had just called. But, a little voice in the back of my head popped up, something could have happened. Anything, really. A wreck, a fire, anything. Maybe the reason she didn't call because she couldn't, not that she didn't want too. Yeah, that had to be it. She couldn't be mad at me, could she? I thought back to last night. I just said I didn't know her brother enough to have an affair with him. Maybe she saw that as a sign that if I got to know him, I would do it. But I wouldn't, not to a married man, let alone a man with a family. Maybe if he wasn't married, my thoughts drifted off to my fantasy again. But he is, the same small voice called out, calling me back to reality. He's married, and wouldn't want you anyways, the voice continued. Why would he? He's perfect, obviously. And you? You're you. I sighed, knowing I was right. Oh well. I would always have my thoughts, if nothing else. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts about last night, Mary and Anthony, that I was there before I realized it. I shook off the cold as I stepped into the warm bar, glad to be inside, out of the near negative wind chill.

"Have you seen Mary?" I asked Kristen as I got dressed.

"Nope. Why? Isn't she with you?" She wrinkled her forehead.

"No. She never showed up. Though, I left at like, 5 today, or else I wouldn't have made it here in enough time. I hadn't talked to her, and she usually shows up at 4:49 when she picks me up." I shrugged into the Santa's little helper outfit Mr. King had picked out for us.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I figured something had to have happened. I just hope she's okay." As soon as the words left my mouth, she stepped in, pulling off her coat.

"Sorry, Mr. King. I'm here." She hurriedly walked over to the paper with the line up, moaning when she realized she was up next. "Lovely." She muttered, pulling on her outfit. I was about to go up to her and say hi when Mr King started yelling.

"Cullen! We need you on the floor! There's a bachelor party!"

"Coming!" I yelled, taking another look at Mary, before heading out. She looked okay, but you never know. I sighed internally as I walked up to a table full of men. "What can I get you fellas tonight?" I smiled warmly.

"Four Buds." The middle on called. He looked about 35, with blond hair, I quickly thought after looking him over.

"Coming right up." I don't know how these girls do it. This smiling was killing me.

"Oh and miss?" One of them called out, causing me to turn around.

"Yes?" I asked walking back over to their table.

"When do you go up?" The young boy asked, with a smirk. It was dark, but I could make out his brown hair. Oh. My. God. No way. No. Fucking. Way.

I quickly painted my smile back on my face, and tried to be super cheerful when I responded. "Not tonight, sorry." I winked, walking away. I could hear the cat calls and hooting and hollering coming from that table as I got to the bar.

"Hey Candy, could you take over my table for me?" I asked walking between her and Kristen.

"Sure, why?" She asked, confused.

"I just...know one of those men, and I don't feel comfortable." I muttered, getting the four beers.

"Oh." She took the bottles from me. "Sure."

"Thanks a lot." I smiled at her as she walked towards the table. "Hey, I need to go talk to Steve right quick, kay?" I told Kristen, walking around and out of the bar area. "I'll be right back, promise." I called, walking towards Steve. I tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump. "Sorry." I apologized.

"No, no, don't worry about it. I'm glad I saw it was you, or else you'd have a black eye." He laughed.

"Yeah, thanks for noticing it was me. I don't think I'd get too many tips with a black eye."

"Nope. Whatcha need?" He asked, his arms still folded across his chest as he leaned back against the wall.

"You see those guys over there?" I motioned with my head.

"The group of about four guys?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, what about 'em?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Causing trouble?"

"No no, they're okay. But there's a young man out of the group, that I have..." I paused, how do I put this? "not so great history with. I just want to tell you, that way if he does start causing trouble, you can take care of him."

"Ah, okay. I'll keep an eye on him for ya." He nodded.

"Thanks a million, Steve." I smiled.

"No problem." He called as I walked back to the bar.

"What was that about?" Kristen asked as I slipped back beside her, pulling on an apron.

"Oh, I just know one of those guys. He's....not the brightest, to say the least. I was just telling Steve that he might want to keep an eye on him, 'cause I know he likes to cause trouble." I shrugged, still tying the knot.

"Oh."

"Yeah." I nodded, starting to load the dishwasher.

"Cullen! What are you doing back here?! I thought I told you to work the party?!" Mr. King roared, suddenly at the bar.

"I'm sorry, sir. I just don't feel comfortable, cause I have history with one of them." I apologized.

"I don't want to hear it, Candy's two months pregnant. She can't go out there! Who wants to look at a pregnant girl?!" He slammed his fist down on the bar.

"Sorry, sir. I'm going out there now." I apologized again, taking off the apron again, and slipped back around onto the floor.

"Good. Now get out there." He slapped my ass, that jerk! I thought, walking over to where Candy was.

"Sorry for this, I didn't know." I apologized, taking her tray.

"Don't worry hun, only a few do, and that's the way I want it." She patted my shoulder. "Let me guess, he said he didn't care, didn't he?" She asked, reading my face. I just nodded. "He's an ass, obviously. I'm sorry hun." She half hugged me.

"Thanks." I squeezed back. I liked her, she was like the house mother to us girls. Always there to give advice and if we're doing something wrong, tell us how to fix it, instead of just yell, like Mr. King. Here we go, I thought, walking up to the table again. "Are you fellas good? Do I need to get you anything?" I smiled.

"How about a lap dance for my friend here?" The blond asked, holding up a hundred, while patting the brunette's back.

"Okay, a hundred gets you twenty minutes. Would you like a certain girl, or just one in general?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah." The brunette spoke up. "You." He grinned. I gasped in my head. This wasn't going to be awkward, not at all.

"Oh-kay. Right this way." I took the bill and lead him to a small corner where I was told to do lap dances. He sat quickly in the booth, as I breathed, trying to calm myself. You can do this, just remember what Candy taught you. It can't be much harder than the actual pole dancing. I attempted to saunter towards him sexily, and straddled him, throwing my head back. I must have looked like a robot, doing the motions, but with no feeling in them at all. It was my step brother, for fucks sake! This was awkward. Especially after the last time we had been together. I shuttered on the inside as the memory came back to me. It was late, about midnight, that night. I was up, doodling in my notebook, using a small lamp, trying to keep the light from being too bright, but still bright enough for me to use. I was supposed to be in bed, it was a school night. But I was trying to finish this one silly drawing, that I had planned on giving some boy at school for his birthday. I had just turned 16 a few months before that, puberty hitting me like a ton of bricks, making me grow a full three inches and a d cup rack. He had came in, like he normally did, and sat beside me on bed, making small talk. When it got late, I said I was gonna go to bed, would he please leave. He agreed, leaving. But as soon as I turned off the light, he came back in, crawling in bed with me. 'What are you doing?' I whispered fiercely, trying to cover myself. I had taken off my bra and sweat pants, which made it easier to sleep, but left me terribly exposed. 'Shh, you're going to love this.' he whispered, his breath hot in my ear. 'No, what ar-' my words cut off as he placed his hand over my mouth, instantly silencing me. He shoved the other hand down my panties, rubbing my center, pushing his fingers in and out of me, making me grimace in pain. 'Now, I'm going to take my hand off of your mouth, but before I do, I want you to know something. If you scream or tell anyone about this, I'll deny it. And two things are going to happen; they're going to believe their sweet, honest son is innocent, and that you're just making things up to make me look bad and get attention. And even if they do believe you, what are they going to do? They'll call you a slut. They'll say you asked for it. That you wanted me to fuck the shit out of you. Do you really want to be considered an attention whore and a slut?' he asked, laughing slightly. I shook my head no. 'Didn't think so. Damn baby, you're so wet and tight.' He kissed my neck, still shoving his fingers into me, then released my mouth. I gasped, as I realized that it felt good. 'You like that don't you?' He whispered into my neck, shoving his erection between my legs. I shook my head no. 'Don't lie, baby. I know you do. Look how hard you make me.' He rubbed it up and down my thigh. He rolled me on my back, pulling my panties down with one hand, groping my breast with the other. 'Where's Shirley and dad?' I whispered, as he licked at my left nipple. 'Out. Wont be back til the morning.' He grinned up at me, biting down on it. 'Oww!' I yelped out in pain. He pulled away, slapping me across the face. 'Shut up, you fat slut.' I tried to push my knees together, to keep him out, but he wrenched them open, his fingers holding on tight. 'I'm a virgin, please don't!' I cried as I felt him at my entrance. 'Fuck no. A hot piece like you? I've been waiting on this day since I met you.' He leaned down, grabbing a hold of my boobs and he pushed into me, breaking my cherry. 'Damn, bitch. You weren't lying.' He laughed, as he pulled out and pounded back into me. I cried out in pain, tears flowing, causing him to smack me again. 'Shut up! I don't want to hear your whining. I know you love it.' He continued working over me, til finally he cam, sweaty, still on top of me. He leaned down, forcing me to kissing him one last time, before he slipped away, promising to be back soon for some more. I turned on my side, curling into the fetal position, bawling.

"Are you fucking crying?! You're not supposed to be crying!" Henry's voice called me back to reality.

"Sorry." I mumbled, wiping away the tear as I went back to dancing on him.

**End Chapter.**

**Author's Note: **What did ya'll think? I'd love reviews. I'm absolute LOVE with this story. I don't know why, but I just am. It's amazing. :) Oh and also: I wrote this with two redish/purple middle fingers. I got them stuck in my garage door earlier, so now they're extremely painful to type with. But, I really wanted to get this out there, so I bared through the pain and wrote this. Review it so I didn't suffer for no reason! :)

_**xoxoxo**_


	5. Coming Clean

**Author's Note: **Here's the fifth installment of Atom of Eve, for you guys. Hot n Fresh. :) Long Author's Note at the end.

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing. But Teagen, Aileey, Christina, The Nurse and few other choice characters. :)

**Coming Clean**

"Hey." I said, sitting beside Mary as we removed our make up that night. She went on as if she hadn't heard me. "Are you mad or something?" I asked, peaking over at her small figure.

"No, why would I be?" She asked, raising an eyebrow while she ran a rag over her face.

"Dunno." I shrugged.

"Sorry about earlier. Had an emergency." She said flatly.

"Don't worry about it. I needed the exercise anyways." I stood, pulling on my coat. "See you tomorrow." I called, heading towards the door.

"Don't you need a ride?" She called at my back.

"No. I'll just ride the bus." I said, turning slightly towards her, my hand on the knob.

"Don't be silly. I can give you a ride." She rolled her eyes, pulling on her coat.

"Okay." What the hell? One minute, she's blankly ignoring me, the next, she's acting as if it's nothing! I sighed inwardly, remembering now why I didn't have many girlfriends to begin with.

"I'll be ready in a minute. Mr. King has our paychecks." She said, motioning towards the office. "Will you get mine as well?"

"Sure." I mumbled, walking towards the office. What was her problem? I hadn't done anything to make her mad. Sure, I loved her brother, but she didn't know that. I mean, she didn't did she? I thought, my eyebrows pulling together as I knocked.

"Who is it?!" Mr. King grunted.

"Me, Mr. King." I called out hesitantly looking through the crack in the door. I gasped as I saw Candy bent over in front of him, over his desk, while he grunted behind her.

"Well," he panted, not stopping or slowing down his pace. "what do you want?"

"I understood you had our pay checks." I swallowed hard.

"Right, right. Come in, come in." He called, waving me in. I hesitantly opened the door, keeping my eyes on the ground. "They're over there. Should be one of the first few." he waved with one hand, keeping the other on Candy's waist. I went through the stack, quickly finding ours.

"Thanks." I mumbled, walking out the door, without looking back. What the hell? Isn't she married? With two kids?! Then what the hell is she doing in there with him?!

"Are you all right?" Kristen asked as I walked back over to where she and Mary were sitting.

"Yeah." I nodded, handing Mary her paycheck.

"Thanks. You look as if you've seen a ghost, Marie." She said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Just...saw something in Mr. King's office is all." I sat down, not bothering to open my check.

"Ohh. Right." Kristen nodded, understanding. "It's normal. She isn't the first. He -" she started, but stopped when Mary sent her a look.

"He what?" I asked, looking between them.

Mary sighed, and turned towards me. "He likes to pick a girl out every once and a while, and take her to his office. For a bonus, per say." she rolled her eyes. "He usually picks Candy. She's his favorite. But we've all had our turn."

"What?!" I whispered fiercely. "You mean...?" I asked, motioning to her. She nodded solemnly. "Can't you just say no?"

"Not if you want to keep your job." Kristen added, not looking at me.

"Wow." I mumbled, looking down at the envelope in my hand.

"So yeah, that's it." Mary said, standing. "Let's go."

"Okay." I nodded, standing up and following her out the door and to her car. We didn't speak at all on the way back to my house. What was up? Was she just embarrassed? Or was she really mad at me? I was about to bring it up, when she turned the radio up, muttering something about the song playing was her favorite. I sighed, sitting back into the seat, and stared off into space. We were almost back to my house when she finally turned it back down.

"I'm sorry if I've come off rude or anything today. I just have a lot on my mind."

"It's okay." I mumbled, still looking forward.

"Seriously. I was on my way to get you when I found out they had to rush my dad to the hospital." She looked at me, a pleading look on her face.

"Oh wow. I'm sorry." I finally looked at her.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Just a minor heart attack." She shrugged, playing with the controls on the radio.

"Why did you still come to work?" I asked, biting my lip. If I was close to my father like I assume she was, I wouldn't even think twice about coming to work. I'd be at his side.

"Mr. King wouldn't let me off." She frowned.

"Oh." I stated, looking ahead again.

"Yeah. I plan on going there now. Would you like to come?" She offered, a hopeful look on her face.

"Su-sure." I nodded, ignoring the fact that I knew I needed to sleep before school in the morning. But, the hospital was closer, I could catch a bus or even walk from there. "Do you mind if we stop right quick so I can grab my stuff? I'll just head from there to work in the morning." I asked. "We don't have too if you don't want, it's just a suggestion." I mumbled, biting my lip.

"Sure." She nodded, and turned on her blinker to my street.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled. "I wanted to see Arnie anyways."

"Well, we're killing two birds with one stone, no?" I laughed, as we got out and headed up the stairs.

"Yep." She giggled along beside me. "I'll meet you in the office in ten, kay?" She called, heading towards Arnie's office.

"See you then." I called back, walking up the rest of the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was rushing around, grabbing my school supplies and shoving them in my bag, trying to make sure I had everything. Trig book? Check. Notebooks? Check. Purse? Check. So all I need now is clothing....I searched through my clean clothes, finally deciding on my favorite blue dress, with black tights underneath, and a white undershirt. I was putting them into the bag with my books when there came a knock on my door. "Come in." I called, figuring it was Mary.

"Wow, what do you do, like sit up and clean all day? This place is like, sparkling clean." She called, walking through the door, followed by Arnie.

"Nah. I'm just a closet OCD." I shrugged, then pulled out the dress again. "What shoes should I wear with this?" I asked, holding it up for her.

"Hrm. Point me to your closet." She grinned as I pointed to the second bedroom in my small apartment. I heard her squeal with delight as she opened the door. "Wow." She breathed, taking in all the stuff in there. "How do you afford all this?" She touched a velvet dress.

I shrugged. "Most of it was bought as a 'don't fuck with us for anything.' gift from my dad and step mom back when I lived with them."

"Wow. Oh my God! Are those Prada?!" She squealed, rushing to touch a pair of heels.

"I believe so, yeah." I said not looking over to her as I looked through my shoes.

"Let me see your dress again." She commanded. I held it up to my body, while she went through the shoes. "These." She smiled after a few moments, pulling out a pair of sensible kitten heels I had forgotten I had.

I smiled. "Thanks." I pulled my shoes off, slipping the new shoes on.

"No problem. I love my fashion. What are you doing with your hair and make up?" She eyed me.

"Um...probably just blue eyeshadow and wearing my hair in curls." I shrugged.

"Kay, good. Let's go. Mom's waiting." She grabbed the dress, and raced out the door.

"How do you deal with her? She's always like, tweaking." Arnie whispered, as I grabbed my bag and headed out after him, locking the door.

I laughed. "She's not bad."

"I guess not." He shrugged. "Hey, well I've gotta go fix 3B's toilet. I'll see you guys later." He called, as we walked out to the car.

"Bye!" Mary called out, waving. I saw him wave in response as we pulled out,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We got to the hospital by 4 am, rushing in to the front desk when we finally found a parking space.

"What room is Mr. Brandon in?" Mary asked, her voice rushed.

"Are you related?" The old nurse asked, raising an eyebrow at Mary and me.

"We're his daughters." Mary smiled a winning smile.

"Room 344." The nurse replied lazily going back to her magazine.

"Let's go." Mary said, taking my hand and leading me to the elevators. I let her drag me, trying not to fall in the heels. She pushed the button, and kind of shook and moved from foot to foot as we waited on the slow elevator to get to the floor. She must be anxious to see him, to check on him. I really shouldn't be here. This was like, a family deal. And I wasn't even dating anyone in the family. I just knew Mary for not even two weeks. But I guess she wanted me to be here, or else she wouldn't have invited me. When the door finally opened, Mary seemed to calm herself enough to walk at a normal speed over to the room. She quickly disappeared inside, but I hung out on the outside, sitting down in a hard plastic chair in the small waiting room. It was probably a bad idea to come here this morning, I really needed my sleep. Oh well, I can sleep after school. Shit, no I can't. I've got a review session with Jeremy at four. I sighed, pulling off my coat, stuffing it behind my head as a make shift pillow. I'm not sure when it happened, but the next thing I knew, someone was rubbing their finger down my nose. I groaned, slapping at the hand, thinking it was my sister. She always liked to do shit like that to me. A sudden laugh caused me to sit up straight, eyes open wide.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Anthony laughed, sitting next to me.

"Huh?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

He laughed again. "You were sleeping. I figured I'd wake you up. Mary said you had work at 8." He sipped at the coffee in his hands.

"Oh. How long have I been out?" I asked, stretching, my body sore from laying in the same position for a long period of time.

"Eh, about five hours." He smirked. "I brought you some coffee." He motioned to the table where another cup was sitting. "I didn't know how you liked it so I made it the way I like it. It's the way most people like theirs." He shrugged as I picked it up, sniffing at it greedily. I hadn't had coffee in, god, almost three years. The effects of not having a coffee pot. I took a small sip, not wanting to burn my tongue, and smiled at the taste. It was a bit bitter, but other than that, it was like heaven. "What do you think?"

"It's good, thanks." I smiled over at him, taking another sip.

"No problem. I figured if I played nice, Mary wouldn't be as mean to me."

"What do you mean, Mary would be nice?" I asked, yawning.

"She's been..odd, these past couple of days. Avoiding me a lot." He shrugged.

"You too?" I asked, surprised. So it wasn't only me she had been treating that way.

"What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"She's been like that towards me lately as well." I finished off the coffee.

"Hrm. Weird." He pursed his lips. God, he was sexy.

"Mhmm." I stretched again, glancing at the clock. Lovely. 6 am. I only had about thirty minutes to get ready if I wanted breakfast. I sighed, standing and grabbed my bag. "Thanks for the coffee, but I gotta go get ready for work." I grinned at him.

"Have fun." He waved.

"Oh so much." I laughed, walking into the bathroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sprayed a bit of _Whisper _by Victoria Secret into my curls, before walking back out into the waiting room, looking for Mary. I sighed, not spotting her. I headed to the elevator, figuring I could walk there and still have enough time to eat. I leaned back against the wall of the elevator, letting the calm classical music whisk me away to the past. I smiled as I remembered the piano lessons my mom used to teach when we were little. She was always amazing at it, but father had discouraged her from doing anything like that, claiming she wasn't that good. I remember sitting at her feet with my little sister in her lap, begging her to play another piece, our favorite lullaby, again. The shake of the elevator coming to a stop pulled me back to reality. I groaned slightly as I walked off, and headed towards the cafeteria, the smell of breakfast wafting over me. It smelled so good. What should I have? I thought, looking over the cafeteria food. I sighed. Nothing looked as good as it smelled. I guess I can just have a muffin. I smiled as I noticed they had my favorite – chocolate chip. I grabbed one and a whole milk as I headed towards the check out line. I got up to the lady, and started to look for my wallet in my purse, when I saw someone hand her a five. I looked up in confusion at the hand's owner. It was Anthony. I huffed, rolling my eyes.

"I have money, you know." I complained.

"Oh, I know. But you were taking forever." He laughed.

"Oh bite me." I stuck my tongue out and headed towards a table.

"You wish I would." he laughed, sitting across from me with his pancakes.

"Not as much as you do." I bantered back, laughing.

"Yeah yeah yeah." He rolled his eyes, laughing as well.

"Let me pay you back." I insisted, pulling out a five from my wallet.

"Nah. I don't mind. Think of it as my treat." He smiled.

"But you already bought me coffee this morning." I complained, pushing the five towards him.

"Fine. I'll take it. But just this once." he laughed, taking the five.

"Good." I giggled, opening my muffin.

"What in the world are you eating?" he asked, a weird look on his face.

"It's a chocolate chip muffin." I said, shocked. "Haven't you ever had one?"

"No." He shook his head.

"Here. It's good, I promise." I pulled a piece off and offered it to him. He just stared. "Just try it. If you don't like it, that's fine. But you can't go through life without trying everything at least once." I smiled. He took the bite, quickly popping it in his mouth, and chewed. He grinned.

"That is good."

"Told you." I laughed, at his surprised reaction.

"Mhmm. So tell me something." He said, cutting up his pancake and taking a bite. "You say you live by the saying 'try everything at least once'. Is it true? Do you always try everything at least once?" he raised an eyebrow at me. I nodded, taking a sip of my milk. "So, what all have you tried?"

I laughed. "Well....I've been scuba diving, surfing, swimming with the sharks." I shrugged.

"Oh really? Sounds like you live a full life."

"Used too." I shrugged.

"Ah, okay." He nodded, letting it drop. We sat in silence, finishing our breakfast. "So, what do you do for your other job?" he asked as we threw our trash away.

"I'm a cashier at Wal Mart." I shrugged.

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I laughed at his expression.

"Cool."

"Totally." I rolled my eyes.

"Would you like a ride?" He asked, when we got outside. "I've gotta go get Teagen and Aileey from Christina's house in an hour."

"Um...No, I think I'll just walk." I smiled hesitantly.

"Oh come on. It's freezing out here. You can't walk in this type of weather. You'll freeze. The closet Wal Mart is like, a good hour walk away. Get in." He laughed at my expression. Was he really telling me to get in his car? Why not, Isabella? What have you got to lose? Just your job! The little voice called out. If he finds out you're underage he'll never speak to you again! Oh shut up, I commanded the voice, as I followed him to his car, then climbed in. It was nice, to say the least. He must be rich. Look at this car! It's a Ashton Martin. So beautiful. I thought, stroking the leather on the inside. "Do you like it?" he asked, watching me take it in.

"I love Ashton Martins." I smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, a girl who can speak Cars." He laughed.

"I only know my favorites." I laughed.

"It's one of my favorites as well." he smiled, pulling out of the parking lot. "Where too?"

"Um...just take me to the corner of 3rd and Stewart." I directed.

"Why there?" he furrowed his brows together. "The only thing that's close to that is the Roosevelt High Schoo-" he started but stopped looking over at me, pulling over to the curb. "You're still in high school, aren't you?" At a loss for words, I simply nodded. He sighed, pinching his nose with his fingers. "How old are you, Marie?"

I bit my lip. "I'll be eighteen in December."

"Wow. Okay." He breathed. "So, let me ask you this," he turned to face me. "Why have you been to lying to everyone?"

I shrugged. "I was afraid you guys would be mad..." I trailed off, staring at my fingers as I pulled at the cuticles.

"Why would we be mad at you?" he asked, obviously puzzled.

"Because age is all that matters to most people. Most people saw me as just some dumb teenager. But then, when I lied and got my job and met you and Mary, you saw me as an actual person. I didn't want to tell the truth and have you guys lose respect or something for me because I was so young." I was biting my lip so hard, I could taste the rust and salt in my mouth.

"Why would we do that? Obviously, Mary loves you. Why else would she invite you to come to the hospital with her?" he asked, as if he were asking if I was mentally sane.

"I dunno." I shrugged. I felt the tears bubbling up, so I unbuckled my seat belt and opened the door. "I've gotta get to class." I said, standing on the sidewalk. "Thanks for the ride." I called, shutting the door and started walking down the side walk towards the bus stop. I heard his car purr back to live and speed by me. I sighed, buttoning my coat closed and adjusting my backpack. Lovely. Now he was mad at me. This is just great. And you know he's going to tell Mary. I just hope she doesn't tell Mr. King....

**End Chapter.**

**Author's Note: **To give you guys a bit of background info on this story:

The part in the description of the story is a line from _Father's Son_ by Three Doors Down.

Marie, Mary, Anthony, Mr. King, Arnie Black, Katherine and Tyler are all based off of the Twilight characters they're named after. (They're a bit OOC, but the base is still there.)

But this is it, for now. :) I'm tired. So I'm going to bed. This was just a bit over 7 pages, which is freaking long, considering how long most of my chapters are. Hope you guys enjoy it. It took me about 7 hours to write it. (I kept getting distracted.)

_xoxoxoxo_

_**-Me**_


	6. Death

**Author's Note: **Chapter #6, hot and fresh just for you! Lol. 8 pages in OpenOffice, well, 9, actually. :)

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing.

**Death**

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked, sitting beside me at lunch that day.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I raised an eyebrow, picking up my juice.

He shrugged. "Just seem withdrawn."

"Oh. No, I'm fine." I smiled, glancing over at his plate. "What in the world are you eating?"

"I'm not quite sure..." He made a face, pushing the brown liquid around.

"Then why'd you get it?" I laughed.

"It was this or tuna." He gagged slightly.

"Ah, okay." I nodded.

"Mmmhmm. We still on for tonight?" He asked, pushing the bowl away.

"Yep. Only, could we push it up to right after school?" I asked, turning towards him. "I understand if we can't, I just have something I need to do this afternoon." I bit my lip. I really need to get in touch with Mary, so the sooner I got out of it, the better. I could leave his house and race to....Wait. I don't even know where she lives, let alone her number. Shit. I sighed.

"Sure." He smiled, "if you want, you can just ride with me." He suggested, nonchalantly.

"Sounds good to me." I smiled, standing. "Though, if I don't go, I'm going to be late."

"Okay. Meet me at the flag pole after the final bell." He smiled, waving. He was a sweet boy, especially for doing this for me. But I have this feeling he just wants to get close to me. I sighed. Why couldn't I just have a friend that happens to be a boy, without him trying to get in my pants?! Was that so hard? For them to keep it in their pants? "Marie!" a voice called, suddenly beside me.

"Yeah?" I asked, not bothering to look up to see who it was as I dug through my bag.

"You dropped this." A burly hand said, slipping a piece of paper in my hand. I sighed, opening it. It was a phone number.

"Funny, but I sure as hell don't want, nor need your number." I smiled darkly, shoving the paper back into the boy's hands, as I turned and headed to my fifth hour class.

"Bitch!" He yelled after me. Smiling, I turned and flipped him off before disappearing into the class room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was gathering my stuff when a five fell from my purse. Where did that come from? The last five I had I gave too....That asshole. I gave that to him to repay for breakfast. I sighed and picked it up, shoving it in my pocket. I'd have to remember to give it to Mary tonight to give back to him. Jeremy was trying to get my attention, that much was obvious by him waving his hands and throwing things. But I was acting as if I didn't see him. I really didn't want to talk. Especially after all this time I've had to think about how stupid I was this morning. Why was I so ignorant? Can't I do anything right?! Obviously not. Mary had to know by now that I was only seventeen. And, Anthony's face this morning when he found out I had lied haunted me more than it should. He was right being mad. And I would understand if he never spoke to me again. I could go back to my somewhat normal life, couldn't I? The pain that coursed through me when I thought that told me, no I couldn't. I shouldn't be acting this way. No. He's married, Isabella! Don't even start to think of him that way! Look at boys your age. I commanded myself, looking around at the boys in the class. A group of them where laughing raucously, punching each other in the arm. I rolled my eyes, moving on. There didn't seem that many to choose from. Nerds, Geeks, Jocks, Emos...I counted off each stereotype as I saw one of them. I guess some of them weren't too bad. But they where nothing compared to him. Stupid! Don't think like that! He doesn't even think of you that way. You know he doesn't. He's perfect. And you're not.

"Miss Cullen, I know you love my teaching ability, but you're going to have to go home." Mr. Mackey's voice called me back to reality from my thoughts.

"What?" I thought, looking around. "Where is everyone?" The classroom was empty.

"They all left when the bell rang. Five minutes ago." He laughed, walking towards my desk.

"Oh." I bit my lip, standing up.

"You don't have to go. We can always have a private study session..at my house." He smiled, touching my arm.

"In your dreams, old man." I pulled away, and gathered my stuff.

"Oh, it's always my dream. It'll come true one day." he smiled maniacally.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, and walked to the door. I was about to close the door behind me when he called out.

"I'll see you tonight, sweetie." He called, laughing again. I shivered, slamming the door as I headed out. I hope Jeremy's still here. I didn't mean to seem rude earlier. I hope I didn't offend him or anything. I bit my lip as I shoved out the door, heading towards the flag pole. Ugh, I don't see him. Where could he be? I looked around. I guess he got fed up waiting on me, and left. Understandably so, I guess. I sighed, starting to walking towards the bus stop, and checked my watch. Only an hour or so before the next one comes. Great. Do I sit here and wait? Or do I walk the three miles between here and there? Hrm. Walking it'd take me about an hour, if not longer, and the bus would take longer than that. I guess I should start walking. Especially if I wanted to get a nap in before work tonight. I looked down at the kitten heels I decided to wear today. Fuck me, I'm going to have massive blisters tonight if walk home in these. I guess I could take them off. But then, my feet would touch the ground, which is filthy. I'll just scrub them when I get home, I sighed, pulling the shoes off and stuff them in my bag. Good thing I didn't have homework today, or else I probably wouldn't have been able to walk. I can't wait til I get home. I can crawl in my nice comfortable bed and sleep. At least, for a little while. A sudden beep caused me to jump, turning around. I gasped at the vehicle. It was Anthony's! I squinted in the sunlight, trying unsuccessfully, thanks to the sun, to see who was driving. It rolled up beside me, it's passenger window rolling down.

"Get in." A voice commanded in the darkness of the tinted windows. It was Anthony driving, I could tell from the sound of his voice. I silently obeyed, putting my bag in the floorboard, and clicked my seatbelt on.

"Wh-where are you taking me?" I asked, looking over at him, trying to see his face.

"My house. Mary needs you." He whispered, turning down a stree.

"What? Why? What happened?!" I whispered, biting my lip. What happened? Was she hurt? What was going on?!

"Our father passed away this morning." He said, barely above a whisper, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Oh my....I'm so sorry." I said, reaching to touch his hand. He jerked it away.

"It's okay. Mary's taking it the worst though, she was so close to him." he said, shooting me a look that was full of pain. We sat in silence the rest of the way. I was too afraid to speak. What should I say besides I'm sorry? I wasn't sure. I never dealt with losing anyone close to me.. I didn't know what to do or say. I feel horrible for not saying anything, but if I said something, and it was stupid, it would just confirm that I was just an ignorant seventeen year old. I stared out the window, not wanting to see his face in so much pain. It hurt. The world seemed to fly by, at an unnoticeable speed. I couldn't stop thinking about Mary. She must be devastated. She was obviously close to him. I glanced down at the speedometer.

"Holy crap!" I gasped. He was going almost eighty!

"What?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Slow down!" I grabbed a hold of the 'oh shit' bar, holding on for dear life.

"I'm not going that fast, Marie. Calm down. I'm an excellent driver." He smirked at me.

"Please, for me? I'm terrified of cars." I pleaded, closing my eyes.

"Fine fine." He muttered, taking his foot off the gas. I felt the car slowing down. "Happy?"

I opened one eye, looking at it again, then nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem." he sighed, turning into his drive. What? Was it so bad of me to ask him to slow down? I guess it could be offensive, but he just didn't understand. I hated cars. Which is why I never got my license. I had a panic attack every time I just thought about driving, let alone getting actually behind the wheel. I bit my lip as we climbed the stairs.

"I'm sorry about freaking out earlier." I said as he opened the door.

"Don't worry about it. I can understand." he smiled, making my heart race. "Mary's this way." He said, leading me up the stairs and to a back bedroom.

"Where's your family?" I asked, stepping over a toy in the hallway.

"Once we found out what happened," he paused, pushing aside a pile of play clothing, "Christina took them to her dad's. We figured since we had the biggest house, we'd take care of everything here." he shrugged, stopping in front of a closed door. He put his fingers to his lips, telling me to be quiet. I nodded. She must be sleeping. "wait here." he ordered, then opened the door, which led to a darkened room. "Mary?" he whispered into the dark, almost crawling to see. "Shit." he mumbled, hitting something with his knee, I'm guessing. "Are you awake? I got Marie for you."

"Yeah." she said, sitting up. "Turn on the light please." She ordered. A tiny snap happened, causing the room to flood with light. She looked over at me sheepishly. My god, she looked horrible. She had make up running down her face, obviously from crying, with huge bags under her eyes.

"Hey." I mumbled, still standing in the door.

"Hi. Come in." she motioned to me with her hand. I silently obeyed, sitting next to Anthony on the bed, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled into her shoulder, causing her to start crying. "No no, don't cry." I pulled away, wiping away her tears. "If you cry, I cry." I smiled, causing her to laugh and wipe at her eyes.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I understand." I squeezed her hand.

"I must look horrible." She laughed, touching her hair.

"Like death warmed over." Anthony laughed, holding out a tissue for her.

"Oh bite me." She stuck her tongue out at him, taking the tissue from him, dabbing at her eyes.

"Speaking of bite me's..." I said, turning towards him. He raised an eyebrow at me, as if to say 'are you insane?' "I owe you this." I pulled out the five, shoving it in his hand. "And keep it this time."

"Ahh, you found out." He laughed, looking at the bill.

"What are you two talking about?" Mary asked, looking between us.

"Oh, your brother just stalked me this morning." I laughed. "He didn't tell you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No." She shook her head.

"We just ran into each other this morning at breakfast is all." He shrugged.

"And, he told me I was too slow, so he paid for my breakfast. And I gave him a five to pay him back, but somehow he managed to put it back in my purse when I wasn't looking." I rolled my eyes. "So I was just giving it back to him."

"Ah. Yeah. He tends to not like taking money from people." She rolled her eyes at him, smiling at me.

"I do what I can." he shrugged.

"Uhuh." She laughed.

"Well, I better let you get your rest. You look horrible." I hugged her again, then stood.

"Yeah. You really do need it." Anthony agreed, standing with me.

"Mhmm." Mary nodded, laying back down.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with Mr. King tonight." I told her, shutting off the light.

"Thanks." She smiled, then closed her eyes, yawning.

"No problem." I whispered, closing the door, running into Anthony. "Oh my! I didn't see you there, sorry." I muttered, blushing.

He laughed softly. "Don't worry about it. You hungry? I was just about to cook dinner..." He smiled down at me, causing my heart to beat fast again. Wordlessly, I just nodded. "Good. I doubt Mary isn't going to be much company for the next couple of days." He smirked. "How does Seafood pasta sound?" he asked, leading me down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Umm... not too good." I bit my lip.

"Why not?" he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm allergic." I shrugged, sitting on a bar stool. "Sorry to be a burden."

"Oh. Don't worry about it. My sister Katherine is allergic to it as well. So, well, seeing as I don't want to go back to the emergency room any time soon, so I'll just make chicken." He laughed, pulling out pans.

"Sounds good. Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked, hoping down.

"Nope. Sit back down. I've got this." He smirked, pouring oil into a pan.

"Okay." I sat back down. "I know you didn't mean not too, but thanks for not telling Mary about...this morning." I bit my lip, looking down at my hands.

"I actually wasn't planning on telling her anyways." He shrugged, chopping up chicken.

"Why not?" Why wouldn't he tell her? I mean, if it was me, I would've told her. I did lie to them both, after all.

He shrugged again, nonchalantly. "It's not my place to tell her. I figured if it meant that much to you, I would let you tell her when you're ready."

"Thank you. So much." I whispered, not looking up.

"No, thank you. I don't think I've ever seen Mary this happy before since she met you." he was suddenly beside me, a towel thrown hastily over his shoulder. I made the mistake of looking up at him into his eyes. "I'm sorry if I seemed like a total ass this morning." He whispered.

"It-it's okay." I mumbled, looking down.

"No, it's not. I had no right or reason to be that upset." he put his finger under my chin, forcing my face up until he was looking into my eyes. "Marie Cullen, do you forgive me?" he breathed, forcing me to inhale his beautiful scent. Unable to speak, I nodded. Oh god, he's going to kiss me! He's going to kiss me! The voice in my head squealed. "Good." He smirked, letting me go. I breathed deeply, trying to get my heart to slow down as he walked back over to the cook top. Damn tease. I cursed his back. But he was hot, so I guess that makes it ok.... "Are you okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Fine." I nodded.

"Would you like something to drink?" He offered, stirring the pot. "There's drinks over in the fridge." He motioned towards it with his head, still stirring the pasta. I hopped down, and opened it, gasping. He had everything! From vodka to pineapple juice.

"Wow." I mumbled, looking through it.

"What?" He asked, taken back by my surprise.

"That's a lot of alcohol." I smiled.

"Yep." He nodded, laughing. I went to pull out a Smirnoff when he slapped my hand. "Nope. You're not old enough to drink." I made a surprised face, looking at him with my mouth open, which caused him to go into a fit of laughter. "What? You expect me to let you get shit faced, at my house? Just cause you're a stripper, don't mean you're old enough to drink." He smiled, pulling out one and cracked it open.

"You're a mean mean man." I growled, pulling out a bottled water.

"Yeah yeah yeah. So I hear." He laughed, taking a big gulp of his.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeee?" I begged, pouting.

"Fine. You can have ONE." He said, fake sighing, as he rolled his eyes.

I laughed at his expression as I pulled out a green apple and pop the top. "Thanks." I grinned.

"No problem. I didn't do this." He laughed, going back to the food.

"It'll be our little secret." I smiled, taking another sip.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, this pasta is delicious." I laughed, taking another bite. I was feeling good, to say the least.

"You're such a light weight." Anthony laughed, throwing away our empty bottles.

"Yep." I hiccuped, then laughed.

"Shhh!" Anthony laughed, covering my mouth with his hand. "You'll wake up Mary!" He whispered.

"Oh shit! Sorry!" I whispered back, taking his hand.

"Don't worry. I think she's asleep." he said, looking up at the stairs. We stayed quiet another beat, then burst into fits of laughter again.

"Tell me something." I said, taking his big hand in both of mine, tracing the lines.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking at me from underneath his eyelashes. I was about to ask, but stopped, taking advantage of the moment. Hell, go for it! My mind said. Why not? You're drunk. You can do anything! I leaned forward, pursing my lips. "Marie...please." he said, ripping his hand away from me, causing me to fall.

"Sorry." I mumbled, sitting back up.

"Don't be...it's just... I can't. We can't. I'm married." he said, taking my hand.

"You're drunk. I'm drunk. Why not? We can blame it on the vodka!" I swayed, laughing.

"Because I love my wife. I love my life. I don't want to lose it all." He sighed, taking my shoulders in his hands. "Do you hear me? I love you." He smiled sadly. Did he just say he loved me?! I took advantage of the moment, not caring if I was wasted, or jail bait or an underage stripper, and wrapped my arms and legs around him, kissing him with all my strength.

"Marie...please." He said, trying to pull me away. "We can't." He muttered again, before pulling my face back to his, kissing it. We sat, all tangled together for what seemed like a long time before we heard someone coming down the stairs. "Mary!" He whispered fiercely, pulling away and jumped back in his seat across from me. "Act natural!" He commanded under his breath. I sobered up quickly, adjusting my bra straps and wiping my mouth.

"Good morning." She called, dancing into the room. "Mmm. Smells good." She breathed in the pasta dish.

"It is." I agreed, taking another bite.

"Yep. Did you sleep well?" Anthony asked, gasping as he saw I still had a bottle in front of me, and quickly gave me his water, taking the bottle away.

"Yes. Though, what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be gone for work by now?" Mary asked, raising an eyebrow at me critically.

"Shit! Yes. Damn. Can you give me a ride?" I asked Anthony, pulling on my coat. "I'd take the bus but there's no way I could get there on time."

"Sure. I'm going to run her to work. I'll be right back." He said, kissing Mary on the cheek then followed me outside.

"Thanks for this." I smiled, climbing into the car.

"No problem." He didn't look at me the rest of the way. Was he ashamed of what we did? He must be. He wont even look at me! I sighed, pulling my skirt down and looked out the window. Without saying a word, he pulled into the local park, which was deserted.

"What are we doing? I'm going to be late." I mumbled, finally looking over at him.

"We need to talk." He said, turning the car off.

"About? Don't worry. I wont tell anyone about tonight. I understand. We were drinking. And bad things happen." I shrugged, looking back out the side window.

"No, Marie. We need to talk about this...." he motioned between us with his hands.

"What about this?" I mimicked his hand motions. "I was to understand there was no this."

"There isn't. This isn't supposed to happen. I'm sorry if I lead you on." He smiled sadly.

I sniffed, trying to hold back the tears. "It's okay. I understand."

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, his eyes still facing forward.

"Don't be. It's not your fault I'm a stupid girl." I shrugged.

"No no, you're not stupid. Don't say that. You're beautiful, intelligent and so much more. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He whispered, running his thumb over my cheek. I nodded, still sniffing.

"Shh. Please don't cry." he mumbled, leaning towards me, kissing me softly. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled away after a minute, taking my hand and frowned. "That was bad. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I nodded, biting my lip. He looked down at the clock. "Ah, well. Would you like me to call and talk to your boss? I'm sure you're ready for bed." He smiled, still holding one of my hands. I nodded again, pulling my knees to my chin. "What's the number?" he asked, pulling out a cell phone.

"234 – 7419" I mumbled, watching him punch in the number.

"Yes, Mr. King? Ah, hello sir. My name is Mr. Brandon," he paused, nodding his head as he listened to the voice on the other side talk. "I see sir, but there's been a recent death in our family," he paused again, "Yes, I know sir, but Miss Cullen is a big part of our family as well, so it's effected her just as greatly as Miss Brandon." I bit my lip as he rolled his eyes at me "I know sir. I can guarantee they'll be back by Friday. Sounds good, bye." He shut the phone, then looked over at me and smiled. "You're off the hook til Friday."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem." He started the car again, and pulled out. "Now, where do you live again?"

"41st and Aspen." I directed.

"Kay. Now you just relax. I'll have you home in a minute." He smiled. I grinned in response, closing my eyes, my hand still in his.

**End Chapter.**

**Author's Note: **If her drunk doesn't seem that well written, it's because I've been drunk a total of one time in my life, so I don't know how they act exactly. Same with her stripper job. Except, I've never been a stripper. :) a bit over 8 pages. Hope you guys like it! Reviews would be lovely! Also – as for this Story – 14 of you have it on Story Alert, and 7 of you have it as a favorite. Thanks so much! And a HUGE HUGE thanks to my friends who read it and encourage me to continue, and to the reviewers!

_**Xoxoxoxo!**_

**-Me.**


	7. Robbery

**Author's Note: **She just wants her story told is all. Plus, I'm not sleeping tonight, so I can regulate my sleeping schedule again for school. So enjoy! This one's 8 pages. :)

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing.

**Robbery**

"Thanks for the ride." I smiled, when we pulled up to my apartment building.

"No problem." He smiled, squeezing my hand.

"Would you walk me to my door?" I asked, smiling.

"Sure."

"I just, I don't live in that great of a neighborhood and..." I trailed off.

"I understand." He smiled, suddenly at my door, holding it open for me.

"Thanks." I smiled, as he shut it behind me.

"No problem." He smiled, holding open the front door as well. We were silent as we climbed the stairs, finally coming to my apartment.

"Thanks again." I smiled, pulling out my keys.

"I don't mind at all." He pushed a piece of hair that had feel on my face out of the way, tucking it behind my ear. I bit my lip at his touch, feeling the heat coming off him. Stop, Isabella! Don't think that way. I tried to convince myself, but failed. I was taken by surprise when he leaned down and kissed me, pushing me against the wall. My hands quickly found his hair, grasping it hard as his hands wrapped themselves around my waist. He released me, finally pulling away. "Sorry. That was uncalled for." he muttered, shaking his head.

"It's okay." I mumbled, fumbling with my keys and opening the door. "Thanks for walking me to my door." I said, going to shut it but was stopped by him. "What are you doing? Wont Mary be worried?" I asked when he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Don't worry. I just texted her telling her I was going to run by the supermarket soon." he smiled, taking me into his arms.

"We shouldn't. What about your wife? And family?" I asked, looking up at him.

He released me, sighing. "You're right. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." he sat down, putting his head into his hands.

"It's okay." I said, putting an arm around his shoulder. He smiled,and turning towards me, started tickling me. "Stop! Stop!" I giggled, twisting under his touch. Somehow or another, I ended up in his lap.

"Why, hello there." He laughed.

"Hi." I mumbled, blushing as I climbed out of his lap. He was about to say something when his phone went off. "That's Mary." I stated, not even waiting for him to look. He nodded. "I'll see you later then, I guess." I smiled, helping him up.

"Yeah, I guess." he frowned, walking to the door. "Bye." he waved, closing the door.

"Bye." I called softly after he closed the door. Sighing, I went and laid, spread eagle across my bed. This is heaven, on Earth. Seriously. It was amazing. I smiled as I relieved the evening I spent with Anthony as I drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Marie." Mrs. V called to me back to reality from my thoughtless state.

"Yes?" I asked, looking up at her.

"You're needed in the office." She handed me a yellow slip, and went back to teaching. What in the world? I looked at the slip. Hrm. It just said report to the office. I stood up, and gathered my things, not bothering to look back as I walked out of the room.

"Where you headed, Cullen?" Scott, a jock from my fifth hour asked, starring me down.

"Home, hopefully. I've got a hangover like no other." I laughed, not stopping.

"Right on! Have fun." he called at my back.

"Will do." I said over my shoulder, giving him a peace sign. I checked my face in a mirror, making sure I didn't look too bad, before I walked into the office. "Um, I got a note saying I needed to be here..." I started, looking around.

"Ah yes, Miss Cullen. Your father just called. I'm sorry to hear about your uncle. Here's your blue slip." the office lady smiled sadly at me, handing me a blue slip that allowed me to leave the school. Father? I hadn't spoken to my father in years. Who would call the school claiming to be my father? Unless. I smiled on the inside. Anthony. It had to be him. Best play it up. I took it, pouting.

"Thank you ma'am. I'll try."

"Aw, you poor dear." She patted my hand. "But from the sounds of it, your father should be here by now, you probably don't want to keep him waiting."

I nodded. "Will do. Thank you." I pouted walking out the door. Should I just walk home? Or will he be waiting? How do I even know it's him? Maybe it was my dad. Maybe he wanted to reunite with me. Don't get hopeful. The small voice said, he hasn't even tried in the past three years. Why now? I sighed, finally deciding to walk home, as I stepped outside. I frowned, seeing it was just Mary. I knew I shouldn't have gotten excited, thinking it was him. I knew better.

"Hiya. I figured you needed a break from school. So I had Anthony call up the school claiming to be your father to get you out early." Mary announced as I climbed into her car.

"Thanks." I smiled at her. "So, what do you want to do? I've got up to four days I can be out, seeing as my "uncle'" I made quotation marks in the air with my fingers "has died."

She shrugged. "Wanna come shopping with me? It's what I do to get past hard emotions. I don't usually buy, I can't really afford too, but I do like to window shop." She smiled.

"Sure." I smiled. She pulled up to a stop light when her phone went off.

"Hey!" She proclaimed into the phone. She held up a finger, signally and turned right. "Yeah, sure. I can do that. Okay. Okay. I'll see you then. Bye." she snapped the phone shut.

"What was that about?" I wrinkled my forehead.

"Arnie." She proclaimed, smiling. "He just invited me out to lunch...you don't mind if I go, do you? I know we had plans to go shopping.." she trailed off, looking at me hopefully.

"No no, it's cool. Just drop me off at home." I smiled over at her. No work. No school. I could take a bubble bath... I smiled at the thought.

"Can do." She smiled, turning down the street.

"Bye." I called, walking up the steps as she went towards the office.

"Kay. I'll see you later." She called as I climbed up the stairs. I half waved in response, opening my door. I closed it behind me, not bothering to lock it, then I stripped, walking from the living room to my bathroom. I was running hot water into the tub, when I heard something.

"Mary?" I called, pulling on my robe. "Is that you?" I asked, walking into the living room to see the door wide open. "Hello?" I called, looking around. "This isn't funny, Mary. Come out!" I demanded, then heard a scuffling behind me. I turned around to see someone wearing a ski mask going through my purse. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" I asked, going back against the wall, and grabbed the phone. The robber turned towards me, and grinned, as he sauntered towards me.

"Marie, watch out!" A sudden voice called, causing the the robber to turn. I turned with him, to see Arnie holding a gun, and Mary hiding behind him. "Come out with your hands up, buddy. I've got a license to carry this, and you're breaking and entering. The courts will look kindly upon me if I were to shoot you right now." Arnie threatened. I could hear Mary talking frantically into the phone, giving the address and what happened to the 911 operator.

"Hey man, I don't want no trouble." the robber said, holding his hands up as he walked towards Arnie.

"Too late, buddy." Arnie smiled, "you don't try to break into or rob one of my tenants without causing trouble. Now let's go." Arnie said, directing the robber, hands still in the air, down the stairs and out the door, as I heard sirens approaching.

"Are you okay, Marie?" Mary asked, slowly approaching me. Unable to speak, I nodded, feeling my whole core shake. "Marie? Are you sure?" she asked, as I slipped down to my knees, starting to cry. "Shh shh." She mumbled, petting my hair as she held onto me. "Let's go honey. We'll get you some clothes and you can come stay with me." She said, helping me stand.

"Okay." I mumbled, letting her lead me into my closet. I watched numbingly as she packed a suitcase full of my clothes.

"Get dressed." She said, handing me a simple dress and sweater. I slipped them on, not bothering to look and see if they matched or even went together. "Put these on. I'll go grab you a pillow. Is there anything else you need?" she asked, pausing at the door.

"Just my purse." I muttered, standing.

"Got that. Okay. I'll be right back." She said, disappearing for a minute, then reappearing. "Let's go." she took my hand, and my bags in the other.

"Sorry, Marie. But the cops need to talk to you." Arnie said, meeting us half way down the stairs, and took the bags from Mary.

"Are you okay to speak to the cops?" Mary asked, touching my arm.

"Yeah." I nodded, and walked down ahead of her, to where a young police officer was waiting for me.

"Are you Marie Cullen?" He asked, tipping his hat back.

"That's me." I nodded.

"Okay, I need to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?" he asked, his eyes kind. I just nodded, looking down at the group. "What time did you get home today?"

"Umm....about 12ish, wouldn't you say, Mary? She gave me a ride home from school today." I turned towards her. She nodded.

"About twelve. Okay. And did you leave the door unlocked?" he asked, taking down notes.

"I- I think I might have. I usually lock it but I figured since I was home I could leave it unlocked, you know?" I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Yes, ma'am. But you really shouldn't. You're lucky your land lord, Mr. Black, heard something going on and came and saved you. You wouldn't believe how many times young girls like yourself get in situations like this without someone there to save them." He shook his head. What would have happened if Arnie hadn't shown up? I started to shake again as I thought of all the things he would have done if Arnie didn't show up. "Ma'am, are you okay?" the cop asked again, his forehead wrinkled with worry.

"Fine." I nodded. "Is that all?" I asked, ready to go.

"Yeah. I have everything I need. Though, I wouldn't suggest leaving your door unlocked again." he said, then nodded, walking back to his car where the robber was cuffed and waiting.

"Come on, honey. Let's go." Mary said, leading me to her car. "I'll be right back." she told Arnie, giving him a quick peck while I strapped myself in. I curled my knees to my chest as she started the car, heading towards the interstate.

"Aren't we going to your house?" I asked as the scenery got familiar.

"No way am I going to go drop you off at my house so that you sit alone. You're going to go over to Anthony's." She shook her head, turning down his road.

"Oh." I mumbled, looking back out the window. That's great. Not only was I going to be a burden to someone, it was going to be to him. I sighed inwardly. "You know, I think I'll be fine at my house." I said, readjusting in the seat.

"Don't be silly. There's no way I'm leaving you in that place alone. You need to be with people. Besides, there's no telling if or when that robber will come back." she smiled. "You wont be a burden, I promise."

"I hope not." I sighed as we pulled up. Christina was standing on the front porch, holding little Aileey. Her eyes narrowed when she saw it was us.

"Hello, Mary, Marie." She smiled forcefully at us. "What a pleasant surprise. What are you guys doing here?"

"She's going to help me house sit while you guys are out of town." Mary smiled as we carried our stuff up the stairs. "For when I have to work or run to get something."

"Oh right. Okay. Well, there's money on the counter if you guys need it." She called, placing Aileey in her carrier.

"Okay, we've got it. Have fun on your trip!" Mary smiled, waving as she disappeared around the turn.

"What was that about?" I asked, turning towards her.

She shrugged. "She's real hesitant to let you around Anthony."

"Ohh." I mumbled. Good reason.

"Yeah." she smiled, and opened the door. "Let's get our stuff inside." I nodded, following her in. "I'm going to let you have the master bedroom, just cause." she rolled her eyes. "I'll take the spare. That's the master there," she pointed to a room. "You can just set your stuff down." I nodded again, opening the door, and gasped. Anthony was standing in front of me, naked. His hair was wet and dripping down his neck onto his chest and back. He wasn't in amazing shape, but he was sexy none the less. And boy, was he packing.

"Oh god, sorry!" I yelled, closing the door again, the thought of him naked still fresh in my memory.

"What is it?!" Mary asked, rushing to my side. As soon as she said it, Anthony opened the door, a towel wrapped around his waist. "Oh." she said simply. "Sorry. I didn't mean to blind you. Come put your bags in my room." She smiled, pulling me along. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He grinned in return, shaking his semi long hair and splashing me with water. I giggled and waved as she pulled me around the corner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Mary asked again with her hand on her knob.

"Fine." I nodded. "I'm probably just going to watch some tv and go to bed anyways." I shrugged.

"Okay, well, you have my number if you need me." She waved, disappearing out the door. I sighed, settling into the couch, flipping through the channels, trying to find something on. Anthony had disappeared while I was in the shower, so I hadn't gotten to say goodbye. I pouted. No, Isabella. Bad! No thinking like that. I sighed. What was the point? It's not like it's going to matter in the end. He was off with his loving wife. And their kids. I finally settled on Comedy Central, which was playing some comedian that told nothing but sex jokes. I must have drifted off, because the next thing I knew, I was being carried.

"Huh?!" I said, my eyes fluttering open. What was going on?! Who had me? I looked up, and gasped. It was Anthony! "What are you doing here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Work called. Can't get the time off needed." he smiled.

"Ahh I see." I nodded. "but why are you carrying me?"

He shrugged. "You looked too cute to wake up." I rolled my eyes. He laughed. "don't believe me then."

"I didn't say I didn't believe you." I laughed, and leaned up, kissing his cheek. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled, leaning down to kiss me softly as he sat me on his bed.

"We shouldn't be doing this." I mumbled as he kissed his way down my neck to my shoulders, where he slid the straps to my shirt down. He smiled, and kissed me again, pushing me backwards onto his bed. I opened my mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss. I felt his lips turn up in a grin as he ran his hands over my stomach, causing me to shiver in response. He rolled over, pulling me on top of him as he pulled off my shirt, revealing my breasts to the air, the coldness making my nipples harden. He leaned up, taking one in his mouth as he flicked at and rubbed the other, causing me to moan. He pulled away, smiling.

"You like that, don't you?" he smirked, and leaned in again, sucking on my other one, while tugging at my pajama bottoms. I gasped, and nodded. He continued to play with it in his mouth, while he shoved his fingers into my panties. I bit my lip to keep from moaning as he ran his cold fingers over my folds again and again. "Say it, Marie. Tell me how good that feels." He commanded as he kissed and bit at my neck and ear.

"Unbelievable." I whispered in a hoarse voice.

"What do you want me to do?" he said kissing me again. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

I bit my lip. "I'm not sure. I – I haven't done this before." I mumbled, looking away.

"Never?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Not willing." I shook my head.

"Hrm. Well, let me show you how it's done." he whispered, kissing my neck. "I'll be gentle, promise. Now, lean up." he said, pushing my shoulders back on the bed. I leaned up, like he told me too, as he pulled my bottom and panties off, causing me to shiver in the cold air. "Good, now kiss me." he instructed, pulling me close to him. Kissing him was amazing. He was never in a rush, never demanding. Always willing to help and teach me. He shoved his fingers into me again, causing me to moan. "That's what I want to hear." he laughed, kissing my neck. He continued to pump two fingers in and out of me, until I could feel an orgasm building up.

"I'm about to cum." I whispered into his ear as he kissed my neck. He pulled away, smiling as he pulled his fingers out.

"Say my name. I want you to scream it." He smiled, leaning down to kiss my folds, shoving his tongue through them into my core.

"Anthony!" I moaned.

"Louder." He said, licking around the edges, teasing me.

"ANTHONY!" I yelled, probably loud enough to wake the neighbors.

"Good girl." He smiled, shoving his tongue back in me, causing my to arch and my toes to curl. Shakily, I fell back to the bed. "Did you like that?" he asked, kissing up my stomach to my neck. I nodded. "Good, I'm glad." he smiled, kissing me again. I leaned into his kiss, unbuttoning his shirt, then pulled it off. "feisty, are we?" he laughed between my kisses.

"No, I just want you." I mumbled, embarrassed by the way that sounded coming out of my mouth, as I pulled down his pants and boxers, blushing.

"Good. Cause I want you too." he grabbed me, flipping us over so he was on top. "For a long time." he smiled, kissing me again. I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you have a good time last night?" I asked Mary the next morning at breakfast.

She shrugged. "It was fun. Sorry about not coming home last night. I got a little tipsy, so Arnie wouldn't let me drive home." She giggled.

"It's kay. I just watched some tv then went to bed." I smiled, taking a sip of coffee.

"Fun. Where'd you sleep?" She asked, her forehead wrinkled.

"In the master suit. Why?"

"I just saw Anthony leave this morning as I got here. Where's Christina and the kids?" she shrugged.

"Oh, they're still out at the campsite. Anthony actually woke me up last night when he got home." I smiled at the memory. What a wake up. "Said something about not being able to say with them cause of work in the morning."

"Oh. I guess he did get the job after all." She sighed.

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged.

"You two didn't do anything, did you?" she asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"No." I said innocently. We didn't do anything. Except each other. Multiple times. Including the shower. I grinned inwardly, remembering climbing into it this morning. That was hot. Probably my favorite. That or the kitchen counter. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." She smiled. "Want to go shopping?" She suggested eagerly.

"Sure, let me get my purse." I said, climbing the stairs. I quickly grabbed it, finding a note tucked in it with a daisy. 'Saw this this morning. Thought you'd like it. -Ant' I giggled, and pinned the flower into my hair, shoving the note back into my purse.

"That's pretty." Mary commented as I walked down the stairs.

"Thanks. I found it." I grinned, and walked out the door.

**End Chapter.**

**Author's Note: **Okay, we get it. She's a nymph. If the scene seems a bit...pushed or awkward, it's because it is. I'm the biggest little kid ever. I couldn't even write half of it without giggling. Plus, I'm still a virgin, so I don't know the techniques. :) Review, please!

_**Xoxoxoxo**_

_-Me_


	8. Life Sucks

**Author's Note: **This one came more easily than the last couple of ones. It was bound to happen.

_Disclaimer: _Jeremy's mine. :)

**Life Sucks**

I sighed, pulling on my shirt as I looked over at his peaceful sleeping body. He was beautiful, that much I was sure of. That, and how much I loved him. And how much he loved me. I giggled slightly as I felt his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me to his body.

"Morning, baby." he whispered, hugging me close.

"Morning." I smiled, kissing his hand.

"Did you sleep good?" he kissed my ear. I shrugged. I had been thinking most of the night. How this was wrong. How I knew it had to end one day. What day? I wasn't sure. But I knew it had to happen. "What's wrong?" he asked, frowning as he sat up on his elbow.

"Nothing." I smiled up at him. "But your mom should be here soon. She called about an hour ago, saying she'd be here around noon to set the funeral plans with the minster."

"Crap." he moaned, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Ten forty five. I'm going to shower." I said, standing up.

He pouted. "Do you have too?"

I laughed. "Yeah. I probably don't smell to nice. Plus, you know Mary's bound to wake up soon. You might want to go "sleep" on the couch and let her wake you." I smiled, stripping off my to and throwing it at him.

"You're such a tease." He grabbed at me.

"Nope. Now, go." I said, pulling off his boxers.

"Not if you're going to tease me like that." he said suddenly behind me.

"Anthony." I sighed, smiling as I pulled away from him.

"What?" he wrinkled his forehead.

"Five minutes. Please?" I pouted.

"How can I say no to that face?" he smiled, kissing me softly.

"Thanks." I kissed him back, then disappeared behind the door. I meant to take a quick shower, but once the hot water hit my sore muscles, there was no rushing it. There was a knot in my shoulder that had just popped up. I wonder how that got there. I rubbed at it, letting the hot water hit it, burning my skin. You need to go home. You need to stop this. It's wrong. But it felt so good. I sighed, closing my eyes. It had been two days. Two long days of sneaking kisses, and soft touches in the night. His wife will be back today. I've gotta be gone before then. I turned off the water, and wrapped myself in a towel. I wonder if Mary will give me a ride. Hope so. I bit my lip, trying to decide which outfit to wear. I sighed, feeling his arms wrap around my waist, kissing me on the neck softly. "Hey." I mumbled, shivering at his touch.

"Hi." he whispered hoarsely into my ear, sliding one of his hands up my thigh.

"Look." I said pulling away. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"Of course." He wrinkled his forehead. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Don't get me wrong." I said, placing a hand on his chest. "I just need a little break, okay? I don't mind, hanging out. But can we do something besides sex?" I bit my lip, not looking up from the floor. I hope he wouldn't get offended. I just.... I don't know. I just need a break.

He put his finger under my chin, lifting it so I was finally looking at him. "Is that what you want?" I nodded, avoiding his eyes. "Then that's what we'll do. Do you really think so lowly of me to think that all I want from you is sex?" I didn't answer. "I love you. Everything about you. You're smart, and beautiful." he ran his thumbs over my cheeks, wiping at the tears. "Now, don't cry." he whispered, hugging me to his chest.

"I gotta get dressed." I whispered, pulling away.

"Okay." he mumbled, letting me go. "I guess I'll see you later then." he said, leaving. What did you just do, Isabella? He loved you! And you just pushed him away. I sat down on the bed, the tears starting to fall harder. Pull yourself together. I commanded, standing up again. Pulling on just a shirt and jeans, I packed everything up, and made his bed, leaving the pink daisy in the center, before turning and walking out the door.

"Mary?" I called, adjusting the shoulder strap as I walked down the stairs.

"Yes'em?" She asked, dancing in front of me.

"Could you give me a ride home?" I bit my lip, not looking around to see if Anthony was still there.

"Sure, hunny." she smiled, taking one of my bags from me. "Why you leaving so early?"

I shrugged. "I don't want to interfere with your family business."

"Ah okay. Understandable." she nodded, pulling out on to the road. I nodded, looking out my window. We didn't speak the rest of the way there.

"Thanks for the ride." I smiled at her as I grabbed my bags.

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow night!" She called, waving, as she disappeared around the corner.

"Bye." I mumbled, climbing the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life returned to normal after that. Well, semi normal, at least. I only saw Mary at work, seeing as she was too busy with Arnie to ever hang out with me, Anthony didn't even bother calling, let alone coming to see me, and Jeremy was obviously ignoring me. I tried apologizing. But he always ran away before I had a chance too. After about a week, I figured I would trap him after school. I knew what car he drove, I just needed to get there before he did. Luckily, Scott was the office add, so he gave me a slip to leave a few minutes early.

"Thanks so much." I gushed, taking it from him.

"No problem. Why you gotta get out early anyways?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Just got some drama shit to take care of." I shrugged. "Thanks again." I hugged him.

"No problem." He hugged me back, squeezing my ass.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll pretend like you just didn't do that."

"Good." He laughed.

"Bye!" I waved, walking out the door. I was leaning against Jeremy's old Chevy truck when he showed up, a few minutes after the bell rang.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, digging for his keys in his pockets.

"I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to blow you off last week." I said, biting my lip.

"Whatever, it's fine." he shrugged past me, opening the door and climbing in.

"Let me make it up to you." I grabbed hold of his door.

"How?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Dinner. On me. Your choice." I smiled. "Please? I feel absolutely horrible." I pouted.

He sighed, smiling. "Okay, hop in. I'll drive."

"Thanks." I smiled, going over to the passenger door. "You remembered." I laughed.

"What? That you're terrified of cars? Yeah." he laughed, as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"So, I'll give you gas money as well. Where too?"

"Mom's house." He grinned at me.

"What?" I turned my head, giving him a crazy look.

"My mom's making her famous pasta dish." he laughed.

"Ah, okay. That works." I laughed, "but we were supposed to go somewhere I could buy you dinner." I pushed him lightly.

"I know, but I don't want you to spend your money on me." he shrugged.

"Oh." I mumbled, biting my lip.

"So, where's my apology?" He laughed, pushing me slightly at the red light.

I laughed. "I'm horrible. So horrible. Do you forgive me?!" I pleaded jokingly with my hands clasped in front of me.

He laughed harder. "Sure, if you'll get out of that position." I sat back up normally, sticking my tongue out at him. "We're here." He announced as we pulled up to a huge house.

"Wow." I gasped. What was it like, everyone besides me was uber rich and had huge houses? "It's gorgeous." I mumbled as we walked up the huge steps to the front door.

"Thanks." He smiled, leading me in. "This is the living room." He said, as I spun taking it in. "That's the kitchen, the dinning room, den." he said, pointing to each room as we passed by them. "And this is my floor." He smiled, taking my hand as he led me up the stairs.

"You have your own floor?" I gasped.

He shrugged. "Not really. It's just a den that I use, my room, two spare bedrooms and a bathroom."

"Oh." I mumbled, looking around. This place was huge.

"Yeah. This is my room." He smiled, opening the center door of three. "Want to see?" He asked, taking my hand again.

"Sure." I smiled, letting him lead me in. It was a simple room. Just a bed, desk with a computer, and rock posters on the wall.

"You'll have to excuse the mess." He laughed, pushing clothes into his closet and shutting it.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled. "I'm not one of those girly girl who gets offended if I see a dirty sock." I laughed, sitting on his bed.

"Good. Cause I really don't want you to run away screaming." he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm not." I patted his leg, smiling. He grinned back, leaning into me. Oh my god. He was going to kiss me, wasn't he?! Shit shit shit!!! stop him! He grabbed my neck, pulling me closer to him, trying to get my mouth to open. I pushed him away. "Can we not do this?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Yeah, sorry." he mumbled, pulling away. "I just thought you liked me like that..." he stared down at his hands. Damn. Now I feel bad. I did kind of lead him on. I should just go for it. It's not like I have any better offers. I sighed inwardly, and picked up his hand, kissing it. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"You'll see." I smiled, pulling at his belt. "Just lay back. I know what I'm doing." I smiled, kissing him, as I pushed him back onto the bed. He kissed me back eagerly, pulling off my shirt and cupping my breasts through my bra. "Squeeze em hard." I told him, my hands over his. "Mmm" I moaned, leaning down to kiss and bite at his neck. His hands shook as they tried to unclasp my bra. He obviously didn't have much practice. I'd have to teach him. "Feel how that loop is right there?" I asked him, placing his hands in the right spot. He nodded. "Pull them up, and then apart." he grinned, as he pulled off my bra. "See. That wasn't too hard." I kissed him again, grinding my hips against him. He unbuttoned my pants, his hands not shaking as bad, an air of confidence around him suddenly. "I have a secret to tell you." I whispered in his ear as I kissed down his smooth stomach, down to his pants. I smiled up at him as I unbuttoned and slid off his pants.

"Wh-what's that?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"I'm not wearing any panties." I whispered, my voice trying to be sexy. Just think it's Anthony. Just think he's Anthony I repeated to myself. His eyes grew to the size of saucers, and I felt his manhood grow in his pants. "You like that, don't you?" I bit his lower lip. Unable to speak, he nodded, running his hands up and down my sides, playing with my boobs. "Come on." I urged him, "fuck me like I know you've been dying too." He suddenly rolled over, on top, leaning down and kissed me harder. I lifted my butt into the air, helping him pull off my jeans.

"Ready?" he asked, posed at my entry. I nodded, biting my lip. It's Anthony. It's Anthony. I kept repeating as he worked over me. Before I knew it, he moaned, and fell over next to me. "Wow." He mumbled. I nodded, cuddling close to him, his arms wrapped around me, a single tear falling down my cheek. I wiped away before he noticed. We laid there for a while, I'm not sure how long, when we heard someone open the front door. "Mom's home." He groaned, sitting us up. I bit my lip, pulling on my clothes.

"You used a condom, right?" I asked, buttoning my jeans. He nodded, holding up the wrapper. "Good."

He was tucking in his shirt when his mother opened the door.

"Jeremy.." She started but stopped, seeing me. "Sorry, dear. I didn't notice you had company." She smiled at me. She had obviously had work done, but she was still pretty.

"It's fine. I'm going to go anyways. I've got to get to work." I smiled, pushing past her out the door.

"Marie!" He called after me. I wiped the tears away as soon as they came, walking down to the side walk. "Let me at least give you a ride home." he pulled his truck up beside me on the side walk.

"No no. it's fine. I'm going to work anyways." I smiled over at him, continuing to walk. Stupid slut. Why'd you have to sleep with him? Are you a bed hoper? Is that it? Or are you just a disgusting pig? I thought, the tears still coming, as he pulled away from the curb. Well now I know why Anthony slept with you. He didn't love you. He just wanted sex. I mean, if he loved you, why hadn't he tried calling? Or coming to see you? You worked with his little sister, for fucks sake! If he really cared, he would've shown up or did something by now. So he must not. Oh well. I sighed, getting to the bus stop. Lovely, I thought as the rain started to pour. I looked down at my white tshirt. This was just great. I sighed, trying to take cover under the badly need of repair bus stop.

**End Chapter.**

**Author's Note: **I cried. Like, serious tears, when I wrote that fight. It was horrible.

_**Xoxoxo**_

_**-**_**Me**


	9. Surprise!

**Author's Note: **Here's the latest installment of Atom of Eve. I figured out how it's going to end last night. :) Keep reading! And review, please! I need feedback.

_Disclaimer: _If it's copyrighted, I don't own it. Obviously. :)

**Surprise!**

"Marie? What happened to you? Are you okay?" Mary asked coming out of Arnie's office as I walked up, soaking wet. I nodded, pushing past her as I walked up the stairs. "I'll be right back." She called to Arnie, following me up. She closed the door behind her, walking up to me. "What happened?" She whispered. I turned, tears still falling, going into her arms. "Shhh..Marie, it's okay. Tell me what happened." She cooed, petting my hair.

"I....I" I started, but couldn't finish. How could I tell her that I was in love with her brother? Or how I had just thrown myself at my good friend?

"Yes?" She asked, pulling away from me.

"I just did something I'm not proud of." I mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Oh, honey." She whispered, understanding, pulling me back to her body, rocking me slightly. We sat there for a while when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." She smiled, laying me down on the couch. "Yes?" She cracked the door. "Yeah, she's here. What do you want?" She waited for a response, then looked back at me. "I'll ask her. Hang on." She shut the door, and walked back over to me. "Marie?" She knelt down in front of me. I looked up at her. "There's a young boy here to see you. He said he needed to talk to you. I think he said his name is Jeremy. Do you wanna talk to him?" I nodded sitting up. "Kay, let me go get him." She patted my knee, getting back up. "I'm going to leave to talk to Arnie. I'll be back in five minutes. And I swear, you make her more upset or hurt her, I will personally castrate you." She threatened, pointing a finger up at him. I couldn't help but laugh. She was only only 5 feet, where as he was almost 6'5''. "What's so funny?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"Five minutes." She pointed at him again, "Just yell if you need anything." She called over her shoulder, walking back out the door.

"Hi." I mumbled, biting my lip. I didn't want to speak to him, let alone see him after this afternoon. I had embarrassed myself to no end.

"Hey. Can I sit down?" he asked, sitting beside me. "About this afternoon.. I'm so-" He started but I stopped him. He wasn't about to apologize. It was totally my fault.

"Don't apologize. I'm sorry for the way I reacted today." I said looking at my hands.

"It's okay. I just thought it's what you wanted.." he looked over at me. "I'm sorry if I took advantage of you or anything."

"Please don't." I whispered putting a finger to his lips. "You did nothing wrong. And I did think that's what I wanted... I guess it's just.." I looked down, wiping at a tear. " I just recently had this fling with a guy I really liked. And I thought I was over it. But I guess I'm not. I'm sorry if I lead you on." I rushed out, taking a deep breath.

"Oh." he said, sitting back.

"Please don't think any less of me." I whispered, looking over at him. He sighed, taking my hand in his, and kissed it softly. "Does that mean you forgive me?" I mumbled, the tears still flowing.

"There's nothing to forgive." He smiled. I grinned in response, hugging him.

"Thank you." I said into his chest.

"No problem." He kissed my forehead. "Still friends?" he asked as I sat up again. I nodded, smiling. "Good." He squeezed my hand. "You wanna go get something to eat?" He suggested after we sat there for a while. I gulped. Does he think we're dating or something? "Just as friends, of course." He smiled, after seeing my expression.

"Sure." I nodded. "Let me change right quick. I'll be right back." I smiled, walking back into my room. "Hey, Jeremy?" I called, after a few minutes of rummaging through my drawers.

"Yeah?" he called back.

"Where are we going?" I wanted to dress accordingly.

"Would you care to go to my house? My mom wants to meet you." he called out hesitantly.

"Sure." I sniffled. Lovely. I get to met his parents after this afternoon. They must think I'm some sort of slut. Great. I sighed, pulling on a decent mature a line skirt and light blue long sleeve button up. I grabbed a pair of sensible heels, and slipped them on as I walked into the bathroom. "I'll just be a second. I've gotta get decent." I yelled.

"What are you talking about? You look amazing." Jeremy smiled as he leaned against the doorway.

"Oh shush." I smiled, applying a pink lip gloss. "There." I smiled at my reflection. Not perfect, but hopefully not too slutty. "Let's go." I grabbed my purse. "Do I look okay?" I asked biting my lip, paused at the door.

"Beautiful." He assured me, opening the door, causing Mary to fall into my apartment.

"Do I wanna know?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "Were you listening to our conversation?" I asked, gasping.

"Possibly." She mumbled, rubbing her head.

I sighed. "Here." I offered my hand, pulling her up. "I'll let this one pass." I smiled at her.

"Thanks. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't hurting you or anything." She smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry. We talked it out. Everything is cool. Though. We gotta be going." Jeremy smiled at her, taking my hand.

"Good. I didn't want to have to hurt him." She laughed.

"I'm scared." He pretended to shake.

"You should be." She smiled up at him menacingly.

"Let's go." I rolled my eyes, pulling Jeremy along.

"Have fun you two!" Mary called, laughing. "Don't do anything stupid!"

"We won't." I smiled waving at her. "I forgot my jacket." I mumbled, looking glumly out into the pouring rain. All I had was a pathetic excuse for a wind jacket.

"Here." He smiled, handing me his.

"No, you don't need to go out there without a coat. You'll get sick." I objected, holding the warm coat back out to him.

"Nah. I've got a good immune system. You're the one I'm worried about. You don't need to get sick. Now, put it on." He commanded. I slightly obeyed, slipping it on. My god, it smelled amazing. I though, sniffing it's collar. He smiled, opening the door. "I love that blue on you, by the way."

"Thanks." I smiled, climbing up into his truck.

"Welcome." He looked over at me. God he was beautiful. Oh god. I suddenly felt nauseous.

"Pull over!" I commanded.

"What's wrong?!" he looked over at me, and seeing my face, he pulled over quickly. "Are you okay?" I couldn't respond as I jumped out and puked what little I had in my stomach out onto the side road. "Marie?" He asked, as I continued to dry heavy. God. This was horrible. I hope I wasn't getting sick. "Are you okay? Do you want me to take you home?" he asked I straightened up.

"No, no. I'll be okay." I wiped my mouth, the taste of acid still on my tongue.

"You sure?" He asked, eying me.

"Fine." I smiled, looking over at him.

"Okay, if you say so. Let's get you out of this rain." He opened my door, helping me in.

"Thanks." I smiled. He just smiled back and climbed in his side, starting it again. He reached over, taking my hand. I grinned at the warmth, squeezing it back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I must've fallen asleep, because before I knew it, he was nudging me awake.

"We're here, sleeping beauty." He smiled down at me. I yawned, and sat up, stretching. He jumped down from his side, and raced over in the rain to help me down from my side.

"Thanks." I laughed as we ran up the stairs. "Hang on." I said, adjusting my skirt. "Kay, we're good." I sighed, taking his out stretched hand.

"They'll love you. I promise." he squeezed it, opening the door.

"I sure hope so." I mumbled, as we stepped in. The house was just as amazing as the last time I saw it. Except now it was covered in green and red, Christmas decorations.

"Dad. Esme. This is Marie." He said, smiling over at me. "Marie, these are my parents. Benjamin,my father" he motioned to the older gentleman in front of him. He looked like Jeremy – the same gray eyes, and tall statute build.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled warmly, shaking his hand.

"You too." he said in an alluring Australian accent. I wrinkled my forehead.

"Australian, right?"

He laughed. "Yes, how did you know?"

"I have a thing about accents." I shrugged, smiling.

"And this," he motioned to the lovely female in front of him from earlier today. "Is my step mother, Esme."

"Nice to meet you too." I shook her well polished hand. I grimaced at my unpolished and bitten nails.

"Same, dear." She smiled. "Weren't you just here?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, this is the girl." Jeremy said, not looking up. I blushed red.

"Ah, okay. Welcome to our house." She smiled. "Aimee was just about to put dinner on the table. I'm assuming you'll be joining us for dinner?"

"Yes, she will." Jeremy asserted.

"Okay, I'll make sure to tell her to put another placement on the table. Make yourself at home." Benjamin assessed, motioning to the impeccably white couch.

"Thanks." Jeremy smiled, leading me to the couch, and pulling me beside him.

"Gosh, I'm so nervous." I whispered to him, sitting next to him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Your family's so..." I shrugged.

"Oh, don't worry. They love you. I can tell." He smiled, patting my knee.

"Promise?" I bit my lip.

"Yes." He smiled, kissing my hand. "Don't worry."

"Dinner's ready, Sir." A maid said, walking into the room.

"Thank you, Aimee." Jeremy smiled, helping me up and leading me into a huge dinning room. The table was a mile long, with at least twenty chairs. "Here." He pulled a chair out for me.

"Thanks." I smiled, as he scooted it in, taking a seat beside me.

"So, how was your day today?" Esme asked as she cut up her steak. I grimaced down at it. Ew. I hate steak.

"Fine." Jeremy said, picking at his vegetables.

"Is there something wrong with the food?" Benjamin asked, noticing I was just picking at the sides.

"No, no. It's good." I smiled, cutting up the steak. Just take a bite, it wont kill you. They'll be offended if you don't. I took a small bite, chewing and swallowing it quickly, taking a big gulp of water. That was terrible.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think your family hates me." I pouted as I climbed into his truck that night.

"Why do you say that?" he frowned.

"I'm not high class. I don't know which fork to eat my salad with." I shrugged.

He laughed. "It doesn't matter. I mean, hell. Look at me. I'm just a country boy. Just because my parents happen to have a bit more than most doesn't mean I'm a high class snob. Esme's the only one who's a bit stuck up. My dad's just like me." He took my face in his hands. "They love you." he smiled, kissing my forehead.

"If you say so." I sighed.

"I do." He took one of my hands, pulling off into the night. Something told me we were going to be more than friends. And I was okay with that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning, and rushed to the bathroom, falling to my knees in front of the toilet. After another round of dry heaving, I laid down against the cool tile. I wasn't sure how long I laid there, before Mary came in knocking lightly.

"Oh, are you alright?" She rushed, kneeling beside me.

"Fine. I think." I mumbled, not opening my eyes.

"Do you need anything?" she pulled my hair back. I shook my head.

"What day is it?"

"December 20th. Why?" I counted backwards in my head. Shit.

"Crap." I muttered, sitting up and leaning against the bathtub.

"What?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I'm late." I rubbed at my eyes.

"For what?" She seemed confused. I just looked at her. "Ohhhh. Oh god." she whispered, sitting beside me. "That's not good." She put an arm around me. "Do you know who the father is...if you are?" She asked, looking into my eyes. I counted backwards again. It had to be Anthony's. But there was no way I was going to tell her.

"It has to be Jeremy's." I whispered.

"Have you taken a test yet?"

"No. I just know I've started getting sick. And I was supposed to start two days ago." I shrugged. "Will you bring me the phone and the phone book?" I asked, looking over at her.

"Sure. I'll be right back." She stood. "Anything else?" I leaned up, and threw up again into the toilet again.

"Water." I muttered, flushing and wiping my mouth on a towel.

"Kay." She smiled, and disappeared out the door, only to return a second later. I took the phone book, and quickly flipped through it, finding Planned Parenthood. She handed me the phone, looking at what I was looking at. "You're going to give it up for adoption?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't even know if I am or not, yet." I rolled my eyes. "They just give free doctor's visits and such to young unwed girls." I shrugged. "My sister went when she got knocked up."

"Oooh, okay." She nodded as I dialed the number.

"Hello. Yes, is this planned parenthood?"

"Yes, ma'am, it is. What can I help you with?" An older sounding woman asked.

"I- I don't know if I'm..." I bit my lip, unable to say it.

"Pregnant?" She asked, encouraging me.

"Yes." I whispered, wiping at a tear that had escaped. This wasn't going to be good. This was going to ruin my entire life. I can barely support myself, let alone a baby! How could I have been ignorant enough to not ask if he used a condom or not?! Stupid stupid!

"Would you like to set up an appointment to see?" The lady asked kindly.

"Yes, please." I mumbled.

"Okay, dear. I have an opening at 9 am tomorrow. Does that sound good?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Okay, what's your name?"

"Marie Cullen." I whispered.

"Okay, Miss Cullen. We'll see you tomorrow." She said, hanging up. I sat with the phone still in my hand, the dial tone beeping loudly.

"Marie?" Mary asked, taking the phone from me. "When's your appointment?"

"To-tomorrow. At 9." I looked over at her.

"Would you like a ride?" She offered. I simply nodded, the tears coming harder now. "Okay. Are you okay?"

"Fine." I mumbled, sighing.

"Are you going to tell him? Jeremy, I mean." She asked, biting her lip.

I shook my head. "Let's just make sure it's positive for sure, before we do anything. I don't want to scare him away."

"Ah, okay." She nodded. "When do you plan on telling him, though?"

I sighed, putting my head in my hands. "I don't know. Do I have too?" I asked.

"Yea, you kinda need too. Especially since you're so young. You can't take care of a baby by yourself." She patted my hair.

I sighed again, nodding. "I know. I just... I don't want to put this on him, ya know? He's got big plans for his future. He has scholarships and everything so he can go to college!" I shook my head, leaning back again.

"Like you don't?" Mary asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Not really. Hell, I'm a 17 year old stripper, for God's sake!" I yelled, closing my eyes.

"You're...only 17?" Mary whispered. Shit. I forgot Anthony didn't tell her. I popped an eye open at her. Her eyes were huge. I nodded, biting my lip. "...Oh." She sank beside me on the floor. "I thought you were 18." She mumbled, eying me.

"I lied." I bit my lip.

"I can see that. How'd you get your job?"

I shrugged. "I lied. Mr. King didn't ask for an ID."

"Oh." She stated, still taken aback.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. I think, somewhere, in the back of my head, I knew that." She smiled over at me.

"Really?" I asked, opening an eye at her.

"Yeah."

"How so?"

She shrugged. "I think the 'working'" she made quotations in the air with her hands, "every day Monday through Friday really set it off. Who only works 5 days a week?"

"Many people. Teachers." I shrugged, sighing. I knew my lie wasn't that great.

She laughed. "You're way too young to be a teacher."

"I know." I laid my head on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay." she assured me, putting her arm around me again.

"How?" I asked, yawning. I was tired from waking up so early.

She shrugged again. "I have a feeling."

I shook my head. "The world would be screwed if we went around relying on feelings."

"No. I'm usually right." She grinned at me.

I sighed. "How long do you think it'll be before Mr. King notices?"

She shrugged. "About another month or so. It really depends on how fast you develop."

"Oh." That means another month I can save up. Hopefully, if I don't spend any of it, I had enough to get food and the essentials that I knew I'd need. Shut up. You're not pregnant! You can't be. You miss periods all the time. This time isn't any different. But somehow, in the deepest part of my stomach, I knew I was. And that made the tears come again.

**End Chapter.**

**Author's Note: **It's such a cliché. I know it is. But I promise, it won't end the way you think! You'll see, I promise. :) And as for the rest of the story: If something in here seems pushed, or awkward, it's probably because I've never done it before. Most things I've written about is based purely on what I've taken in through movies, tv, and talking to people it's happened before. So, please don't be too harsh! Lol.

_**xoxoxoxo**_

**-Me**


	10. Fluff

**Author's Note: **Here's number 2 update tonight. I love love it. :) 12 pages. Wow. Has to be my longest chapter, ever.

_Disclaimer: _If it's trademarked, I don't own it.

**Fluff.**

"Cullen! My office, Pronto!" Mr. King barked as I walked out of the bathroom after another round of dry heaving. I was being to think I was dying. I couldn't keep anything down, and Mary was pumped enough liquid in me to keep me "well hydrated", as she put it. All it was doing was making me have to pee every thirty minutes. I sighed, walking back to his office, my hands wrapped around my waist. "Would you like your Christmas bonus?" He smiled at me, trying, I'm assuming, to seem innocent and nice. Unable to speak, I nodded. "Then come here. Sit in Santa's lap." He smiled, patting his knee. Ugh. He didn't really want me to sit in his lap, did he? He did. I sighed, walking over and sitting on the very edge of his knee. It's the only way you can keep your job. I repeated to myself over and over as he sniffed my neck, his breath, smelling of onions and whiskey, hit my face. Ugh. Did the man not brush his teeth, for God's sake? That was disgusting. "What are you going to do for Santa?" He breathed, pushing more of his foul breath my way.

"What do you want me to do, Santa?" I asked, biting my lip to keep from gagging.

"I want you to fuck m-" he started but stopped when a knock came at the door. "Yeah, what is it?" He called, rubbing his hands up and down my thigh.

"I need to speak with you, Mr. King. Candy's going into labor!" Angela, the tall dark skinned girl screamed. Wait. Candy was only about 4 months pregnant...how could she be going into labor?

"Aw fuck." He mumbled, grabbing my hips, harder than necessary – I was going to have a bruise, and stood me on my feet, jumping up. "I'm coming!" He yelled, then turned to me. "You're lucky my bitch is going into labor. Next time." He grinned sadistically. I nodded, thankful for the excuse of getting out of having to have sex with that vile man. I walked out slowly, trying not to trip, after him, coming up to Mary.

"Oh my god. I'm so glad Candy just went into labor." I whispered, helping her pick up the empty glasses off a table she was cleaning. She looked at me like I had gone off the deep end. "Well, I mean, it's not a good thing. But Mr. King just called me back there...and was trying to...ya know" she rolled her eyes. "when Angela announced that Candy was going into labor." She nodded, not adding anything as we walked back to the bar, where Kristen was.

"Shops closin up girls." She shook her head. "Mr. King just left with Candy. Apparently, it's his baby." She rolled her eyes.

"Big shocker there." Mary shook her head.

"Yeah, I know. Anyways, Steve's kicking the last few guys out. You guys can leave. Have a Merry Christmas!" She laughed, waving.

"Wait, Christmas is not for another week." I paused, looking at her.

"Oh, we're going to be closed. We're always closed for the week before Christmas." She shrugged, Mary nodded in agreement.

"Oh." I said, then nodded. "Okay. Come on, I've gotta go change." I said, tugging on Mary's arm.

"Kay, bye Kristen!" She waved as we walked into the back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you okay?" Mary asked, looking at me. I was biting my nails, trying to avoid the looks I was convinced everyone was giving me. It was pointless to think that way. Everyone here had something to do with having kids at a young age. They're not judging. They understand. I told myself over and over. "Stop it." Mary commanded, putting her hand on my knee to stop it from bouncing up and down.

"Sorry." I mumbled, looking down at my semi flat stomach. It was already pooching out. I sighed. You're crazy, Isabella. You're not pregnant. You can't be. This can't happen. The little voice in my head screamed.

"Marie Cullen?" A kind looking nurse asked, stepping out into the waiting room, holding a clip board.

"That's me." I smiled, standing up.

"We just need a urine sample." She smiled, handing me a tiny cup. Good thing too, I had to pee like a race horse. I nodded, walking towards the bathroom. I twisted the knob, but it was locked. Damnit. I knocked.

"Just a moment, please." A lovely voice called. I sighed, putting my knees together. I was about to piss myself. I walked up to the office window, trying to hold it.

"Is there another bathroom?" I asked the older lady sitting behind the desk.

"Just that one in the waiting room. Why dear?" She smiled up at me.

"Nothing. Just wondering." I smiled, walking back to my seat. Just as I sat down, the door opened, as a little girl danced out. I practically ran, shutting and locking the door behind me. I hated using public restrooms but I had grown to be okay with them, seeing as I had to go every five minutes. I grimaced at the seemingly clean toilet seat, and pulled my panties down, kind of hovering over the seat, not quite touching it. I held the cup under me, trying to get some into it. This was disgusting. I hate doing this. I sighed, finishing up, then scrubbed my hands and the cup after placing the top back on it. I grimaced again, touching the door knob, and gave the sample to the kind lady behind the desk.

"Thank you dear." She smiled, placing it in a special tube. I just nodded, going back to my seat.

"That was horrible." I muttered, pulling out my Germ X.

"Wait, you can't stand peeing in public places.... Yet, you're a stripper. Isn't that, like, an oxymoron?" Mary raised an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged. "Only certain things gross me out. And I've gotten to where if I go up on stage, I'll make Candy go out before me and run a rag covered in Germ X up and down it."

"You're so odd." She shook her head.

"Thanks." I smiled, laughing at her reaction. It was so true. But I had been like this since as long as I could remember, it was nothing new to me.

"Miss Cullen?" a voice called from the office.

"Yes?" I asked, walking back up there.

"There was a few things we need to check before the doctor can see you." the older lady, who's name tag said Gladis, smiled at me.

"Okay..." I said hesitantly. What else could they need to know? I filled most of the information out.

"Is your legal parent or guardian here?"

"No. I legally emancipated myself at the age of 17." I shook my head.

"Ah okay." she said, taking down notes. "Do you have any insurance?" I shook my head. "Oh okay. Well, if you are pregnant, I would suggest you head down to DHS, and apply for Medicaid. If you qualify," she smiled up at me, "which you should, given your information, they give you food stamps every month. To make sure you're well feed with what you need to eat." She handed me a card. "That's the local number. It's best if you call before going, and set up an appointment. They have a lot of people coming in daily." I nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I looked down at the card and was reading it when another young nurse stepped out.

"Miss Cullen?" She asked me.

"That's me."

"Follow me please." I nodded.

"I'll be right back." I called to Mary, who smiled and nodded.

"Step on this please." She pointed to a scale. I gulped. I hated scales. I stepped on, closing my eyes. I didn't want to see how much I weighed. "Alright. Right this way." She said, scribbling something down, then led me back to a tiny empty room, with a rolling chair, a big bed, two chairs and a sink. "Sit down and wait. The doctor will be right with you." She smiled, closing the door behind her. I sighed. This is it, Isabella. This is where you get told if your life is done and over with. I still couldn't believe there was even a possibility for something like this to happen. I was ignorant when I was with Anthony, that was for sure. The more I thought of it, the more it made me angry. How dare he. It was obvious he only wanted me for sex, but to use me and not even have enough decency to use a condom! Ugh. I was still fuming when the doctor walked in. He smiled at me in a soft way.

"Hello, Miss Cullen." He sat down on the chair and rolled up to me. "How are you feeling today?" He asked, looking into my ears.

"A little nauseous lately, but other than that, and having to pee every five minutes, I feel fine." I shrugged.

"Ah I see. Breath deep." he said, placing his cold stethoscope to my chest. I took a shaky breath, then another, each time he placed it in a new spot. "Well, you seem normal." He smiled.

"I hope so." I laughed weakly.

"Well, you are." he laughed, washing his hands.

I gulped. "I'm pregnant, aren't I?" I whispered.

He hesitated. "Sorry, I wish I could tell you otherwise, but it's true." he frowned.

"I knew it." I muttered, wiping at the tears that were coming now.

"I'm sorry, dear." He patted my arm.

"It's okay, I guess." I shrugged, sniffing.

"Well, I need you to do something for me, okay?"

"What is it?" I bit my lip.

"Make sure to get plenty of rest, take your prenatal vitamins – that's an important one, if you don't, the baby could not fully develop." I nodded. "and don't over exert yourself. If you follow this things, you'll lower your chances of miscarrying." I nodded again, biting my lip. "Good. Now, I want to see you again in 3 weeks, to check on your health and your baby's health."

"Okay." I nodded again.

"Mrs. Hale will help you plan your next appointment. Remember, always take your vitamins." He said, closing the door behind him. I sighed, wiping away the tears. I couldn't let everyone out there see me like this. I climbed down, and walked back into the waiting room, where Mary was waiting with my coat.

"One minute." I mouthed at her, holding up a finger. "I need to make an appointment." I smiled a small smile at her.

"Okay, three weeks, right?" Gladis smiled at me. I nodded. "I'm sorry, and I know it sounds like a horrible thing right now, but every baby is a miracle. You may not realize it until she or he is five, but one day, you'll be glad this happened." I just bit my lip. Doubtful. I never wanted kids. They were smelly and always leaking something. "How's the 10th at 3?" she smiled up at me.

I had school, but I knew I could work my way out of it. "That'll work." I smiled. She wrote it down on a note card that said when my next appointment was and handed it back to me. "Thanks." I smiled, slipping it into my pocket, as I walked back over to Mary.

"What's the verdict?" she asked as we walked out to her car. I just simply nodded, another tear falling down my face. "Oh my. I'm so sorry, Marie." She frowned at me.

"It's fine. Like Gladis said, every baby is a miracle." I muttered, looking out the window. She didn't say another word as we drove the rest of the way home. "Thanks for the ride." I smiled. "Seriously. I know I haven't been very nice or seemingly grateful, but really, I don't know what I'd do without you." I hugged her.

"It's okay, I understand. I mean, what are friends for anyways?" she laughed. I nodded, laughing as well. "Go get in bed, you look horrible." she urged.

"Okay, tell Arnie I said hey." I half waved, walking up the stairs.

"I will. Night!" she called up after me. I sighed, thinking of my bed as I pulled out my keys.

"Hey." A voice called, causing my head to jerk up. It was Jeremy!

"Hi." I smiled, pulling him into a hug. "Wanna come in?" I asked, opening the door.

"Sure, though, I'm only here for a moment." He smiled wistfully.

"That's okay. What's up?" I asked, grabbing two waters from the fridge. "Sorry, I'm all out of cokes." I smiled wistfully, handing him one of them.

"It's fine. I just wanted to check on you. After the other day, I was worried you had gotten terribly ill or something." He shrugged.

"Aww. Thanks. I'm okay though." I smiled, taking his hand.

"No problem. Dad apologized after I dropped you off. He didn't realize you didn't like steaks." he smiled sadly.

"Tell him thank you. I didn't mind. I was too nervous to eat." I laughed, shrugging. At the thought of food, my stomach growled, causing me to laugh harder.

"Are you okay?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Fine." I nodded. "Just hungry." I shrugged.

"Want me to pick you up something?" he offered, smiling over at me.

"Nah." I shrugged, yawning. "I'll probably order take out."

"Let me make it up for the other night." He begged, smiling at me. How could I refuse a smile like that? Besides, I really didn't want Chinese. It sounded disgusting.

"Okay, okay." I smiled, standing up. "Where too?"

"How about Denny's?" he offered, opening the door.

"Sounds good to me." I smiled, drooling slightly at the thought of pancakes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I need to tell you something." Jeremy said, becoming serious. It was completely different from his laughing attitude he had just a moment ago.

"What's that?" I asked, taking another bite of my pancakes.

"I.." he started, looking down at his hands. "I love you, Marie. I have since the day we met." he looked up at me with a serious face. I choked on the bite I was eating, and quickly took a sip of water, swallowing.

"Wow." I mumbled, looking down at the table. I had always thought, but wasn't too sure.

"I'm sorry if I'm being too upfront with you. I just felt I couldn't be myself around you without getting it out in the open." He sighed. Why not take the plunge? I thought. I smiled, taking his hand in mine across the table. I intertwined our fingers together. "Does that mean you feel the same way?" he asked, his voice uncertain. I smiled up at him, nodding.

"Though, I need to be honest with you about something." I sighed, looking down at our hands.

"What is it?" he asked. "You can tell me." He smiled down at me.

"Remember a few weeks ago..." I brought up our last intimate moment, a blush fresh on my cheeks.

"Yes, I do." he mumbled, looking away.

"I'm...um..." I bit my lip, gulping. "I'm...pregnant." I whispered finally. I heard him gasp.

"Are – are you sure?" he whispered, squeezing my hand.

I nodded. "I went to the doctor's today.." I trailed off.

"Wow." he muttered again.

"Don't worry, I won't ask for anything of you. No money, nothing." I smiled up at him. "I just thought it was right for to know."

"Wow." he said again, seeming to be stuck in the same position.

"Jeremy?" I asked, squeezing his hand.

"Sorry, I'm just surprised. I – I never thought I would get a girl knocked up." he laughed softly.

I laughed a long with him. " I guess that's one way of wording it."

"Yeah." he smiled.

"Do we have to tell your parents?" I asked, sighing, still holding his hand.

"We should, it's only right. Besides, my dad's a doctor." He smiled, squeezing my hand.

"Ugh. Now they're defiantly going to think I'm nothing but a slut." I moaned, closing my eyes.

"No, they won't. They'll understand. It happens." He shrugged, "my dad will defiantly understand. Hell, he and my mom had me at the age of 16." He laughed. "He can't say anything." I sighed, opening my eyes and smiling at him.

"You always know what to say." I squeezed his hand, yawning again.

"Now, come on. You need sleep." He tossed a twenty and a five on the table, and helped me up.

"I do." I yawned again.

"That's what I thought." he laughed, helping me, ever so gently up into the truck. I sighed, cuddling up against him as he drove. This wasn't so bad. At least he was nice, and so comfy. And cute. I smiled up at him, he smiled back, squeezing me lightly. "Sleep, beautiful. You need it." He kissed my forehead. I sighed, closing my eyes as I drifted off to sleep. He must've carried me to bed, because the next morning I awoke to my own bed. I rolled over to the clock. It was 6am. I groaned. "What is it?" a voice asked, causing me to look over. He was in bed with me.

"You stayed?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I cuddled up to his bare chest.

"Yeah. I went to lay you down, but you wouldn't let go. So I laid down with you, where you proceeded to cuddle up to me for most of the night." he laughed slightly.

"'m sorry." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Don't worry, it's cool. I didn't mind." he kissed my forehead. "Though, we should probably be getting up. We've got school today." he said, sitting us both up.

I moaned. "We do, don't we?" I sighed.

"Yep. Now, get up." he laughed, pushing me slightly. I scooted over to the edge of the bed, letting my bare feet hit the cool ground. I stumbled my way into the bathroom, turning on the shower. "Hey, I'm going to go home and change, okay? I'll be back by seven to pick you up." He called through the door. I opened the door, in my bra and panties and pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back, though, not as tight, obviously trying not to hurt me.

"Thanks for everything." I mumbled, kissing him lightly.

"Don't worry about it." He kissed me back. "Now, if I don't go, I'll have to do the walk of shame at school." He laughed.

"Go." I pushed him slightly, closing the door in his face. I listened to hear the front door open and closed before I stepped into the steaming hot shower. My god, was it amazing. I let the water run over my body, turning my skin pink. I quickly washed up and hopped out, wanting to be ready for when he showed up again. I sighed. I guess this meant we were an item. Hell, we should be, considering we were having a baby together. Well, at least he thought we were. I sighed, staring at myself in the long mirror I had hanging on my wall of my closet. I swore, though I knew it was too soon, that I saw a baby bump. I guess I should start moving and packing this stuff up. I thought longingly as I looked around. This will become my baby's room. I thought, spinning around. I bit my lip. A tiny voice told me that abortion was always an option. But I quickly pushed the thought out of my mind. Even though I supported women deciding to get them, I knew I could never do it myself. What about adoption? There was people – sterile people who were willing to pay my bills while I was pregnant, and all I needed to do was give them my baby. A pain shot threw me at the thought, telling me, no, I could never give him/her up. It was mine, I thought protectively as I wrapped my arms around my waist. I sighed. I guess there was nothing to do but wait out the next nine months. I slipped on a red baby doll dress shirt, desperate to cover up my nonexistent baby bump, pulling on a jeans. I tried buttoning them, but couldn't. Shit. I thought this wasn't supposed to come til later! I sighed, searching for my "fat" jeans. I found them, and slipped them on, surprised how close they were to being to too tight. I guess that meant I would have to go shopping soon. I think there's a second hand shop down the street. I made a mental note to stop by soon. Or else, I would run out of clothes.

"Marie?" Jeremy called, knocking on the door.

"Coming!" I yelled, slipping on simple flats, and grabbed my purse and book bag, flipping lights off as I went. "Ready." I smiled, closing and locking the door behind me.

"Here, let me take that." He said, taking my bag from me.

"Thanks." I smiled, blushing.

"No problem. I spoke to my father this morning." He said, looking over at me as we rode to school.

"Oh really? What'd he say?" I asked, biting my lip.

"He asked if he could see you this afternoon. He'd like to give you his own examination. If you don't mind, of course." He squeezed my hand.

"I guess that's okay.." I mumbled, smiling at him.

"Good. It would reassure him." He laughed. I nodded, as we pulled up. "I guess it's going to look like we're a couple now." He laughed again, helping me out.

"That's okay. That's what we are, aren't we?" I smiled, taking my notebook out of my bag that he was still holding.

"Yes, as dysfunctional as we are, I would say it's true." He laughed, taking my hand again. I smiled as we walked up the stairs, not caring about the looks we were getting.

"Thanks." I smiled as he sat my bag beside me in first hour.

"I've gotta go take a test this morning. Don't move til I get back, okay?" he smiled, kissing my forehead.

I rolled my eyes. "I promise. I'm not that fragile."

"But aren't you?" He laughed, "I'll be back soon." He walked out the door, still smiling.

"So you and McCarty, huh?" Jess asked, sitting beside me.

"Yeah." I smiled, biting my lip.

"That's cool. He's cute." She giggled.

"Mhmm." I agreed, starting to take notes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Healthy foods, Healthy foods. I mumbled to myself, looking at what the cafeteria had. It honestly all looked repulsive.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy whispered, looking at me. I shook my head, taking off towards the bathroom, barely making it in time. I wiped my mouth, and stood, shaking, when I heard someone enter.

"Marie? Are you okay?" A voice called. I flushed, and walked out, a line of sweat on my forehead.

"Fine." I mumbled, wetting a paper towel and wiping down my face.

"Jeremy wanted me to check on you." The young girl smiled. She must've been a sophomore, if not a freshman.

"Thanks for coming." I smiled at her.

"No problem. You sure you're okay?" she asked again. I nodded.

"Tell him I'll be out in a minute." I pleaded.

"I will." She smiled, and disappeared out the door again. I smiled at myself in the mirror. 'You can do this.' I whispered at myself in the mirror. I turned and walked back out the door.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked, taking me into his arms, hugging me.

"Fine." I mumbled, hugging him back.

"PDA Check, separate!" a teacher barked at us as he walked back. I pulled away, my stomach growling.

"You sure?" he looked me in the eyes.

"Yeah. Is there enough time for lunch?" I asked, biting my lip. I was hungry. Extremely.

"Should be, yes." He smiled. "Let's go get you something, you must be starving." He took my hand leading me to the cafeteria.

"There isn't much choice when it comes to healthy in here." I mumbled, looking everything over.

"Not really. But let's see.. you could just get the normal lunch. It can't be that bad for you." he offered, shrugging.

"That sounds good." I smiled, looking over everything.

"A plate of chili cheese fries, please." he told the lunch lady. mm. I might have to steal one of those from him, I giggled. He looked over at me, a smile on his face.

"I'll have the normal lunch." I smiled at the overweight lunch lady. She picked up a few pieces of what I assumed was chicken tenders, and a handful of fries. "Thanks." I went to take it from her, only to have him take it. I sighed. "Can't I do anything anymore?"

"Nope." He smiled, pulling out a twenty and handed it to the woman behind the cash register. I rolled my eyes, heading to the salad bar. I looked it over. Deciding on a few carrots, with a small salad, I walked over to the small booth he had chosen to sit at, trying to ignore the looks I was receiving.

"Apparently, we're big news." I said as I sat down. He laughed.

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow, munching on a French fry.

"Yeah. All I've heard was 'did you hear Cullen and McCarty are an item now'?!" I giggled.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe the stuff I've heard." He rolled his eyes.

"Like what?" I reached for a drink, but realized I didn't have one. I pouted. "Hang on, I'll be right back." I said, standing.

"What are you doing?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Nothing. I'll be right back." I smiled, walking over to the juice machine, feeding it a dollar. What do I want? I thought. Hrm. I think apple juice. I pressed the button, and pouted. It was sold out. Okay, how about grape? Again, it was sold out. I tried the water. I tried all of them, finally getting a response from the orange juice. I frowned, grabbing it and my change. I didn't like orange juice.

"You're adorable when you pout, you know that?" he asked, laughing as I sat down. I shook it, sticking my tongue out at him. "What's wrong?"

"The juice machine was sold out of everything but O.J." I took a drink and made a face. Ugh. It always gave me a bad taste in my mouth.

"Want me to get you a milk or something?" he offered.

"Nah, it's fine." I giggled, stealing one of his fries. "So, how was your day?" I asked, nibbling on it.

"Long and boring." He sighed. "Yours?"

"Same. My feet hurt." I pouted.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. It's not your fault these shoes are uncomfortable." I smiled.

"I know, but still." he smiled. "Let's go. I don't want you to be late to Spanish." I moaned, standing up beside him as he went to throw away our trash. "Now now, I don't think it's too bad. You've got one more day, then Christmas break." He smiled, taking my hand.

"I know, I know." I smiled wistfully, as we walked into my Spanish class. "Thanks for this." I thanked him again.

"No problem, I'll see you after class." He kissed my cheek, sitting my bag down.

"Bye." I mumbled, blushing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Cullen, could you stay after class?" Mr. Mackey asked, as the bell rang in 7th hour that day.

I nodded, "I'll be one minute. Stay right outside the door, please." I mumbled to Jeremy who nodded, taking my bag. "Yes sir?" I asked, playing with the hem of my skirt.

"I see you're doing better in here. Why's that?" he said, shifting through his papers.

I shrugged. "I've got a tutor."

"Ah okay, well. I guess that's good." He smiled. God, he was creepy.

"Mhmm. Can I go? I've got things to do today." I bit my lip. He nodded. I sighed, walking out the door.

"Everything go alright?" Jeremy asked, wrapping his arm around my waist. I winced. "What's wrong?" he removed his hand.

I shrugged. "I fell the other day. It's nothing." He was about to say something but I stopped him. "Let's go, we don't want to leave your dad waiting." I said, taking his hand again.

"Okay." He smiled, leading me back out to his truck.

**End Chapter.**

**Author's Note: **Fluff. Oh how I love it, yet hate writing it. :) Number 2 update tonight. I can't help it. I love, love, love this story. Period. :) I want it all out in the open. Especially since I figured out how to finish this. :)

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

**-Me**


	11. Merry Christmas! You've Been Rejected

**Author's Note: **More Fluff. Sorry if you don't like it. Her life has to get better, ya know? P: she can't go through life miserable because one thing after another happens. Long A/N at the end!

_**Disclaimer: **_If it's copy righted or trademarked, I don't own it. :)

**Merry Christmas! You've been Rejected.**

I bit my lip as we pulled up to his house. I really didn't want to do this. What if he found out I wasn't pregnant with his baby? God, I hope he didn't. I really wanted him to be here. He smiled, helping me out of the car, taking my bag again.

"Thanks." I mumbled, holding tight on his hand as we walked in.

"Ah, hello, Marie." Benjamin smiled as we walked in.

"Hi." I whispered, not meeting his eyes.

"Would you care if I looked you over? I just want to make sure you're healthy. Especially since you're carrying my grand baby." He laughed softly. A pain shooting threw me when he said "my grand baby".

"That's fine." I bit my lip, nodding.

"Okay. Just breath deep." He said, sticking his stethoscope to my chest. At least this one was warm. "Hrmm." He mumbled sticking it to my back. "Well, you seem in good health. Are you taking your prenatal vitamins?" he asked, feeling my lymph nods.

"I haven't been able to go get them yet." I confessed, blushing.

"Well, you need too." He smiled kindly at me. I nodded.

"I'll take her to get some in a little bit." Jeremy smiled.

"Good, good." Benjamin nodded. "Remember, healthy foods and lots of rest." I nodded again.

"I've got homework, will you help me?" I asked Jeremy as his father walked into the kitchen. He nodded. "Thanks." I smiled, pulling my Trig book out of my bag.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had been working most of the afternoon, when Esme walked in. She just raised an eyebrow at us, and walked away. I sighed.

"What is it?" He asked, suddenly alert.

"Nothing." I shook my head. "I don't think your step mom likes me." I shrugged.

"Oh." He said, frowning. "Don't worry. She's a bitch." He patted my knee. I smiled, yawning. "Are you tired?" He furrowed his eyebrows together. I nodded.

"A bit." I admitted.

"Well then, I better get you home." He helped me up. "Let's get you something to eat first." He said, leading me into the kitchen. If I thought his dinning room was big, it looked tiny compared to the kitchen. It was state of the art, everything shiny and new. "What would you like?" He asked, opening the fridge.

"I suggest poultry with some fruit or vegetables." Benjamin said, walking in. I jumped. God the man could appear out of nowhere.

"Ah okay." Jeremy nodded, pulling out a plate of what looked like grilled chicken, and a bowl of some type of fruit. He opened it, starting to make us both a plate, a whiff of it hitting my nose.

"Wheres your bathroom?" I asked hurried, gagging slightly.

"Around the corner. Second door on your right." Benjamin pointed. I raced in the direction he was pointing, throwing up my lunch within a second.

"Are you alright?" Jeremy asked, knocking on the door. I nodded, realizing he couldn't see me.

"Fine." I called, splashing water on my face. I sighed, looking at the bags under my eyes. I looked horrible. And I was gaining weight, even though it seemed like I couldn't keep anything down. I bit my lip, walking back out. "I'm fine I'm fine. Just a little afternoon sickness." I sighed, assuring him as we walked back into the kitchen. I smiled, sitting down at the counter where he had made us both dinner. "It smells good." I commented, sniffing.

"I hope it taste as good as it smells. It should." he laughed. "I didn't cook it."

I nodded, taking a bite. It was amazing. "Who did?" I asked, popping a cherry into my mouth.

"My dad, I think." he shrugged.

"Wow. He's a good cook." I commented, finishing up mine.

"Mhmm. Would you like some more?" he offered, noticing I was already finished. I felt like a pig, he wasn't even finished yet, and I had my plate clean. I shook my head, blushing. "Okay, well, let's get you home." He finished his off, placing our plates and glasses into the sink. I nodded, climbing down from the bar stool, following him out to the living room, where his parents where sitting, watching tv. "I'm going to run her home." He commented, grabbing my stuff. Esme said nothing, just nodded. Benjamin smiled.

"Be careful."

"Always am." Jeremy laughed, leading me out.

"Thanks for letting me come over." I half waved, smiling.

"No problem, dear. You're welcome here anytime." Benjamin smiled. I nodded, then followed Jeremy out to his truck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I cuddled up to him on the couch, letting a few tears fall, a few days later. It was twos before Christmas, and my morning, day, and evening sickness had started to waver. Why couldn't I be pregnant with his kid? I sighed, wiping it away. Why did I have to get knocked up by some asshole? I sighed, looking at the tv, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. It was some mindless sitcom, something about a pregnant young girl – go figure. I sighed, turning away, trying not paying attention.

"I love you." I mumbled into his chest, knowing, I wasn't being forced to say it, and realizing that I really, not just physically – like I had with Anthony, but mentally as well, truly did.

"I love you too." He whispered, hugging me close.

"I know." I smiled, kissing him softly. I sighed. "What does your family think? Of you spending so much time with the pregnant girl?"

He shrugged. "Not much. Dad is ecstatic over it" he laughed. "He loves children."

"Ah." I mumbled, looking down at our hands. At least someone was excited. That made one of them.

"What is it?" He asked, picking up on my mood.

I shrugged. "Nothing. Emotional mood swings. You know how that goes." I lied, laughing softly.

"Ah okay." He laughed, yawning.

"You're tired." I accused, wrinkling my forehead.

"Just a bit." He shrugged.

"Go sleep. How selfish of me to demand so much of your time. I'm sorry." I whispered biting my lip. I had forgotten all about his needs, only worrying about myself.

"Nah, I'm fine." He shrugged, putting his arm around me again. I rolled my eyes. Men. They're so typical. We sat in silence a few more minutes when someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it." he kissed my forehead, walking to the door. "Oh hey, Mary." He smiled, opening the door all the way for her.

"Hi." She smiled, looking up at him. "Marie here?" She asked, holding a small neatly wrapped gift in her hands.

"No. He just stays at my house when I'm not home." I sighed, sitting up. Her eyes shot to me. I smiled. "Hi."

"You look horrible."She smiled, coming to sit by me.

"I'm going to run and get some food, give you guys some privacy. I'll be back later, okay?" Jeremy smiled, kissing me on the forehead. I nodded as he walked out the door.

"Now aren't you guys just adorable." She laughed.

"Bite me." I sighed, smiling.

"I'll leave that to him." She laughed harder, I pushed her slightly, rolling my eyes.

"Whats in the box?" I eyed it skeptically. I didn't want any gifts. I had already told Jeremy and everyone. I had to save up what money I had so I could afford to care for myself once I got too big.

"Just a little something." She smiled, handing it to me. "I know you said you didn't want anything, and I understand. You have two people to buy for, so I don't expect anything back. I just saw this and immediately thought of you." She gushed. I blushed, opening it. It was a tiny yellow hooded footsie pajamas.

"Oh my. This is adorable!" I squealed, hugging her. "Thank you."

"No problem. I got yellow, because, no matter what anyone says, it's a unisex color." she hugged me back. I laughed, then started to cry. This was really real, wasn't it? No no. This can't be happening to me. No no! The voice screamed. "Marie, are you alright?" She pulled away. I nodded. "Hormones?" she guessed, and I nodded, laughing as I wiped away the tears. "I'm sorry. Has the morning sickness gotten any better?" she asked.

"Yeah. A lot, actually. I'm so glad. I was sick of being sick." I laughed weakly, as Jeremy walked in with a bowl of some sort of salad and a case of flavored bottle water. "Aww, thank you." I smiled as he brought me one.

"No problem." He smiled, sitting on my other side.

"I've gotta run – Anthony wants to do our family Christmas today." She rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later." She kissed my cheek and danced away. I sighed, cuddling up to him.

"What this?" He asked, lifting up the small outfit.

I shrugged. "Mary got it for the baby."

"That was nice of her." He smiled, looking it over. "Tell me something," He said, putting it down and putting his arm around me.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I know this isn't the best timing, but I believe everything happens for a reason," he smiled. Oh lovely. I sighed inwardly. Was I the only one who wasn't head over heals to have this baby? "and I think..." he pulled away from me, and got down on one knee. No. Fucking. Way. He wasn't. He couldn't. I swallowed hard. He was. "Isabella Marie Cullen, will you marry me?" he asked, looking up at me from under his long lashes. I bit my lip. Here he was, proposing to me, thinking it was his kid. I sighed, knowing I would have to just let him believe it. I smiled.

"I love you, Jeremy Steven McCarty, but I can't let you marry me." his face fell. "Don't get me wrong, but I don't think we should get married just because I got pregnant. I mean, I love you, and plan on being with you forever, but I don't want to rush to the alter just because of this speed bump." I touched his face softly.

"Oh. Okay." he nodded, "that's fine. As long as your promise you wont take my baby and run."

I smiled a sad smile, and nodded. "I promise." He smiled, putting his head to my small, starting to form, baby bump.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I cried as I looked at myself naked in the mirror. I looked horrible.

"Marie, are you alright?" Jeremy asked, knocking on the door.

"Fine!" I sniffled, pulling on the red Christmas dress on. "Do I have to go?" I asked, pouting as I opened the door.

"Yes, you do." He smiled, kissing me softly. I pouted. "Come on, we'll be late." He smiled, taking my hand. I sighed, as he grabbed our gifts. It was a good thing his family did dirty Santa every year. Considering I was an unexpected guest.

"Let me at least carry something." I complained, reaching for the gift bag I had packed. It was something simple, hopefully they would like it. I bit my lip – it was nothing expensive, just something I found around the house. I couldn't afford to buy anything. Especially not having to save money. He shook his hand, opening the door. "You make me feel so helpless!" I sighed, throwing my hands into the air. "I'm not that helpless or frail!" I screamed walking down the stairs in front of him. He sighed, following behind me knowing it was no use in arguing. I regretted it as soon as I had said it. I pouted, turning to him at the bottom. "I'm sorry, don't be mad." I pleaded.

"It's fine baby." He smiled, taking me by the waist.

"Kay." I said, biting my nails.

"Don't do that, it's not good." He said, taking my hand out of my mouth.

"Sorry." I mumbled, looking out the window. He just shook his head, taking my hand. I squeezed it lightly, smiling over at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Grandmother, this is my girlfriend Marie." Jeremy said, his arm around my waist, where he had kept it all night.

"Nice to meet you dear." She smiled up at me from her small stature.

"You too." I smiled, shaking her wrinkled old hand. "I'll be right back." I whispered to Jeremy, walking to the bathroom. I smiled as I walked to the bathroom, hearing her say something about 'a lovely girl.' I had just finished washing my hands when I heard it.

"Did you see who Jeremy brought?" a snobby voice called.

"Oh god yes. Can you sat, 'fat'?" another girl agreed, laughing. I looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't too big. Sure, I had grown from a 5 to a 7 lately, but hell, I was eating for two now. Plus I hadn't worked in a week, so the extra eating and no exercise made me grow faster. I sighed, biting my lip. Better just go out there and face them. I held my head high, and sucked in my tiny stomach in, trying to make it seem smaller, then opened the door and strutted out.

"Was that her?" I heard a blond Barbie whisper to another girl, almost identical to herself. The other girl just nodded, sending them into a fit of giggles. Ignore them, Isabella. You're better than they are. I thought over and over as I reached him again.

"Are you alright?" he asked, pulling at his tie. I knew he hated wearing them but he looked so handsome. I nodded smiling. He was about to say something else when a petite older lady hoped up onto a chair.

"Everyone!" she called, tapping a fork against her glass. "It's time to play Dirty Santa." She announced. "Jerry's passing around a bowl, pick a number. Whatever number you have, is the order you go. Remember, number one first, number twenty last." She smiled, stepping down from the chair as an older gentleman, I assumed was Jerry, held out a bowl from me. I smiled, picking out a number. Please don't be number one, please don't be one. I wished, opening the small piece of paper. I sighed. Of course. Number one.

"What number did you get?" Jerry whispered, looking over my shoulder. I showed him, and he laughed. "Nice."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just get this over with." I whispered back.

"Who has number one?" the older lady asked as everyone got settled. I blushed, raising my hand slightly. "Alright dear, take your pick." She motioned towards the big pile. I quickly looked them over, deciding on my own. I took it back to my seat, ignoring the looks Jeremy was giving me, opening it. It was a bottle of Château Mouton Rothschild I had found in one of my boxes in storage. I had no use for it, but I figured it could be worth something. I remembered father saying something about it when he bought it. I smiled, pulling out the two wine glasses I had found with it. They had a golden trim around the top.

"Alright, who's got number two?" The young woman asked, pulling everyones attention back to the game. Benjamin stood, walking over to me.

"May I see that?" He pointed to the bottle. I handed it to him, biting my lip. He examined it, and smiled. "I've been looking for this all over but haven't been able to find it. Who brought it?" He asked, turning around. I blushed raising my hand. "Where did you get this?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

I shrugged. "I found it in a box one day in storage. My father gave it to me in 2005, I think."

"Ah okay. Well, I'm sorry, but I must be stealing it from you." He smiled, taking the bag and bottle from me. I bit my lip and nodded, going back to the pile, picking up a medium sized box and brought it back to my seat. I quickly opened it, revealing a dish wear set. I smiled. I had been needing one of those.

"Who's three?" someone asked, and the game continued. I ended up having to get two more gifts, ending up with a purse with some make up and lotion. Everyone was drifting around, eating bite sized food and talking as the night wore down. I had drifted to the back porch, dying for some fresh air.

"Did you have fun?" Jeremy asked, walking up to me wrapping his hands around my waist. I nodded, placing my hands on his. Besides the few more snobbish people, majority of his family seemed nice. "I'm glad you came." He whispered kissing my neck.

"Me too." I smiled, looking out into the back yard, which was decorated with kids' toys.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

I shrugged. "The future."

"What about it?"

"Just how everything can change in a minute." I smiled.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He laughed, putting his hands on my stomach. "Do you think we'll make good parents?" He asked, furrowing his brow.

I laughed. "I think you'll make a good father." I whispered, kissing his hand. I sighed, biting my lip.

"You'll be a good mother." He laughed kissing my neck again.

"I sure hope so." I smiled sadly, not looking at him.

**End Chapter.**

**Author's Note: **Happy New Year's everyone! This is my last chapter for now. I'm going to go celebrate the coming of a new year with my family. Hope you have a fun, but safe new years as well! And leave me lots of reviews. It would make me extremely happy. :) As for how sick she gets at the beginning – I know it's not supposed to happen until month 2 but she actually has a stomach bug, that intensified her pregnancy nausea by like five. :)

_**xoxoxoxo**_

**-Me**


	12. Tis the Season

**Author's Note: **My mother's not home yet, so here's another installment. Probably the last of the night. Is it sad I can't remember what update this is? Like, how many chapters I've posted today. :) Long A/N at the end.

_**Disclaimer: **_If it's trademarked, I don't own it. :)

**Tis the Season!**

I was walking down the street the next morning, wearing sweats, hoping the second hand shop would be opening. It was the day before Christmas and only 9am, but I knew some places close. I should have called before I left. It was freezing out here. Jeremy offered to take me, but I refused, knowing if he did, he wouldn't let me pay for anything – and though it was sweet, I didn't want him to pay for everything. I shivered inside the over sized hoodie I had kept after losing all that weight. I'm glad I did. Now, if I had just kept the rest of them... I thought sadly of all the close I threw out. But how was I supposed to know I was going to be pregnant in two years? I didn't. And I still had Dad there to pay for everything, so it wasn't like I had to worry and scrimp and save. I sighed, thinking back to the good old days. Mom had just left, which was fine. I was never close to her to begin with. I stayed behind with dad, being his go too girl – I made dinner, cleaned clothes, and everything. That was, until he met her. I thought acidly of the woman that was barely two years older than me. She came in, taking away all my father's attention and love, draining him of it and his money. He unknowingly pushed me aside, replacing me with her, giving everything to her. I tried to push away the pain of losing my father's love by going out and spending as much as I could, on anything and everything – stuff that sat in my closet, not to be touched again after purchasing it. It was silly and frivolous of me to think that material objects could replace his love. That was, until her illegitimate son came to live with us. I feel for him quickly – he was charming and a smooth talker, three years to my elder. An new and 'fun' adventure for me to go on. I was stupid, that much was certain. I didn't realize then what my flirting told him. I thought it was all fun and games. Until that night. I sighed, coming back to reality. I didn't want to relive those memories again. Not after the other night. I looked up, realizing I was already there. Wow. And they were still open. Awesome! I smiled, pulling on the door.

"Welcome to Second Hand Clothing." a young man greeted me from behind the corner. I smiled, heading towards the maternity clothing rack. I bit my lip. All these clothes were so big. Would I get that big? I wondered, looking down at my small stomach. I looked around, trying to find a sales lady.

"Can I help you?" an older lady asked, walking up to me.

"Yes." I smiled. "I'm just curious. I'm only about a month along, how big do you think I'll get?" I bit my lip, I hope I didn't seem crazy.

She laughed. "It must your first child, I'm guessing?" I nodded. "Hrm. It really depends on the sex of the baby. Was your mother about your size at your age?" She asked, looking me over. I nodded again, self conscious. I was reacting crazy. I knew there was nothing to be ashamed of. I was just pregnant. Not fat. But for some reason, the sound of Jeremy's cousin's voices came into my head again, calling me fat. "Okay. Do you know if your mother got big with you?" She asked, placing a hand on the rack. I thought back to the photo albums. She got huge.

"Yeah. Like, looked like she swallowed a beach ball, big." I smiled remembering the pictures of her and my father. Those were such happier times.

"Then, chances are, you'll be big as well." She smiled. "Is that all you need?"

I nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem. Just holler if you need anything." She smiled, walking away. I sighed, turning back to the clothing in front of me. I'm just going to get bigger sized clothing for now. When I start actually really getting a stomach where I can't hide it, I'll get maternity clothing. I went over and started looking through the jeans, picking up a few.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had gotten a few jeans and shirts. They should last me, I just really needed the pants. I placed them on the counter, pulling out my wallet.

"That'll be twelve fifty." the young boy smiled at me. I pulled out two fives, and three ones, putting them on the counter.

"Thanks." I smiled, taking the bag from him.

"No problem." He smiled, waving as I walked out the door. I shivered as the cold hair hit me, surprised by the coldness. I thought it was supposed to get warmer as the day went along? I thought lazily looking up at the cloud covered sky. I sighed. Today didn't seem like it was going to be too good. I was about half way back when I heard someone honk at me. What the fuck? I turned, and gasped.

"Hey baby." Anthony called. "Let me give you a ride." He offered. I shook my head, turning and starting to walk again. "Why not? I need to talk to you." He called.

"What? So you can tell me how much of a great lay I am? Or how about these past weeks, when you disappeared?! Huh?! I thought you loved me!" I hissed, walking away.

"Come on, I couldn't get away from Christina. Please. Just a minute." he called. I sighed, turning to him. I knew I shouldn't trust him – the voice in my head said to turn and walk home. You can call Jeremy over and cuddle. But of course, my feet didn't listen to my brain.

"No, you know what? Fuck you. I loved you!" I screamed, pulling myself away from his car. I heard him put it in park and get out following me.

"Marie, baby. Please." He grabbed my arm.

"No." I yanked my arm around. "Oh while we're on the subject of us, why the FUCK didn't you use a condom?!" I yelled louder than necessary. I didn't care at this point. Fuck what everyone else thought. He hurt me, and he needed to know what he did.

"Ho-how do you know I didn't?!" He asked, his voice cracking as he grabbed a hold of my arm.

"Because I'm fucking pregnant!" I hissed at him. He dropped my arm, as if I electrocuted him.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant. And it's yours." I hissed again. "But fuck you. You're not getting this kid. I don't want anything to do with you!" I crossed my arms. "I just thought you'd like to know that you fathered a bastard child."

"No no. it can't be mine. You've had sex with someone else. Mary told me about your little boyfriend." He smirked. "I'm not stupid enough to fall for your tricks. You're not getting any of MY money, trying to blame your bastard seed on me."

I gasped. He was an ass. "Fine! Don't believe me! I don't give a fuck!" I stomped away, not bothering to look as he sped past me. I was in tears by the time I got to my apartment, hugging Arnie tight. "I'm sorry Arnie" I hiccuped, "I know this is awkward. But I really needed a hug." I whispered, hugging him hard.

"No problem." He hugged me back. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking at me. I wiped my nose on my sleeve and nodded. "Well, I'm here. And you know Mary's only a phone call away." He said, patting my head. I nodded again.

"I'm going upstairs. Night." I smiled walking up the stairs.

"Be careful, Marie. Night." he whispered after me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke the next morning, groaning. Merry Christmas, Isabella. I sniffed, smelling smoke. Oh no. is my apartment burning down?! I raced out of bed, looking around for a fire, following the smell. It led me to my kitchen, where Mary and Jeremy were arguing over something.

"I think she'd prefer Blueberry." Jeremy suggested. I bit my lip, smiling. Blue berry was my favorite.

"Yes, but it's not Christmas-y enough!" Mary demanded. "She'll want something Christmas-y. Promise." She smiled up at him. He sighed and stepped back, letting Mary take a hold of the kitchen.

"If you think that's what she'd want." He shrugged.

"I think, what she'd want, is to know why there's two people trying to burn her house down on Christmas morning." I smiled, hoping up on the counter.

"Aw, you're awake? I was hoping you'd sleep long enough to let us finish." Mary pouted.

"Sorry, the smell of something burning woke me." I shrugged, laughing.

"Morning, baby." Jeremy pulled me into a kiss. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." I smiled, kissing him back.

"Woah, can we PLEASE keep the making out to a minimum til I'm gone? Thanks." Mary play gagged, flipping a pancake.

"Sure sure." I rolled my eyes. "What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be with your families?" I raised an eyebrow.

Jeremy shrugged. "Actually, dad and Esme left last night for Sydney. Something about 'seeing family members'" He rolled his eyes. I giggled.

"And, my family did their whole 'we're a big happy family' thing the other day. And Arnie will be at his family's whole deal til twelve." She rolled her eyes. "So, I'm off the hook, at least for a little while."

"Why aren't you with them?" I asked, stealing a blueberry from the bag Jeremy was holding.

She shrugged. "I didn't feel like intruding. Plus, I'll have him for the rest of the day. I figured I'd let them have him for a little while." She giggled.

"Ah okay. I wish mine was that easy." I playful pushed Jeremy.

"What? I figured it was better they met you before the baby came." He shrugged.

"I know. I'm just giving you a hard time." I kissed his cheek.

"Oh." He smiled, kissing my forehead. I nodded.

Mary shoved three plates into Jeremy's hands. "Set the table." She ordered. He nodded, placing the plates in front of the three pitiful chairs.

"Let me help." I offered, hoping down, getting the silverware. "I'm sorry my table and tree's so pitiful." I apologized.

"Oh shush. It's more than I have." Mary smiled, bringing over plates full of food.

"My god, woman. Do you think you cooked enough?!" I asked, taking in the mounds of eggs, sausage, bacon and pancakes on the table. The smell alone made my mouth water.

She shrugged. "I wanted to make sure I had enough. You're eating for two, and if this one" she jerked a thumb at Jeremy, "is like most males, he can put away a lot." She smiled, sitting down.

"What would you guys like to drink?" I asked, opening the fridge. "I've got....wait." I paused, leaning up. "Who did it?" I asked, looking between the two.

"Did what?" Jeremy asked, innocently.

"You know what." I said, pulling out one bottle of many apple flavored waters – my one true weakness.

"Oh." He smiled, and nodded to Mary, "Owww!" he hissed, rubbing his leg.

"Thanks a lot." Mary muttered, at him. "I just saw you were almost out." She shrugged.

"Thanks." I smiled. "What would you guys like? I have milk, water and a few cokes." I asked, bending down in front of the fridge.

"Milk, please." Mary called.

"Same for me. You got it?" He asked, watching me.

"It's a milk jug. And a bottle of water. I don't think I'm going to die." I rolled my eyes, bringing them to the table.

"I know, I just don't want you to over exert yourself." He patted my hand.

"Let's eat. I'm starving." I announced, my stomach growling.

"Okay." Mary laughed, handing me the plate with pancakes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so stuffed." I complained, laying on Jeremy about an hour later.

"That's a good thing." He kissing my forehead. "You're a bit warm." He commented, moving his hand down my shirt to my chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows at him.

"My dad taught it to me." he frowned.

"Is she alright?" Mary asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I thought she might've had a slight fever but she feels fine." He shrugged.

"Ah okay. Well, Arnie just texted me. He's back. That's my cue to leave. Have a Merry Christmas!" she called, closing the door behind her.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked, as I sat up. I bit my lip. I don't know if it was the hormones or what – but I wanted him. Like, seriously bad. I leaned in, kissing him softly. He kissed me back, letting me straddle him, my hands grasping onto his hair. "Are you alright?" he asked, when I pulled away to take a breath. I nodded, biting my lip. I pulled his face to mine again, kissing slowly up and down his neck. "What are you doing?" he asked, his breath coming quicker, matching mine. I sighed, pulling away from him.

"I don't know if it's the hormones, or the light, or what, but I want you. So bad right now." I mumbled into his ear.

"What about the baby?" He asked, nuzzling my neck.

"I think it'll be fine." I smiled, biting his bottom lip. He sighed, but didn't protest, instead, wrapped his arms around me protectively as he carried me to the back bedroom. I didn't waste any time, quickly stripping off both our clothes.

"You weren't lying." He commented as I rolled over on top of him. I shook my head, grinding my hips against him, causing him to lean his head back, moaning. "You don't know how good that feels." He said in a whisper. I smiled and started to unbutton his pants when he flipped over on me, resting all his weight on his hands, pressing his body against mine. I bit my lip as he kissed down my chest, undoing my bra.

"I see you've been practicing." I noted, as he pulled it off. He nodded, kissing and sucking on one of my nipples, causing me to wince.

"You okay?" he asked, pulling away.

"Fine. They're just a little sore." I smiled, running my hand through his hair. He smiled and went back to kissing his way down my stomach.

"What's this?" He asked, pulling down my pants to reveal four finger shaped bruises on each side of my hips. "What happened?" He looked up at me, his eyebrows furrowing together.

I bit my lip. "I fell. At work." I mumbled.

"These look like finger marks." He said, a serious look on his face. "You can tell me, you know." He said, coming up to lay beside me again.

I hesitated. "Promise not to be mad?" I looked him in the eyes.

"Of course. What is it?" He asked, lost.

"It's my job...I," I bit my lip, unable to continue, a tear sliding down my cheek.

"What is it? Why are you crying?" He asked, pulling me to his chest.

"I'm...I'm a stripper." I mumbled. He instantly stopped petting my hair.

"What?" he asked, as if he hadn't heard me.

"I get paid to take my clothes off for dirty old men." I sighed, sitting up, the mood gone. I bit my lip. "I don't sleep with the guys – I promise." I looked back at him, then placed my head on my knees, closing my eyes. "I'm sorry I lied to you." I opened an eye when I felt the bed move. "I'm sorry." I mumbled again, crying.

"Why?" he asked, looking down at his hands.

I shrugged. "I had just gotten fired from my job at the pizza place – they were firing everyone, and I needed quick cash. I saw they were hiring, and I heard they made decent money. That's where I met Mary." I whispered quietly.

"Oh." he stated, still not moving.

"I really am. It's okay though. I'm going to get fired soon anyways." I wiped at the tears that were coming.

"Why?"

I shrugged. "I'm knocked up. No one wants to see a half naked pregnant girl dance."

"Oh." He said again, taking my hand. "I guess I can see where you're coming from."

My eyes fluttered open, looking at him. "Really?"

He nodded, opening his arms. "Come here." I crawled over into his arms. "I still love you – whether or not you take your clothes off for money." He kissed my forehead.

"Thanks." I mumbled. "For everything." I cuddled closer to him. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." He smiled, placing a hand on my stomach.

"I think we're going to be okay." I laughed.

"Yeah. I think we will." He placed a kiss on the tiny bump.

**End Chapter.**

**Author's Note: **No, no, he's not really okay with it. Obviously not. But he's willing to try to accept it. He loves her that much. As for all you Marie/Anthony lovers, I think this chapter will kill your dreams. :) sorry about that. I knew I said I was going to enjoy my New Years, but my mother hasn't showed up yet, but she will be here soon. So I'm done for the night. I don't know if I'll be in good enough shape tomorrow, so we'll just have to wait and see. :) Reviews, please!

_**Xoxoxoxo**_

**-Me**


	13. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note: **Woah. This one took FOREVER to write. Like, it was horrible. I'm not sure why though. Oh and if you want to see her dress, I posted a link on my profile. As for the mistake, it's been fixed.

_**Disclaimer: **_If it's trade marked, I obviously don't own it. :)

Happy Birthday, you're screwed.

I awoke the next morning, cuddling a pillow. What in the world? I mumbled, opening my eyes. He must've left after I fell asleep. I pouted. I hoped he wasn't mad at me. I thought he understood. I wiped at the tears that were starting to come as I patted into the bathroom. He must've had something to do today. That's it. He wouldn't just desert me like that, would he? I wasn't sure. And that scared me. I sighed, stripping off the shirt and underwear I slept in, turning on the hot water. I waited til the water was steaming, then stepped in, letting the hot water burn my skin. I sighed, starting to wash my hair. Today was going to be lovely. I thought, closing my eyes against the stream of water. I heard a door open and close softly.

"Hello?" I called, sticking my head out of the shower. When I didn't get a response, I shook my head. Probably just the neighbors. I went back to rinsing my hair, closing my eyes as I step under the stream of water. I felt a rush of cold air hit me, sending a chill down my spine. The next thing I knew, someone was behind me, sliding their hands around my waist, to cup my breasts. "Hey Jeremy."I smiled, biting my lip, as one of his hands slid down my stomach, to my soft folds, shoving a finger inside me. I moaned as he shoved two of his fingers in and out of me, running a trail of kisses up and down my neck. I felt the tingling sensation building up. He must've known, because he pulled his fingers out. "Don't stop." I begged, causing him to laugh.

"In due time." He whispered, biting my ear. I bit my lip. This was torture. I turned, smiling at him. "Good morning." he kissed me pulling me next to his naked body.

"Morning." I smiled, kissing him back. "It's not nice to tease me like that." I fake pouted.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, running his hands down my back. "Let me make it up to you." He smiled, putting a hand on my hip, picking it up as he pushed me back against the wall. "Wrap your leg around me." He instructed. I obliged, biting my lip, moaning slightly. I could feel him at my entrance. He smiled, pushing the tip inside me, causing my head to fall back. He smirked, pushing all the way into me.

"Jeremy." I moaned, feeling his size. He was much bigger than Anthony, that much I was sure of. He paused, letting me adjust to his size, then pulled out, pounding back into me. I grabbed a hold of his hair, pulling his face to mine to kiss him. "Oh god." I screamed as I felt all my nerves stand on end, my toes curling, the tightening of my muscles sending him over the edge. That was amazing. I thought, still gasping for breath. He sighed, pulling out and placing my foot back on the tile, where it slipped, causing him to laugh.

"Am I that good?" he asked, standing me up again. I nodded, giggling. "I guess I'll let you shower now." He smiled, stepping out of the shower. "Oh, and also," he said pulling back the curtain and pulling me into a kiss. "Happy birthday." He smiled, closing the curtain. I gasped. How did he know? I think I told him, like once. I sighed, a grin on my face as I finished showering.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dressed in underwear and the button up Jeremy wore the other day, not bothering to put on pants. I sighed, looking at myself in the mirror. Without school or work causing me to run around, the bags under my eyes had almost disappeared, I thought with a smile. And with Jeremy feeding me nothing but healthy food, my skin seemed to be healthier. Only 8 more months to go. I thought, looking down at the small bump that was my baby. Wow. My baby. I smiled at the thought.

"Marie, are you okay?" Jeremy asked, knocking on the door. I opened it, throwing myself onto him in a hug. He laughed, hugging me back. "What brought this on?"

"We're going to be parents." I smiled as he sat me back down.

He smiled, pushing my still wet hair off my face. "Yes, we are. I don't think I've seen you this happy about this ever."

I shrugged. "I've accepted it. I mean, sure it's not the best thing, but this," I placed his hand on my stomach, "this is going to be our baby." I smiled.

"Yes, it is." He smiled, kissing me. I sighed, continent. "You look good in my shirt, by the way." He said, looking me over.

I smiled, biting my lip. "I hope you don't mind. I just saw it."

"Not at all." He smiled, pulling me into another kiss, causing me to giggle. "What do you want for breakfast?" he asked, still holding my hand, as we walked into the kitchen. "Whatever you want, I'll make it." He smiled.

"Hrmm." I smiled, thinking. "How about Cocoa Puffs?" I raised an eyebrow, causing him to laugh.

"Cocoa puffs it is." He started getting stuff out. "Mary called, while you were sleeping." He mentioned over his shoulder.

"She did? What'd she say?"

He shrugged. "Wanting to see if you wanted to do something. And then she told me if I were to touch one hair on your body she would personally castrate me." He laughed, sitting the bowl in front of me.

I smiled, taking a bite. "Sounds like her. I'll call her later."

"I'm going to run home – I've been waiting on something to come in the mail. I'll be back later, okay?" He smiled, kissing my forehead. I nodded.

"Be careful."

"Always am." He smiled, pulling on his jacket. "Bye baby." He called walking out the door. I sighed, turning back to my cereal. What was I supposed to do today? I had work at 6 but that was still, I paused looking over at the clock. A good 7 hours away. I yawned, finishing off the cereal. Better take my vitamins, I thought, picking up the bottle after I washed my bowl, popping one in my mouth, followed by a drink straight out of the faucet.I snuggled down on the couch with a book I started two months ago but never had time to finish it – Lolita. I had just got to the part where he picks her up from camp when there was a knock on my door – which was strange, considering it wasn't locked.

"Who is it?" I called, pulling the blanket around me to cover my lower back as I stood.

"UPS, Ma'am. I've got a package for you." I peaked through the peephole. It was an older gentleman wearing a uniform. I smiled, opening the door. "Miss Cullen?" He asked, smiling as he ran his eyes over me. I nodded. "I have a package for you." he smiled, holding out a rather large box to me. I took it, quickly sitting it inside. It was heavy. "Sign this please." He handed me an electronic device. I quickly signed, it handing it back. "You have a nice day." He smiled.

"You too." I shut the door, turning to the package. Who sent me a package? I mean, everyone I knew could just bring it by. I bit my lip, kneeling down to see if it had a return address. Pennsylvania? I didn't know anybody from there. I checked to make sure it said my name – yep. Funny. I tore off the brown paper, revealing a box wrapped in blue birthday paper. I remembered it from somewhere. I jumped up and went to my closet, searching for my box of pictures. Ahah! I thought, smiling as I pulled down the small box. I was rummaging through it when Jeremy walked in.

"What are you doing?" he asked, almost tripping over the box I had carelessly left in the middle of the floor. "What's this?"

I shrugged. "It came in the mail." I continued to search through the photos – there were tons. From birthday parties to Christmas' and plays.

"Aren't you going to open it?" he asked, picking it up, grunting. "It's heavy. You didn't carry this up the stairs did you?" he asked, sitting it beside me in the floor.

I shook my head. "No, the guy walked up to the door."

"Good." he smiled. "What are you doing?" he asked quizzically.

"Looking for this picture." I said, not looking up as I flipped through them.

"Why?"

"Because," I stacked the photos together, grabbing another stack, "I remember that paper." I nodded to the box.

"So? I'm sure they sell that type everywhere." he shrugged.

" I know." I sighed, still looking. "Got it!" I smiled, looking down at the photo. It was of my first birthday – I was wearing a tiny dress, sitting in my father's lap while holding a small present that had the same blue wrapping paper. "See, it's the same paper." I stated, thrusting it at him.

He took it and smiled, "I can see that. But why does it matter? Do you think your father sent you that?" he asked.

I shook my head. "My father died last year." I mumbled, biting my lip.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know." he said, placing his arm around my shoulders.

"It's fine." I smiled. He smiled, wiping away the tears that were falling down my face.

"Who's it from anyways?" he asked, motioning to the present.

"I dunno. Someone from Pennsylvania." I shrugged, pushing it slightly with my toe.

He looked down at me. "Did you answer your door like this?"

I laughed. "No, I had the blanket wrapped around me." I leaned back onto him.

"Okay, good." He smiled, kissing my forehead. "Why don't you open it?" he pulled it to us, so it was at my knees.

"Okay." I smiled, pulling the ribbon off and sitting it aside. He looked at me funny. "What? I like to keep the bows." he shook his head, sticking it to my forehead. I laughed. "Dork." I pushed him slightly, and pulled at the paper, not ripping it. I finally got it off, folding it and setting it aside. "Don't throw that away please, I want to keep it." I smiled at him, pulling the tape off the top, opening it slowly. I pulled out the card – it had a young cartoon girl wearing a pink dress on it. "Happy birthday." I read it aloud, touching the skirt. I opened it slowly, reading it quickly. "Hope you have a good one. Love, Mom." I read it a loud. I felt the tears fall.

"What is it?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me.

I shook my head. "How dare she!" I screamed, shoving the box away from me as I stood up. "Three years, not a single fucking word!" I threw my arms up in the air.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked, still sitting on the floor next to the present.

"No, I'm not okay." I sighed, sitting down on the couch.

"What's wrong?" he asked, moving to sit beside me.

"Nothing. It just gets me. Is she trying to be cute?!" I fumed, shaking my head. He didn't say anything as he slightly rubbed my back. I bit my lip and looked back at him. "I'm not crazy, I swear."

"I never thought nor said you were." He smiled at me.

I smiled in response and lend back against him. "I guess I should see what she sent, shouldn't I?" I asked.

"I can look if you want." He offered, obviously trying to calm me down. I shook my head, walking back over to it. I reopened the flaps, gasping. I pulled out the photo album, flipping threw it quickly. It was of our family – all the good times we had. "What is it?" he asked.

"A photo album." I muttered, sitting it in my lap as I sat beside him. I opened it, pointing at our first family photo after I was born. "That's my dad, and this is my older sister, and older brother, and my mom." I pointed to each one, smiling. Those were such happier times.

"You favor your father, you know that?" he whispered, kissing my neck. I nodded. We sat for god knows how long, looking through it, me explaining the stories behind each snap shot, him laughing and commenting on each face I made. I sighed as I shut it, and closed my eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I can't stand my mother, but I'm glad she sent that." I mumbled into his chest.

"Oh." He stated, petting my hair.

"Yeah. Did you know, when my father died, I was only 16, and I was going to live with her but she refused to have me?" I sat up, looking at him.

"No." He whispered, taking my hand.

"Yeah, that's why I got emancipated. The vile woman my father married wanted nothing to do with me, and neither did my mother, so I moved into her." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be." I smiled, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

He wrapped his arms around me, "Okay birthday girl. What do you want to do today?"

I shrugged. "I wasn't planning on doing anything, honestly. I haven't celebrated a birthday in years."

"Aw, but you're 18. you've got to celebrate." He smiled.

"I don't have the money to celebrate." I shook my head.

"Get dressed." he helped me up.

"Fine." I sighed, standing. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He smiled, kissing me lightly.

"But how will I know what to wear?" I pouted.

"Just put on a nice outfit." He smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Okay." I smiled, walking back to my closet. Where was this man going to take me? I quickly went through my dresses, finally deciding on a light blue baby doll dress. I pulled it on, smiling at myself in the mirror – it wasn't tight, so the only way you could tell I had a bump was if I were to pull the dress tight. I walked barefoot into the living room, where he was sitting at the bar, looking at something. I tiptoed up behind him, looking over his shoulder. He was looking through the album, I smiled, kissing his neck.

"Hey." He smiled, turning towards me. "I was just looking threw it." He shrugged.

"I know." I smiled, kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now, go get dressed. Or else, we'll be late." He playfully smacked my butt.

"For what?" I asked. Maybe he'll give me a hint, I thought hopefully.

"You'll see." He smirked. Damnit. I rolled my eyes, and walked back to the bathroom, trying to decide on how to do my hair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are you taking me?" I asked for the millionth time, trying to take off the blindfold he had insisted I wear. I was glad he was stable, otherwise I would've fallen or tripped over something by now.

"Nope, keep it on." He said taking my hand. "We're here anyways."

"Bout time." I grumbled, causing him to laugh. "I don't like surprises." I complained, pouting. He laughed again, kissing my soft lips after helping me down. I sighed, kissing him back. "You're lucky I love and trust you. Otherwise, you would've never got me to wear this." I pointed to the blindfold.

"I know. Thank you for wearing it. I wanted everything to be a surprise." He said, leading me into a busy place. A restaurant, probably. Only he would do this. I sighed. I really didn't like him spending money on me. "Okay, you can take it off." I smiled, pulling it off, blinking. It was dark.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking around, when a light switched on and people jumped out, screaming 'Surprise!' Jeremy smiled, taking my hand.

"We decided to throw you a surprise party." Mary announced, dancing up to me.

"Why?" I asked, blushing.

"Cause it's your birthday, duh!" she rolled her eyes. "Now come on." She pulled me to a seat at the table.

"But I don't want to celebrate." I mumbled, biting my lip. Damn hormones.

"I'm sorry, if I had known you didn't want anything, I would've stopped her." Jeremy whispered in my ear.

"It's okay, I'll be fine." I smiled, squeezing his hand.

"What will it be?" the waitresses asked Jeremy. He looked at me, and she turned reluctantly towards me.

"A water, please." I bit my lip.

"And for you?" she smiled, what I assume was her 'winning smile' at him.

"A coke, please." He smiled back at her. I sighed, looking at the menu. Nothing seemed appetizing. I felt like crying, and I don't know why. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking at my face. I shook my head, as the young girl appeared again, sitting our drinks in front of us with another big smile.

"So, how does it feel to finally be an adult?" Kristen asked, laughing. I shrugged. So I was finally a legal adult, whooped de doo. I was also almost two months pregnant with a bastard child who's father was my best friend's older, married brother. I sighed again, looking down at my hand.

"Are you alright?" a pretty girl down the table asked. I nodded, trying to remember where I knew her from. I gave up after a few minutes, looking down the table at everyone. They were all drinking their caffeinated drinks or alcoholic for the few who were old enough. I looked down at my water, sighing. I could go for something strong now. Ugh. What I wouldn't give to be pregnant. I sipped at my water as everyone around me drank and laughed. It was my birthday, why was everyone so much happier than me? Why did everyone else seem to not care? I bit my lip.

"I'll be back." I whispered, walking towards the bathroom. I closed the stall door, and sat on the toilet, not caring about germs, putting my head in my hands, letting the tears fall. I pulled at the roll, getting a wad, and wiped at my eyes. Shit. I thought looking at the black on it. I forgot to wear waterproof. I thought, the tears still falling. I don't know how long I sat there before I stopped crying. I'm offended. I left my own party, and have been gone this long and no one's come to check on me. I stood in front of the mirror, looking at myself, as the tears rolled down my cheeks. I knew no one really cared. I bit my lip. It seemed they only wanted to get together. I wiped at the tears, smearing my make up more. I'm just going to go home, then. I can walk from here. It shouldn't be that far. I sighed, opening the door and heading towards the door, hearing the laughter coming out of the room where all my friends were. I shivered as I opened the front door, walking out. I forgot my jacket, I sighed, folding my arms across my chest.

"Marie, wait!" Jeremy called, racing after me.

"Go away." I mumbled.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you inside?" he asked, standing in front of me.

"I don't know half of those people, and from the sound of it, they're having a better time without me anyways." I looked down at the ground.

"No, they're not. And you do. They're people from school and work." He said, taking my hand. "They're all waiting for you." He smiled. I sighed, pulling my hand away.

"Can we please not do this? I'm very emotional." I whispered.

"There's only about thirty minutes left. Plus, Mary did spend a lot of time putting this together." He said, taking my hand again.

"Fine." I huffed walking back towards the door.

"Please don't tell me you were planning on walking home in this." He frowned as it started to snow. I shrugged. "You're crazy." he shook his head. I pulled my hand away, and stomped inside. "What is it baby? I'm sorry!" he called after me. I shook my head, sitting back down at the table. "I didn't know what you wanted so I got something I knew you loved." he said sitting beside me, taking my hand again. I pulled it away again. "I'm sorry for calling you crazy." He whispered. I looked away as if I didn't hear him.

"Thanks for setting this up for me." I smiled at Mary.

She laughed, tipsy. "S'alright. It was mostly him anyways." she pointed at Jeremy and went into a fit of giggles.

"No more for you." Arnie laughed, taking away her drink, causing her to pout as the rest of us laughed. Soon, a line of waitresses and waiters showed up, carrying the food. It smelled delicious. I sniffed hungrily. A cute boy smiled, placing a plate of chicken Parmesan in front of me. Oh boy, if I wasn't pregnant with another man's baby, I'd be all over you. I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

"No problem." He winked. I giggled in response, causing Jeremy to sigh. I bit my lip. I was still mad at him. Mary stumbled slightly to my chair.

"Whatever you're eating, it smells amazing." She breathed.

"Want a bite?" I asked, getting together a bite and offered it to her. She got it quickly, then laughed.

"You know, you're pretty hot..." She smiled, pointing at me.

"Thanks?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Welcome." she giggled, running back to her seat. The rest of the dinner went by uneventful. Jeremy wasn't speaking to me, which I guess was okay. I did blow up at him earlier.

"Am I too late for the party?" a voice called, as the waiters picked up our empty plates.

"Not at all, come in!" Mary laughed, motioning the person in. I gasped, taken a back as Anthony sauntered in.

"Did you invite him?" I hissed at Jeremy. He shook his head no. "I'm going to kill her." I said threw my teeth as I stomped over to Mary. "I need to speak to you." I whispered harshly at her, pulling her to a corner by her hand.

"What is it?" She asked, confused.

"Why did you invite him?!"

She shrugged. "I thought you guys liked each other." I sighed, walking back to my seat, where Jeremy and Anthony were discussing something.

"But I disagree. The bears are having a better season this year." Jeremy argued. I rolled my eyes. So typical male it wasn't even funny.

"Time for presents!" Mary announced, setting a box in front of me. Goody. I tore open the box, revealing a hair straightener. "That's from me and Arnie. I saw you eyeballing one the other day." She smiled.

"Thanks." I put the box aside, only for it to be replaced with a card. I opened it, quickly reading over the common over used phrases with a twenty. "Thanks." I muttered, putting it aside. By the end of it, I had gotten about a hundred dollars, a hair straightener, and two book store gift cards. "Thanks again, everybody." I smiled, looking around, ready to be done. "But, I'm tired, and seeing as I'm not old enough to go partying with you guys, and I've got work now, so Bye." I laughed, waving as I walked out the door. "Can I get a ride to work?" I asked Arnie as he walked Mary out to the car.

"Sure." He nodded, buckling her in.

"Thanks." I smiled, climbing in, pushing my box full of presents in before me.

"No problem. Where's Jeremy?" He asked, pulling out.

I shrugged. "We sorta had a disagreement earlier."

"Oh." he let it drop, as we pulled up to the club.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." I smiled, helping her out of the car.

"Thanks." He laughed, pulling away as I helped her stumble into the club.

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note: **Oh no. they got into a fight. :( this was a horrible one to write. I cried. :(

_**xoxoxoxoxoxo**_

**-Me**


	14. Used

**Author's Note: **Second update! Lol. Forgot something last chapter, and couldn't sleep til I got this out. Here it is. :)

_**Disclaimer: **_If it's copyrighted, I don't own it. :)

**Used**

"Welcome back, ladies." Candy smiled, rocking the baby in her arms. "I hope you guys had a good, safe Christmas. And Happy Birthday, Marie. How old are you?" She asked, still rocking.

"19." I smiled. "Can I hold your baby?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Sure, dear. Make sure to support his head." She instructed, handing him to me. I smiled down at the tiny human wrapped in a blanket in my arms.

"He's beautiful." I murmured, pulling the blanket back to show his full, scrunched up face. I smiled, there was one of these inside me. And it is mine. Always and forever.

"Are you alright, dear?" Candy asked. I nodded, handing him back and wiping at the tears. I looked around, noticing everyone was gone. "Let me guess, you're pregnant, aren't you?" She whispered. I stared, my eyes wide open. "I understand. I won't say, I swear. But you are going to the doctor and taking you vitamins, right?" I nodded, swallowing. "Good. Congratulations." She patted my back, walking away. I sighed, starting to get ready. I was up first tonight, thanks boss. It's only my birthday. I slipped on the girl scouts uniform. He's really pushing the innocent act on me isn't he? I thought, putting a hair bow in to keep the pigtails in place. Why can't I play the devil some time. I want to be evil. I pouted.

"Cullen you're up in five minutes." Mr. King shouted. I huffed, standing up, and walking to the curtain, adjusting my outfit, self conscious of my baby bump. I hope it's not too noticeable.

"Here she is, gentlemen. The one you've all been requesting: Miss Lovely Lolly!" Rob announced over the intercom. I smiled seductively as I sauntered out to some ridiculous song. I spun on the pole, almost perfectly. Smiling, I spotted my man of the night – an older gentleman, I'd guess about 40 ish, with a blue tie and business suit. I crawled over to him, getting on my knees and threw my head back, arching my back as I bit my lip. He smirked and pushed a ten down my skirt. I stood, stripping off the micro mini skirt, bending over, attempting to shake my ass like I saw Angela do the other night. It must've worked, because I heard a few cat calls. I licked my lips, slowly unbuttoning my shirt, and pulled it off. I made a surprise face, like I was some sort of sex doll and bent over to let some sweaty fat guy shove a five down my thong.

"Come over here, baby." A voice commanded, and I stood, walking over to the dark corner, and gasped as Anthony shoved a twenty down my bra. I rolled my eyes and went back to the older gentleman. He seemed to be the type to be into younger girls – I'd have to remember to come over to him after this. I climbed the pole again, sliding down as the last cords of my song played out.

"There she was, men. Lovely Lolly!" Rob announced to a round of applause as I walked back stage. I pulled the cash out of the odd places the men had stuck it and counted. Wow. I made three hundred just on stage. I'd have to ask for more spots before I got too big.

"Nice job." Mr. King remarked, slapping my ass.

"Thanks." I mumbled, pulling on a more reasonable skirt and shirt. Now to find the older man, I thought walking out. Ah ha. There he is. I smiled, making a b line towards him, but stopped, when Anthony walked in front of me. "What?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Aren't you supposed to respect your customers? They, are after all, how you make your money." He smirked.

"Bite me." I rolled my eyes, going to step around him.

"Oh but I want a lap dance." He smiled, flashing me a fifty.

"No." I refused, stepping around him.

"Oh, okay. Maybe I should just have a talk with your boss then.." He smirked. Damnit. I sighed, knowing what he meant.

"Fine. Let's go." I pulled him over to a private room. "You get twenty minutes. That's the standard limit." I pushed him back on to the couch.

"Forceful." he smiled. "I like that. But I don't want a lap dance."

"Then why'd you come?" I sighed, sitting beside him.

He shrugged. "I forgot your gift this afternoon." He handed me a fifty.

"Thanks." I mumbled, shoving it down my bra. "Well, if that's all.." I stood to leave.

"Wait, Marie. I.." he started grabbing my hand.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you. I miss you. I need you." he whispered.

"You should have thought about that a month a go. Or hell, this past month. When you decided, I guess, you were too good to see me." I mumbled, pulling my hand away.

"No, wait. I wanted to come see you, honest. But with the kids, my wife, our jobs. I couldn't get away." He said sadly, a frown on his face. I didn't believe him, but something told me he needed me.

"Fine, whatever. I get off in ten." I sighed, pulling away from him and walking back onto the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you need a ride?" Arnie asked as Mary climbed into his car later on.

"No, I'm not going home." I smiled. "Thanks though." I waved.

"No problem." he called, pulling out. I sighed, settling into my coat, holding onto my box of gifts, waiting on him. Good thing the snow had lighten up, I thought looking up at the dark sky. Where was he? I shivered, then smiled as I saw his car pull in.

"I never thought you'd show up." I smiled, climbing in.

"Yeah, I had to wait til Mary was gone." He shrugged.

"Right." I nodded, "where too?"

"Well, you'll love this." he smirked, and pulled out a card and handed it to me. I flipped it over in confusion and saw "Hampton Inn" printed on it.

"You're...taking me to a motel?" I whispered.

"Just so we can talk." He smiled.

"Oh." I mumbled. Get out of the car. The voice told me. Or you're going to do something you'll regret. But I just ignored it, smiling back over at him. We pulled up, and walked up the stairs silently.

"I got you something." He laughed, jumping on the bed, as I opened the door. "You'll love it." He smiled, holding up a bottle of vodka.

"You know I can't." I smiled, sitting beside him.

"Oh that's right. You got knocked up." He laughed, taking a swig. "Too bad. I was hoping we could party." He smiled, running a hand up and down my thigh. I pushed it away. "Come on baby, let's play. Remember last time? I don't think I remember you ever complaining." He laughed a sadistically, pulling at my shirt.

"Please don't." I whispered, pulling away from him.

"Come on, I know you want me." He laughed, pulling me on top of him. I smiled, looking over at him. He was kind of cute...Stop it, Marie! STOP! The voice screamed as I pulled him to me for a kiss, where he proceeded to shove his hand up my shirt, man handling my breasts and leaving a scratch down my stomach from his watch.

"Stop." I pushed him away.

"No. I want you." he shoved his other hand up my skirt, ripping my panties, as he ran his cold tongue over my hot neck. "Damn, look at that, you're already wet. I knew you wanted me." he laughed pulling off his pants and pushing my skirt up. I bit my lip as he shoved himself into, as a tear rolled down my cheek in pain. Just lay still. Just let him do what he wants, then he'll leave you alone. I kept thinking as he grunted. Finally, he pulled out, grinning at me. "You liked that, didn't you?" he laughed as I sat up. I start to leave when he pulled me back to him.

"Let me go." I said, pulling away from him.

"Fine, go. I don't care." he laughed as I opened the door. "Thanks for the sex, baby! Don't forget your money!" he laughed harder, waving a one at me.

"Bite me, asshole." I whispered, the tears already coming as I stepped out into the cold. I tried to remember the way home as I started walking, but had to stop, because of how hard the tears where coming. "Gotta get home." I mumbled to myself over and over as I walked the rest of the way home.

"Marie?" Arnie called as I stepped inside. I turned towards him, the tears still frozen on my cheek. "What happened?!" He rushed to my side. "Want me to call Jeremy?" He asked. I shook my head, starting to shake. "Marie, speak, tell me what's going." He said softly, sitting me in the chair. I continued to shake my head, unable to speak. "I'm going to call Mary." He said, walking back to his desk and picked up the phone.

"It-it's late." I whispered.

"What?" He asked, still holding the phone.

"It's too late to be calling her." I said, biting my lip. He was about to respond when she picked up, I could hear her say 'hello?' into the phone.

"Hey, baby." he said into the phone. "I know it's late, but Marie just showed up." he paused, nodding. "I'm guessing so. She's shivering and crying. No, I don't know what happened. She wont tell me. The first words she's said was that it was too late to call you." he paused again, looking up at me. "She looks like a train wreck. Her shirts ripped." He noted. "I don't know! She wouldn't tell me. Okay okay, see you in a few." he hung up the phone and sat across from me. "She's on her way." He stated. I nodded. Obviously. I was still shivering when Mary bounded in five minutes later.

"Oh my god, Marie!" She gasped taking me in. "What happened?"

"Ant- anthony came to the club tonight." I whispered.

"He did?" She gasped. I looked over at Arnie. "Baby, I'm going to walk her up to her apartment. I'll be right back." She smiled at him, leading me up the stairs. She had bundled me up in a blanket on the couch before she asked. "What happened?"

"He basically gave me fifty bucks for my birthday, then asked if we could talk. So I told him when I got off, and he showed up a little after you were gone. He took me to this cheap hotel..." I trailed off.

She gasped. "Did he?" I nodded, biting my lip. "I'll kill him." she whispered.

"Please, I just want to forget it." I begged.

"Why? Why not?" she asked.

"Because..." I bit my lip. Should I tell her? Might as well. The jerk probably would spill if I didn't. "Remember that weekend I helped you house sit?" I asked, she nodded. "We slept together that weekend." I whispered.

"You mean...?" she trailed off. I nodded.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did it. He just treated me as if he really liked me." I whispered, looking down at my hands, the tears coming.

"Well, I'm not surprised." She sighed.

"You're not?"

"No. You think this is the first time he's done this?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"So, I'm not the first?" I mumbled.

She shook her head. "The only reason I haven't spilled the beans on him is because Christina's fucking around as well." she shrugged. "They say they love each other, but really it's just for the girls."

"Oh." I mumbled, wiping at the tears.

"Do you want me to call the police?" she asked, squatting in front of me. I shook my head. That was the last thing I needed. "Okay. Do you need anything?" I shook my head again, smiling.

"Go home. You look horrible."

"Like you have any room to talk." She laughed standing and pulled me up. "Now get to bed. You and that baby need sleep." She urged me. "I'm going to go talk to Arnie. I'll come check on you in a little bit, kay?" I nodded, walking towards the bathroom, the hot shower all I could think about. I stepped into the burning hot water, trying to scrub the smell and feel of him off me. I loved him, I thought he loved me. I was only a cheap fuck. A new adventure. It was no wonder no one wanted me. I was worthless. An over used, under paid whore. I sank to the floor of the tub, wrapping my arms around my knees.

"Marie?" a voice called. No. Not now. I bit my lip, not responding. "Marie? Are you in there?" Jeremy asked, tapping on the door. I didn't respond. "What's wrong? Mary and Arnie were discussing something but stopped as soon as I showed up." He paused, waiting for a response. "I want to apologize for being so rude to you last night. I'm sorry." He called. Great. Just great. Apologize for something you didn't do. Make me feel worse. "Marie? I'm coming in." he called, opening the door, and sank down beside the tub.

"I love you. I'm sorry for everything." I whispered.

"I know. I love you too." he sighed. I guess happy to know I was alive.

"No, you shouldn't. I'm nothing but a cheap whore." I cried.

"What? Why do you say that?" He asked, pulling back the curtain to peak at me. "What happened?"

"I did something sluttish and I will understand if you leave and never come back." I whispered.

"Please just tell me what happened." he begged.

"Anthony came over to my work and invited me back to his motel room to talk.." I lead off, not looking at him.

"Did you sleep with him?" he asked, after taking a few breaths.

"No." I shook my head. "He tried, but I refused. So he held me down.." I bit my lip.

"He did what?" Jeremy asked, looking over at me.

"He raped me." I whispered.

"I'll kill him." Jeremy yelled, his fists curling into balls.

"Please don't." I whispered, wiping as more tears came.

"You want me to just sit here and let him live and be happy after he did this to you?!" Jeremy asked, still enraged.

"No, but he's got family and babies."

"I don't give a fuck if he's Jesus, son of God!" He stood.

"Please don't leave me." I whispered looking up at him. He looked down, finally seeing me.

"Come on, baby. I'm sorry." he helped me stand, shutting off the water. I nodded, shivering as he wrapped a towel around me. "Let's get you to bed." he kiss my forehead, leading me to the bedroom. I slipped on some underwear, while he slipped off his shirt, handing it to me.

"It's cold outside. You need it." I shook my head.

"Don't be silly. I'm not going anywhere." he smiled, slipping it over my head, then knelt down in front of me, placing his ear against my stomach, causing me to wince. "What is it?" he asked, raising my shirt, running his hand over the scratch. "I'm so sorry baby." He kissed it.

"It's fine." I whispered, a bit uncomfortable with him so close to me.

"No, it really isn't." He shook his head. "But come on, you're tired." he pulled back the covers and pulled me in bed with him. I cuddled up next to his bare chest. "I love you. I know you've been through a lot – most I probably can't even imagine. But without your past, you wouldn't be who you are." he kissed my forehead. "And I love you."

I kissed his chest. "I love you too. Thank you for being so sweet." I whispered.

"No problem." He laughed softly.

"Seriously. You're taking all this so well." I sat up looking at him.

He shrugged. "like I told you. I've loved you a while now. I'm just happy to have you finally. Plus, my father always taught me to treat every woman like a goddess." He kissed my lips. I smiled, kissing him back, then sighed, laying back down next to him. "Now, sleep my goddess. You and our future child have had a long day." I smiled, cuddling close. Today had been one of the weirdest and most interesting birthday I had, ever. I thought, falling asleep.

**End Chapter.**

**Author's Note: **Second update, I know. But I left Anthony giving her his gift out last chapter, so I had to write this. I couldn't sleep until it was out there. :) Review, lovelies. On a random note, I don't know if I mentioned this before, so I'm going to say it; if I'm repeating myself, just ignore it. I tend to do that a lot. Anyways, I was telling my mom about how I was going to end this, cause I explained the whole thing to her the other day, saying I wasn't sure how to end it. Anyways, so she was like, 'that's so cool. Print it off for me. I want to read it.' and I was like 'idk about that.' because of all the sex. I think I will, once I'm finished. But boy, will it be long. Chapters 1 thru 12 are like, 75 pages all together. Not including author's notes and starting a new page for every chapter. :) Review! Thanks. :)

_**Xoxoxoxoxo**_

**-Me**


	15. Males are Ignorant

**Author's Note: **I didn't want to write this, and it was uber hard to actually get it out. More in the end A/N.

_**Disclaimer: **_If it's trademarked, I don't own it.

**Males are Ignorant**

I woke up to someone on my bed. I groaned, opening one eye to see Jeremy crawling back into bed with me.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked, kissing my forehead.

"What time is it?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"About 9ish. Go back to sleep." He whispered. I shook my head sitting up, and took his hand, causing him to wince. I raised an eyebrow, looking down at his hand. I gasped, his knuckles were black and blue. "It's nothing." He mumbled, taking away his hand.

"What happened?" I cradled it in my two hands.

He shrugged. "Nothing."

I looked up at him, "I don't believe you."

"You'll be mad." He whispered. I raised an eyebrow. "After you fell asleep last night, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened.." he trailed off, looking away from me.

"You didn't." I gasped, realizing what he meant.

He didn't look up. "He threw the first punch."

"Oh." I whispered. "Let me get you some ice." I stepped out of bed, walking through the cold house to the kitchen. He was following behind me. "Why is it so cold in here?" I mumbled, looking at the thermostat. It was on seventy. "Who turned this down?" I muttered, shaking my head turning it up to eighty. "Are you alright?" I asked again, getting a rag and putting ice cubes in it, placing it on his hand.

He smiled. "Fine." He stretched his fingers out, wincing. "I think I'll regain feeling in them, someday."

"I'm sorry you hurt yourself." I whispered.

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Of all the things to apologize for."

"What do you want me to apologize for?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows together.

"Nothing. You did nothing wrong." He smiled. I rolled my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You think too highly of me." I smiled, kissing him lightly.

"Never." He disagreed, kissing me back. He was about to say something else when a loud banging sounded against my door.

"Who is it?" I called, walking over to the door. I bit my lip. Who was here? Mary always called before she showed up. I looked through the peephole, gasping. It was the police. "Yes?" I asked, opening the door.

"Is there a Jeremy McCarty here?" the officer asked. I nodded. "May we come in?" I nodded again, moving out of the way to let the two officers come in. "Mr. McCarty?" He asked, stepping over to him.

"Yes?" He asked, looking up at him.

"Can you tell me what happened between you and a Mr. Brandon earlier this morning?" He asked, opening his note pad.

He shrugged. "I went to go speak with him because he and my girlfriend," he motioned towards me, still standing there half naked, with his head, "got in a disagreement last night."

"Okay. And did it turn violent?" he asked, not pausing as he continued to write.

"Yeah. I asked him what he was doing yelling at my pregnant girlfriend, and he got pissy and put his hand in my face, saying I didn't know shit." he shrugged, removing the ice. "I said I knew enough that he needed to leave her alone. See, he had been harassing her lately. So I told him if he didn't leave her alone, I'd call the law. And that's when he punched me. So I punched him back." He lifted up his hand to show the bruise.

"I see. So, he started it?" he just nodded. "And why did you leave?" he furrowed his eyebrows at him.

He shrugged. "I didn't see a need to stay."

"Ah okay. Would you like to press charges?" the lovely blond officer spoke for the first time, a smile on her face. Stupid bitch. I growled under my breath. Jeremy shook his head. "Well, okay. We got a disturbance call at the Hampton Inn and Mr. Brandon told us this is where you'd be. He seemed intoxicated, but other than that, no marks." The officer nodded. "We'll file this, that way, if something does happen and comes up between your lovely girlfriend and him again, we'll have it on record." I nodded, smiling.

"Thanks."

"No problem ma'am." He winked, then walked out. I sighed, walking over to Jeremy, placing my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No problem." He kissed my forehead. "What do you want to do today?"

I yawned, shrugging. "I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"You need to go back to bed." He sighed, wrapping his arms around me. I shook my head. "And why not?" He pulled away looking down at me. I just stared back at him. "I swear I won't leave." He whispered, ducking so we were at eye level.

"I know. I just don't want to sleep anymore. I'm off today. I want to do something. And I'm buying." I smiled.

"What do you want to do then?" he laughed.

"I don't know. I think I'm going to go to Home Depot to look at paint and stuff for the baby's room." I smiled. "You don't have to go if you don't want too."

"I'll go. Besides, I can't let you make all the decisions by yourself." He laughed. "Get dressed. And we'll go."

"Kay. I'll be right back." I kissed him again and walked back to my closet. I finally decided on a pair of jeans, keeping his tshirt on. I'm really happy I told him he was the father. Maybe he didn't need to know. Maybe we could be a happy family. I smiled, walking back into the room. He was sitting on the couch, with his face in his hands. "What is it?" I asked, sitting next to him. He leaned up and kissed me.

"Nothing."

"Okay." I smiled. "Let's go." I stood. He sighed, standing up. "You don't have to go." I whispered, looking at his face. I bit my lip. What happened? Was he mad at me? Did Anthony tell him? I bit my lip harder, causing it to bleed. He didn't respond, so I sat down. "I don't think I'm feeling very well." I whispered. He nodded, then walked to the door. He turned as if he was going to say something, but stopped, shaking his head and walked out. I cried out as the door swung shut. What had I done? I tried to think of something I had done recently that would cause him to be upset. I couldn't think of anything besides my birthday party. But I had apologized, hadn't I? I didn't bother wiping away the tears as they flowed down my face, curling up against a pillow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I must've fallen asleep, because I awoke a few hours later, stiff, still laying on the couch. I groaned, sitting up, sore from laying in the same position. I looked around, a little muddled. Had that really happened? I reached for my phone, quickly going through the missed calls, seeing that he had called four times, once every hour. I sighed, dialing my voice mail number, listening to the messages as they got more frantic and frantic with every new message, rotating between Mary and Jeremy. I rubbed my eyes, standing. Fuck em. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I tore off his shirt, and then my pants, crawling, only in my underwear, into my big bed, sighing as I wrapped my blanket around my shoulders.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Marie!" Mary's voice woke me up.

"Huh?" I asked sitting up, causing a round of whistles. I looked around, gasping as I saw three firemen standing behind Mary. "Shit." I mumbled, pulling the blankets up around me. "What's going on?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

"We came to check on you. Jeremy said he last saw you yesterday at like...9 am, and hadn't heard from you since then. And you weren't answering your phone." She shrugged.

"Could it have occurred to you that I might have been SLEEPING?" I hissed.

She shrugged. "Not really."

"Whatever. I'm going back to bed. I've got like, 10 hours before work tonight. I'll see you then. Lock the door behind you." I said, laying back down, pulling the covers up over my head. I smiled hearing the door close. Finally. Peace and quiet. I thought, closing my eyes again. I was almost back asleep when some one jumped on my bed. "What the fuck are you doing?!" I asked, sitting up, staring daggers at her.

"I was going to come talk to you..." Mary frowned.

"I don't feel much like talking." I whispered, the covers still up to my neck.

"What happened?" She asked, laying on top of the covers facing me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. One minute, we were laughing and going to go to Home Depot to talk about what to do with the baby's room when I went to change. And when I came back, he was pissed. And he left. Without saying good bye." I cried.

"Aww, baby." She pulled me so I was still under the covers, leaning onto her shoulder. "Shh. Want me to call and talk to him?" she asked, patting my hair. I shook my head. "Why not? What happened?" she asked, pulling away to look down at me. I shrugged, sniffling. "Then why was he upset?" I shrugged again. "I don't understand." she frowned.

"He must've saw something or heard something because he just left. And and now he hates me!" I cried.

"I doubt he hates you." she smiled.

"Uhuh." I sniffled. "I just want to go back to bed. Can I please go back to bed?" I whispered. She nodded.

"I'm going to make you something to eat. You've got to be starving." She patted my hand, and walked off towards the kitchen. I sighed, closing my eyes again. I sighed, sitting up and reaching for the phone. Might as well call him. Get it over with. I dialed his number, biting my lip. What if he doesn't want to speak to me?

"Hello?" he answered, his voice muffled – sounding like he had just woken up.

"Did I just wake you up?" I asked, biting my nail bed.

"Yeah."

"Oh I'm sorry. I guess I'll let you go then." I sighed, going to hang up.

"Okay. Bye." He said quickly hanging up. He really does hate me. I bit my lip, putting the phone back on the hook and slipped on a pajama tops and bottoms, walking into the kitchen.

"What is it?" Mary asked, looking at me. I shook my head. She didn't need to know. I sighed, sitting down at the counter, pulling out my prenatal vitamins, and popping one in my mouth. I couldn't do anything right, could I? And I didn't even know what I did to make him mad, which makes it ten times worse. I sniffed.

"Whatcha cooking?" I smiled, looking over at her.

"Just some pork chops." She shrugged. "You like those, right?" I nodded, they smelled delicious. "Good." she pulled open the oven, causing a wave of heat and smell of fresh cornbread hit my nose.

"That smells amazing." I sniffed.

"I hope so. I couldn't remember the exact recipe so I kind of winged it." She smiled sheepishly.

"I doubt it'll be that bad. Why don't you invite Arnie up? Let's make the best of this." I suggested with a smile.

"I kind of already did. I hoped you wouldn't mind. He'll be here in ten." She smiled at me.

I laughed. "I don't. As long as you guys don't care that I'm still in my pajamas, and my hairs all messed up."

"Nope." She laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were sitting around the table later that night, just talking, the plates still dirty in front of us.

"I can't wait to be done and have this kid." I sighed, leaning against the wall, my foot propped up on the empty chair.

Mary laughed. "You've got a little under eight months to go sweetie. You haven't even gotten big yet."

I shook my head. "I knowwwwwwww." I moaned. "And I don't even have a good excuse. I was just ignorant for not even two minutes of my life." I sighed.

"Yep. Though, it's partly his fault." Arnie said, his arm around Mary, who was leaning against him. "He should've known that if you don't wrap it, you'll get a surprise nine months later."

"I know. He told me he did." I shrugged. "I guess it was just bad? Hell, I don't know."

"They're only, like, 98 percent effective anyways." Mary shrugged.

"I know." I nodded, looking at the clock, then moaned.

"What is it?" Arnie asked.

"Do we have to go to work?" I pouted.

"Yep." Mary nodded, sitting up. "Let's clean up before we go though." She stood, picking up plates. I started to get up when Arnie put his hand on my shoulder.

"Nope. You sit here. We've got this." he smiled.

"Fine." I smiled, "thanks."

"No problem." He laughed, helping Mary clean the plates, placing them into the dishwasher.

"I guess I'm gonna go get dressed." I stood, sighing.

"Kay. We're gonna leave in like, twenty. Just so you know." Mary smiled. I nodded, and headed back to my closet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You look horrible, my dear." Candy said, putting an arm around her.

"I feel horrible. Where's your kid?" I asked, looking at her empty hands.

"With my husband." She shrugged. "Are you taking your meds and sleeping and eating healthy?" She asked, concerned.

I nodded. "Yeah. I've just been feeling a bit more emotional lately."

"Ah, I see. It'll pass, promise." She squeezed my shoulder.

"I sure hope so." I smiled weakly as she walked away.

"Cullen!" Mr. King yelled. I sighed, turning towards him.

"Yes sir?"

"Bring me a scotch on the rocks." He waved me away. I rolled my eyes, walking back over to the bar.

"Can I get a scotch on the rocks?" I asked Kristen, leaning against the bar, causing my skirt to go up.

"Sure." She started working on it, when I felt something slip into my waist band. I turned around, looking to see where it came from. I rolled my eyes at the old man who made kissey faces at me.

"Thanks." I smiled, taking it from her and walking back over to Mr. King. "Here you go sir." I smiled, handing it to him.

"Thanks. Come by my office tonight before we close. I've got something for you." He winked, causing a shiver to go down my back. I knew what he wanted, and knew I couldn't refuse. I nodded, walking back over to the bar.

**End Chapter.**

**Author's Note: **This was a toughy to write. Not the actual chapter itself, just like, I have no desire to write today. But I really wanted to write at least one today. :) Review please, so I don't feel like I wasted my day for no reason. Thanks.

_**Xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**-**_**Me**


	16. You've never?

**Author's Note: **This is probably one of my last crack head updates for now – I start school again Monday. Explanation of things you might not know at the end, promise.

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Waffle House. Or anything else trademarked. :)

**You've never?**

A week had passed, and Jeremy still wasn't speaking to me. I was lugging around my ten pound book bag to and from school – the teachers doubling up the homework almost every night, walking to and from school, only riding the bus when absolutely necessary. I had tried everything – from falling in front of him, to flirting with other guys, and still no response from him. Today's the day I'm just going to corner him and talk to him, give him no other option.

"Jeremy, wait." I called, he turned, raising an eyebrow at me. "Please, can you at least tell me what I did?" I asked, grabbing at his hand. He pulled it away, shaking his head. "I'm pregnant with your child and THIS is how you treat me? Like I'm scum on your feet! Fuck you!" I yelled after him, causing everyone in a ten feet radius to turn and look at us. He paused where he was standing, as if debating whether or not to turn around. "Yeah, that's right. I've got a bun in the oven. And Jeremy McCarty is the father! And he's been ignoring and treating me like shit – making me carry my own HEAVY book bag." I pointed at him, the tears coming down. The girls near me were shaking their head, whispering behind their hands and pointing at him. He turned around and walked over to me.

"What do you think you're doing?" He hissed.

"Letting the world know how you've been treating me. And it would be nothing if you would actually tell me what I did to make you so mad. But you're being so damn stubborn and refusing to acknowledge my existence." I hissed right back at him, glaring. He had me backed into a corner by then, fuming.

"What? You want to know why I've been ignoring you?" He asked, placing both his hands on the wall by my head. I nodded. "Because -" he started, but stopped as Mr. Manner, the principal, walked up.

"What's going on here?" He asked looking between me and Jeremy – quickly noting how I was in tears and he was fuming. "I demand to know what's going on." He ordered.

I shook my head, wiping at the tears. "It's nothing, Mr. Manner. Everything's okay." I whispered.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked quizzically.

I shrugged. "Hormones."

"Well, still. Mr. McCarty, Miss Cullen, please, come with me." He motioned with his fingers. I sighed, slugging the bag up on my shoulder, and followed him, a good two feet between the two of us. I longed to touch him. But now he was never going to talk to me. I bit my lip, the tears still coming. "Sit." He pointed to the two only empty chairs in front of his office. I sat down, peaking over at him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I don't want to hear it." He hissed.

"If you had just talked to me before hand and not acted like I didn't exist." I started but stopped when he shot me a look. "Don't look at me like that." I glared at him. "You don't scare me."

He sighed, turning at me. "Thanks to you, not only am I going to be a father of a bastard child, the entire school knows. I should've listened to Esme. She was right."

"About what?" I hissed.

"That I'm too good for you." he smirked.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, crying into my hands. He looked over at me and sighed.

"Please don't." he reached to pat my back.

"No. don't touch me." I said, pulling away. "I'm going home." I said to the secretary.

"You'll need a doctors note or a phone call from a parent." She smirked up at me.

"I'm almost two months pregnant, and I'm legally emancipated." I smiled harshly down at her.

"Fine. Here." She ripped out a yellow note for me.

"Thanks." I said, icily, walking towards the door.

"Marie, wait." Jeremy said, standing in front of me.

"No. you're right. I'm not good enough for you." I smiled up at him through the tears. "You're right. Go find yourself a trust fund baby who was born with a silver spoon in her mouth – she'll probably be fake and cheat on you, but she'll at least be good enough." I slammed the door as I ran out of the school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was walking home when I heard someone pull up beside me.

"Get in." Jeremy called threw the rolled down window. I shook my head, still walking. "Marie, please." he called. I shook my head, wiping at the fresh tears. "Do I have to get on my hands and knees in front of you for you to forgive me?" just ignore him. Just act as if he's not there. I repeated to myself over and over again. "I will if that's what it takes." He called. "Please. Come on." he continued to follow me as I got to my apartment. I walked inside, over to Arnie's office. I was about to knock when I heard giggling. I raised an eyebrow, placing an ear to the door.

"Oh god, Arnie. Right there. Oh god. Yes yes yes!" Mary's voice called. I pulled away quickly, in disgust. That was something I could've went without hearing. I shook my head, walking up the stairs. I heard something behind me so I turned, looking behind me at the top.

"Leave me alone." I sighed at him, sniffing.

"Please, just, let me explain." He begged.

"Five minutes." I crossed my arms across my chest.

"The reason I left the other day was because I was down and out, thinking about you and that asshole." he shook his head. "I let it eat at me, and I was upset so I left." he shrugged.

"And you couldn't tell me this why?!" I hissed.

"I didn't want to upset you." He shrugged.

I sighed. "Whatever. So why have you been ignoring me SINCE then?" I looked down at him.

"Esme threatened to take away my college money if I didn't stop seeing you. I was hoping you thought I was an asshole and not want me around."

"So, instead of explaining to me about your situation, you thought ignoring me was best?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He nodded. "You're talking to an almost 2 months pregnant woman! Did you expect me to NOT get upset?!" I yelled. He nodded again. "You're fucking unbelievable." I shook my head, walking up the rest of the stairs.

"Please forgive me. I was stupid." he grabbed my wrist, turning me around to face him when we got to my door. "Let me make it up to you." He pulled me into a tight kiss. I pulled away, smacking him.

"You think coming up here, giving me some excuse, expecting me to believe it and forgive you?" I asked, my voice rising.

"What's going on?" Arnie suddenly appeared, red lipstick smeared on his face.

"Nothing, Arnie, it's fine. Mr. McCarty was just leaving." I smiled at him, opening my door.

"Marie, wait. Please." He stepped up, following me.

"Please don't. Just, just give me a night okay? Pick me up from work in the morning and we'll go get breakfast." I smiled at him, closing the door and locking it. I sighed, calling my voice mail – there was only a call from Planned Parenthood reminding me my appointment was tomorrow. I walked to the fridge, looking at the card for wealth fare. I hadn't considered it an option before hand, because I was making enough to feed myself and pay my bills. I dialed the number, holding my breath.

"Department of Human Services, this is Linda speaking, how may I asset you today?" a dull voice asked.

"Yes, I – I need to plan an appointment to discuss getting WIC." I bit my lip.

"Okay, we just got an opening tomorrow at four. Can you do that?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Okay, can I get your name?" She asked.

"Marie Cullen." I replied.

"Okay Miss Cullen. You'll need to bring your birth certificate, your social security card and some of your bills – like your water, power, and rent, and documentation of your income."

"Okay." I quickly scratched that down onto a note card on the fridge.

"Then, we'll see you tomorrow at four." she hung up. I sat the phone back on the hook, and flipped on the TV, not bothering to go to sleep, like I knew I should.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at heels Mary was dangling in front of me.

"There's no way I can walk in those." I shook my head. They were a good 6 inches tall.

"They get easier after a while." She shrugged.

"Fine, give them here." I took them, slipping them on. I stood, surprised I could balance in them.

"Jeremy came by the office earlier." Mary commented.

"Oh really? And what did he say?" I asked, starting to get the hang of the shoes. It was as simple as remembering to step with your toes, not your heels.

She shrugged. "Just asked where we worked."

"Did you tell him?" I asked, biting my lip. She nodded.

"I hope you don't mind." I shook my head, smiling. "Good." She laughed.

"Show time, Cullen!" Mr. King yelled. "Go for the young boy who isn't looking up." he instructed. I sighed, smiling. He was finally letting me play a bad girl. I was dressed in an a black mini skirt, a black bra, a red tie and a white over sized man shirt, with cherry red heels. I walked out on the stage, surprised by how high up I was just by the few inches. I slid up the pole, spinning around it, holding on with my legs, before unbuttoning my shirt and throwing it towards the back. I got on my knees, which cause me to wince. They were bruised. But from what, I didn't know. I didn't remove the smile from my face as I crawled towards a young looking man who wasn't looking up.

"What's a matter, Big boy?" I asked in a seductive voice. I gave up after a few minutes of him not responding, and moved to the next man, who gladly slipped a twenty down my bra. I smiled, licking my lips as I stood, pulling off my skirt. I climbed off the stage as my set finished, straddling the young boy, wrapping my tie around his neck. "You didn't look up once. Am I not hot enough for you?" I whispered into his ear. He went to put his arms on my waist. "Ah, you know the rules. No touching the strippers." I smiled, pulling back and shoving my chest into his face. He smiled, putting a ten in my thong. "Thanks, big boy." I smiled, standing up off him. He grinned pulling out a hundred. "Lap dance, I assume?" I asked. He nodded. "Follow me." I took the bill, pulling him into a private room. "Sit." I commanded him, pushing him into the lone chair. He smirked as I pulled my bra off. "You like that?" I asked, straddling him, pushing my boobs up into his face. He was about to say something when I stood, and turned, grinding my butt into his groin. He moaned in response. I smirked, going harder and faster. He groaned again. I turned around on his lap, rocking my hips back and forth on his hips. I bit my lip. I must be really horny, cause I could feel the tension building up in side of me as I moved and pushed my hips down on his. I came hard, moaning as I leaned back, holding onto the chair's back. "Oh god, Marie." He mumbled, cuming as well. I smiled, and leaned down. "It's Lolly. But thanks." I whispered, kissing his ear as I stood up and heading back out into the room.

"What was that noise?" Kristen asked, raising an eyebrow as I walked behind the bar beside her.

"Nothing." I smiled, shaking my head. "I got a hundred to give a lap dance."

"Really?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah. It was that cute shy guy." I smiled, wiping down the bar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Want to go out tonight?" Mary asked, smiling as we got dressed again in our outside world clothes.

"I promised Jeremy he could apologize and take me to breakfast this morning." I smiled sadly at her.

"That's fine. I was wondering why he wanted to know where we worked..." She trailed off.

"Yeah." I smiled. I guess that's all it takes to put me in a good mood – a good orgasm. I grinned bigger. I'd just have to try this one out soon.

"Arnie told me about you guys' fight earlier." She said sadly.

"It's nothing." I shrugged, running a rag over my face.

"Are you guys fighting?" She asked.

I sighed, biting my lip. "Somewhat. His step mom told him if he didn't drop me he'd lose all his college money.." I whispered.

"Wow. She really doesn't like you, does she?" she asked, her eyes wide. I shook my head, still wiping at my eyes, trying to cover up the tears. "I'm sorry." She hugged me. I smiled, hugging her back.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now, let's get the fuck out of here." She laughed, pulling me out the door. I shivered in the cold, as we stepped outside. "Arnie's here. I'll see you tomorrow." She hugged me and waved, walking towards where Arnie was waiting. I waved, him waving back as they drove off. I pulled my coat around me closer, kicking myself for still not buying a new coat. My stomach growled as I leaned back against the wall. Where is he? I wondered, looking around, smiling when I spotted his truck coming up the drive. I climbed into the warm cab as he pulled up, smiling.

"Hey baby." He leaned over, kissing me.

I smiled, kissing him back. "You're still not off the hook." I laughed.

"I know, but I can still try." he laughed.

"True." I agreed.

"Now, where do you want to go for breakfast?" He smiled at me.

"I don't care." I shrugged then thought of Waffle House's smothered and covered hash browns. "Actually, I do. Can we have Waffle House?" I asked, my face bright.

"Sure. You know, I've never eaten there before?" He laughed, grabbing my hand.

I gasped. "You haven't?!" he shook his head. "God, you were deprived." I laughed, sniffing my hair. "My god, I smell like cheap sex." I pulled it back in a sloppy ponytail.

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything...." He laughed, and I punched him in the arm.

"Not funny."

"Ow." He pouted, rubbing his arm with his free hand.

"I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" I asked, scooting over beside him.

"No." He laughed, placing an arm around my shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure." I laid my head down on his shoulder, yawning.

"Would you rather go home and sleep? I don't mind either way." He asked.

"No. The baby's hungry." I laughed, as my stomach growled.

"Are they not feeding you there?" He looked down at me.

I shook my head. "Trust me. I wouldn't touch half the stuff in there. Well, besides some of the ladies." I laughed.

"I knew you were secretly into girls." He shook his head.

"Not really." I shook my head. "Some of them are just hot." I shrugged. "I can't help it if I'm secure enough about my sexuality to say other women are hot."

He laughed, kissing my forehead. "I never said anything was wrong with it."

"I know." I laughed.

"Well, we're here." He announced after a few minutes. I sat up smiling.

"This place is the best. You'll love it." I laughed.

"We'll see." He helped me down.

"Mhmm." I laughed, holding his hand as we walked in. "Let's sit over here." I pulled him to a back corner booth. He slid across from me, smiling as he looked down at the menu. "There's normal food on the other side." I said, looking down over it. I knew I wanted some hash browns smothered and covered but I knew I wanted something else as well. A waffle, I think is what I'll have, I decided, sitting my menu down.

"What are you going to have?" he asked.

"Well," I smiled, pulling my silver ware out of the napkin and placing it in my lap, "I'm going to have a glass of milk, with a waffle and hash browns smothered and covered." I intertwined my fingers in front of me.

"Right." he nodded, looking back down at the menu.

"What are you going to have?" I asked, smiling at his confused face.

"I'm thinking the all star breakfast." He nodded to himself.

"Sounds good." I laughed. I looked down at my menu as a young man walked up to us.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" He asked in a very high voice, causing my gaydar to go off. Looking him over, I could tell he was. I smiled.

"I'll have a large glass of milk." I smiled.

"Coffee, please." Jeremy smiled up at the young boy, causing him to start fluttering his eyebrows.

"You guys ready to order? Or do you need a few minutes?" He asked, looking at Jeremy. I frowned. If it wasn't the females, it was the gay males hitting on him. Jeremy nodded to me.

"I'll have a waffle and an order of hash browns, smothered and covered, please." I smiled.

"Alright, and for you, dear?" He grinned.

"I'll have the All Star breakfast."

"Grits or Hash browns?" He asked, scribbling something down.

"What are grits?" He asked looking at the young boy.

"Just get him the hash browns." I smiled, patting Jeremy's hand.

"Okay. Sausage or bacon?"

"Bacon, please." He put the menu away.

"Could we also have a bowl of grits?" I smiled.

"Sure, dear." He smiled, walking away.

"So, what exactly are grits?" Jeremy turned his head in confusion.

"They're hard to explain – it's a southern thing. They're really good though. You'll see." I smiled, putting my neck in my hand.

"Oh okay." Jeremy nodded, taking my hand. I nodded. "About this past week..." He started, but I stopped him.

"Let's just not talk about it, okay?" I smiled, playing with his fingers.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" He asked. I smiled, nodding. "Good. I was worried you'd hate me forever." He whispered. I shook my head, staring at our hands. "Your hands are tiny." He remarked, holding his against mine, flat.

"I know. They always have been this small." I shrugged, then laughed. "My friends used to joke that if I could fit my hands around my guys' junk, I should leave him."

He laughed. "Yeah, because that would be tiny."

"Mhmm." I agreed, nodding as the young man showed up again.

"Here you go, sweetie." He placed our drinks down in front of us, then our food.

"Thank you." I smiled up at him.

"No problem." He nodded. "Need anything else?" He smiled.

"No thank you. We're fine." I smiled, picking up my fork.

"Kay, well if you need anything, just holler." He walked away.

I picked up my spoon, stirring the bowl of grits in between us. "This," I pointed to the bowl, "is grits."

he furrowed his brows at the bowl. "Here. Try them." I scooped up a small bite, holding it out to him. He leaned forward, taking the bite, and swallowed. "Whatcha think?" I asked, stirring up my hash browns.

"They're good." He nodded.

"Mhmm, I know. You should try them with cheese." I laughed, taking a bite of my food.

"Cheese?" he asked.

"Yeah. Like, American Slice?" I shook my head. "It's better than it sounds." I shrugged, laughing at his expression. "It's like you've never had any of the food I grew up on. Next thing I know, you'll be telling me you've never had a slaw dog." I shook my head, taking a sip of my milk.

"Slaw dog?" he asked.

I shook my head, choking slightly on my milk. "You need to get out more." I managed to cough out, before taking another sip.

"Yeah, I know." He laughed.

"Mhmm.." I nodded. We sat in silence the rest of the meal, both too tired and hungry to really talk. I pulled out my wallet, getting out a five for a tip, while he paid the bill, and laughed, looking into my wallet.

"What?" he asked, coming back from paying the bill.

"Here's your hundred back." I slapped it on his chest, laughing as I walked out the door.

**End Chapter.**

**Author's Note: **Lol! I loved that ending. I figured, 'let's lead them on, let them think she's just randomly dry humping some guy at her work'. But then I added in him calling her Marie, so I figured I'd tell you. I was very close to leaving off after the lap dance, but it was just wayyyy too short to post. This one's nine pages. :) And it was inspired by Red Light District by Porcelain and the Tramps. Check it out. It's a good Song. :)

Okay, I figured I'd add this, because I know some of my readers are either; not in America or never heard of something of these things:

_Grits: _It's hard to explain. A white grain type stuff. Google it. Lol. They are amazing though, especially with cheese. :]]

_Waffle House: _It's only in a bout 25 states, and in America, so I understand if you've never heard of it before – think IHOP, just more home towny and small. I prefer it over IHOP, but that's just because we didn't have an IHOP in my home town. We only had Waffle House. :) Also – Smothered and Covered is like, hash browns (chopped up potato's that are fried on a pan – really good.) covered in chili and like, cheese. I'm not a 100% on what exactly it is, because I haven't had them in years.

_Slaw Dog: _It's just a normal hot dog. Just instead of like, ketchup on it, it has Cole Slaw. :)

Review, please!

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**_

**-Me**


	17. Hormonal

**Author's Note: **Aw fuck guys, sorry language, I know. But I accidently rewrote Chapters 17 and 18. So, they will be replaced with this. :) As for 19 and 20, I have completely lost them so they will have to be completely rewritten! :( Ugh. Oh well. So, basically, delete what you have in your memory from them, because it won't be the same. (BUT- they're still going to Cali, promise!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Twilight._

**Hormonal **

"Let's go." I smiled, trying to get off the hood of his truck in the school parking lot.

"Why? We've got a few minutes." He murmured, running his lips down my neck.

"I guess we can wait a little while longer..." I trailed off, giggling. He smiled, pulling back to face me. "What?" I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"You're just beautiful." He smiled, kissing me. I sighed, as I placed my arms around his neck and opened my mouth to deepen the kiss. "Ah, Marie. We don't wanna go there this early in the morning, do we?" He smirked.

I pouted, sighing. "I guess not."

"Later." He smiled wistfully "But if we don't get going, we'll be late. And what would everyone think if we should up late to class together?" He asked, helping me down.

"Probably that we fucked before school." I shrugged as we walked past a group of girls. I laughed as they turned and starred, whispering behind their hands. "Silly high school girls. Don't they know better than ease drop?" I shook my head.

"Apparently not." He laughed, taking my hand. "What do you want to do after school, seeing as it's Friday?"

I shrugged. "I've got a doctor's appointment at 3, actually."

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow as he opened the door.

"Mhmm." I nodded, walking into the school just as the late bell rang. "Shit." I mumbled, looking up at the clock. 8:11. "I guess we get to show up late anyways." He nodded, opening the door again for me.

"What can I do for you?" Alexia, a senior from my American History class, asked from behind the desk.

"I'm late." I smiled at her.

"Okay." She quickly wrote down my name on a blue slip. "Who's your first hour?"

"Mr. Harkle." I smiled. She quickly wrote it down, marking the 'excuse' box. "Thanks." I took it from her as Jeremy stepped up to the desk, a hand still on my lower back.

"The same?" She guessed, smiling and batting her eyelashes at him. Fucking whore. She was gorgeous, and could get any man she wanted. Why mine? I glared sideways daggers at her as I waited for the office lady, to be free. He nodded, smiling back. I sighed, pulling away from him, acting as if I were moving closer to the other counter.

"Thanks." He took the blue slip. "What are you doing?" He whispered coming up beside me.

"I've gotta get a yellow slip for this afternoon. And seeing as I don't have the luxury of having a parent or legal guardian to call in for me, I have to do it myself." I rolled my eyes, stepping up to the counter. "Hi, Mrs. Kreeper. I have a doctor's appointment today at 3." I handed her the card from the clinic.

"Okay." She smiled, handing back the card and writing the yellow slip.

"Don't you, like, need a phone call from your parent to leave early?" Alexia whispered to Jeremy.

"Usually." He whispered back. Probably assuming I couldn't hear them. I rolled my eyes, not bothering to acknowledge their conversation.

"Then how does she get away with it?" She whispered back, giggling slightly.

"Thanks." I smiled, taking the note from Mrs. Kreeper, and turned around to face them both. "Because I, unlike the both of you, don't have a mommy and daddy to call me out of school." I scowled.

"But you're not eighteen yet. You can't do that." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Actually, I can. I legally emancipated myself at the age of sixteen, sweetie." I smiled at her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be getting to class." I turned, walking back out the door and down the hall. I was almost there when Jeremy caught up to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, turning me towards him.

"Nothing." I shook my head, not bothering to look up or let him see the tears. He was about to say something else when I turned and walked into the class room.

"Nice of you two to join us." Mrs. Harkle smirked at us.

"Sorry. Over slept." I muttered, handing her the blue slip and walking back to my seat. The bell was about to ring when I could hear the girl in the next row whispering to her neighbor.

"I wonder if they broke up?" I scowled. They must be talking about me.

"She looks like she's been crying. So it's that or they just had amazing sex. I bet he's amazing in bed." Her neighbor whispered back, in a fit of giggles.

"Yeah. He looks like he would be. Too bad they're together. Do you think I should try?" She giggled.

"Sure. I mean, if they broke up, why not jump on it before anyone else?" She breathed. I scowled harder. Fucking whores.

"You guys do realize I can hear every fucking word you're saying right?" I hissed, turning around to face them.

"Then are you guys still going out? Is he good in bed?" the girl behind me asked, happily.

"For one, sweetie, I know you think you're the shit but newsflash – you aren't. And I highly doubt he would lower himself enough to date you. Who would? From what I hear you've already made the rounds with the basket ball and football teams already." I smiled a sickly sweet smile at her. She lost her composer for a moment, her mouth hanging open.

"Just because you're a fat bitch doesn't mean you have to be mean to everyone." She retorted, quickly closing it and tossing her hair over her shoulder.

No, she didn't. Fucking fat whore. I fumed. I knew I was going to get sent to Mr. Deeton's office for this, but I couldn't stop myself. "For your information, baby doll, I'm pregnant. You know what that is? Yeah. PREGNANT. That means I have a good excuse for being fat. What's yours?" I smiled. She stared at me, obviously shocked that I was pregnant or that I had called her fat. From the looks of her anorexic looking body, it was probably the fat comment.

"Did you just call me fat?" She hissed.

"I do believe I did." I smiled, turning back around.

"Fucking whore! I don't think you have any room to talk! You're the one who's knocked up!" She screamed. I turned back around, about to say something about how we all knew she had herpes and three miscarriages, when Mrs. Harkle stepped back into the classroom.

"Excuse me, ladies. Is there going to be a problem?" Mrs. Harkle asked, looking between the two of us.

"None at all." I smiled at her. I was still fuming when Mrs. Harkle stepped back out of the door, off to do some errand. I paused, checking to make sure he was gone, then I turned back to the girl. "I do believe I have room to talk. Why? Because I've slept with two people in my life. How many have YOU slept with? Let me take a wild guess. Twenty? Twenty five? Tell me when I'm getting close." The class room had fallen dead quiet as the last word had left my lips. Probably just trying to get a good scoop about this to pass on to everyone they talk too today. Fuckers. God, I hate this fucking hick town I live in.

"Actually, I'm a virgin." She retorted, smiling.

I snorted, laughing. "Oh and Mr. Deeton's not our principal."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snared.

"I mean, that that's a fucking lie. I've heard about your little 'field trips' you go on to the 'grocery store'." I made the quotations in the air with my hands.

"Who told you that?" She whispered fiercely.

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter. The fact is, I know. And all of the school knows."

"You skank!" She snarled.

"Oh shut up, you cunt." I rolled my eyes, turning back around.

"Alright ladies, that's it. To Mr. Deeton's office. Pronto." Mrs. Harkle said, suddenly behind me, pointing to the door. I rolled my eyes as I gathered my books, shoving them into my bag as I stood, not bothering to return or even look over at Jeremy, who's eyes I could feel on me. He was going to be so pissed at me. But I felt no guilt, for some odd reason. I placed my free hand on my stomach as I walked down the hall, followed by Mrs. Harkle and the girl. This kid was going to get me in a lot of trouble if I didn't learn to control my anger. Apparently, I had paused in front of the office. "Go, Miss Cullen." She ordered. I rolled my eyes. Fucking bitch. The dumb slut started it. "Stay here while I get him. If I hear some much as of a peep out of either of you, I'll call your parents." She ordered, pointing to the two empty chairs in front of the secretary's desk.

"I'm so scared." I muttered, rolling my eyes as I sat down.

"Excuse me?" She asked raising an eyebrow at me, her hand on the door knob.

"Nothing." I smiled sweetly.

"That's what I thought." She smirked as she turned and walked into the other office.

"Thanks. I'm going to get killed by my dad." The girl hissed as soon as Mrs. Harkle was gone.

"If you weren't such a slut and talking about fucking other girls' boyfriends, we wouldn't be here now." I laughed.

"I'm not a slut!" She called, her voice loud.

"Is there something going on?" The office lady, Mrs. Kreeper asked, peaking out from behind her computer screen.

"Not at all, Mrs. Kreeper." I smiled, looking innocent.

"Good." She smiled, going back to her computer. We sat in silence a few moments, both waiting for our punishments.

"Miss Cullen, could you come in here for a moment?" Mr. Deeton called out. Here we go. Tell him your situation. He should understand. You're pregnant after all. He'll understand. I smiled tentatively as

I walked in. "Close the door." He instructed. Okay. I frowned, confused, as I closed the door. He came around and sat on the edge of the desk as I sat down in the cold plastic chair across from him. "Now, would you like to explain what happened?" He smiled, seemingly innocently down at me.

I shrugged. "I was just sitting in class when I heard that girl,"

"Miss Dawin." He interrupted.

"Right. Her. Anyways. She started talking about screwing my boyfriend with her friend. So I told her I could hear her and that she should shut up and stop being a whore. Then she called me a fat slut, so I explained to her that she had like, 4, if not 5, times more sexual partners than I had and the reason I was fat is because I'm two months pregnant." I shrugged again. I was in a very bitchy mood today. The weird thing though was, that I loved it. It was empowering to finally say what I always thought. It was defiantly different than my normal 'quiet girl in the corner' act.

"I see. Well, I'd love to be able to tell you to just go back to class, but I can't. The board would kill me." He smiled sadly as his eyes moved down my body, causing me to shiver. His smile got darker smile. "Because, well, I saw your show the other day." he winked. "And, let me tell you. You were amazing." was he hitting on me?! I gasped as he went to place a hand on my knee.

"Don't you dare." I hissed up at him.

"Don't I dare what?" He smiled, leaning back and crossing his arms across his chest. "Two days ISI." He smiled evilly, standing up again.

"Are you fucking serious?" I hissed. No way. He wasn't giving me two days ISI. I was a good kid. I didn't ever do anything wrong!

"Want to go for three?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he walked back to sit in his seat.

"No." I sighed.

"Good. Bye." He said, signaling me to leave. I huffed as I stood, walking out into the office.

"Where's the ISI office?" I asked Mrs. Keeper solemnly.

"Room 209, dear." She smiled a sad smile up at me.

"Thanks." I nodded, heading back out of the office. Ugh. This was a first. I've always been such a good kid. The only bad thing on my record was my tardies. I pouted as I turned the corner, and ran right into Jeremy.

"Woah, sorry." He apologized as he steadied me.

"S'okay. Sorry." I mumbled, looking up into his eyes. God he was gorgeous.

"Don't be. Where are you headed?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"ISI." I shrugged, trying to sound indifferent.

"What? He's sending you to ISI for that?" He asked, bewildered. I nodded. "Well, that's gay." He hugged me. I hugged back, sighing.

"Sorry. For everything." I mumbled into his chest, a few tears escaping out of the corners of my eyes.

"Don't worry about it." He muttered, kissing my forehead.

"Break it up, you two." Mr. Harkle commanded, suddenly behind me. "What are you doing out here, McCarty?" She eyed Jeremy as he let go of me.

"Bathroom." He smiled, holding up the bathroom pass in his hand.

"Right. Well, Miss Cullen isn't a bathroom. So back to class." She ordered, waiting for him to start walking then following behind him. "You too, Miss Cullen." She called over her shoulder. I sighed, rolling my eyes as I headed back down the hall to room 209.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I bit my lip as I hesitated in front of the door. I don't know why I was so nervous. Only the bad or the kids that didn't care about school or fighting got sent here. It was pretty much just a hang out. I took a deep breath and knocked lightly at the door, then opened it. It was a small room, filled to the walls with desks, only a scare few piles of clothing that, from the looks of it, were sleeping kids. I bit my lip, and stepped over the few backpacks in my way, and walked up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" A tired, over worked looking, woman asked, setting down what looked like a trashy romance novel.

"Yes, I was sent here." I whispered, handing her the slip.

"Right. Well. Take a seat. I don't care if you use cell phones or iPods. Your work will be gathered and sent up here shortly, it's up to you whether you want to do it here or not." She shrugged, picking up her book again. I bit my lip, and turned towards the rows of seats. It seemed that every other one was filled, so I was going to be stuck sitting beside someone. But who? I was about to start to the seat beside a girl that looked about my age when the woman called out. "Also, I don't know your history or anything about you – but I do know this. I don't put up with the arguing or fighting. So, if you've got beef, don't bring it in here." She said, sternly. I simply nodded, mute. "Good. Now, take a seat." She waved her empty hand towards the desks. I turned back, and headed towards the young girl again. She looked friendly. But who am I to judge? I thought Anthony was a good guy...I shook my head, setting my bag down on the ground and sitting down.

"What are you in for?" She asked as I sat beside her.

"Cussed this slut out cause she was talking about fucking my boyfriend. Then called me a fat slut." I shrugged.

"Who was it?" She laughed.

"Some chick. I don't know her first name. Last name is Dawin." I shook my head.

"Ah okay. Yeah, she's a whore. I'm Kasey by the way." She smiled, holding her hand out.

"Marie." I smiled shaking it. "So what are you in for?"

"I told Mr. Cooper to go fuck himself." She smiled. I laughed. He was an ass and so full of himself. It was about time someone told him off. "I'm in for a week. You?"

"Two days." I smiled.

"Ah, so it's not too bad."

"Yeah." I nodded.

"What do you think what's her face got as punishment?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "Probably nothing if she gave him head or some shit that I wouldn't put beneath her."

She laughed. "Our principal is a dirty old man."

I nodded, laughing. "Oh god, I know."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, we only got an hour left. Wanna play slap jack or ERS?" Kasey asked, shuffling the cards we had been playing war with.

"I gotta be going, actually." I bit my lip.

"Oh really?" She asked, smiling. "Where ya headed?" I paused, wondering if I should tell her. But, it's got to be around the school by now. This town was infamous for how quickly gossip gets around. "If you don't mind me asking, of course. I don't mean to pry." She added quickly, noticing how I was hestitating.

"Nah, you're fine." I smiled. "Just a doctor's appointment is all." I shrugged.

"Right, right. Well, I guess I'll see you later." She smiled, starting a game of solitaire.

"Mhmm. Monday. Same time, same place?" I laughed as I grabbed my bag and stood.

"Sure." She nodded. I gathered my things and headed to the door. She seemed like a cool girl. And she was totally straight up. Unlike half the people here. We'd defiantly have to hang out, and soon. I was still smiling at the thought as I got out to the front steps. I didn't even notice Jeremy was standing there waiting for me. I jumped as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Sorry. Did I scare you?" He whispered, kissing my neck. I nodded. "I'm sorry then. I just thought you'd like a ride to the appointment." He nibbled at my ear.

"That'd be awesome." I smiled, pulling away from him, taking his hand.

"Then let's go. We don't wanna be late." He led me to the truck.

"Nope." I smiled, climbing in. "Thank you." I blushed as he closed the door.

"No problem." He smiled, climbing in and starting it up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we almost there?" I whined, crossing my legs. I had to pee, and I had to pee. NOW.

"Yes, yes." He laughed. "What's the rush?"

"I have to pee. Like. Really bad." I bounced my legs up and down. I was focusing on not peeing my pants that when he placed his hand on my knee, I jumped.

"Please stop." He smiled. I nodded, continuing to bounce. "We're here." He announced, pulling into the

nearly empty parking lot. I unbuckled quickly, jumping out as soon as we pulled to a stop. I could hear him laughing as I rushed up to the counter.

"Checking in?" The young lady asked as I got there.

"Yes. Cullen for three pm." I smiled, squeezing my knees together. She typed on her keyboard, then handed me a cup. "Thanks." I said, taking the cup and walking fast towards the bathroom. Good, it was unlocked, thank god. I hovered above the toilet, my hand between my legs with the cup tight in my hands. A knock at the door made me fall backwards onto the seat, peeing slightly on my hand. Fucking lovely.

"I'll be a moment, thank you!" I yelled towards the door, attempting to pull my underwear up with one hand. I groaned slightly, setting the cup on the top of the toilet paper dispenser and quickly washed my hands. Making a face, I wiped up the pee off the cup and seat, flushing it all away, before washing my hands again. I sighed as I walked out, placing the cup on the little tray sat out for them, quickly spotting Jeremy looking extremely uncomfortable beside a very pregnant woman. I giggled, sitting beside him. "You know, you look like you're being tortured." I whispered.

"No. just uncomfortable." He smiled, taking my hand.

"I understand." I smiled, patting his hand.

"Miss Cullen?" A nurse asked, standing in front of the door way.

"That's me." I smiled, standing up. "You're welcome to stay if you want...." I smirked at him as he stood to follow me.

"Um," he gulped, "should I? I don't know the proper way of doing this." He sighed, looking around. He was so cute when he was uncomfortable.

"Just come on." I rolled my eyes, smiling as he followed the nurse and myself back into a room. She lead me to a weighing station, motioning for me to step on the scale. I looked down when I did. My god. I weighed almost 160! it's just baby weight. Just baby weight. I commented over and over in my head as she lead me into a room. Silently, she checked my blood pressure, heart, lungs and then finally my breasts. Jeremy sat quietly in the corner the entire time, trying not to look while she checked my chest.

"The doctor will be with you in a moment." She smiled, closing the door. I glanced over to where he was sitting and laughed. He was taking everything in and was either shock or disgusted by some of the images.

"What is it?" I asked between giggles. He shook his head, still reading. I sighed, leaning back against the wall. As soon as I did, the doctor walked in.

"Miss Cullen?" He smiled. I nodded in response, sitting up straight. "Okay. So I've looked at your personal records and everything, and everything seems to be okay. No history of premature labor or miscarriages, which is good. We don't want you to have this baby anytime sooner than when it's ready." He smiled. He was kind of cute. For an old man, that is. "Now, are you healthy? Do you eat right?" He asked, his pen poised over the sheet on his clipboard.

"Yep and yep." I smiled, nodding as I swung my feet off the side, like a I was five again. He nodded, writing something down on the paper. "Now, due to your younger age, there's a low chance of miscarriage or premature birth. It's not a big number, and it doesn't happen too often, so I don't want to scare you. I just want you to be on the look out for the signs and everything and take it easy. Now, have you had any surgeries?" I shook my head, as he continued to scribble. "STDs? Diseases? Have you been pregnant before?"

"No, no, and no." I smiled.

"Good good. Okay, well, now for the fun part. Tests." he smiled.

"Great." I sighed.

"Here's a sheet to place over your stomach and lower half." He handed me a thin piece of paper like sheet. "I'll step out to let you get situated. Just take off your pants and underwear, and lay down, putting your legs up here." He motioned to the stirrups. "I'll be back in a minute." he stepped out as I started to unbutton my pants. I quickly pulled them off and climbed onto the table, placing my feet in hopefully the right spots, as I placed the poor excuse for a cover, over my exposed body.

"I'm....just gonna go wait in the waiting room." Jeremy said, kissing my forehead then disappearing out the door. I knew he wouldn't last. I shook my head, smiling. The door opened, and I was expecting to see the same doctor. I gasped as I realized who it was.

"Mr. Burgess had to leave on an emergency call. I'll be your new doctor." Benjamin smiled down at me.

"Is there anyone else that could possibly do this?" I asked, blushing. I REALLY didn't want my boyfriend's dad anywhere near my naked lower half.

"Sorry." He shook his head. "Now, have you had sex in the last twenty four hours?" He asked, scooting up beside me in his roll chair. I can't believe he was asking me this! "Now, I know you're with my son, so this may be embarrassing, and I promise nothing will leave this room, but it's important you be honest with me, alright?" He smiled.

"Does....does like.."Oh god. I didn't even know how to word this right. "Like...dry humping count?" I blushed a deep shade of red, looking up at the ceiling.

"No. just intercourse." He smiled as he snapped his rubber gloves on. "Alright, now I want you to breath deep and try to relax. You might feel a bit of pressure, but it's not going to hurt." He lifted the sheet, exposing me to him. It's going to be okay. He's a trained professional, Marie. He's not your boyfriend's dad right now. He's just a doctor. I bit my lip as he pushed something into me, shivering. It was ice cold. I felt violated as I felt something scrap against my insides. I closed my eyes as he pulled out the now warm piece and placed fingers inside me, pressing hard against his other hand, which was placed on my lower stomach. "Alright. We're done. I'll let you get dressed and be back momentarily." I heard him pop off his gloves and shut the door. I sighed, opening my eyes to the bright room, and sitting up out of the stirrups. I went to stand and felt something drip down my leg. What in the world? I looked down to see a little drip of red running down my thigh. Is that blood? I raced over to the paper towel dispenser, pulling the lever and quickly ripped it off, wiping at the blood. It was mostly gone, but I still wet another one, wiping at it when I heard a knock. "Are you decent?" Benjamin called through the door.

"Almost." I called, throwing away the used paper towels and pulling on my underwear and jeans again. "Okay." I climbed back up onto the table as he walked back in.

"So, we've ran some tests." He sat down on his roll chair and slid up next to me.

"And?" I bit my lip. I wasn't sure what he was going to tell me, but it scared me.

"I've got some news..." He trailed off, smiling sadly. I stared, waiting for him to go on. "I don't know how to tell you this, but...You're pregnant." He laughed.

I sighed in relief. "That wasn't funny. You had me thinking there was something wrong!" I pouted.

"No, you're healthy." He smiled. "Now, it's time for the ultra sound." He pulled over a big expensive looking machine. He pushed my shirt up, revealing my getting bigger by the day baby bump, then shoved a blue cloth that look as uncomfortable as it felt, into the top of my pants. "To protect your jeans." He smiled as he poured a cool blue gel onto my stomach. "Alright. When was your last cycle?" He pressed the remote like thing into the gel on my stomach. I thought about it for a moment. When was it? The last time I bought tampons...was right before I got fired from Pizza Hut.

"The 5th, I think. Of December." I nodded.

"Mmhmm. It seems you're about to be five weeks." He smiled at me, then turned towards the screen. " Oh wow." He whispered.

"What?" I asked. Was there something wrong with the baby?! I looked at the screen but couldn't make anything out. My heartbeat rocketed.

"See this." He pointed to a mass to the left of the screen. "That's your baby." I smiled. That was my baby. It seemed so surreal. me. Pregnant. Who would've guessed? I smiled. "And this?" He pointed to a identical ball on the right. "That's your other baby." Wait. Other baby?

"What do you mean?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. Other baby? He couldn't mean...

"You've got twins." my eyes got wide as I thought. That's two. My vision suddenly got tunneled. "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice distant.

"Two." I mumbled, as everything went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Marie? Hunny? Can you hear me?" Benjamin's soft voice asked. Ugh. Go away. I moaned in my head.

"Is she okay?" Jeremy's voice called, worried.

"I think she'll be fine." Benjamin assured him. I sighed, my eyes fluttering open. "Ah, good morning." He smiled down as he noticed I was awake.

"What happened?" I mumbled, sitting up, then grabbing a hold of Jeremy's arm. The room was spinning.

"You fainted." Jeremy smiled.

"Oh right." I blushed, remembering. "Twins?" I asked, pressing my hands to my stomach.

"Yes. Isn't that amazing?" Jeremy smiled. I could tell he was excited – hopefully enough for the both of us.

"Yes." I nodded, faking a smile. It was two mouths to feed, two diapers to change, two kids to pay for college. I sighed inwardly.

"Alright. We'll, I've got other patients to see." Benjamin smiled, "Why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow night? I'll make my chicken you love so much." He laughed, his hand on the door knob.

I nodded. "Okay. I have work, but I'll be there."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Now, if you'll excuse me." He opened the door. "Remember to schedule your next appointment." He called over his shoulder as he walked out.

"Where too now?" Jeremy asked as we walked out into the lobby, grabbing a hold of my hand.

"Hang on." I smiled, pulling away from his hand and walked over to the secretary. "Schedule your next appointment, dear?" The young lady smiled. I nodded. "How does the fourth at 4 sound?"

"Good." I smiled.

"Alright. The fourth at four it is. Anything else?" She asked, handing me the note card with my next appointment scribbled on it.

"Yes. um. This is embarrassing, but do you have any pads?" I whispered.

"Mhmm, here you go." She handed me a box.

"Thanks." I smiled, taking it over to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I have to pee." I smiled sadly, opening and closing the door. I sighed, pulling down my pants, and inspected my panties. They had little dots of red on them. I cringed, sitting on the seat and pulling out the pad. My god, it was huge. What in the world makes them think they need to be so big? I shuddered, ripping off the back and placing it down. I stood, then flushed and washed my hands quickly, rushing out to meet Jeremy again. He silently took my hand, leading me back to his truck. I smiled, enjoying the warmth from the sun and his hand. Maybe life wasn't going to be so bad. I grinned harder, looking up at the blue skies.

"So where too?" Jeremy asked, again, pulling me out of my thoughts as he helped me into the truck.

I bit my lip. "I have another appointment at four, so just drop me off at my house. I gotta get some other stuff, but I'll ride the bus." I shrugged, pulling on my seatbelt.

"Nonsense." He shook his head as he climbed in beside me. "Where do you need to go?"

"Department of Human Services." I mumbled.

"Why do you need to go there?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

I shrugged. "Have some stuff to get done."

"Alright. Well, I can drive you if you want." He offered as we pulled up to my building.

"Do you mind?" I asked. I hated asking him to do things for me, but there was no way I was about to ride the public bus. I shuddered at the thought of all the creepy, crazy people on it.

"Nope. Though, we've got a little bit before we have to leave. Mind if I come up?" He asked, helping me out.

"Why would I?" I asked, looking at him like he was crazy. Why would I mind? He must be crazy.

"I dunno." He shrugged, following me up the stairs. I let us in, going straight to the fridge, pulling out a water.

"Want something to drink?" I offered, unscrewing the top. He shook his head. "Alright. I think I've got everything I need...." I mumbled, going through the stack I had put together last night. My water bill, electric bill, social security card, licenses and birth certificate. I nodded, pushing them into a purse I rarely used that was sitting on the counter. "What are you thinking about?" I asked, noticing his serious face.

"How you're pregnant with twins." He smiled, opening his arms for me to come cuddle him.

"I know. It's unbelievable." I mumbled, crawling into his lap. He nodded, kissing my forehead. "Be right back." I stood, rushing back to the bathroom. These kids were killing my bladder. I muttered, washing my hands after flushing. I walked back into the living room, kneeling on the couch beside him. He pulled me into a kiss, going to grab my boob. I winced as he groped at me, a little too hard. He mumbled something that sounded like sorry, and rubbed them gently. I moaned into his mouth, as he started to fumble with the buttons of my pants. "Please, don't." I whispered, kissing his neck.

"Why not?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well, for one, I just basically showed ALL my goodies to your father." I pulled back, shaking my head, a pink flush on my cheeks. "And for two, I'm sore." I pouted.

"I'm sorry." He rubbed my arm.

"It's fine." I nodded. "It's time we go anyways." I stood, grabbing my purse off the counter.

"Yay." He muttered, pouting.

"You don't have to go." I stood in the door way, pouting. Why was he so pissy? I'm the one who's pregnant. I should be pissy. Not him.

"I want too." He smiled, taking my hand and leading me out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy had left me after we were there for thirty minutes. Claimed he had something he had to do. Likely story. He didn't understand what it was like. I've been poor all my life – I've lived off the government. But he, he had always had daddy's job, and mommy's bank account to supply him with whatever he needed. I shook my head, sighing. Don't think like that, Marie. He must have had something to do. He loves you. I sighed again, glancing at the clock. It was 4:45. my appointment was supposed to have been a half an hour ago. But they were over booked and under staffed, so I had to wait. I'd been through this routine with my friends before when they got pregnant.

"Miss Cullen?" A young male asked, stepping out of the back room.

"That's me." I picked up my purse, standing up.

"Right this way, please." He smiled, leading me back to a cubicle. "Alright, so, according to the paperwork you've filled out, you're wanting to apply for WIC. Is that right?" He asked, shuffling through some papers.

"Right." I nodded, my knee bouncing from my nerves.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to need some of your bills, your social security card, your licenses and your proof of income." He smiled. I shuffled through my bag, getting out each, handing them to him.

"I'm going to make a copy of these for your file." He stood, walking to a copy machine just out of my line of site. I sighed. I was tired and I had work tonight. I wonder what Jeremy is doing... "Okay." He reappeared, scaring me as he sat down, turning to his computer, typing at it quickly. We sat in silence while he continued to type, for a few minutes. "Alright. Well, Miss Cullen, you qualify." He smiled, turning back towards me. "Seeing as, from your records, you're pregnant with twins, you'll get a bit more. But it's the basics – cereal, juice, milk. Stuff that will ensure you and your children's health." I nodded. "You'll get these checks, is what they really are, and a list as to what is approved to be gotten with them. You'll get a gallon of milk a month, a box of cereal, etc etc." He handed me back my documents.

"How am I supposed to get them?" I asked, biting my lip. Hopefully, they'd just give them to me. I was running out of food, and I don't get paid again until Sunday.

"Go up to floor 8, and they'll give them to you there. Give them this." He smiled, handing me a piece of printed paper. I took it, nodding.

"Anything else?" I asked, looking back up at him.

"Nope. They'll explain it more up there."

"Alright, thank you." I smiled, shaking his hand.

"No problem. Good luck." He smiled wistfully as I disappeared around the corner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed, pressing the up button again, and glanced at the clock. It was almost five thirty. If I didn't hurry, I would miss the bus. As soon as I thought this, the doors of the elevator pinged open, revealing an all but empty space, except for a young guy, maybe Mary's age.

"Go up?" He smiled. I nodded, stepping in. I smiled in response, and pressed the 8 button as the doors slid shut. "I hope I'm not being too forward, but you're gorgeous." He smiled a nervous smile.

I laughed. "Just a bit, but thank you."

"Oh, alright, sorry." He shoved his hands into his pocket.

"It's okay." I smiled over at him. He was kind of cute, but, with a closer look, he looked young. Way too young for me to be messing with. I could tell he wanted to say something, but was arguing with himself over whether or not he should. Poor boy. I shook my head, and stepped off onto my floor as soon as the doors opened. He half waved as they closed. I shook my head, and headed towards the glass window. "Hi. I need to pick up my WIC." I smiled, pushing the paper through the paper slot in the glass.

"Alright, one moment, dear." The elderly lady smiled, typing in my information into the computer. I nodded. "Okay, here you go." She smiled, handing me a blue pocket.

"Thanks." I smiled, placing them into my pocket.

"No problem, dear." She called as I walked back over to the elevators.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N: **I'm not going to lie, I really do love this story. I just seemed to forget about it up until here recently. My muse finally came back! Yay. Haha. Read and review, thanks!

**Xoxoxo**


	18. Strangers

**Author's Note: **7 pages. Really short, I know. I've got crap going on that's distracting, sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Except the plot. :)

**Stranger**

I shivered as I stepped off the bottom bus step into the crisp air. "When did it get so cold out?" I mumbled aloud.

"My guess would be when the sun went a down." A familiar voice laughed behind me. I turned slightly, gasping as I saw who it was. "Hello." He smiled, waving half heartedly.

"Wha-wh-what are you doing here?" I stuttered, tripping over the words.

Shrugging, he replied. "Can't I come see my love without being questioned?" A tiny smirk playing on his lips. I jerked my head side to side, almost instantly. I wasn't sure if I was telling myself no, or him. "Aww, baby. Don't be like that." A haunting smile danced across his face, as he reached for my hand.

"Fuck you." I hissed, jerking my hand away at the feel of his fingers.

"Been there, done that. It's not that great, in all honesty." He smirked. My face fell for a moment at the sound of this, but I quickly regain my composure.

"Go fuck some whore."

"Why do you think I'm here?" He asked, nonchalantly raising an eyebrow at me.

"Like I'd ever touch that again." Rolling my eyes, I turn and strode away from him.

"Call me!" He yelled towards my back, to which I responded with a middle finger over my shoulder. What was his problem? Why would he show up here? Was he following me? I bit my lip, as I entered the club, nodding only to the people who said hello, still caught up in my own thoughts.

"Why so sullen?" An overly cheerful Mary asked, bounding to my side as I entered the back room. I shook my head, redissecting everything that had happened again in my head, not answering. "Oookay then." She shook her head, then turned, giving me one last worried look, before disappearing behind the curtains.

"Cullen! You're up!" A loud voice, that I quickly recognized as Mr. King's, yelled as I was slipping on my Mary Jane heels. I stood, making sure I had my balance still, and adjusted the too short skirt and barely there button up. What was with these men? I glanced down at the ensemble, and shook my head. I looked like a girl scout gone wrong. What was so hot about a young girl? Most barely know anything and have no boobs majority of the time. Sighing, I stepped up to the curtain, awaiting the announcement that would usher me in. I ran a hand over my ever growing stomach and whispered "Mommy loves you." before stepping out on stage.

"Woohoo baby doll! You are HOT!" A sweaty looking older man announced as I danced out to the middle of the stage. Men are such perverts. I sighed inwardly, as he stuck a twenty down my shirt.

"Thanks." Winking, I crawled across the stage away from him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's go get some breakfast." Mary smiled at me as we undressed that night. "My treat."

"Alright." I nodded, pulling on my normal shirt. I was hungry, and I couldn't pass up a free meal.

"Good. Where do you wanna go?" She asked, pulling on her coat. I shrugged. I didn't really care. "Okay. My choice then." Opening the door, she danced out to her car, followed quickly by me. We sat in silence most of the way there, only a few comments about how the weather was and what our plans for the weekend were. I must've dosed off, because the next time I awoke, we were sitting at my apartment building.

"What are we doing here?" I yawned, still half asleep.

"I was going to talk to Arnie. Why don't you go get some sleep? We'll go out later." She smiled, patting my knee. Nodding, I climbed out of the car, grabbing a hold of the metal frame for support. "Need help?" Mary asked, appearing at my side. I shook my head, and slowly made my way to the door and up the stairs. "I'll call you." She called up after me. I nodded, which was pointless since she couldn't see, and finished making it to my door. Fumbling with the keys, I went through each of them, before I came across the one that was needed.

"Duh." I mumbled to myself, shutting the door and locking it behind me. "ugh" I moaned, crawling into bed, without bothering to take off my shoes or pants.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up later that day to my alarm screaming. Slamming my hand down on the snooze button, I rolled over, pulling the covers up over my head. Soon, my head started pulsating, preventing me from sleeping. I leaned my head up slightly, and yanked out the hair bow, not bothering to brush through it and laid back down. I pushed my hips up, trying to remain horizontal, and unbuttoned my jeans, pulling them off. Smiling, I rubbed the red indentions left by them, my eyes still only half open. I rolled onto my side again, curling into the fetal position, and tried unsuccessfully to fall back asleep. Fucking sun. I cursed mentally at the rays of light that where coming in through my blinds. Rolling the opposite way, trying to avoid the sun, I glanced up at the clock. Holy hell. It was nine am. Sitting up, I adjusted my shirt, from where it it had gotten wrapped around me in my sleep. Apparently, I moved a lot in my sleep. I should probably call Jeremy. See what's going on with him today. I paddled into the kitchen, pouring myself a bowl of generic Kix. Maybe we could look at baby furniture, or paint colors. I defiantly needed to start packing up that room though. That was for sure. I quickly rinsed my bowl out, and sat it on the dish drainer before heading back into the spare bedroom. "Where to start?" I wondered out loud, looking at the mess. Clothes, defiantly. I sighed, pulling over a tubberwear box and started folding clothes. My mind kept going back to Jeremy and Anthony. Who was the father? I mean, there's a chance it Jeremy could be their father. But it's more than likely Anthony's kids. Swallowing, I blinked back tears at the thought. I didn't want it to be Anthony's babies. I wanted Jeremy to be their father. So we could be a family, and be together, forever. Like in the movies. I sighed, snapping the top onto the box. There's no such thing as in the movies in real life. There's never the happily ever after. I picked up a baby blue dress that I couldn't even remember wearing, let alone buying. I shook my head, throwing it into the 'sell' pile. It seemed to be growing more rapidly; faster than the keep pile. Such a waste. All this money used. For what? To look cool? I shook my head. Hopefully, I could get some kind of money off them. I sighed, kneeling beside a row of shoes. There was no way I could part with some of them.. I though sadly, running my fingers over the toes. I picked up a pair of Madden's, slipping them on. They fit like a glove, I thought, smiling. Defiantly keeping these, I decided, tossing them into the tubberwear box marked "shoes".

It was noon when a knock interrupted my cleaning spree. Funny. Who could that be? Standing, I walked into the living room.

"Who is it?" I called, peeking through the peep hole.

"Who do you think?" Mary called, placing a hand on her hip.

"Sorry." I laughed, opening the door. "What's up?"

"What have you been doing? I tried calling you, like, a million times." She frowned.

"Oh, I must've not heard the phone ring." I bit my lip.

"So what were you doing that was so consuming that you couldn't get to the phone?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Cleaning." I shrugged.

"Oh right." Furrowing her eyebrows, she looked over the disastrous living room and kitchen.

"Not in here, the babies' room." I nodded towards the hallway. Nodding, she disappeared down the hall. I quickly followed, silently watching her take in the almost empty room.

"Wow. I see you have been busy. What's the piles for?" she motioned to the two piles in front of us.

"That one's the sell pile. That's the put in storage pile." I replied, pointing to each pile.

"Oh cool." She nodded.

"Mhmm."

"So what do you want to do-" She started to ask, but stopped, when the shrill ring of my phone cut her off. I dashed into the living room, picking up the receiver.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly.

"Hey baby." Jeremy's voice greeted my ears.

"Oh hey." I smiled instantly. 'Jeremy?' Mary mouthed, in front of me. I nodded.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Fine. You?"

"Would've been better if I was with you." He sighed.

"Mmhmm."

"Would you like to do something today?"

"Well. I was going to finish cleaning, actually." I sighed, biting my lip.

"Aw, alright." I smiled, hearing the smile in his voice.

"We can always do something tonight?" I suggested, trying to sound innocent. But, my mind was elsewhere, thoughts of the other night at the strip club playing in my mind.

"Mmkay. I'll head over there later, and we can decide what we wanna do, kay?"

"Mmhmm. I'll talk to you then. Bye" I hung up, not realizing he hadn't said bye yet. "oops." I giggled, turning towards Mary.

"Hrmm?" She asked, flipping through the pages of the latest Cosmo.

"I accidentally hung up on him."

"Pity..." She mumbled, not looking up.

"Well, I'm going back to work on the room. You're welcome to join me if you want." I muttered, turning and heading back into the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary left soon after, claiming she had some other thing to do with Arnie today. I suspected she just really didn't want to help clean. Which was fine. I prefer to clean alone anyways. I sighed, reaching behind some of the boxes in the back. What in the world is that? I wondered, running my hand over something fuzzy. Oh god, I think I feel it moving! I gasped, pulling my hand back. Do I have rats? I bit my lip. Oh god. What was that? Holding my breath, I could've swore I heard movement. I jumped up, moving away from the closet. Okay, Marie. Get a hold of yourself. It's nothing, probably. Man up. How are you going to take care of these babies and yourself if you can't even deal with a medley little rat? I nodded, and bent down, reaching back into the back again. Closing my eyes, I ran my hands over it's fur, trying to get a grasp on it. When, I felt something that felt like teeth. "Fuck!" I screamed, pulling my hand back. Fuck this. Shaking my head, I stood. I'll let Arnie or Jeremy get that.

I busied myself the rest of the evening, packing up the things that weren't necessary but I wasn't going to sell. I had just finished when Jeremy showed up.

"Hey baby." He whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hello." I turned, pecking his cheek.

"Cleaning, eh?" He looked around the living room, an eyebrow raised.

"Not in here. The babies room." I shook my head.

"Oh right." He pecked my forehead, nodding.

"Mhmm. So what do you want to do tonight?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Hrm. I bet you're hungry." He smiled as I nodded. "Yeah, thought so. So how about we go grab something to eat?"

"Kay. Where do you want to eat at?" I asked, slipping on my coat.

"Hrm. How about Olive Garden?" He suggested, locking the door.

"Sounds good to me." Mouth watering, I agreed.

"I hoped you would agree. I made us reservations for 6." He laughed.

"You know me so well."

"That I do. Love you." He nodded, taking my hand and kissing it before starting the truck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boy, I am stuffed." I moaned softly, putting my napkin on my empty plate. Jeremy laughed, patting my hand.

"Ready to go?"

"Mhmm." Nodding, I took his hand, pulling myself up. He took some bills out of his pocket, shoving them into the check book, and leading me out the door.

"Did you have fun?" He opened the truck door, helping me into the truck. I smiled, nodding as he climbed in beside me. "Good." He smiled in response, taking my hand again. We drove in silence most of the way, until we got onto a back road.

"Pull over." I whispered into his ear.

"Huh?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows at me.

"Just do it." I ran my hand down his chest and to his bulge, squeezing lightly. He quickly understood, pulling over to the side of the road. I quickly climbed on top of him, grabbing his face and pulling it to mine.

"Someones excited." He murmured as I pushed my hand up his shirt.

"Shut up." I whispered, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him back to me. He nodded, reaching down to pull down my underwear. "Tut tut tut. Not yet." Smacking his hand away as I demounting him and unbuttoning his pants.

"What are you do-" he started to ask, but stopped with a moan as I pulled his member out, and wrapped my mouth around it. "Mmm... oh Marie." He moaned, pulling back my hair. I smiled, running my tongue up the shaft. I worked my way up and down it, until I could hear that he was close. I sat up, smiling as I slipped off my pants and underwear. I started to straddle him again, but stopped when he shook his head, pushing me softly on the shoulder. He quickly pulled the dress I had on off, exposing my swollen breasts to the cold night air. "Lay down." I did as I was told, laying back against the hard leather seat as he kissed down my front, sucking softly on my nipples. I bit my lip as he ran his tongue over one, sending shivers down my spine. He continued to work on my breasts and neck as one of his hand wondered down my front, into my panties. I jerked forward slightly as his cold fingers found their way to my clit. He began pumping two fingers inside me, kissing his way back up my neck and onto my mouth, shoving his tongue into it, forcing it open. I began grinding my hips against his hand. "You like that baby?" He whispered huskily into my ear. I nodded, gasping. "You close?" He asked. I nodded again, biting my lip. He quickly pulled his hand away, making me whine softly. "Shhhh, baby." He smiled, pulling my panties down. I slid his pants down to his knees. "Ready?" He spread my legs as far as he could in the tiny truck cab, and pushed the head in softly, causing me to moan loudly. He started pumping slowly, working his hips against mine. "Hold your knees to your chest for me." He instructed, still pushing. I nodded, taking my knees in my hand and pulling them to as close to my chest as I could. "Good girl." he moaned, starting to pump faster, causing me to moan harder, coming. I let go of my knees, wrapping them around his hips as he continued to pound into me. My toes curled, as I came a second time, moaning his name. "Mmm baby. I'm close." He leaned down, grabbing one of my boobs in his hand, kissing my hard. "Oh god." He moaned, jackhammering into me as he leaned down. I came again as he pushed one final time, hard. He sat still in me, his breath coming hard.

"Alright, gotta pee. Lemme up." I whispered, giggling. He laughed, pulling out of me and helping me up. "Thanks." I smiled taking the dress out of his hand, and pulling it back on before stepping out into the cold air. "Fuck it's cold." I whispered, and ran over to a tree, squatting in front of it. I was almost finished when I saw lights pull up beside me. "Shit shit shit." I muttered, fumbling to pull my panties back up. I shielded my eyes against the lights with my hand as I walked back to the truck. "Who's that?" I asked as I climbed back in.

"I don't know." Jeremy whispered, shaking his head. "I'm going to go check it out. Maybe they've got a flat." He patted my hand, and kissed my forehead then climbed out, walking back to the car. I bit my lip, watching as he walked back, his footsteps echoing in the silence. What was taking so long? I wondered, looking back at the car. Ugh, they need to turn off their high beams. I couldn't see anything. I pouted, and turned back around, fettling with the radio. I finally settled on an older country song that seemed familiar. I nodded along, and before I knew it, I was singing along, the lyrics coming from nowhere. Huh. I wonder where I knew this from.. I pondered, trying to remember. Tapping my foot, I was still thinking about it when Jeremy climbed back in. I jumped at the sound of the door slamming shut beside me. "Sorry, did I scare you?" He asked, pulling on his seat belt. I shook my head, pulling mine on as well. "Sorry I took so long. He first wanted to know how to get back to the highway, then told me this lengthy story about how he was going to see his woman." He grabbed my hand, squeezing it before starting the truck. I nodded again, yawning as I leaned over, placing my head on his shoulder. He pecked my forehead as we pulled out. I wasn't sure when, but I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, I was waking up in a bad I wasn't familiar with. Ugh. Where am I? I looked around, trying to find something that would tell me where I was. I looked down at my dress. Everything seemed to be still intact. Where am I? It looks so unfamiliar. I was about to get out of bed and wonder about, when I heard something like a door opening. I quickly laid back down, pulling the covers over my head. For some unknown reason, I was scared. What if it was some robber? Or rapist? I quickly shut my eyes as I heard the door click open and shut again.

"Marie?" Jeremy's voice called out. I sat up, looking around, when it hit me. It was a spare room in his house. I smacked myself on the head with my palm and smiled up at him. "Good morning beautiful. I made you breakfast." He smiled, holding up a plate of something that looked non edible. I was about to politely take a bite when a wave of nausea hit me, causing me to sprint to the nearest bathroom. I laid down beside the toilet, sighing at the cool feeling against my cheek.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy called, knocking at the door.

"Fine. Just. Give me a minute, kay?" I called, not chancing it to sit up.

"Alright. Just holler if you need anything." he called. I nodded, listening to his footsteps as they disappeared down the hall.

**End Chapter.**

**Author's note: **Short, I know. I'm sorry. I'm cramping and it feels like I'm being stabbed. Repeatedly :) How was the sex scene? I felt a little out going today, so I figured I'd make it more interesting. ;) So yeahh. My birthday's in two days. Leave me lots of love about the chapter and I may just write another one (probably longer) on my birthday. :)

**xoxoxo**

**Miss Engel**


	19. Oh no

**Author's Note: **Here's another chapter, ladies. (and gents, if you happen to be male.)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the idea.

**Oh no....**

"Should we check on her?" A quiet voice asked, somewhere beside me. Mary. My mind said quietly, recognizing the voice. Wake up, talk to her. The small voice in my head commanded me. I tried to sit up, but failed, my muscles refusing to listen to my brain.

"Nah, let her sleep." Jeremy whispered back. "She's had a hard day." He leaned down, gently kissing my forehead. MOVE!!! The tiny voice screamed, impatient. He'll leave and you'll be all alone!! it continued to scream, but to no avail. I laid there for what seemed like hours, before I was finally able to open my eyes. I sat up, maybe a bit too quickly, causing the room to spin around me. Oh god. I sighed, waiting for the walls to return back to their normal places. What is wrong with you, Isabella? Why do you keep getting sick? I thought morning sickness was only at the beginning of pregnancies......ugh. Shows what I know. I need to go to the library. What time is it? I wondered numbly, looking over at the clock. Three oh five. Hrm. After noon or morning? I glanced over at the window, noticing the beams of light protruding through the expensive looking curtains. Afternoon it is.

"Ugh" I moaned softly, throwing my legs over the side of the bed. My back hurts. I hopped down lightly, my landing making a little bump on the floor. I froze, biting my lip. Hopefully no one heard that. After a few moments paused in the awkward position that I had landed in, I padded my way into the hallway, looking for signs of life. "Hello?" I asked, walking down the stairs slowly. "is anyone home?" I asked a little louder, but still got no response. "Guess not." shrugging, I went to step down off the final step, but got caught on something, causing my foot to slip out from under me, and my body to be pushed forward. I closed my eyes, in anticipation for the cold ground I knew I was about to make friends with, when something grabbed me. I jerked open my eyes, looking around.

"Careful now." Benjamin smiled, still holding onto my arm.

"Thank you." I smiled as he released my arm.

"No problem. We wouldn't want you to fall and hurt yourself or my grand babies, now, would we?" placing a hand on my stomach, he smiled. "I can't believe I'm going to be a grandpa." He looked at me, tears in his eyes. God damnit. I moaned inwardly. I can't do this. I have to tell him.

"Um...can we talk?" biting my lip, I didn't look up to see how he would respond.

"Sure. What's wrong?" I could hear the concern in his voice. "Are you okay? Are the kids okay?" He started asking quickly when I didn't respond.

"No no. We're fine. It's just..." I let the unfinished sentence float between us.

"Why don't we go in the kitchen? I'll make you something to eat, and you can tell me." He suggested, patting my arm and leading me into the kitchen.

"O-okay." I nodded, following him obediently. How could I let this innocent man believe this? He thinks he's going to have grand babies.

"You know, I'm really glad you and Jeremy finally got together. He used to talk and talk about you. About the way he liked you. I thought you were clueless. But, now that you two are together, it's like a perfect match. You were made for each other." He commented, with a laugh, over his shoulder as he put together a plate of food and placed it in the microwave.

"Mhmm." I said, emotionless. He thinks I'm this heaven sent person for his son. I must be a monster. To let someone so innocent believe so many lies. And for what? My babies to have a daddy? To have someone to run too if money is short? My god. I am pathetic. I quickly wiped the single tear that had escaped away before he turned around with the plate.

"Now, what were you wanting to talk to me about?"

"Um." I gulped. How do I put this? Better just get it out of the way... "About the babies..." I trailed off.

"What about them?" He asked, bustling about the kitchen.

"Do you...." I started, but hesitated. "Want a boy or girl?" I chickened out, picking up the fork.

"Hrm. That's a good question. I think I'd be happy with either, really. As long as they're healthy and mine." He laughed. "Is it good?" He asked as I speared another grape tomato and popped it in my mouth.

"Mhmm. Thank you. I was starving." I smiled.

"I bet. I heard about your incident this morning. Are you feeling alright?" He asked, removing the dirty plate from in front of me.

"Fine, now. I don't know what happened. It was one minute, he was bringing in breakfast and it was so sweet. But the next, when the smell hit my nose, it was like my gag reflex went crazy." I shook my head.

"Ah. Morning sickness. Gotta love it." He laughed.

"But I thought morning sickness was for when you're first, like, barely pregnant." I scrunched my eyebrows. Maybe he could give me what I needed to know... would save me a trip to the library.

"Morning sickness varies by woman. Some have it the entire pregnancy, some don't even have it. But, you're about six weeks, which is when it usually hits." He patted my hand.

"So, basically, I should just get used to it?" I frowned as he nodded, laughing. "Ugh." I moaned slightly.

"Mhmm. You're at about six weeks now, and that's when it normally starts to flair up. Why you had it so soon, I don't know. Possibly just your body reacting. But, make sure that you're getting enough fluids and taking your vitamins. It's important for you and the babies." He said in a very fatherly tone. I nodded, not responding. Now or never, Isabella. Now or never.

"About the babies, would you be terribly upset if" I started, but stopped when Benjamin's eyes traveled to the door.

"Hello, baby." Benjamin smiled, walking over to Esme and taking her in his arms.

"What are you two doing in here?" She eyed me suspiciously. "And why are you almost naked?" Raising an eyebrow, she looked me over. I looked down, noticing for the first time that I was still just in one of Jeremy's shirts and boy shorts.

"Sorry, ma'm. I woke up and was going to get something to eat when I ran into Mr. McCarty in the kitchen. I didn't think to put clothes on. My apologizes." I bit my lip, staring at the ground.

"Sure sure. Whatever. Dear, let's go pick up Poochie." She smirked, then walked out.

"Sorry about that, Marie. I didn't think she'd be home so soon. I know how you two seem to dislike each other." Benjamin patted my arm.

"S'okay. I understand. But go, I wouldn't want her to think you were messing around with me or anything." I smiled, adding a nervous laugh.

"Okay. Just holler if you need anything." He smiled, and followed her out the door.

"Sure." I mumbled, looking down at my exposed legs. They were so beat up and worn. I ran a hand down one of them, feeling the stubbles. Time to shave again. Lovely. I smiled, remembering how it felt when I first hit puberty. How I shot up, going from a measly 4'5'' to a 5'6'' almost over night. The boys went crazy every time I'd wear heels, and a short skirt. Silly me. I laughed. I was so ignorant and naive. How I made it this long without getting knocked up was surprising, looking at my past.

"Marie? Baby?" Jeremy's voice called, pulling me out of my thoughts. I just looked up at him. "Are you alright?" He frowned, walking over to me. I nodded, a small smile playing on my face. "Sure?" He asked again, as I pulled him closer, putting my arms and legs around him, nodding again. "What, are we mute today?" he asked, laughing, even harder when I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Is that a yes?" when I didn't respond, he went to ask again, but stopped when I pulled his lips to mine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My god, I'm fat." I announced, looking at myself in the mirror. It had been almost a month since the kitchen incident, but Esme still made sure I wasn't ever alone around Benjamin. Like I would ever do anything with him. I mean, yeah. He's good looking. But fuck. He was old enough to be my father. And I, unlike most strippers, didn't have any daddy issues.

"Shut up. You are not! You're pregnant." Mary rolled her eyes.

"I know, but god, look at this stomach!" I poked at my growing belly, and frowned. Not only was I getting fatter by the day, I was only three and a half months along. I pouted. "I'm so ready to be done with this pregnancy."

"Yeah I know. But guess what? You've still go-" She started but stopped when I sent her an evil look. "I know, sorry."

I had been getting on to her recently about that. It seemed that every time I'd complain, she'd go off and tell me just how long I had to go before it was finally over. I sighed, looking down at my belly. The books I had been reading recently said weight gain was going to start really happening now. And the hormones. Lovely. I pulled at the shirt I was wearing. It was over sized, and almost swallowed me whole. But extremely comfortable, especially if you're going to be doing nothing all day, like I seemed to be doing here lately. Mr. King had figured out about the pregnancy not too long ago, the baby bump being the sign of proof. I sighed, remembering the "conversation" we had that night.

"Mr. King needs to see you, hun." Candy smiled, as she got to the bar. I sighed. "It's about the....ya know." She nodded towards my stomach, which turned. Oh no. here it was. I was going to get fired. How was I going to pay the bills if I wasn't working? I guess I can get another job.... I bit my lip, knocking lightly at his door.

"Cullen?" he grunted, turning down the tv.

"Yes, sir. You wanted to see me?" I peaked in.

"Yeah yeah, come in. have a seat." He motioned to the worn cracked leather seat across from his desk.

"What's this about, sir?" I asked, deciding to play innocent.

"Look, cut the crap. I know you've got a bun in the oven. It's not too hard to miss." He leaned back, sucking on the cigar in between his lips. I nodded, not looking up. "Now, usually, I just fire a girl, but my girl Candy, she seems to have taken to liking you, as has most of my customers. 'cause of this, I'm going to let you go on this "Maternity leave"", he rolled his eyes, making the quotes in the air with his fingers. "And, you can go have your babies. But I expect you back here, two months after those babies are born, comprehend?" He raised an eyebrow, sitting up again. I nodded, staring at the cigar in his mouth. I remembered reading somewhere, that smoke inhalation was bad for babies. I hope exposing them to this place wasn't too bad on them. "Alright. Now, get goin'. See you in a few months." He ushered me out with a wave of his hand.

"Thank you so much, sir." I called as I closed the door behind me.

"I've gotta run, dollface. Arnie's got some deal going on tonight. You be okay if I go?" Mary's voice called me back out of the memory. I nodded, smiling. "Kay. You know my number if you need me." She reached up, placing a kiss on my cheek before dancing out of the room. I sighed, sitting down with one of the many baby books I had gotten at the library. Something told me, that tonight was going to be a boring one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I must have fallen asleep reading because the next thing I knew, I woke up having to pee like no other. Sitting the book down, I walked back into the bathroom, and pulled my panties down, sitting on the toilet. It was after I wiped that I first noticed the blood. What in the world... I thought, looking at my stained underwear. I quickly pulled them off, and raced to get a new pair, putting a pad down. Oh no. what if the babies are hurt? This can't be normal. I thought franticly as I got back into the living room. One of these books has to have something about this. I thought, picking up each book from the library, and scanning them quickly. Here it is. "Spotting during pregnancy may occur." Okay. Good. Breathe, Marie. It's nothing. I sat back, closing my eyes. I was worried there for a second. I sighed, pulling myself back up and padded my way back to my bed. I was almost there when a sharp lower back pain hit me, causing me to slow my pace a bit. It's too early to feel them kicking. So what is this? I wondered, rubbing my lower back, which didn't help at all. I was almost to my bed when the pain got worse. I was on my hands and knees by then, trying to make it back to the living room to get the phone. Something's not right. This isn't normal. Was all I could think, over and over again. What's going on? Is it the babies? Or is it me?

"Hello?" Jeremy's tired voice called over the phone. "Is anyone there? Marie?" He asked, his voice getting frantic. I was about to respond when everything went black.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note: **I didn't like this chapter. In the least bit. But, like most things, it had to happen. No matter how much I -hated- writing it. Also, yes, it's short. Barely 5 pages, actually. But, I wanted to leave you guys at a spot going, "Wait,what?" So yeah. Review it please, so I know I didn't kill all this time staying up late and no one read it. Also - Should I go on? You tell me.

_**Xoxoxo**_

_**P.S. - Happy 17th Birthday To Me!!**_


	20. Trip to wally world And other places

**Author's Note: **Here's Chapter 20. Almost 8 pages long. Woohoo. It was a bitch to write, let me tell you. Took nearly 12 hours. Not straight, of course. I was babysitting and talking to boys, etc etc.

**Disclaimer: **If it's trade marked, I don't own it.

**A Trip to Walmart**

"Marie? Hun? Are you alright?" Jeremy's panicked voice called out to me. What? Where am I? I can't be dead. Death wasn't supposed to be this painful. I moaned, feeling someone press their hands against me.

"Do you know what happened?" A stranger asked.

"No. she called me last night, but I thought it was just a miss dial. So I didn't think anything of it. But when Mary called me this morning saying that she couldn't get in touch with her, I decided to come check it out. And when I couldn't get in, I called you guys." Jeremy's voice trembled.

"I see. Miss, are you okay? Can you hear me?" The voice asked again, still prodding at me. "Heart beats stable. It seems she's passed out. Is she pregnant?" he paused. "I see. Well, let's get her up and out of here." He said, as someone lifted me and slipped something hard underneath me. I opened my eyes as they lifted me up onto the stretcher.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"You passed out. We're taking you to the hospital. Don't worry miss. You're going to be okay." An older looking gentleman in paramedics uniform assured me. By the sound of his voice, I recognized him as the man who Jeremy was talking to earlier.

"What's goi-" I started but stopped, screaming. The pain was back, but sharper, more intense.

"Somethings wrong. What's wrong with her?!" Jeremy nearly screamed.

"We're not sure sir. Please, calm down." A lady's voice said, trying to calm him.

"Give her something! Can't you see she's in pain!?" He hissed.

"We're doing the best we can, sir. We've given her a small dose of Deremol. It's all we can do." The female patted his hands. I looked down at my right hand, following the iv that had stuck in my hand up to a small bag. There was three of them. Huh. That can't be normal.... "Are you alright?" Jeremy asked, taking my hand softly. I nodded.

"There's just....three of everything." I giggled.

"Is that normal?" He whispered to the man beside him.

"The giggling? I don't know." He trailed off but stopped when Jeremy sent him a look. "The multiples she's seeing is normal. Nothing to worry about." He assured him. "Tell me if it gets worse, alright, doll?" He patted my hand and turned to mess with something behind them.

"love you." I whispered as Jeremy leaned down to kiss my forehead, then closed my eyes, letting the medication lull me to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Cullen, are you awake?" A soft female voice asked. I moaned, rolling onto my side. Go away. I'm not ready to be awake yet, I thought. "Miss Cullen, I've got to get you to see the Obgyn." She shook my shoulder slightly. Sighing, I sat up slowly, and threw my legs over the side of the bed, stepping over Jeremy's extended legs. Poor hunny. He's been here the entire time. I smiled, looking at his spread out body, his mouth open in deep sleep.

"How long have I been here?" I whispered as the tiny nurse helped me into the wheelchair.

"Just a day. The doctor has kept you medicated to keep you from moving much." She smiled sadly, pushing the button for the elevator.

"Am I...am I okay?" I asked, biting my lip.

"I don't know, dear. I can't tell you that." She frowned.

"Oh okay." I nodded as we silently stepped into the elevator. We rode in silence the rest of the way, as she pushed me into the small seeing room.

"The doctor will be with you in a moment." She smiled as she helped me up onto the the contraption that pretty much exposed me for the world to see. Breath, Marie. You're fine. It was probably just cramps. Member, you read somewhere that cramps and pain was normal during pregnancy. Don't freak. I commanded myself, forcing myself to breath normally.

"Miss Cullen, I'm your Obgyn, Dr. Francheskia." A very plain looking woman who seemed to be only a few years older than me with unnatural red hair and green eyes, smiled at me as she held out a hand for me to shake. Attempting to smile, I shook it. "So, tell me. Do you know what happened the other night?" She asked, sitting in the rolling chair and pulling up beside me.

"No. I just know I went to the bathroom, and saw spotting in my underwear, so I got new ones and put on a pad, and went back into the living room to look it up to see if that was normal. I remembered reading somewhere that it was, and when I found it again, I assumed it was just that. So I walked back to my room, but on the way there, I felt this sharp pain in my lower back. I rubbed it slightly, hoping it was just a, ya know, normal pregnancy thing. But then it got worse. And I had to fall to my hands and knees. So I sat for a few moments, hoping it'd pass. And when it didn't, I decided to crawl into the living room and call my boyfriend, Jeremy. Except, I was only able to dial the number before the pain was too much and made me pass out." I said with a sigh, looking over at her as she nodded, writing something down. "What's wrong with me? Are my babies okay?" I asked, barely above a whisper.

"Yes and no, dear. We're going to do some tests to be positive, but it seems like you've had a miscarriage." She smiled sadly. I gasped as I realized what she meant – I lost my babies. The only thing in the world that I know would love me no matter what. "We're not sure if you've lost both or only one, and that's what we're in here for. To see. But, it's very common, especially in early and first pregnancies, to miscarry. And, in the case of miscarriages in multiples, majority of the time they only lose one." She patted my hand, almost like it was a good thing. I bit my lip, trying to keep back the tears. Even if I did only lose one – that's still another life lost. Another smile, laugh, pitter patter of feet I'd never hear. I quickly wiped away the tear that had escaped. "Alright, let's have a see, shall we?" She smiled, pulling over the ultra sound machine. I bit my lip as she rubbed it against my bump. "Hrmm... I see." She murmured, nodding. "See that?" she pointed to a small bundle on the screen. "That's your baby." I smiled, looking at the tiny thing. At least I still had one, right? I should be happy. "Alright, well. From the looks of it, you seemed to pass the miscarriage all by yourself. So, there's no need for a dilation and curettage. Which is good." She smiled. I nodded, acting like I knew what she was talking about. "Alright, my dear. You are done. I think they're going to keep you another day, though. Just to make sure. You can hop down." She wiped down my stomach with the scratchy paper. I moaned softly as I sat up, and hopped down. "I'll have the nurse bring in a wheelchair to take you back to your room." She smiled, and closed the door behind her. I sighed, leaning back against the bed. I wonder if they've served dinner yet. I'm starving. I ran my hand over my belly. I guess it's just me and you now, hun.

"Is everyone decent?" A males voice asked.

"Ye-yeah. Come in." I called, and gasped when a man the size of a bear came in pushing the tiny looking wheelchair. "Wow." I muttered, taking him in.

He laughed. "That's the normal response I get. I'm pretty big." I nodded, laughing. "Shall we be going, my lady? I bet you're starving. How about we run by the cafeteria?" he asked as we rolled towards the elevators.

"It's like you can read my mind." I laughed.

"I know pregnant women pretty well." He shrugged. "I spend a lot of time around them. My names Preston, by the way."

"I bet. I'm Marie, nice to met you Preston." I smiled. "What made you decide to become a nurse in this part of the hospital?" I asked, as we walked to the cafeteria.

He shrugged. "I've always kind of enjoyed caring for women. It's like my guilty pleasure. To be able to help and take care of women. I used to take care of my wife all the time." He sighed, sitting across from me, placing a plate of fries in front of me.

"What happened to her?" I asked, taking a sip of the orange juice I had bought.

"She passed away giving birth to our son." He looked down at his hands.

"Oh wow. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was just her time. God needed her more than I did." He smiled, an almost angelic smile.

"Well, still. How did it happen?" I asked, then realized how rude that was. "Oh my. Sorry, it's the hormones. You don't have to tell me if you don't want too." I tacked on, sounding apologetic.

"Don't worry. I don't mind it. We had been married about seven years by then, she was my high school sweetheart. We got married right out of high school, and she get pregnant almost right away. She had difficulties during the pregnancy, and ended up miscarrying when she was barely three months. It devastated her. What made it worse was the doctor couldn't figure out why, so he just blamed it on stress. We kept trying though. We both wanted big families, and we couldn't wait to have kids of our own. But every time we got the good news, it was followed, not too long afterwards, by a miscarriage. It seemed like we'd never have kids. We were considering adoption when we got the news about the last one. I mean, she was almost twenty six, and well into her career. But, we got the news of the new pregnancy, and had hope. We were amazed and happy when it lasted into the second trimester. And even more ecstatic when she was close to her due date. But, then the war started, and my number was called. They promised I could be back by then, but it happened to soon. She went into labor three weeks early. There were complications, and she lost a lot of blood. They rushed little Phillip to the NICU, but weren't able to save him. The placenta dropped in the last part of the pregnancy, which caused him to have a low birth weight and congenital abnormalities. He died within the hour." He paused, to take a sip of coffee and recompose himself. "As for my wife, there was a blood clot that went from her uterus to her heart, killing her. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"Oh wow. I'm sorry." I mumbled again, placing my hand on his.

"Don't worry. Stop apologizing. I'm fine. At least I had her for a little while, you know?" He smiled a sad smile, and stood up.

"Thanks for bringing me down here. I was starving."

"No problem. I made sure they were done with you, doctor wise, before I asked. Cause I knew they'd already served dinner, and if I know pregnant women like I know pregnant women, you get hungry a lot." He laughed. "You ready to go back?" I nodded.

"Thanks for the food. My wallets up at the room... I think." I frowned. Did he remember to bring my stuff? My clothes? Crap. I sighed.

"You alright?" He asked, as we wheeled back into the elevator.

"Yeah fine. Thanks for sharing with me. It's nice to know that there are still good people out there." I smiled as we got to my door.

"No problem. I'll be your nurse for the evening, so if you need anything, just yell." He smiled, helping me into the bed and placing the covers over me.

"Wait." I looked around at the empty room. "Where's Jeremy?" I frowned.

"I don't know. I'll go ask and see if the other nurses talked to him, alright? Now, get some sleep. You pregnant ladies are always so cranky if you don't." He laughed, and shut the door quietly behind him.

Sighing, I wiped at the tears that were still coming, despite the time lapse. Damn hormones. I cursed inwardly. Where was Jeremy? I needed him, and he wasn't here. Damn boys. Good for nothing fuc- I stopped when Jeremy quietly opened the door. He closed it before turning around and saw me sitting up in bed, my arms folded.

"Sorry, baby. I ran home to get somethings. I was hoping you wouldn't be back before then." He leaned over, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Whats that behind your back?" I eyed the hand he held behind him.

"I just picked up something from the store. I saw it, and thought of you." He smiled, pulling out a small teddy bear.

"Aww baby. You didn't have too." I smiled, pecking him and holding the small bear to my chest. "Did you hear?" I asked, barely above a whisper. He nodded solemnly, taking my hand. "At least we still have one, right?" I smiled a little and he smiled, nodding again and placed a kiss on my head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for everything, Preston. Seriously, you've been amazing these past couple of days." I smiled, hugging him.

"No problem, hun. If you need anything, or have a question, don't hesitate to call me." He hugged me back, and helped me into Jeremy's truck.

"I won't. Thanks again. Good luck." I waved as we pulled away. "He was cool." I sighed, turning to Jeremy.

"Mhmm." He nodded, taking my hand.

"Thank you for staying with me." I leaned over, pecking his cheek.

"No problem, baby. I wouldn't have left you alone anyways. Now, let's get you home." He kissed my hand, and pulled out onto the busy highway.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So they just sent you home? Did they say if the other baby will be damaged or anything because of it?" Mary asked me at Walmart later that day.

"Yeah. There's nothing wrong with me. I just had a miscarriage is all. The other baby is fine. They told me the chances of it being damaged or injured because of the miscarriage is low. But even then, if it's only slight damage, what's it matter? As long as it's healthy and beautiful and alive, I don't care." I shrugged, picking up a onesie. I wonder how far along you have to be before you know the sex. Something I remembered reading said between 18 and 20 weeks. I sighed. I was only 11 weeks along now.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked, picking up on my mood.

"Nothing. I just wanna know what it is." I smiled, glancing over the car seats. "My god, look at these prices. How am I ever going to afford all the crap?" I muttered, shaking my head.

"You don't. This is why you have a baby shower. So everyone can buy this for you. Come on, let's get you registered." Mary pulled me by arm over to the registry.

"Is it bad that I'm hoping for a little girl?" I asked, sliding a hand over my stomach.

"Not in the least bit. Why do you want a girl, though?" Mary asked, not looking up from the computer screen.

"I don't know. I just love how you can dress little girls up in bows and dresses and make them look all pretty." I shrugged, smiling.

"Ah. Well, no. that's normal. Everyone wants one or the other. What does Jeremy want?"

"I dunno. I never thought to ask him."

"Well, maybe you should. When will you be able to tell what it is?"

"According to all the books I've read, anywhere between sixteen and twenty weeks. But, if it's a boy, there's a chance they may could tell at thirteen, but they say to not go on that alone. That there's chances they're wrong." I shrugged.

"Mmm. I see. So, a while to go, eh?" Mary giggled.

"Mmhmm. Sadly." I nodded.

"Alright. Well, you're registered. Let's go tag some stuff you want." Mary smiled, handing me one of the scanners.

"I'm not so sure about this.... I don't know of any one who could afford any of this stuff." I mumbled, looking through the car seats and baby beds.

"Shush. Just pick what you like, and scan it. Try to go for more neutral colors; like green and yellow, since you don't know what you're having yet." Mary advised, looking through the clothing. I nodded, looking at the wall of car seats. Should I go for the cheap one? Or the one I really want? I bit my lip – everyone I knew was just about as broke as I was. Cheap it is. I sighed, quickly pressing the button and scanning the bar code of a cheap but stable looking one. We went at this for about thirty minutes, just trying to come up with different things I'd need and people might buy. By the end, we had over two hundred dollars worth of stuff, but it was just basics – clothing, diapers, a crib.

"Alright. I think we're good to go." I looked down at the long receipt in my hand. "Hopefully someone will be able to buy me that crib set. I absolutely adore it." I smiled, climbing into Mary's small car.

"Me too. mm. Are you hungry? Wait – what kind of question is that? You're almost three months along, of course you are." She laughed, pulling out into the road. "So, what do you want to eat, my dear?"

"Hm. Checkers." I nodded, deciding their french fries were a must.

"Alright – Checkers it is." She nodded, pulling onto the exit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up a few nights later, curled up with Jeremy hugging me close, to a strange sound. What in the world. I thought, sitting up. The sound got louder, almost like it got closer to the door.

"Je-j-jeremy." I whispered, pushing him softly. He moaned something, then rolled over. "Jeremy, get up. I think someones in the house!" I hissed, pushing him again.

"Huh what?" He asked, sitting up.

"Listen." I said, holding my finger up to my lips.

"What is that?"

"I don't know. Go look for me?" I pouted.

"Alright. Don't move, you hear me? Stay put. I'll go check it out." He said, kissing me on the cheek as he stood, grabbing a hold of the broom that I had had been using to clean earlier that day. I nodded, frozen as he tip toed out into the living room. I waited for what seemed like an eternity. What is taking him so long? Shouldn't he be back by now? I bit my lip. Should I go check on him? No no. Marie, he's fine. Just calm down and stay put like he told you too. I nodded, pulling my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. I was about to fall back asleep when I heard a loud crash followed by a stream of cuss words. I let go of my knees and slowly slipped out of bed, walking slowly to the door and peered out into the living room. I couldn't help but giggle at the site in front of me. Jeremy was holding the broom in his hand like it was a sword and swinging like crazy at what looked like nothing.

"Jeremy, hun. Don't destroy my house trying to kill a measly rat. I'll put out traps in the morning." I shook my head and stepped out into the living room.

"What? oh. Okay. If you say so." He nodded.

"You can put the broom down now." I rolled my eyes.

"Right right." He placed it against the wall and slumped down on the couch, patting the spot beside him. I smiled, curling up in the spot.

"So, what do you want to have?" I asked, trying to seem innocent about it.

"Um. A girl?" he yawned, stretching.

"Mmm good." kissing his chest, I smiled.

"Why?" He frowned slightly. "What do you want to have?"

"A girl."

"Mmm good. Glad we agree." He leaned over, pecking my forehead.

"Mhmm." I nodded, drifting off to sleep in his arms.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note: **There it is. Why she was blacking out. Sad, isn't it? I told ya'll it wasn't going to be a happily ever after. But I promise, it'll get better again. I don't know if this will be the last chapter from my Spring Break or not. I'm not going to tell you yes or no, because I don't want to disappoint ya'll. I wasn't going to write this, but HBW's review kind of urged/inspired me to write it, because even though I -love- cliff hangers, I couldn't hold it back anymore. Review, please. And tell me what you think. :) Kudos if you can tell me who I based Preston off of!

**xoxoxoxo**

**P.S. - **I know I promised ya'll they'd go to Cali, but now that I think about it - it's just not reasonable or anything right now for the story. So, no Cali. For now, at least. Also - I got told the other day that it might be a little confusing with the Character's names; Just to clear it up: Marie's full name is Isabella Marie Cullen. (Oh I'm so original.); Mary's full name is Mary Brandon (Once again, so original.) Arnie's is Arnie Black. Anthony's is Anthony Brandon (again with the originality, amirite?). and Jeremy's is Jeremy Steven McCarty. (Some of my favorite guy names.)


	21. I don't know what to name this

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's been forever guys, explanation at the bottom.

_**Disclaimer: **_I only own a few things.

**Dunno.....**

"So, what, you're just over it? Like that?" Mary snapped her fingers, pulling me back in from my mindless state.

"Of course I'm not. I'm having to deal with it every day." I frowned, picking up my fork, and stabbing at my salad.

"I'm sorry to bring it up, but you just didn't ever seem to grieve or anything. You've just held it in. that's not healthy, Marie. You need to talk about it." She touched my hand softly.

"I know I have. I just...." I bit my lip, trying to keep the tears from coming. They seemed to come less here lately, but the thought still brought some.

"It's been a month. And you haven't spoken about it since you left the hospital." She reminded me softly.

"I know." I could taste the blood coming from my lip as I bit down harder.

"If you don't, it's going to be bad. You know that, right?" She smiled sadly, still holding my hand.

I was about to respond when our waitress appeared again beside us again, holding our food. She slightly placed them in front of us, taking our empty salad bowls and disappearing again.

"Later." I shook my head, picking at my chicken sandwich. When I ordered it, it was like the best thing since slice bread, but now, I felt nauseated.

"Okay." Mary nodded, picking up her burger.

"So, how are you and Arnie?" I asked, trying to get the conversation off me for once this entire night.

"We're fine. You know, he's the one that suggested we do this." She smiled, looking like a parent who just got their kid's report card.

"Mmm." I nodded, taking a bite so I wouldn't have to speak. It tasted delicious, my hunger coming back to me. Swallowing, I took another big bite, choking it down. I could feel the tears coming back, but I refused to acknowledge them. I didn't realize how hard I was crying until Mary said something.

"Marie. Marie. Hunny." She whispered, coming over to take me in her arms. I let the patty drop back to the plate, the tears coming harder. "Shhh." She whispered, holding me. We sat like that for a long time, until my tears turned to softened sniffs.

"Ready to go?" I asked, still sniffing. She nodded, picking up a fry, eating it.

As if on cue, our smiling waitress appeared again. "Ready for the check?"

"Yes. Could we please have two to go boxes?" I smiled up at her. She nodded, disappearing and reappearing in less then a moment, handing them to us with the check.

"Thank you." She smiled, then headed back towards the back room.

"Let's go." Mary smiled sweetly, taking my hand after placing a twenty and a five on the table, then led me out the door. I went along, not up for the fight I knew it'd be. "Why don't we go get some clothes? You're growing out of those jeans. My treat." She suggested as we pulled out the driveway.

"Okay. But could we go to the second hand shop on 2nd street? They've got cheap nice stuff there." I mumbled.

"Sure thing." She smiled, speeding down the road.

We rode most of the way in silence, the sound of air rushing by the only thing filling the car. We were about two blocks away when I saw him. It was Anthony walking down the street. My quick intake of breath made Mary look over and see him as well. Silently, she pulled over to the sidewalk beside him.

"Hey buddy, need a ride?" She leaned over me, out my open window.

"Sure." He smiled, seeing it was us, and climbed in the backseat behind me. "I was just going to Second Hand on 2nd street."

"Mmk. That's where we're headed as well." Mary nodded, turning back to the wheel and pulling back out onto the street.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What was he doing? What did he think he was doing? How dare he. I mumbled over and over in my head as I watched him laugh it up with Mary and Arnie later that night. He must think he's the best thing to happen since sliced bread, I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"What's amatter, Marie?" Mary asked, pulling me out of my dream state. I looked around, noticing now that they were all starring at me.

I shook my head, smiling. "Nothing."

She sent me one last sideways glance before returning back to their conversation. I huffed, blowing air up to mess up my hair. I didn't care, at this point. I was sick, tired, emotional and almost 4 months pregnant. I didn't wanna sit here anymore. Picking up my fork, I forced another bite down my throat, just trying to kill time.

"Alright, well, we're going to go now. Let's go Marie." Mary said finally, patting my shoulder. I nodded, following her out the door, without a glance back at them.

We walked in silence back to the car, the quiet peaceful. I was about to tell her thanks when she opened her mouth.

"I think you should get together with Anthony." I felt my mouth open with an audible pop. "What?" She asked, hearing my quick intake of breath. "You are pregnant with his kid, after all." She shrugged.

"I know, but look at him Mary! He's a lier and a cheat!" I practically yelled.

"Yes, I know. But he's really trying to change."

"How? Isn't he married to miss Barbie still?"

She shot me a death glance. "Yes, but they're in the process of getting a divorce. He really wants to be there for you and your kid." She pated my hand gently.

I pulled it away quickly, placing it in my lap. "I don't care. If he cared that much, why didn't he visit me in the hospital? Or at least call when he found out?" She didn't respond. "And further more, if he cared that much, why does he treat me so bad? You should have seen the way he kept grabbing me today at the store." I crossed my arms in front of me, in triumph.

"Look. I know he's not the greatest. But he is the baby's father."

"I know." I sighed, picking at my finger nails.

"Stop that." She smacked my hand playfully.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "Thanks for everything." I whispered as I climbed out at the front door, pulling my bag out of the back.

"No problem. Be careful." She waved and disappeared around the corner.

I waited until I saw that she was gone for good before I turned and started up the stairs. I was getting my keys out when I heard my house phone ringing. Trying to find my keys, I raced to the door, and pushed it open, reaching for the phone.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly into the phone. I sighed as I heard the dial tone at the other end. Damnit. Just missed them. What are you going to do with yourself, Isabella? I asked as I looked into the mirror. The bags under my eyes were growing, no matter how much sleep I got the night before. I sighed, stuff my new, well, new to me, clothes in my closet and walked into the baby's room. Arnie and Jeremy had done an awesome job, taking the time to do the stencils of teddy bears around the room. Wiping away a tear, I ran my fingers over one of them. They were amazing, and so detailed. I've gotta go thank them. I reached for the phone, thoughtlessly dialing Arnie's number. Come on, come on. Answer. I whispered to myself as I heard the usual 'You have reached number....' of an answering machine click on.

"Hey, Arnie. It's Marie. I just wanted to call and thank you for the awesome job you and Jeremy did on the baby's room. It looked amazing. Anyways, thanks again." sighing, I hung up and dialed Jeremy's number.

"Hello?" Esme's voice called through the other end of the phone. I quickly hung up, not wanting to deal with the ice queen today.

Huh. I wonder who I could hang out with.... Jeremy's out of the question. No doubt Mary and Arnie are off somewhere together....Hrm. Oh yeah. I can hang out with Kasey. Do I still have her number? I bit my lip, rummaging threw my purse, pulling out the piece of paper and dialed the number.

"Hello?" A groggy voice asked, after a few rings.

"Hi, is this Kasey?"

"Yeah. Who's this?" she asked, yawning.

"This is Marie. I was wondering if you wanted to ya know, hang out or something." I shrugged, biting down harder on my lip.

"Yeah, sure. Do you wanna come over?"

"Sure. Where do you live?" I grabbed a pen and a piece of notebook paper and quickly wrote down the directions to get to her house. "Alright, what do you say, about sixish? I'll bring dinner." I smiled.

"Sure. Bye." I waited until the operator's automatic message came on, asking me to hang up, before I finally pressed end on the phone. I glanced at the clock, and sighed. Only four hours til six....

**End Chapter.**

**A/N: **sorry guys, I was planning on updating the next weekend after posting the note, but then there was a freak snow storm, so I couldn't. Then the next weekend I had the ACT, plus I got a horrible head cold that lasted until the following Saturday, and then I went to a friends house, so I couldn't. And I had to go play "bff – shoulder to cry on" this weekend. But I did manage to get this small small chapter out. So enjoy! I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Next weekend, said friend is having her bday party, which means no writing then, and then I'm headed to AL for my grandmother's college graduation and then GA for a hometown visit. I'll try to get at least a chapter out then, if not more, but I don't know if I'll have Internet access to post them, so if I don't, I'll just post them all when I get back. Sorry, loves. And plus, writer's block is a bitch. :( tell me what you think of this short chapter!

-Me

PS – REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! haha


	22. Mistakes

**Author's Note: **Sorry this one's short too, but it's a filler chapter.... Don't hate me!

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. :)_

**Mistakes**

Okay, breath. I sighed as I walked up the stairs, glancing at the piece of paper where I wrote down Kelsey's information. Apartment number twenty four..... I looked up at the door in front of me, reading the number quickly and knocking.

"Hang on." A dazed male voice called, sounding as if they had just woken up. The door swung open, revealing a man before me in nothing but a pair of shorts and a wife beater. "Whats up?" He asked, yawning, his eyes looked sunken into his skull, with huge almost bruise like shadows beneath them.

It took me a moment before I could find my voice. "I-i'm Marie. Kelsey's friend?" I tacked on the question mark, sounding uneasy.

He stared at me for a long moment before I saw the wheels in his eyes clicking. "OH! Right!" He slapped himself on the forehead, and motioned me inside. "She told me you where coming over. She'll be back in a minute... She ran down to the store for a bit..." he trailed off, shrugging.

"Mmkay." I looked around at the messy apartment. It was filled with old, worn looking furniture and a small t.v., and had an awful smell of chemicals. "Are you her brother?" I asked, trying to make conversation as I sat on a small piece of the couch that wasn't covered in trash.

He shook his head. "N'aw. Just a friend."

"Oh...alright." I nodded, shifting uncomfortably. My subconscious was screaming for me to get out of there, as I looked around, noticing all the needles and two litter bottles on the floor.

"Yeah. so. You're what? Twenty?" he asked, seeming unable to sit still, his knees bouncing and his hands moving.

I shook my head. "I just turned 18."

"Oh cool." He nodded, then hopped up. "Well, I'm going to be right back." He left quickly, disappearing into the next room.

I could have swore I heard a lighter clicking on, but I wasn't sure. Then a strange funky smell over powered me, and made me cough. What was that awful smell? I was debating on whether I should leave or not when Kelsey showed up, towing a small child.

"Oh, hey, I forgot you were coming over." She smiled, and I noted how she looked paler.

"Yeah, I knew you were suspended from school, so I thought we could hang out or something." I shrugged. "Who's this?" I smiled at the young girl. She looked about five ish, and was obviously Native American.

"This is my little sister, Amanda." Kelsey smiled, and knelt beside her. "Why don't you say hi, Amanda? Marie's a nice girl." She pushed her forward slightly, and the little girl stumbled forward a bit and placed her thumb in her mouth.

"Hi Amanda. My name's Marie. How old are you?" I smiled. She smiled in response and held up four fingers. "Oh wow. You're a big girl, aren't you?" She giggled and nodded.

"Alright, Amanda. Time to go back to mom's. Say bye now." Kelsey said, taking the little girl's hand. "I've just got to run her back next door. I'll only be a moment."

I nodded and waved bye to the little girl as they disappeared out the door. I had barely time to process what had happened before Kelsey showed up again.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" She asked, throwing the stuff off the couch and sitting beside me.

I shrugged. "I don't care. I just don't wanna go home."

"Mmk. How about we play Slap jack?" She asked, picking up a deck of cards.

"Sure."

"Alright, let's go into the dining room."

We stood, and filed into the dining room, which really was just a cheap fold out card table and a few mismatched chairs. The boy from earlier and another female followed us and sat on either side of us. She dealt out the cards and smiled.

"You all know how to play, right?" She paused, waiting for everyone to nod. "Alright. I wanna show of hands. No jewelry what so ever." she instructed, raising her hands as an example and checked us all for anything. "All right. Let's go." She smiled, and picked up her cards.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about ten games of slap jack, we all ended up with red hands, just sitting around the table and telling stories.

"Alright. I've got one. This one time, my parents went out of town and my best friend came over...and we got so wasted, we ended up basically dry humping and making out all night. It was my first lesbian experience." I laughed, leaning back at the memory. It was a wonderful night.... she had lovely womanly curves and was an amazing kisser.

"So wait, you're telling me, you've went that way?" The other female, who's name I had learned was Anna, asked, sitting forward. She had blond hair and was petite, but had a nice hourglass figure.

"Yep. Only that once though." I shrugged.

"Interesting." Kelsey said, laughing.

"I was only twelve at the time." I nodded, shrugging. It wasn't that big of deal, though no one really knew that. Except for me and her, of course. I wonder whatever happened to her...

The boy who greeted me at the door earlier, whose name was Chance, leaned forward like he was going to say something, when there was a rapid knock at the door, followed by two quick ones.

"Be right back." He stood, motioning for the other boy, Drake, to follow him out. They both disappeared into the living room and reappeared in less then a moment, holding a bag of something. It looked green, but I couldn't recognize it at first. Then, it started to click in my head as they pulled out the rolling papers. It was weed. The smell hit me then, and took me back to my long summers spent by the pool with a bag of weed and a couple of friends... My mouth watered at the thought of the joint in between my lips and the sweet scent of it burning. I bit my lip and leaned forward, smiling.

"What, you like this?" Chance asked, laughing.

"Yep." I nodded.

"What, missy goody toe shoes is actually a pot smoker?" Kelsey laughed with Anna.

"What, I can't get good grades and smoke pot?" I shrugged, nonchalantly.

"N'aw, hun. We're just giving you a hard time." Chance smiled, patting my hand as he took a hit off the roach and held it up to me. "Wanna hit?"

I took it gratefully and quickly hit it, passing it on to Anna, holding the smoke in, and slowly released it through my nose. I relished the old feeling of the smoke in my lungs, traveling through my nose. It was like an old baby blanket or something. The feeling was so familiar.... I couldn't remember why I quit in the first place.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude. I'm hungry." Anna sighed as we finished the last bit of the pot off.

"Me too." I nodded, my stomach growling.

"Let's go get Denny's." Kelsey suggested, sitting up.

"N'aw man. I can't go." I shook my head, sitting up.

"Why not?" Chance frowned.

"Gotta get home. It's late."

"Oh alright. Need a ride?" he asked, standing up with me.

"Nah, I'm fine. Thanks though." I smiled, and waved, walking out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I shut the door behind me as I walked in, locking it quickly and walking into the kitchen. I must've been zoning off, because the next thing I knew, Jeremy was beside me.

"You reek." He shook his head, leaning back against the counter.

"Oh my bad I don't smell like roses." I hadn't meant to come off so bitterly, but I was starving and I really didn't want to come home. "What are you doing here?" I asked, closing the fridge door and opening my water, taking a swig of it.

"I came to check on you. You weren't answering your phone." He shrugged. "You smell like weed." he noted.

"So?" I shrugged past him, reaching for the Cocoa puffs.

"You know that's bad for the baby." He shook his head.

I rolled my eyes. "How about you let me control what happens to the baby? It's not like it's yours." I hissed, my bad mood becoming worse. I instantly regretted it as soon as I saw his face fall.

"So he wasn't lying..." He whispered.

"Who?" I paused, looking over at him.

"Anthony. Remember the time at the hotel? And how I was pissed?" I nodded, and he sighed. "He told me that night you were pregnant with his baby. Not mine. I thought it was all drunk talk..but I had my fears." he shook his head. "I should've known you were a whore like Esme had said."

"If I'm a whore, then why are you still here? Why don't you let me be a whore by myself? Get out!" I yelled, pushing him back to the door and then out it. He quickly grabbed my wrists.

"Marie, chill out." He hissed. "Your neighbors will hear."

"Fucking let me go! I don't care what they hear!" I screamed. "I'm a whore. Why shouldn't they know? Go ahead. Print out thousands of pieces of paper saying how much a whore I am because I fucked someone BESIDES you and got pregnant and pass them out to the whole world! I DON'T CARE!" I pulled my hands away from him and slammed the door in his stunned face, and slide to the floor, my head in my hands, with tears streaming down my cheeks.

**End Chapter.**

**Author's Note: **Sorry this one's short guys. I haven't been able to write much, but I'm going to GA in 8 days so I'll write more then. Don't hate me because of this chapter. It happens a lot in real life, the pot thing, so, yeah. In fact, I know my mother smoked when she was pregnant with me. And I turned out fine. Don't say anything. Haha. Four pages guys! Review Please!! I need feed back. And I made a 23 on my ACT without even studying. Go me! Haha. Read and Review, Pleaseeeeeeeeeee. :)

xoxoxoxo

Me


	23. Names

**Author's Note: **This is it guys, for now. I've been house/dog sitting for a few days and I'm FINALLY home! Only to leave again in a few days! Haha. Still. Long one here, be ready for it.

_Disclaimer: _If it's trademarked, I OBVIOUSLY don't own it.

**Names**

I sighed, looking up at the long steps that lead to the front of school. It had been almost two months since my fight with Jeremy, and he still wasn't talking to me. I was about there when I heard a commotion behind me. I turned to see two boys throwing punches and pulling at each other, falling down the steps. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, turning back around. Boys these days. They'll never learn. I smiled, touching my stomach softly. Good thing I was having a girl....

"You look rather glowing this morning." a boy I recognized from my third hour said smiling at me.

"Thank you." I smiled back.

"Do you know what you're having?" He asked, opening the door for me.

"Yes. A baby girl."

"Oh, wow. Congratulations." He nodded and turned down the other hall way.

I smiled, and continued down my hallway, thinking of nothing really. I must've been spacing out, because the next thing I knew, the bell for second hour rang. I jumped up quickly, and grabbed my bag. I was about out the door when Cam, one of the few "bad boys" of our school, stopped me. He was about six four, a hundred and fifty pounds at most, but boy was he built. I ran my eyes over his body quickly, remembering the summers we spent together.

"Where you headed, Cullen?" He asked, smirking.

"To class, Camelle." I smiled, using his real name.

"What did I tell you about my name?" he hissed.

"But Camelle..it is your birth name. Isn't it? Or has your momma lied to me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It is, but still. You know better."

"I do." I smiled, nodding innocently. He glanced down at my growing belly.

"So, it's true." he commented, as if he was saying it was sunny outside.

I rolled my eyes. "Yep."

"Who's the daddy? That jeremy guy?" He asked, taking my bag. I nodded, silently, causing him to break out in laughter.

"Really? Wow. I didn't think he had it in him..." He shook his head, still laughing.

"I know, that's what everyone says. But like they say, it only takes two seconds for it to happen." I smirked.

"Mhmm. Have you found out what you're having yet?"

"Yep. A baby girl." I smiled, running a hand over my stomach.

"Cool. We should totally hang out again. Mom's been asking about you, you know." He added, softly.

"How is your momma?" I asked, remembering her. The last time I saw her was at his daddy's funeral, a few years ago...

"She's doing alright, getting by." He nodded, then handed me my bag. "I've gotta get to class. It was nice getting to talk again." He smiled and disappeared down the hall. I waited, watching his body disappear into the crowd before I hurried into my classroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can we talk, please?" I asked, coming up beside Jeremy after school.

"No." He shook his head.

"Please?" I picked up my pace, trying to keep up with his long strides.

"Go away, whore. I don't want anything to do with you."

"Let me apologize!" I begged, tears starting to come.

"No." He hissed, slamming the door of his truck and roaring it to life, speeding like a bat out of hell onto the street. I stood in shock, unaware of anything around me. I jumped when a car horn went off, bringing me back to the real world.

I shook my head, walking over to the bus stop and sitting down on the bench.

"Hey Marie!" A familiar voice called, causing me to turn around.

"Oh, hey Cam. What's up?" I asked, scooting over so he could sit beside me.

"Nothing. Do you need a ride?"

"I'm just waiting on the bus, actually."

"Oh. Well, you got plans today?"

"Not really. Why?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I was going to say you could come over for a bit. Momma would love that." He smiled.

"Sure, that sounds good to me." I nodded, standing and reached for my bag.

"Let me get that for you." He smiled, taking it out of my hand and slinging it over his back. "It's just over this way." He motioned for me to follow him. We walked a few feet, stepping up to a obviously used truck.

"Wow." I smiled, taking it in. it wasn't the best, but I loved the color.

"It's not the greatest, but it gets me from point a to point b without being a gas hog." He smiled, opening the truck for me.

"Well, that's good." I nodded.

"Mhmm." He agreed, starting the truck.

"So you guys still living over by the pond?" I asked, trying to fill the silence as we rode.

"Yep. I've been doing my part to keep it up."

"That's good."

"Mhmm."

We sat in silence the rest of the way, unable to think of anything to say. We weren't close, but our mother's had been, forcing us together while they gossiped about everything and everyone. I had watched him transform from a young boy to this grown man sitting beside me, without even really noticing. He had always been awesome to me, I guess cause of our mother's closeness, and how he knew if he were mean to me, I'd run to my mother and she'd tell his. We pulled up to his small shack of a house a few minutes later, the familiar house seemed comfortable to me, reminding me of my childhood nights spent here.

"Goodness gracious. Is that who I think it is?!" Cam's mother, Charlene, asked, stepping out onto their covered front porch.

"Yes m'am it is." I smiled, rushing up to her.

"My god, I haven't seen you in ages dear." She smiled, hugging me.

"I know, it's been a while." I laughed, hugging her back.

"Oh, I see the rumors were true." She said, placing a hand on my stomach.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Well, stuff happens. Why don't ya'll come inside and we catch up? Cam, hun. Grab her stuff and bring it in for her, will ya?" She waved a hand, telling him to go get it, and took mine and pulled me into the familiar house.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed." I noted, looking around.

"Not really. Can I get you something to drink, dear?" She asked as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Some tea if you've got it, please." I smiled, as she fussed around the kitchen, collecting the glasses and getting the tea jug out.

"So tell me. How is your momma doin'? I haven't ever heard from her in ages." She asked, sitting across from me.

I shrugged. "Beats me. She left daddy when I was about fourteen, and I haven't heard from her since. She sent me a photo album for my birthday this year, but other then that, she's made no effort to contact me."

"Oh, hunny. I'm sorry to hear about that." She patted my hand. "What about your father?"

"He passed a couple years ago after yours." I shrugged. "By then, he had married this horrible woman, who's son was a creeper. She didn't like me and I didn't like her, and when he finally passed, heart attack, bless his heart, she took everything and dumped me off at the bus stop with my belongings. So I collected them together, stayed with a friend for a bit, and got a job and got a place of my own, filing for legal emancipation. The judge saw that I was pretty much shit outta luck and let me go. I've been on my own since then." I sighed.

"Oh you poor baby. Why didn't you tell anyone about this?!" She asked, hugging me again.

"I didn't feel the need too. I'm doing pretty well on my own now, I've got a somewhat stable job, I'm finishing up school, and by this time next year I'll have a beautiful baby girl." I smiled, touching my stomach.

"Aw hunny. Well if you ever need anything, you just hollar, kay?" She nodded.

"I will, but I think it's time I went home. I've got an appointment in the morning." I smiled.

"No, stay for a bit. Dinners almost done, and I bet you're starving." She said, smiling. My stomach growled right on cue. "That's what I thought."

Cam walked in then, carrying my bag.

"Took you long enough, Camelle." I smiled, laughing.

"Bite me." He stuck his tongue out at me, placing my bag at my side.

"Don't tempt me."

"I'd like to see you try, little girl." He teased.

"You know what? Just because I happen to be vertically challenged, doesn't make you better then me!" I growled, stomping on his foot.

"Owwww you bi-" he started to say but stopped.

"Camelle Arnold Shelf, you shut your mouth! Didn't I teach you better then that?!" His mom said, smacking him on the right side of his head.

"Yes, mom." He sighed, sitting beside me, rolling his eyes.

"And don't you roll your eyes at me. I'll smack you into next week." She said, bending over to open the oven and pull out a roast.

"How does she know?!" He asked, looking over at me.

"She's magic." I laughed.

"No, I'm your momma. I know how you are." She smiled and sat down.

The rest of the night passed by in a flash. We sat around eating pork roast and mashed potatoes with corn bread, just talking about the old times and what we were all up too. I was sad to see how late it had gotten when I stretched and glanced at the clock.

"Wow. Is it really ten?" I asked, yawning.

"Yep. You better take her home, it was nice seeing you again, sweetie. Call me sometime." She waved as we grabbed up my stuff and walked out to the truck.

"I will!" I waved as we drove off. "Thanks for inviting me over." I smiled.

"No problem. We should doing it again." He nodded.

"Yes, we should." I nodded agreeing. "Well, thanks for letting me come over and driving me home." I smiled, as we pulled up to my apartment.

"No problem. Have a good night." He smiled.

"I will. You too." I grinned, and leaned over, pecking his cheek. He kind of froze in place and didn't seem to breathe again until I was out into the yard, walking up the steps. I turned, waving him goodbye one last time before I turned and walked into the building.

"Where have you been?" Arnie asked as I walked back.

"With an old family friend. Sorry I was out so late. I would've told you if I had know I was going to be out so late." I smiled sorrily.

"Don't worry about it. I was just worried, is all. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing alright. She's been kicking lately. It's pretty weird. And I've put on so much wait it's not even funny." I sighed, leaning against the door.

"Yeah, but it's a good thing. That means your baby's healthy." He smiled up from the radio he'd been working on.

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged.

"Have you thought of names yet?"

"Not really. I should start though, shouldn't I?" I laughed.

"Yeah. You've only got what? Three months left."

"Yeah, I know. I'll start tonight." I smiled, and turned. "I'm headed to sleep. G'night!" I called as I climbed up the stairs.

"Night." I heard him call back as I closed the door behind me.

Names...Names... what should I name my baby? I bit my lip, sitting on the couch. I really liked Grace...but that was so over used as a girl's name. Neaveh was good too... Hrm... I remembered seeing a baby naming book at the local store... I'll have to pick it up tomorrow after school. I nodded to myself, standing and walking back into my bedroom, laying down without taking my clothes off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning to the sunlight pouring in through my windows. Sighing, I sat up and stretched, feeling all my joints pop. Ugh. That felt good. I felt my stomach growl as I looked at the clock. I had about ten minutes to get to class. There's was no way I could walk to school in that time, let alone eat breakfast as well. I sighed, I guess I'm not going to class today. I guess it's better, since I had another doctors appointment today. I couldn't believe it had already been a month since I went. I could also stop by the book store. I was sure I still had ten dollars I could spare. Especially if it was going to help me name my baby. I walked into the kitchen, and poured myself a bowl of cereal, eating it more quickly then I normally would, and still felt hungry. This kid is killing me. I sighed, pouring myself another bowl, and eating it a bit more slowly. I dressed quickly, not bothering to look at my swollen stomach in the mirror. I knew it was just the baby, but I couldn't help but feel fat when I looked in the mirror. I walked slowly down the stairs, not wanting to fall.

"Marie, is that you?" Arnie called as I walked past him.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm just headed to the doctor's and then the book store." I called, peaking into his room.

"Would you like a ride?" He asked, leaning up.

"I don't want to be a bother. I was just going to ride the bus." I shook my head.

"Well, the bus isn't running today. Something about a strike." He shrugged, pulling on his coat. "Come on, I'll take you."

"Alright." I nodded, following him.

"The same place as always?" He asked, starting up the car.

"Yep."

"Mmk." He nodded, pulling out into the road.

We rode in silence, an uncomfortable one on my side, at least. We pulled up to the clinch, me climbing out as soon as we pulled up, and signing in.

"Is Mr. Burgess here today?" I asked, handing the lovely nurse the forms.

"No, he's away for a family trip. But don't worry, Mr. McCarty is here." She smiled, handing me the cup to pee in.

I rushed to the bathroom, quickly doing the business and placing the cup in the right spot, and walking back into the waiting room. I was surprised to see Arnie still sitting in a chair.

"Hi?" I asked, sitting beside him.

"Hey. I remembered you said you needed to go to the bookstore as well today, so I figured I'd stick around." He shrugged.

"Why? Don't you have something to do today with Mary?" I asked, looking over at him. They usually spent all their time together.

He shrugged again. "We're kind of fighting right now."

"Oh. What about?" I asked, touching his hand lightly. I withdrew my hand, realizing how personal it was. "Unless, you don't want to talk about it. Which I would understand." I tacked on lightly.

"She told me about what happened with the second hand shop and I told her it was wrong of her to do, and she got all pissy, which made me get upset and one thing lead to another and she stormed off."

"Oh." it sounded horrible, and was wrong for me to say, but I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yeah." He sighed, signaling the end of the conversation.

We sat in an awkward silence, me posed between whether I should hug him or not. I was about to lean forward and hug him when Benjamin appeared before us.

"Miss Cullen." He said, nodding at me.

I stood, taking a deep breath, and followed him into the exam room. He made no effort to make small talk.

"So how are you?" I asked, when he appeared again after I pulled on the gown.

"Fine." He nodded, checking my vitals.

I gave up. There was no talking to this man. I sighed, wiping at the tears.

"I- I'm sorry, Mr. McCarty." I whispered.

He just nodded, pressing lightly on my stomach.

"Are you just going to sit there and act like I'm not apologizing? That I'm not crying?" I asked, not bothering to wipe the tears as they fell.

He sighed, putting his hands in his lap. "Look. Whatever happened between you and my son is none of my business. I'm your doctor, and that's it."

I nodded, sitting back. Wiping the tears away, I looked up at the ceiling as he did the ultra sound. It didn't seem that long before he said he was finished, and wiped my stomach off, handing me the ultra sound photos and disappeared out the door. I sat up, and pulled on my clothing, ignoring the tears that were falling harder now. I walked out silently, and up to the front desk.

"I need to schedule an appointment please." I whispered.

"Alright dear. Four weeks to the day will be a Monday. Sound good?" she asked, her pen poised over the paper. I nodded silently, and she wrote it down quickly, and handed me the piece of paper. "It's at 9." She called as I walked away. I was almost positive Arnie had left, so I just walked to the door and out.

"Marie, wait!" He called, running after me.

"Oh sorry." I mumbled, as he caught up to me as I got to his car.

"Don't worry about it. Which bookstore do you wanna go to?" He asked, as we climbed in.

"The one on 32nd and 4th." I instructed, pointing down the street.

He nodded, following my finger.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What about Aimee?" Arnie asked, leaning against one of the tables full of books I was looking at.

I shook my head. "Too common."

"Well. How about Jacey?"

"No."

He pursed his lips. "And why not?"

I shrugged. "It sounds weird."

He thought a second, and nodded. "You're right."

"I know I am." I smiled, picking up a baby name book. I flipped through it, sighing. I couldn't find anything good in here.

"Ashley?"

I laughed.

"What?" He asked, his eyebrows scrunching.

I shook my head. "That's the popular slutty girl name."

"That must be why I enjoy it so much..." He trailed off, laughing, but stopped when I slapped him in the chest. "Oww." He faked, pouting.

"Hush." I giggled, grabbing a couple of the baby name books up and headed to the check out counter.

"Hello." A young boy, with a pimple face smiled up to me from behind his book. "Expecting?" He asked, scanning the book's bar codes.

"No, I'm just fat." I rolled my eyes, and he just stared at me.

"Alrighty then..." He nodded, placing them in my bag. "Cash or credit?"

"Cash." I smiled.

"Alright.. It's going to be twelve fifty." I nodded, handing him a twenty. He counted out the change and handed me the bag. "Have a nice day." He called after my retreating back.

"What was that about?" Arnie asked as we walked out to the car.

I shook my head. "Some people are dumbasses is all."

"Ah, I see." He nodded.

"Mhmm."

"You found any good names yet?" He asked casually.

I shrugged. "Not really. But that's why I got these." I held up the bag of books.

"You're going to look in a book to find your baby's name?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes." I sniffed, insecure. "Why does it matter?"

"Because names are meant to be special. Not something you just come up with out of a book." He shook his head.

"Well, excuse me for being uncreative." I sighed, looking out the window.

He didn't say anything as we drove home, both of us caught up in our own thoughts. I'm guessing he was thinking of Mary. I bit my lip. I felt bad, I did. But I just had too many things to think of right now. And she hadn't bothered to come by or call since I took my maternity leave from the job.

"Thanks for everything today." I sighed as we got to our building.

"No problem." He smiled. "Just yell if you need anything, you know that." He called after me.

"I will." I smiled, and turned back up the stairs. I finally made it to my door after what seemed like years, and opened the door, smiling at the familiar place. It was nice to be home. I shut the door, locking it before I went to lay down. I quickly undressed, not bothering to put on more then a tshirt before I crawled into bed. I picked up the first book and flipped through it. It had the customary Johns and Jennifers in it. Nothing real. Nothing good. I sighed, throwing it aside, and picking up the next one. I remembered glancing through it and seeing the name Reagan before I fell asleep, the book still in my hand.

**End Chapter.**

**Author's Note: **Here it is. A nice fluffy chapter. I know, I know. It's got sad times too. But so does life. I don't have a for sure name yet, but I do think I know what her name is going to be. :) Leave me reviews, please? I've got a ton of people who've got me, or this story on their alerts/favorites list, but I can't get any reviews for it. So, please. Push the little bluish purple button in the corner and review it for me. Thanks. :)

**xoxoxoxo**

**Miss Engel**

_P.S. - Ten pages, woot! This will probably be the last chapter I write before I go to GA/AL for the next week. Sorry guys! Still, tell me how much you love it. Thanks. :) OH AND also – what do ya'll think about it being a girl?! I figured I'd skip ahead a bit and just tell you._


	24. Suprise 2!

**Author's Note:** I'm almost tempted to take this down. It's a combination of things, really. Explanation at the end.

_**Disclaimer: **_If it's copyrighted, I don't own it.

**Surprise!**

I awoke the next morning to something licking my face.

"Ugh. Go away." I moaned, rolling over and knocking the book off my stomach. I was about to fall asleep again when the licking came back. "What do you want?!" I hissed, pulling the covers up over my head. I felt something move on the bed, and my eyes popped open. I sat up quickly and gasped. A small head with big eyes looked up at me, and whined. "Aren't you adorable." Smiling, I picked up the tiny puppy and crawled out of bed. "Where did you come from, baby doll?" I asked, holding it up to my face. It licked happily at my face, causing me to giggle. "I bet you're starving. Let's go see if I have anything that you could eat." I smiled, walking into the kitchen.

"I knew you'd like it." A voice called from the couch. Turning, I gasped as Anthony smiled up at me. "Hey baby." He made a move to hug me, and I shied away, avoiding his touch.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard about your fight with Jeremy. I thought this would cheer you up." He shrugged.

I was at a loss for words. It was the nicest thing he'd done for me since.... well in a long time. "Th-thanks." I mumbled, hugging the puppy close.

"You're welcome." He smiled. "I bought some food for him. It's on your counter."

"Thanks." He nodded. "This was sweet of you. Really." I sighed, sitting beside him.

"I know." He laughed, placing an arm around me.

I knew I should've shrugged him off. I shouldn't have moved closer to his touch. I knew I shouldn't. But I did. Closing my eyes, I sighed and got closer to him. Gently he kissed my forehead and placed a blanket over me. My mind was still yelling at me to get up. To push him away. But a part of me really enjoyed this and just wanted to lay there and enjoy it. So I did. We sat in silence for a while, just listening to each other breath til I must have dozed off, because I awoke to a knock at the door. Hazily, I sat up, looking around. Anthony wasn't anywhere to be seen. I knew better then to expect any different. Another knock at the door caused me to jump, pulling me from the semi dream state I was in.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Yelling, I walked over and wenched open the door. "Yes?" I asked, the tiny young girl standing in front of me.

"I- I was just wondering if yo-you wanted to b-b-buy some cookies." She stuttered, holding up a box of what looked like chocolate chip cookies.

"Sure, sweetie. How much for a box?" She was just too adorable to turn down.

"Two fifty. I have chocolate chip, mint, lemon, and coconut."

"Hrm. Alright, I'll take a chocolate and a mint, please. But hang on just a minute, kay? Let me grab my wallet." Leaving the door open, I stepped over to my purse and pulled out a five.

"Aww is this your puppy?" She asked, giggling.

"Yep, he's mine. Just got him today." I turned back, laughing softly at the sight of the little girl kneeling down to pet the small pup.

"Aw. He's cute. I've always wanted a dog, but my mommy wont let me have one." She pouted.

"Aw. My mommy wouldn't let me have one either. So I just waited until I grew up to get one. I bet you can have one once you get older and grown up." Kneeling beside her, I petted the puppy as well.

"Yeah. I think so too. What's it's name?"

"I haven't thought of one yet." I shrugged.

"That's bad. You really shouldn't let a puppy go without a name." Shaking her head, she looked up at me.

"You know what? You're right. What do you think I should name him?"

"I've always liked the name Montgomery. You can call him Monty for a nickname if you don't wanna call him that long name all the time." She nodded.

"I think that's a great name." I handed her the five, and picked up the small dog. "What do you think?" I asked, looking at him. He barked and licked my face.

"I think he likes it." She giggled, handing me the boxes.

"I think he does too. Thank you for the cookies." I nodded and waved as I closed the door.

"Now that was adorable." Anthony called, stepping into the living room from the bathroom.

"Woah. I thought you left?" I asked, setting Montgomery and the boxes down.

"Nope. Just had to use the restroom." He smiled.

"Ah, okay. Well. Thanks for not leaving." I smiled, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"No problem. I have to be honest with you. I didn't bring just bring the puppy because of the break up. I wanted to tell you something." He said, moving closer to me.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I filed for divorce yesterday."

I frowned. Was he doing this for me? Did he know about the baby?

"What? I thought that was what was best for us and the baby. We could have a family. Live in a nice house, with a picked fence, and a dog. Just me and you and our baby." He touched my stomach softly, and leaned in, kissing me.

It was like that first night all over again. The butterflies were back in my stomach and I felt nauseous and nervous all over again. I sat there, kissing him back for a few moments before I pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." I whispered.

"Why not? Isn't this what you wanted? Me and you and a family?" He asked, his eyebrows pulled together.

"It was."

"What? You'd rather be with the guy that left you? You'd rather have him?" he asked, his voice raising higher.

"No. I don't want either of you. I want to just get through this pregnancy, and raise my kid. And if you or Jeremy will it, we'll get a paternity test once she's born and who ever is the father can have rights to see her and such. But I don't want a relationship right now." I shook my head.

"I see. Alright then. I guess I'll see you later then." He looked awkward as he half waved and walked to the door. "I got you another present. It's in the nursery. No need to thank me." he turned and left, the door closing with a click.

A present? I walked back to the nursery and pushed open the door gently, gasping as I looked in. the bed room set I had picked out at Walmart was set up, assembled and everything. I ran my fingers over the soft blanket. It was too much. I felt the tears build up and spill over, coming so hard that I felt I couldn't breath and I had to fall to my knees. I'm not sure how long I laid there, but soon the tears stopped, and I could finally sit up after a while. I pulled myself up, holding on to the edge of the crib. I started towards the door when I felt a spasm of pain near my pelvis. Crying out, I slowly made it to the door and fell to my knees, crawling towards the front door. I was almost to the stairs when another round of pain ran up my back and caused me to scream out again, the tears streaming.

"Marie?!" Arnie asked, appearing out of Mrs. Kently's apartment.

"Help." I whispered, looking up at him.

"Should I call 911?" Mrs. Kently asked, appearing behind him.

"Please do. Tell them the address and that you've got an about seven month pregnant woman who thinks she's going into labor." He said hurriedly, and rushed over to me. "Tell me where it hurts." He instructed.

"Here." I pointed to my pelvis. "And up my back." I breathed, gasping as another round of pain hit me.

"Tell them to hurry." Arnie instructed over his shoulder.

"This isn't happening. I'm too early!" I sobbed, grabbing a hold of Arnie's shoulder.

"I know. Shh. Breath, Marie. Just breath." He rocked me softly, letting me sob against his shoulder.

"They'll be here shortly." Mrs. Kently breathed, appearing on my other side.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No problem dear. Just relax." She smiled, petting my hair.

"They're here." Arnie announced, appearing again.

"Excuse me, sir." A male paramedic pushed pass Arnie and started taking my vitals.

"Thank you." I said again to Arnie, squeezing his hand.

"No problem. You know I'm here for you." He smiled, keeping my attention from the paramedics.

"Alright. On two, one. Two!" The first paramedic said as he and the other lifted me onto a gurney. They lifted me down the stairs and into the ambulance.

"Wait, I'm with her." Arnie called, jumping up on the bumper.

"And you are?"

"Her brother." He smiled, sitting beside me.

"Alright." The paramedic nodding, getting on my other side.

"Thanks for coming with me." I smiled at Arnie.

"No problem, hun. Are you still in pain?" He whispered, taking my hand.

"Not really. They've given me some kind of medicine...." I yawned and closed my eyes. "I'm tired."

"Sleep dear. You've probably got a long night a head of you." He smiled. I nodded and drifted off, sleeping a dreamless sleep.

**End Chapter.**

**Author's Note: **Why am I considering it? Well because 1.) I get like, no feed back on it. So there's no reason for it to be kept up. And 2.) I might try to get it published (as a separate novel. Names and a few things will be changed, obviously.) and they'll want all rights, (if, in a blue moon, it does happen.). So yeah. If you want me to keep it up so you can see how it ends, review and tell me. I know it's drastic but when it comes down to it, the whole reason I have it up was so I could get the opinions and feed back. Thanks.

**-Me**

**-PS. **- I do apologize for not updating earlier. When I was down in Georgia, I caught something. Some kind of bug, and was sick even when we got back. I got better Thursday, but we got a Wii so I've been doing that lately. I wrote most of this in American History class.


	25. Waking Up

**Author's Note: **This Chapter is dedicated to Stephanie (Daddy's Little Cannibal). She was taken way to soon, and was an amazing author. She will be missed.

_Disclaimer: _If it's trademarked, I don't own it.

**Waking Up**

I woke up with a screaming bladder. Standing to go pee, I started towards the bathroom door, only to feel a tugging as I got closer. Confused, I turned and looked down, finally noticing the tube that was attached to my arm and lead back to a small bag filled with clear fluid. I sighed, and sat back down on the bed. I really really had to pee, but there was no way I could unhook myself. Pouting, I looked up at the bag again. Maybe there was a way I could... I bit my lip, reaching up to lift the bag off the hook, holding it above my head. Now, if I can only balance this and pee at the same time... I think I can. I headed into the bathroom, and was peeing when a knock came at the door.

"Miss Cullen?" a female voice called.

"Yes?" I wiggled, trying to keep the bag over my head.

"I need to take your vitals. Do you mind me coming in?" She turned the handle, and swung it open. "I'll just be a second. Oh hunny." she laughed, taking in me holding the bag over my head, and shook her head. "It was attached to a pole for a reason. You didn't have to take it off." she disappeared and reappeared with the pole, and reattached the bag to the pole. "Alright, let's take your blood pressure." She smiled, and went to attached a blood pressure cuff on my arm.

"Can I please wash my hands first?" I asked, pulling my panties back up and flushed the toliet.

"Of course, dear." She smiled, and stepped back into the room, allowing me the space I needed.

"Sorry. I'm just a bit OCD and it will bug me unless I do it in a certain way." I smiled softly, feeling a need to explain.

"Don't worry. I've met some bad OCDs in my life." She laughed.

"Yeah, me too. I try to contain it, but sometimes it's hard." I shrugged, and crawled back into the bed.

"Alright, you're going to fill a little pressure."

I nodded, tensing up while the cuff filled with air. I wonder if Arnie's still here. Hrm.... what time is it? I looked around for the clock, and frowned when I saw it was eight o clock.

"What is it, dear?" she pulled back, noticing my pout.

"I'm hungry. Is it too late for dinner?" I rubbed my stomach, listening to it growl.

"Yes, but if you want, I'll send down for some food."

"Would you? I'd go get some, but something tells me they'd stop me before I got down there." I laughed.

"Yeah, probably. And, as soon as I record your information, I'll send word down. By the way, my name is Denise. I'll be your nurse for the night." She called, walking out the door.

I pulled myself, sitting up straight, and adjusted my bed. I wonder where the remote is... I looked around, and found it on the bedside table. Turning on the tv, I flipped aimlessly through the channels, finally settling on some cartoon that was mildly entertaining. I didn't pay much attention though, because soon I was day dreaming..

There was a young red haired girl with bright green eyes and freckles, dancing around in a field of daisies. She giggled and ran towards an older gentlemen, who had black hair and blue eyes. He looked familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint who he was. He pulled the little girl into his arms and spun her around, causing her to go into a fit of giggles.

"Daddy, put me down!" She yelled, in between giggles.

"What's the magic word?!" He asked, still spinning.

"Please put me down daddy!" she squealed, pushing at his chest when he sat her down. "that was not funny, daddy!" she yelled, putting her hands on her hips and glaring up at him.

"I'm sorry dear. Do you forgive me?" he fake pouted.

"Only if you promise not to do it again! And, buy me ice cream." She declared with a smile.

"Alright, deal. Let's go home." He smiled, offering his hand out to her, and swung it gently as they walked back towards their car.

"Marie?" Arnie's voice called me back.

"What? Sorry." I shook my head, coming back to real life. "What time is it?"

"9ish. I just came to bring you some food. I knew you must have been starving. And... Mary made me. Since she's working and all." He shrugged, motioning towards the grocery bag that looked full of stuff.

"You're a lifesaver, thank you. Tell Mary thanks as well." I smiled, pulling myself up again.

"No problem. What are they feeding you here?" He asked, looking towards the meal tray in front of me.

"I don't know." I made a face, opening the plate up. It looked like some form of meat loaf and mashed potatoes. "I don't know if I want to know, either."

He laughed, and sighed, looking at the clock.

"Is it time to go?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. Mary's expecting me to pick her up in the morning, and I've got to fix a leaky sink in 5A, and fit in some sleep in between that all." He laughed, shrugging.

"Go, I'll be fine." I smiled, pushing him slightly.

"Sure?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Positive." I nodded.

"We, Mary and me, should be back here in the morning. Mary wants to talk to you." He patted my hand and stood to leave. "Get some sleep. You look terrible." He laughed, walking out the door.

"I'll try!" I yelled back as the door closed.

I reached over, opening the bag Arnie brought, shifting through it. Oh yummy. Chocolate chip muffins. I picked one up, and unwrapped it, taking the first bite slowly, savoring it. It was like a orgasm slash heaven in my mouth. I quickly finished it, and drank the apple juice on my food tray. I sighed, shifting so that I was laying down and switched off the tv. I laid in the silence for a while, the whirl of the air conditioner the only sound filling the room. Yawning, I adjusted myself, placing a pillow between my legs, trying to get comfortable. I drifted off, letting the air conditioner lull me to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Marie....Mariiieee.. MARIE WAKE UP!" Arnie called, waking me from my sleep.

"Huh what?!" I asked, snorting.

"Good morning beautiful. Sorry about the dumbass." Mary smiled, rolling her eyes at Arnie.

"Ughh... good morning." Yawning, I stretched, pulling myself up.

"How are you feeling?" Mary asked, putting a hand on my forehead.

"Better. I still haven't talked to the doctor." I shrugged.

"Oh." She frowned.

"Yeah. He's coming in today, actually." Sniffing, I looked around. "Did you bring breakfast?"

"Yep. Sausage, egg and cheese biscuit. Your favorite." Mary smiled, holding up a bag.

"Oh yum. Gimme." I reached for the bag, and quickly took out the biscuit, devouring it in less then three bites.

"My god woman. Remember to breath." Arnie laughed.

"Oh kiss my ass, Arnie. Have you tried hospital food? It's disgusting. And I'm 7 months pregnant. You can go drink bleach for all I care." I shook my head, drinking my small carton of orange juice.

"Wooooow. Someone's hormones have kicked in." Arnie said, laughing more.

"Yep they have. And unless you have anything good to say, or any more food, I'd shut up." I smiled, picking at the crumbs in the bag.

"Luckily for you, we do." Mary smiled, pulling out another biscuit from the other bag.

"Thanks." I smiled, taking it and pulling it open.

"No problem." She smiled in response.

Arnie was about to say something when the doctor knocked and walked in.

"Hello." He smiled, "Is this a bad time?" Asking, he looked around.

"Nope." Mary smiled, jumping up and placing a kiss on my forehead and lead him out of the room.

"Hi." I smiled, perky for some unknown reason.

"Hello, Miss Cullen. I'm doctor Murphy."

"So what's the conclusion, doc?" I asked, folding my hands over my stomach.

"Well, you were going into labor. But we were able to stop them in enough time that you shouldn't have anything to worry about. Though, you're not to go to school anymore. Strictly bed rest." He smiled sadly.

"Alright. I can do that." I nodded. "Anything else?"

"Your blood pressure is kind of high. Nothing to worry about, really. Just try to stay calm, alright? We don't want the baby to come early, now do we?" He laughed stiffly.

"Nope. Alright, I can do that. When will I be out of here?"

"A few days. We just wanna do a few more tests."

"Mmk. Anything else I need to know?"

"Not that I can think of. If something happens, the nurses will page me. But they should know everything I do, so if you have any questions, just ask them." He smiled, and left with a nod.

I was sitting alone for maybe five minutes before a nurse walked in with a bouquet of daisies and a giant teddy bear.

"Who are those from?" I asked, eying them skeptically.

"I'm not sure, miss." The lady shrugged, her voice thick with an English accent.

"Oh alright. Do they have cards on them?"

"Yes m'am. Here you go." She smiled, handing me the cards before disappearing out the door.

Who could've sent me these? I wonder.... I looked at the tiny envelope in my hands and opened it slowly with shaking hands. Gasping, I read it over and over before it finally set in.

"What is it?" Mary asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Gah!" I jumped, dropping the cards. "Don't do that! You scared me!" I grabbed my chest, and shook my head.

"Sorry." She smiled.

"S'okay." I shrugged, sighing.

"How long you in for?" Mary asked, sitting on the bed beside me.

"A couple of more days. They've got some tests to do."

"Ah." she nodded.

"Mhmm." I sighed, and looked around. "So you and Arnie are back together, huh?" I smiled.

She blushed. "Yep."

"I knew it wouldn't last." I shook my head.

"What?" Mary asked, giving me a look.

"The whole separation business. You guys love each too much." I shrugged.

"Oh." She smiled, looking down at her nails.

"You know, you really shouldn't do that." I frowned.

"Do what?" She asked, confused.

"Bite your nails. It's bad for you." I giggled.

"Oh hush." She rolled her eyes, and pushed my gently.

"Make me." I laughed, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Oh, just wait til you're not 7 months pregnant, little girl. I will take you out." she threatened.

"Who are you calling 'little', little girl?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Go jump off a bridge." She laughed.

"After you, m'dear." I joined in her laughter, glad to have her back.

**End Chapter.**

**Author's Note: **I apologize for not writing sooner. A lot of things have been going on, making me not really want to write anything. Personal things, not even including DLC's death included. So, once again, I apologize. As for "leaving" this story, if I did leave it, it just means I'll stop posting it on this website. I wont give up on the actual story itself. It's just you guys wont get to read anymore. (Except for those few I know off this site, who I could email the updates too.) Once again, give me motivation to write more and post them. I've gotten 28 reviews for this story – which is 10 less then what I got for "Let's Play a Game". Which, by the way, only had 8 chapters. It's just a bit crappy, in my opinion, that my one story I try on, no one cares for. (This, of course, doesn't include those few of you that do review and tell me your comments/thoughts on the chapter.) So yeah. This is it, for now.

**-Me**


	26. Nightmares

**Author's Note: **I told you guys it was coming...and now it's here. Chapter 26 of Atom of Eve.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own majority of these characters.

**Nightmares**

"So who sent you the flowers?" Arnie asked, looking over at them as he walked in.

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"Whoever he is, he's trying way too hard." He smiled, and pulled out a small bouquet of pink daises.

"Aww. Aren't you adorable." I smiled, taking them. "Thank you. They're my favorite."

"I know, why do you think I got them for you?" He laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Hush." I pushed him slightly, then sighed.

"When are you going to be released?" He asked, sitting on the bed beside me.

"Sometime soon, hopefully. The nurse said she was getting the papers together now." I smiled, looking around. "I'm kind of glad to go. Though, I will miss going to school. It was my only outlet."

"Don't worry. I'll be there. And so will Mary." He patted my hand.

"I know, but it's not you guys I'll miss." I sighed, looking down at my hands.

"Let me guess. Jeremy, right?" He asked, patting my hand.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Listen. Want me to go talk to him? I'm sure he'll take you back."

"Not right now." I sniffed, wiping away a single tear.

"Alright, well, when you decide you do want me too, just tell me. If he really does love you, he'll forgive you." He smiled.

"I know it's just -" I started but stopped when the nurse appeared again.

"Is it a bad time?" She asked, smiling softly.

"Nope. What's up?" I smiled in response.

"I've got your release forms. I just need your signature and nurse Betty will bring you in a wheel chair. Do you have a ride home?" She asked, handing me the forms.

"Of course she does." Arnie smiled, before ducking out into the hall way.

"Alrighty then. I just need your John Hancock on the dotted lines and once Betty gets up here, you'll be set to go." She smiled, handing me the papers.

"Thanks." Taking the papers, I flipped through them all, making sure to sign on all the dotted lines.

"No problem dear. Betty should be here shortly." She smiled, disappearing out the door.

"Arnie!" I yelled quietly.

"What?!" He yelled back, bounding into my room and landing on my bed beside me.

"Oww." I faked cried, grabbing my leg.

"Oh shut up. I didn't hurt you." He said, pushing my leg playfully.

"Bite me." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Alright." He smirked, leaning over.

"Stop right there." I hissed, pushing on his forehead.

"Don't say it if you don't want it to happen." He laughed.

"You take things way to literately boy." I shook my head.

He was about to respond when Mary and the nurse appeared at the door.

"Ready to go home?" Mary asked, as the nurse pushed the wheelchair inside.

"Yep." I nodded, looking around. "Collect my things, would you?" I asked Arnie.

"No problem. I'll get em and follow you guys out to the car. Mary already pulled the car around, so it'll be waiting." Arnie patted my arm, before going around and picking up things, placing them in the hospital bag.

I cringed, looking away as the nurse pulled the IV out, putting a band aid on it, along with a cotton ball. Smiling, she helped me up.

"Hand me those jeans, would you?" I asked Mary, motioning to the jeans and tshirt laid out on the shelf.

"Want me to help you?" She asked, handing them to me.

"I think I've got it." I smiled, pulling them on with one hand, the other holding tight to bed. I was a little wobbly, but I was able to do it without any help. I pulled off the gown, making sure Arnie was turned around, and slipped on the shirt, not bothering with a bra. Majority of them didn't fit anymore, anyways. It was amazing what pregnancy did to your boobs! Mine had already grown a full cup size and were still growing.

"Are we ready to go?" the nurse asked, surprising me. I had forgotten she was there. I guess my modesty has been gone a while now.

"Yep." I nodded, sitting in the chair.

"Got everything?" Mary asked Arnie. He nodded. "Yep, we are." She smiled at the nurse, who nodded, leading us out the room and down the hall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Mary asked, sitting beside me on the bed.

"Promise. You need to go to work. Besides, Arnie's a few feet away. And he promised to check on me every thirty minutes." I assured her, patting her hand.

"I know, I'm just worried." She frowned.

"I know you are. But still. Go to work. Arnie will call if something happens, you know that." I smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"Alright. I'll come check on you after work." She smiled in response, hugging me back.

"Mmk. Send Arnie in will ya?" I asked as she strode towards the door.

"Ok." Nodding, she vanished out the door.

I sat in bed, looking around as I heard them say their good byes. It seemed like longer then it probably was. Picking up my baby name book, I flipped through the pages, trying to find a good name. Everything was so over used these days. How could people just choose names? I mean, I understood liking names and all. But, I mean. I couldn't just choose a name for her. It was nearly impossible until I saw her. I guess that's just want I'm going to do. Wait until I met her, before I name her. Smiling, I ran a hand over my stomach.

"What do you think, baby? How does that sound? Mommy choosing your name once we finally meet?" I felt a tiny kick in response. "I think we have our answer." I laughed, causing her to start kicking again. "Ow ow. Alright, no more kick ball with mommy's organs." I moaned, putting my hands on my stomach. I felt her stop kicking, but she moved her self up to the stop of my stomach, right beneath my ribs. As soon as I settled in, she stretched. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwww. Why must you cause me so much pain before you even get here, child?! Can't we keep the pain away until you're actually here?!" I asked through gritted teeth. Sighing, I felt her stop. "Thank you." I whispered, shaking my head.

"You know, you might not wanna do that in public. People might think you're crazy." A voice laughed, causing my head to shoot up.

"Oh bite me Arnie." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Okay here I come." He smiled evilly, walking towards me.

"Don't you dare." I challenged him, staring him down.

"Fine fine." He sighed, sitting beside me. "So what's up?"

"I'm hungry, actually." I smiled, my stomach growling.

"When aren't you?!" He fake sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Well if you're going to be like that, I can always walk to the store, and you know, jeopardize both my kid's and my life, if you want." I said, pulling back the covers.

"Oh no. mary would kill me if ANYTHING happened to you." He said, pushing back the covers on me. "What do you want?"

"Cereal, please." I smiled, sitting up straighter.

"Coming right up!" He bowed, and exited the room.

"Stop being a smart ass!" I called after him, laughing.

"YES M'AM!" He yelled in response.

Sighing, I closed my eyes, suddenly worn out from the long day. I must've dosed off, because the next thing I knew, I heard the door opening slowly. I felt someone's eyes on me, but I shrugged it off as Mary just checking on me. Sighing, I fell back into my deep sleep, dreaming the same dream over again. I couldn't explain it, though it terrified me. It seemed like a normal one. I was holding a baby in my arms, and she was gorgeous. The next thing I knew, she was missing, and I couldn't find her. I kept searching and searching, turning everything over, in my attempts, but ended up dazed and confused on the floor, still with no baby. I tried explaining it to Mary and Arnie, but they seemed to be confused as well. It seemed as if they couldn't understand what I was saying. I woke up at two am, with tears in my eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong, Marie?" Mary asked, suddenly beside me.

"I had this horrible dream." I said between sobs.

"Aw hunny. It's just the hormones. It happens to everyone." She said, trying to comfort me with her arms around me.

"I- I know. It was just..." I couldn't even finish my sentence, the tears were coming so hard.

"Shhh Marie...Shh.." Mary whispered, rocking us back and forth, me cradled against her chest, wrapped up in her arms. "Sleep, hun. I promise I wont leave." She whispered, still rocking. I nodded, letting the drowsiness take over me, pushing me back into my dreams.

**End Chapter.**

**Author's Note: **See? Told you guys I would update again! Sorry, first, I took some time off, then I started on my other story – **_Stay –_** which is a EsmexCarlisle story, fyi, if you like to read stories about them. Reviews would make my day SO MUCH better. Seriously. :]

**-Me**

**PS- **_Sunburns SUCK!_


	27. Monty and Me

**Author's Note: **I told you Michele, that I was going to write another chapter tonight. And, here it is. Tell me what you think.

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything trademarked._

**Monty and Me**

I was walking, well, more like waddling, my pregnant belly making it impossible to walk normally, back to my seat on the couch when I heard a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I called, pausing in front of the couch.

"Me." Arnie's voice called. "You decent?"

"Yep." Sighing, I sat back, trying to get comfortable. I had just picked up my book again when he walked in. I looked up, acknowledging that I knew he was there, and went back to my book.

"What? No hi?" He asked sarcastically, sitting beside me.

"Sorry, hi." I smiled, still reading.

"You don't even know what I have, do you?" He asked, sighing.

"Nope. What?"

He sighed, pulling my book out of my hands and placed Monty in my hands.

"MONTY!" I squealed, hugging him to me.

"I thought you'd want him." Arnie laughed, shaking his head.

"Yes, thank you! Though, why didn't you bring him to me the day I got back?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged. "I was taking him to get a check up. He's up to date with his shots and everything now."

"Aww." I smiled, wiping away a tear. "That... was so sweet of you, Arnie." I sniffed.

"It was nothing."

"No, it was amazing. You've done so MUCH for me. How will I eve repay you?" I sniffed, the tears coming quickly.

"Ugh. Are these the hormones Mary was telling me to look out for?" He sighed, hugging me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, pulling back.

"Nothing. Nothing." He smiled, patting my hand.

"Don't patronize me, asshole." I sighed, pulling away from him, holding Monty on my stomach.

"I'm sorry." He frowned.

"Don't worry." I smiled.

"Oookay then." He said, making a confused face. He was about to say something else, when his phone went off. "This is Arnie. Alright. Oh okay. I'll be there in a minute. Alright. See you then. Bye." He closed it as quickly as he opened it, and stood. "I've got to go take care of something right quick. I should be gone only a few minutes. I'll come back and take Monty out once I'm done." He said, leaning over to hug me and pet Monty before disappearing out the door.

Sighing, I sat Monty in my lap, picking up my book, trying to reabsorb myself into my book again. It was one of those books you pick up at the bookstore that was two for ten dollars. It was interesting, but a bit overboard in the romance department. The main characters were always declaring their love for each other. It made it seem less real. But for some reason, I couldn't put it down. I had to keep reading it. I must've fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, I felt Monty licking my face.

"What is it, Monty?" I sighed, not opening my eyes. He responded with another lick and a bark. "Ugh, Monty." Opening my eyes, I looked around. "There's no one here, baby. What's a matter?" I asked, picking him up and placing him in my lap. He barked again softly, licking my face again. I was about to pick him up and walk back to my room when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I called, still standing in the middle of the apartment.

"Marie. It's me." A male voice called.

"Who?" I asked, stepping over to the door.

"Benjamin." He called softly.

"Oh, hang on." I responded, unlocking the door and pulling it open. "Whats up?" I asked, smiling in response to seeing his smile.

"I just wanted to check on you... see how you were doing." He shrugged.

"Oh. Come on in." I smiled, motioning for him to come in. He followed, shutting it behind him. "So what's up?" I asked, sitting back beside Monty, who growled lightly. "Chill, Monty. He's a friend." I whispered, petting him lightly.

"Jeremy asked me to come. But I wasn't supposed to tell you that. He wanted to see how you were holding up." He smiled sadly.

"Oh. Why didn't he just come over here himself, if he cares that much?" I sniffed. Of course he was sending his father in. What a pussy.

"Well. He was going too, but then I suggested that I came instead. Maybe see how you were doing, and then ask if you wanted to see him or not." He patted my hand.

"Oh okay." I sighed, looking down at Monty. "How is he doing?" I mumbled.

"Terrible. He barely eats. He only leaves to go to school." He whispered, not meeting my gaze.

"Oh." I was flabbergasted. Hadn't he broken up with _me_?! And yet, here he was. Mopey. "Then why did he break up with me?"

"He was upset." He replied simply.

"Oh. Well. I guess if he wanted to come over, he was welcome too. Just make sure he calls before hand. I have doctors visits and things to do here lately." I smiled.

"Okay. What has your doctor told you?"

"Bed rest. And lots of it. I'm not supposed to walk unless I absolutely have too." I smiled shyly.

"Oh. And why's this?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I had some minor contractions a week or so ago." I shrugged.

"What?! What happened?" He asked, suddenly curious.

"I started having pains. Arnie called the ambulance. I got to the hospital and they gave me some drugs to stop them. And then sent me home." I didn't look up as I petted Monty, who was relaxing on my stomach.

"How far along where you?"

"I'm not sure. I think they said something like, two inches. Not too far."

"You do realize that you only have to be 10 inches to give birth?!" He asked fiercely.

"Yes. I've read my books." I motioned to the stack that was growing beside my couch.

"Then why are you acting like it's nothing?" He asked, sitting on the table in front of me.

"I.." I was about to say, but couldn't, the tears flowing hard.

"It's...okay." He said, kind of stiffly, patting my leg, obviously nervous.

"Sorry." I mumbled, wiping at the tears. "It's these damn hormones."

"It's alright. I understand." He smiled. "But, I've got to be going. I'll tell Jeremy what you said." He said, and stood, heading towards the door. "Oh and, also, Marie." He turned, looking at me again.

"Yes?" I sniffed.

"Please, remember to take care of that kid."

"I planned on it." I snarked. He looked as if he was about to say something in response, but I stopped him, standing up and walked over to him. "Sorry. Hormones. Thank you for caring about me." I whispered, hugging him.

"No problem." He replied, hugging me back. "Now, get in that bed." He ordered, pointing to my open bedroom door.

"Planned on it. Good night." I smiled, closing the door as he disappeared down the hallway.

"Come one, Monty. Let's go to sleep." I said, walking back to the bed, him following like a good boy. "Good boy. Come on. Up on the bed." Smacking the bed, I laughed as he raced to the wall and jumped, barely making it. "I've got to get you some stairs..." I shook my head as I pulled the covers back and crawled in bed. He crawled up, licking my face. "I love you too, baby doll." He responded with more licks. "Alright, alright. I get it. You love me too." I giggled, pushing him away. It sounded like he sighed, coming to a spot beside my leg, and laying down. "Goodnight, Monty." I whispered, flipping off the light. He didn't look like he moved, at all. "Brat." I mumbled, rolling on my side. Ugh. This was so uncomfortable. I wonder... I picked up one of my spare pillows, placing it between my legs. Ahhh. So much better, I thought, drifting off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to Monty licking my face.

"Ugh, Monty. Not now." I moaned, rolling over. He responded with a whine. "Oh, you have to potty, don't you?" I whispered, sitting up. He barked softly. "Alright, let's go." I sighed, putting my feet on the floor. "I shouldn't be doing this." I told him. "But I don't know if Arnie is up or even here. So I'll take you. What's one walk?" I asked as we walked down the hallway, and he responded with a bark. "Ok ok. Let's go." I sighed, pulling on a jacket and grabbing his leash. "Here. Hang on." I told him, putting on his leash. "Alright, now, Monty. Listen to me." I said, still squatting in front of him. He licked my face to tell me he was listening. "Okay. Now, mommy is very pregnant. And, because of this, she can't run. She can't be on her feet for long, or any of that stuff. So, we're going to go out, go pee, and come back in, alright? No horseplay with me. I'll have Arnie take you for a walk later, and, if you're good, bribe him into taking you to the park. Do we have a deal?" I asked, petting him. He responded with another lick. "Alright. Let's go." I smiled, and stood, opening the door. We had just made it out the door when we ran into Mary.

"Marie! What are you doing out here?!" She asked, shocked.

"Monty had to pee." I shrugged, motioning to him, as he raised his leg at the nearest tree.

"But you're not allowed out of bed!" She nearly screamed.

"I have to take care of my puppy." I whined.

"Give me the leash." She instructed.

"No. he's done. We're going up stairs. And going back to bed." I said, turning and heading towards the door.

"Fine. Be stubborn." She sighed.

"I will be. Tell Arnie he owes me." I called over my shoulder as I headed up the stairs.

"Sure thing."

"Happy, Monty?" I asked as we got back inside the apartment. He barked. "I'm going to take that as a yes." I laughed, walking to the kitchen. "Boy, I'm starving. How bout you?" I asked, opening the cabinet. "Oh what kind of question is that. You're always hungry." I laughed, pouring him a bowl of dog food, and refilling his water bowl. He lapped happily at it, as I poured a bowl of cereal and filled it with milk. I waddled happily over to the couch, munching along the way. Flipping on the tv, I searched through the channels, trying, but failing, to find anything interesting on.

"Why must there never be anything on daytime tv, Monty?" I asked, as he lay on the floor by me. He looked up, raising his ears. "Yeah, I don't know either." I sighed, laying down. "Boy, I'm tired." I said as Monty climbed onto the couch beside me. "You're lucking the couch is big enough for bother of us, boy." I laughed, petting him. He responded with a lick. "Boy, you're going to have to learn to talk. This way is too confusing. I don't know if you're agreeing or not." I laughed as he barked. "See? I can't tell what you're saying." I sighed, petting him.

"I think what he's saying is that you should forgive me." A voice said, coming from the front door.

"What?" I asked, looking up to see Jeremy at the door with a gift wrapped box and a bunch of flowers. "Oh." I said, unable to say anything else.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, coming towards me.

"I don't know, Jeremy." I sighed, struggling to sit up. He sat down the stuff, holding out a hand for me to take. "Thanks." I said, pulling myself up.

"No problem." He whispered, sitting in the chair.

"So, was all this to win me over?" I asked, motioning to the things.

"It's more of 'I'm an asshole for treating you that way, please forgive me', thing." He smiled.

"Oh. What is it?" I asked, eying the box.

"Open it." He motioned towards the box.

"Okay..." I said slowly, picking it up, and placing it in my lap. I looked nervously over at him, and smiled. He was gorgeous. I tore through the paper quickly, and pulled up the top, revealing a baby doll. "Oh my." I said, pulling it out of the box. It was a blond hair baby doll. She was adorable, and looked like the one I had when I was little.

"Does that mean you like it?" He asked, suddenly beside me on the couch.

"Yeah." I whispered, wiping at the tears. "I love it. It's just like the one I had when I was little. Thank you." I smiled, hugging him.

"No problem. I figured every little girl deserves a baby doll." He hugged me back, kissing my forehead.

"No, this isn't just about the doll. Yeah, it's great, but just for everything. You've always been there ofr me." I whispered, hugging him closer.

"I want too, Marie. I love you." He whispered, pulling back from me.

"I know. And, you know I love you too." I mumbled as I leaned forward, pressing my lips against his.

I hesitated for a second, afraid he was going to reject me. It was almost a shock when his lips opened, kissing me back. Sighing, I wrapped my arms around him, throwing myself into the kiss with a little too much enthusiasm. I was waiting for him to pull back, to stop me, but he didn't. Instead, he wrapped his hands into my hair, pulling me closer to his body. We stayed like this for a few minutes, before he pulled back. My head was swimming from the lack of oxygen, but I couldn't help but smile.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" He breathed.

I couldn't help but laugh, as I pulled him back to me for another kiss.

**End Chapter.**

**Author's Note: **I don't know anymore, guys. What do you think of the story? It gives me a headache every time I think about it. Seriously. Anyways, you know the drill. Review, Subscribe, Alert it, Alert Me, Favorite it, Favorite me. Whatever. Also – I've been addicted to watching Roseanne reruns all this past week. I can't help it. I love the show.

**Xoxoxo**

**-Me**


	28. Fluff, part 2

**Author's Note: **So, as I was oh so kindly told, I'm not allowed to post "Author's Notes" without Chapters to any of my stories. Because of this, you are lucky enough to get a small "teaser" chapter. It's going to be short, yes. But it's not going to be breaking any rules. (That I have read.) So, enjoy.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own twilight.

**Fluff Part 2**

I laid in bed the next day, thinking about what had happened last night. It was amazing, to have him back. But I couldn't shake this feeling that it wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked, sitting up on his elbow.

"Nothing." I smiled, leaning up to kiss him softly.

"I love you." He whispered, running a hand over my swollen stomach.

"Love you too." I sighed, sitting up.

I was about to stand and walk to the bathroom, when I felt his hand on me.

"What are you doing?" He asked, suddenly curious.

"Going to the bathroom?" I asked, turning it into a question.

"No you're not. You're not supposed to be walking." He shook his head, standing up.

"So what? I'm supposed to pee on myself?" I asked, skeptically.

"No, silly. I'll carry you." He smiled broadly.

"No way. I'm too fat." I shook my head, folding my arms across my chest.

"Oh hush." He said, going to grab me.

"No." I said, pushing his hands away.

"What?" he asked, looking hurt.

"I can do this by myself." I hissed, standing and starting towards the door.

"If you say so.." he sighed, sitting back down on the bed.

"I do." I smiled, shutting the door behind me.

I was pulling on my underwear again, when I heard a barking/growling sound.

"What's going on out there?" I asked, trying to wash my hands and get back out there.

"Nothing, don't worry." Jeremy called, sounding as if he was struggling with something.

I couldn't help but laugh as I walked out. He was struggling to get the bear he bought out of Monty's mouth.

"Monty, now. You give that to mommy now." I said between giggles.

He barked, bringing it straight over to me, dropping it into my hands.

"Good boy." I laughed, petting him. "You're such a good boy." he responded with another bark.

"How do you get him to do that?" Jeremy asked, shaking his head.

"Practice, my dear. And lots of it." I laughed, handing him the bear as I headed back into the living room.

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note: **You know what's so bad about the review? I've been reading stories on this site for years, and come across at least a hundred stories of writer's posting "Author's Notes" in them. And yet, the day I post one in mine, I get called out on it. It's like, watching everyone do something bad. So you do it. And then, only you get in trouble for it. Anyways, it was no offense to the person, I know they were only doing their job, but still. Here it is. You have a Chapter to go with the author's note. I'm not breaking any rules.

As for what my Author's Note said – I was simply saying that I was going to take a break from writing and this website. I'm kind of creative worn out now a days. So, I promise, I'll come back. Just don't know when or how. And, if I don't, I'll make sure to put in my profile where you can finish reading the rest of my stories. Thanks.

-Me


	29. Three Months Time

**Author's note: **Excuses for the long absences at the bottom! :)

_Disclaimer: I don't own it. Also, sex scene and cursing in this one. Just fyi._

**Three Months Time**

The next three months passed like seconds instead of days. Jeremy was by my side the entire time, making sure I had everything and anything that I could ever want.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, fluffing the pillow behind my back.

"Promise." I smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

"Mmk." He said, pecking me back. "What's on the schedule for today?"

"Um..." I thought, looking around. "School work, I guess." I pouted, looking at my poorly used school books and stacks of papers that I had barely touched.

"Are you sure you're up for it? You're due in a week. You might not want to stress yourself out over something like that." He reminded me, running his hand up and down my arm.

"I know." I sighed, rubbing my unoccupied hand over my stomach. "I'm sick of being pregnant."

"But you look so cute." He laughed, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I know, I know. Everyone always says that." I smiled.

"There's my favorite smile." Leaning in to kiss me, he placed a hand on my stomach.

"Mmm...." I responded, hiking my leg up over his hip and pulling him closer.

"What are you doing?" He asked, pulling away from my kiss.

"I'm horny." I pouted.

"Aw. I'm sorry. Here, let me take care of that..." He smiled, starting to go under the covers.

"No. No. I want to have sex." I demanded, pulling him back up by his hair, and commanding his lips with mine.

"What about the baby?" He asked as I unbuttoned his shirt.

"She'll be fine." I responded, hastily pulling down his boxers.

"I don't know about this..." Pulling up his boxers, he shook his head. "What if something happens?"

"Nothing is going to happen! I promise!" I nearly screamed, pulling them down again along with mine. "Now, we can do this the easy way, mister, or we can do this the hard way. Either way, it's happening." Growling, I pushed him flat against the bed. "Now, what do you say?" I straddled him, hovering an inch or so above his hips, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I don't think we should..." He shook his head again.

"Oh really? I think I can change your mind..." grinning a bit evilly, I slowly lowered myself onto him, moving back and forth softly.

"Mm..god marie." He moaned, biting his lip.

"Is that a yes?" I teased, pulling up, then coming down harder and deeper.

"Oh fuck yes." He said, a sudden urge of control going through him as he flipped me on my back, and kissed me deep.

"Thought so." I whimpered softly, wrapping my legs around him.

His eyes never left mine as he seemed to lose himself, slamming into me faster and faster. I was to the edge when he leaned down and bit me, harder than normal, on my neck.

"Shit." I moaned, coming.

"Like that?" He asked as he leaned down and did it again.

"Yes." I whispered, my voice raspy.

"Mm. Bet you do." He grinned, kissing me again, never losing his pace.

"Mhmm." I nodded, biting my lip.

It was my third orgasm that finally sent him over the edge, almost causing him to collapse onto of me. Instead, he collapsed beside me, instantly taking me into his arms. We cuddled for a few minutes, neither one of us with enough breathe to really speak.

"Damn." Was all he managed to say after what seemed like ten minutes.

"I agree." I giggled, kissing his bare chest.

"You need to try and take control more often." He laughed with me.

"What? So you can play all manly man and finally have the balls to try new things?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Oh hush." He rolled his eyes.

"You love me." I laughed again, leaning up to kiss him.

"That I do." He sighed, kissing me back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to take Monty for a walk, alright? I'll be back in ten minutes, promise." Jeremy said, kissing my forehead. I just nodded silently, not looking up from my Algebra 2 book. "Need anything while I'm gone?" Pausing by the door, while Monty, who had gotten so big over the past months, pulled on the leash.

I don't think I'll be able to control him, I thought, looking at his size. He'd probably pull me down the street block before I could stop him.

"Marie?" Jeremy asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, right, sorry. Day dreaming. Um, no. I'm fine. Thanks though." I smiled, watching him disappear out the door.

I was just on the domain and range section when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I called, not looking up from the book.

"Arnie. You decent?" He hollered.

"Yep. Come on in!" I sighed, smiling. Arnie was an awesome guy, even if he was dating my best friend.

Not paying attention, I continued to work on the homework, until I saw a small box land in my lap.

"What's this?" I asked, picking it up and opening it. It was a diamond ring. "Oh wow. This is gorgeous." I breathed, looking up at Arnie who looked worried. "What's wrong?" I asked, a confused face on. "Come sit and tell me about it." I smiled, patting a spot beside me on the couch that wasn't covered in homework.

"Well....I'm thinking about asking Mary to marry me..." he trailed off, not looking up from his hands.

"Oh, really?! That's awesome!" I yelled, hugging him before I realized that he might have been made uncomfortable by it.

"You think she'll go for it?" He asked as I pulled back into myself.

"Duh! She loves you boy! Can't you see that?" I asked, shaking my head. Men. Sometimes, they were completely oblivious.

"So, really, you think so?" He asked again, biting his lip.

"Yes!" I sighed, pushing him lightly. "Of course she will! How are you going to do it?"

"I was thinking of making dinner one night, and just asking her over." He shrugged.

"Aww! That's so adorable!" I smiled. "Home cooked and well thought out. How cute."

"I thought it would be better than taking her to some restaurant. That it'd be more personal this way." He smiled.

"Yes, of course! Mary will love it." I sighed, then looked around. "When are you planning on asking her?"

"I was thinking tonight. She gets off early."

"Oh, so cool!" I squealed, clapping my hands. "What are you making her?"

"I....don't know." He finally admitted.

"Um...how about her favorite food?" I asked.

"I can't make sushi."

"Oh. Well. How about ordering out? I know of this really good restaurant that will deliver home cooked meals that you can totally pass off as home cooked..." I smiled, leaning over to look through my stack of paperwork. "Ow." I moaned involuntarily as I leaned over.

"Are you alright?" Arnie asked, instantly on alert.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine." I said, waving my hands for him to back off. "She just doesn't like it when I bend certain ways, is all. Ah, here we go!" Holding up a piece of paper, I felt another shoot of pain across my back.

"You're amazing, thank you." Arnie smiled, taking it from me and giving me a hug. "I've got to go order this so it'll be here in enough time. Do you need anything while I'm here?" He asked, his hand on the door knob, obviously ready to leave, but wanting to be polite.

"Nah, I'm fine. Thanks though." I smiled as he turned to leave. "Good luck, though I know you wont need it!" I yelled at the closing door.

I heard his laughter echo down the hall as I picked my pencil back up, about to start the problem I was half way through again, when another shot of pain went across my back.

"Alright, little missy. Let's not start this today, okay? Mommy's not in the mood." I whispered, as she kicked my side. "Please, stop." I cringed, as she kicked again.

It was then that Jeremy came back, towing in an unwilling Monty back into the apartment.

"Come on, Monty. It was just a squirrel. I promise, I'll let you play with it tomorrow." He sighed, taking the leash off Monty, who bound straight to me, growling softly.

"It's okay, Monty." I said, attempting to smile as I rubbed my side.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked, suddenly beside me.

"She's just -" I said, flinching. "kicking today. Extra hard. I'm fine." I assured him, patting his hand.

"Are you sure?" He asked, not convinced.

"Positive." Laughing, I leaned over, placing a kiss on his cheek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up later that night to a sudden urge to pee. I can't wait to not be pregnant.... I thought as I walked hazily into the bathroom. I was about to sit down when I felt a rush of water between my legs. 'Fuck....did I just pee myself?' looking down at the puddle of water on the floor. Running a finger down my thigh, I pulled it up and sniffed it. It didn't smell like pee.... I was about to wonder what it was when a sharp pain had me crumbled to the floor. 'Oh god. I'm going into labor.'

"Marie, hun? Are you okay?" Jeremy asked, as he walked into the room, rubbing the sleepy out of his eyes.

I just turned my head, and looked up at him, unable to speak.

"Oh, my...what happened?" He asked, suddenly kneeling beside me. "The floor's wet...." He added, absentmindedly, before it hit him. "Oh...OH. Crap! Come on, let's go."

Lifting me up, he helped me waddle into the living room, stopping only long enough to grab a blanket to wrap myself in, before leading me down the stairs.

"I'll call Arnie on our way, and tell him to take care of Monty." He reassured me, picking up the phone.

"No." I said, coming off another contraction.

"Why not?" He asked, not hanging up.

"Because." I paused, taking a deep breath as the baby kicked. "He and Mary got engaged tonight." I said as I released the breath.

"Oh." He said, shutting the phone.

"Yeah." I nodded, squeezing tight on the door handle.

"Are you alright?" He asked, glancing over as he pulled up to a red light.

"Fine. Just get there as quick as you can." I said through clinched teeth.

"No problem." He smiled, turning on the hazard lights and taking my hand.

**Fin.**

**Author's note: **So, it's 12:26 am, on a school night. And I'm writing this. Why? I needed the distraction. I'm back. Hopefully! Keep an eye out. I'm hoping to update the others here shortly as well. I know, I know. Short chapter. But, once again, it's midnight. And I have to be up in 7 hours for school. Sorry. I'll try to update again soon, but I don't know how life's going to go.

_Disclaimer: This next paragraph is why I've been gone and an update on my life. If you don't care/wish to read this, go ahead and skip it. You wont miss anything important. Haha._

So, I left this, and my other stories, months ago, to take a much needed creativity break. Well, I had kind of forgotten about them, so I didn't even think to update over the summer. Sorry, I know, I promised I would, but this past one has been hectic! I've lost/gained so many new things as well as learned so much more about myself, it's not even funny. I'm glad I had the chance too, though, and even though some things have made me depressed, I wouldn't take back any of it for the world. It made me who I am today.

Enough of that "end of school" speech bull crap. I finally got a few first kisses and a boyfriend, so needless to say, that + school + social life = very little amount of writing time. So, I may take a bit longer this time around than last time. But, I promise, I will at least finish this one, if not the others as well. I've experienced a few things that should make my writing a little less choppy and a bit more smooth, when it comes to certain scenes. I have a little experience doing them now, so it shouldn't be as awkward to write. Um, that's about it. If you have any comments, or are just glad I'm back, feel free to leave them. I always smile when I see I have new comments. Seriously, you guys make my day. :)

**xoxoxo**

**Me**

**-P.S. - **This has only got like, four chapters left! So depressing, yet exciting!


	30. Delivery

**Author's Note: **My gosh, it's been forever. Last chapter was put up 9/15/09. It's 01/18/10. Four months and three days. Explanation of a few things at the end, promise.

_**Disclaimer**: if it's trademarked, do you honestly think I own it?!_

**Delivery**

"Oh God..." I moaned, clenching my teeth as another contraction hit me.

"Are you going to be alright?" Jeremy asked, nervously looking over at me.

"Fine." I promised, nodding.

"We're almost there." He took my hand, and gave it a light squeeze.

"I sure hope so..." I sighed, rubbing my stomach subconsciously. "Please just stay in a little while, baby. We're almost there..." I whispered to her, knowing she could hear me. She responded with a swift kick to my side. I doubled over, breathing hard. "Please baby..." I whispered again, a tear slipping out and sliding down my cheek.

"Marie? Are you okay?" Jeremy asked, suddenly kneeling beside me at my door.

"Fine." I nodded, going to step out.

"Let me help you." He insisted, placing an arm around my shoulder and another under my legs as he lifted my heavy frame out of the car.

"I'm too heavy..." I complained, barely above a whisper.

"Nonsense. I've got you." He smiled, caring me into the waiting room.

Nodding, I placed my hands around his neck, drifting in and out of consciousness. I could have swore he was talking but, for some reason, I couldn't make out what it was.

"I'm fine." I insisted, not opening my eyes.

I was drifting in and out, listening only half heartedly to the voices and sounds around me.

"We'll give her an epidural, which should take away most of the pain." A distance female voice said to someone near me.

"Will it hurt?" A familiar male voice asked.

"Just a bit, but once it kicks in, she wont be able to feel anything. And because of her small stature, it will probably hurt worse than if she were bigger when she conceived." The female voice replied, turning me on my side. "Marie, can you hear me?" She asked, sounding closer than ever.

"Yes." I managed to say.

"I'm going to give you your medication. It will probably hurt, but I need you to sit still and not move, alright?" She asked, squeezing my arm. I nodded, peaking open one eye, just in time to see the long needle before she pressed it into my spine.

"Ow." I tensed, biting my lip.

"Just sit still, it'll only be a second." She reassured me.

"Squeeze my hand babe." Jeremy said, taking my hand. "Oww." He whispered, as I took all the pain out on him.

"Okay. There." The nurse said, helping me roll over onto my back. "You'll be fine in a few moments." Patting my shoulder, she headed towards the door. "The doctor will be here soon."

"Thank you." Jeremy smiled, then leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered, squeezing his hand as another contraction hit.

"Alright, are we ready to have a baby today?" The doctor asked, walking in with a grin on his face.

"I think so." I said quietly, nodding.

"Okay, let's have a look." He said, slipping a hand under the sheet that was draped over my bent knees. "Seems like you're at a good 10 inches. Ready to have this baby." He smiled, patting my leg. "Nurse Jane?" Leaning back, he called out the semi cracked door.

"Yes?" A petite brunette called, peaking in.

"Get the team. This baby is here."

"Alright." Jane nodded, closing the door.

"My name is Dr. Wood. I'll be your delivery doctor today." He nodded up at us.

I couldn't speak. Not from nerves, just I couldn't get my lips to work. I looked frantically up at Jeremy, but he didn't seem to notice. 'Just chill out Marie. It's just the medication.' I repeated to myself, as I looked around. I felt like my legs were slipping off the bed, but looking down at them, I saw they were in the stirrups, where I left them.

"On three, I want you to push." Dr. Wood commanded me, pulling me back towards him, positioned between my legs.

"Doctor, we have another person here for the delivery." Jane said, poking her head in. "Says she's her best friend."

"Is she scrubbed up?" He asked, glancing over at her.

"Yes, sir."

"Send her in."

As he said that, Mary skipped in to my other side, and grabbed my hand.

"Mary." I whispered, squeezing her hand.

"I'm here, hun." She smiled, looking up at Jeremy. "Thanks for calling."

"What? You called-" I started to say, but stopped as another contraction hit and had to push.

"Alright, the head is almost out." Dr. Wood said, smiling up at me.

"Yes, I did. You would've regretted it if she hadn't come." Jeremy smiled, kissing my forehead.

"And I would've been super pissed if you hadn't." Mary added, smiling.

"But what about you and Ar..." I started, but stopped, pushing again as a contraction hit.

"Good girl. We have the head. Now on three, I want you to give me one good push with all your might, alright?"

I nodded, feeling the contraction coming on as I squeezed hard, almost breaking Mary and Jeremy's fingers.

"Ow ow owww." They both complained, their fingers turning red.

"Okay..." The doctor said, sighing. "Baby is out. Congratulations, it's a girl."

"She's beautiful." Jeremy whispered as the doctor placed her on my chest.

"Yes, she is." Mary agreed, snapping a quick photo of Jeremy, me and the baby.

The nurse quickly picked her up, and took her off to weigh and take all her stats.

"Okay, step aside for a moment, please." A different nurse asked Mary, stepping up to me. "You're going to feel a little pressure.." She said, rolling me on my side. "I'm going to remove your epidural."

"Okay." I nodded, squeezing Jeremy's hand as I felt the pressure of her removing the needle.

"Alright. There you go." She said, taking off her gloves and throwing away the needle.

"Thank you." Jeremy smiled, helping me roll onto my back, and retaking my hand as Mary came back to my other side.

"Thank you." I whispered, squeezing both of their hands. "For everything."

"No problem." Mary smiled, kissing my head.

"Mhmm. We love you. What did you expect?" Jeremy laughed, squeezing my hand.

"I don't know." I smiled, wiping the tears that were falling.

"Have you thought of a name?" A nurse asked, hands on a clipboard.

"Yes. Gabriella Raine McCarty." I smiled up at Jeremy.

"How do you want that spelled?"

"G – a – b – r – I – e – l – l – a. r – a – I – n- e. m – c – c – a – r – t – y."

"What a pretty name." She smiled, writing it down quickly.

"Thank you."

"Here you are. Miss Gabriella." Another nurse said, placing her in my arms. "She's a whopping 8 lbs and 13 ounces, and 17 inches long."

"Want me to take a picture of you three?" Mary asked, holding up her camera.

"Please." I said, smiling as Jeremy leaned over to kiss my forehead as she snapped a photo.

"Thank you." Jeremy smiled, not looking up from Gabriella. "So, how did you come up with that name?" He asked, rubbing softly on her head.

"Well, I liked the way they sounded, for one." I said, unbuttoning my hospital gown to let her nurse. "And Raine is a play on the name Raina, which is French for Queen. And if I know all our friends and family like I do, she will be treated like a queen." I added, laughing.

"That is very true." He smiled, kissing the top of her head as she nursed.

"Mhmm." I nodded, yawning.

"Want me to take her?" He asked, offering.

"Let her finish eating first." I smiled, kissing him. "Besides, my boobs are so swollen and sore, they need to be reduced, at least a little bit." I laughed.

"Aw. But they're so pretty." He whispered, kissing my ear.

"Ha ha." I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"Let's go tell everyone the news." Mary suggested to Jeremy, nodding to the door.

"Alright." He nodded, standing up.

"Wait, what time is it?" I asked, looking for a clock.

"Three am." Mary said, as she headed out the door.

"I'll be back shortly. Dad and everyone is out in the waiting room." He kissed both of us on the forehead and followed behind Mary.

"What do you think, baby?" I asked, holding Gabriella against my bare chest. It was so strange. To have her here finally. To hold her in my arms. I leaned down and kissed her forehead and whispered 'I love you' into her ear. "We're going to have some guests here tonight, baby. But soon, it'll just be me, you and daddy. Everyone has been so excited to meet you. You're going to be very well taken care of and loved. Don't ever doubt that, okay? Always remember, no matter what happens, mommy and daddy love you and always will." Sighing, I ran my hand up and down her back softly, feeling her soft skin. We were drifting off when there was a light knock.

"Are you decent?" Jeremy called.

"Yeah." I whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

He opened the door, and lead in Benjamin, Arnie and Mary.

"She's beautiful." Benjamin remarked, patting his son on the back.

"Thank you, dad." He whispered, hugging him.

"You did wonderful." Benjamin smiled, kissing my forehead.

"May I?" Jeremy asked, reaching for her.

"Of course." I smiled, wrapping her in her blanket and handing her off to him.

"Hi baby. It's me, daddy. I love you." He whispered, bouncing her sleeping body softly.

"Congratulations." Arnie said, pointing to the balloons and teddy bear he brought. "New mommy." He laughed, hugging me.

"Thank you Arnie. For everything." I smiled, hugging him back.

"No need to thank. But, now that I see that you both are healthy and fine, I'm going to go crash. I'll come back tomorrow, I promise."

"Same here." Mary smiled, hugging me. "Sorry." She added, sadly.

"It's okay, I promise. I'll see you guys tomorrow. It's late." I smiled, and then noticed her ring. "Ooh. What's that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"He proposed." She blushed, looking down.

"Aw. That's cute." I smiled, hugging her again. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." She hugged me again. "Goodnight." and walked out the door.

"I want to hold her before I go." Benjamin smiled, looking over at me as he held out his hands towards Jeremy. "If that's alright." He added.

"Of course you can."

"Thank you." He laughed, taking her into his arms. "She really is gorgeous." He sighed, letting her grab a hold of his finger. "Got quite a grip on you, don't you?" He laughed again, tickling her little neck. "I'm grandpa. Oh gosh... I'm getting old. I'm officially a grandfather now." He sighed, shaking his head.

"It's alright, dad. It was bound to happen." Jeremy laughed, looking over his shoulder.

Quietly, I picked up Mary's camera and snapped a photo of the two standing around her. I didn't realize I was crying until Jeremy looked up.

"Why are you crying, baby?" He asked, a crease forming in between his eyebrows.

"Nothing." I shook my head, wiping away the tears. "I'm just so happy."

"Aw." He smiled, kissing my forehead.

A beeping sound filled the room, causing Gabriella to cry for the first time.

"My bad." Benjamin said, looking down at Gabriella, then handing him to Jeremy. "But, that's my beeper. I need to go. Congratulations you two." He said, ducking out the door.

"Shhh baby doll." Jeremy whispered, sitting in the rocking chair and started rocking back and forth.

"Do you have her?" I asked, yawning again.

"Yes, baby. Sleep. We'll see you in the morning." He smiled up at me.

"Alright. Goodnight. I love you." I whispered, rolling on my side, watching as he placed a small pacifier in her mouth.

"Shh baby. Mommy's sleeping. She's had a rough few months, taking care of the both of you. But we'll be alright. I promise." He sighed, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

I smiled, finally closing my eyes as I drifted off to sleep.

**Fin...for now.**

**Author's Note: **Four months and three days. Wow. Feels like a whole lot longer, right? I know, I know. I promised I'd be coming back more, but I got distracted. Again. Haha. Hopefully will finish this this year. Baby's here! Gabriella Raine McCarty. Yes, I know, I originally said something different, but I can't remember what that was, so.....yeah. Raine really is the play on Raina, which really does mean 'Queen' in French. Gabriella is a play on Gabriel from the Bible. Gabriella in Italian means 'Woman of God'. But, that really doesn't have a play in why I choose it. I just like words that flow together. And they did, so there. :) Life is hectic as EVER. It's Senior year.. Which means Yearbooks, Senior Prom, Graduation, 18th birthday, applying at colleges and enjoying the last little bit of freedom I have before I have to grow up and put my big girl panties on. Haha. Still have friends and a boyfriend, so time will be divided more among them than this, but it's almost done, and I'm thinking of how to finish Lost and Stay. As well as starting a new story (maybe).

You know the drill – Add, Favorite, And REVIEW. Please, and thanks. Tell me how much you love/hate the baby's name and such. Thanks again.

_**Xoxoxo**_

_**-Me**_


	31. Day of Reckoning

**Author's Note: **Second update of the day. Explanation at the end.

_**Disclaimer: **if I owned it, I probably wouldn't be writing this on a fan site. Lol._

**Day of Reckoning**

"You ready?" Jeremy asked again, rolling me in the wheel chair, as I held the car seat in my lap, towards the door.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Ready as I ever will be."

"Good. You're going to be fine." He assured me, placing the car seat in the backseat of the new car he had traded his truck in for.

"I hope so." I whispered, taking the seat beside Gabriella's car seat.

"Let's go home, shall we?" He smiled, pulling on his seat belt while starting the car.

I smiled, looking around at my new family. We were finally together. My baby, my beautiful man and myself, headed back to our two bedroom apartment. The following days after giving birth were pretty tame; everyone had came to see us in the hospital, leaving gifts and well wishes. Before I knew it, it was time to head home. Gabriella was taking to eating much like Jeremy was – whenever food was even mentioned, she'd start sucking air. I was lost in thought, thinking about how her first Christmas was going to be soon, and how Jeremy better let her sleep in bed with us at first – even if they say it's not safe, when Jeremy called my attention back to the present.

"What're you thinking about so hard back there?" He asked, staring at me in the rear view mirror.

"Wondering if she's going to sleep through the night at home." I smiled, fixing the small teddy bears, one the hospital had given her, shirt.

"She will. She's a good girl, you know. Just like her mother." He smiled, turning into the building parking lot.

I was opening the door and about to step out when it flew open, causing me to loose my balance and almost fall. Luckily, I caught myself, grabbing a hold of the door.

"Woah there." Arnie said, quietly laughing as he steadied me.

"Shut up. I'm not totally special." I sighed, leaning in to grab a hold of the car seat.

"No no no." Jeremy said, handing me the diaper bag. "I've got her. You're still too weak to carry her."

"She's my daughter though." I insisted.

"Baby, you just had a baby. The doctor, and dad, have made me promise you wont do any heavy lifting." Jeremy sighed, kissing my forehead. "Babe. You know you need your rest."

"I know." I agreed, yawning. "Let's get upstairs." I sighed, grabbing the bags and heading towards the stairs.

I was almost up to the second floor when I heard Gabriella's cries.

"Is she okay?" I asked, turning to look behind me, to see Jeremy simply carrying the car seat up the stairs.

"She's fine. Just got jostled awake by all this movement. She'll be alright as soon as we get inside and put her to bed." He smiled, assuring me.

"Okay.." I turned nervously, and continued walking. "Oh wow.." Walking into the house, I saw that it had been completely cleaned. And stocked and prepared for Gabriella's return.

"Do you like it?" Mary asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Yes. How did you manage to afford this?" I asked, taking in the stack of baby diapers and wipes.

She shrugged. "I had some help."

"Who?" I asked, looking at her confused.

"A donor who wishes to remain anonymous." She smiled. "Let me show you something while Jeremy puts Gabriella to bed."

Taking my hand, she lead me back to mine and Jeremy's room. "Shut your eyes." She instructed, watching and waiting as I put my hands over my eyes. "Good. Alright, now take two steps in front of you. Good. Now, on the count of three, open them."

Nodding, I didn't remove my hands. I wanted to know what was happened, but I didn't want to spoil the surprise.

"One second." Mary said, noticing I was getting impatient. I heard something click, and was about to ask what it was, when she said; "Alright. One, two, three!" She squealed, laughing as I opened my eyes.

It was gorgeous. Where there used to be an old lumpy bed was replaced by a black and white comforter set, along with matching pillow cases. Along the walls were pictures hung up, evenly spaced. They looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on where I'd seen the similar painting styles before. The carpet had been cleaned, my bookshelf organized, not only by author but by color as well. The whole house was cleaner than it had been the day I moved in. I didn't realize I was crying until Mary mentioned it.

"Why're you crying?" She asked, a puzzled look coming over her.

"It's just...amazing." I said, hugging her. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, hun. We all love you and want the best for you and your new family." She smiled, hugging me back.

"I still feel like I owe you." I sighed, looking around. "I mean, look at this place. It's amazing."

"I tell you what. You want to make it up to me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded furiously. "Alright. You can make it up to me by being my maid of honor at my wedding."

"Of course I will, hun!" I smiled, hugging her again.

"Good. There. You've made it up to me." She laughed, hugging me back.

"The company's here." Arnie whispered, peaking his head into the room. "My God, Marie. The baby is out. There's no need for anymore emotions!" He added, shaking his head.

"Bite me." I sighed, letting go of Mary and heading towards the door.

"I will." He warned, laughing.

"No, you will not." Mary warned, shooting him a death glare.

"I was kidding...." He lead off, pouting.

"I know." She laughed, dancing past him.

"I love you too, Arnie!" I laughed, taking Mary's arm as we headed towards the kitchen.

"Shh. Gabriella's asleep." Jeremy said, laughing as he shook his head at us.

"Oops.." I whispered, wincing. "Who's all here and coming?" I asked, dipping a carrot in the ranch.

"Dad, Mary, Arnie, some girls from work and.." He hesitated, obviously debating if he wanted to tell me or not.

"Who?" I asked, very demandingly.

"Anthony requested to come. He said he'd behave and he wanted to see Gabriella." He sighed.

"You let that ASSHOLE IN MY HOUSE?!" I screamed.

"Shhh baby, you'll wake up Gabriella." He said, putting his hands on my arms.

"Shut up. Why would you let him in?! Are you crazy?! He's just going to start something!" I whispered furiously.

"He promised to behave. He has every right to see her. She is his." He said, looking straight at me.

"I know... I'm so sorry. I wish I could somehow make her yours." I whispered, hugging him.

"She's mine. Though not by blood, I promise to take care of her as if she were." He promised, hugging me back.

"I know." I nodded, sighing as he pulled away, just taking my hand.

"Come on, your guests are here." He smiled, leading me back into the living room.

Everyone he said was going to be there, was. Angela, Mary, Arnie....Anthony.

"Hey, Marie." He said, giving me a light hug.

"Hello." I said stiffly, not hugging him back.

"How are you?" He asked, casually.

"Fine. Thank you for asking." I smiled politely, then heard Gabriella's soft cries. "Excuse me a moment." I said, ducking into her room.

"Shhh baby. Mommy's here." I smiled, taking her into my arms. "You hungry?" I slipped up my shirt as I sat in the rocking chair, letting her nurse.

"Marie..." A voice called, knocking on the door.

"Come in." I whispered, loud enough for them to hear.

"Jeremy asked me to come check on yo.." Arnie started, but stopped, his eyes on my chest.

"I'm alright, thank you." I smiled, patting Gabriella's butt softly. I went back to staring at Gabriella, but after a while, I felt like someone was starring at me. I glanced up, and noticed Arnie still standing there. "I'm fine, Arnie. You can go now." I whispered again, my voice getting harsher.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He said, shaking his head.

"It's okay." I smiled as he closed the door. "It's like the boy has never seen breasts before. I swear.." I sighed, shaking my head. "Remember, boys have cooties." I whispered down at Gabriella's closed eyes.

Soon, she was back fast asleep, so I laid her in her crib, and went back into the party.

"Marie! Welcome back!" Mary called, her voice slurring.

"I see someone's been hitting the bar a little hard." I laughed, hugging her.

"Exactly." She hiccuped.

"Mmhm." I laughed, sitting her back in Arnie's lap and going to sit by Jeremy...who happened to be sitting next to Anthony.

"So, how is she?" Anthony asked.

"Fine. Healthy." I nodded, leaning against Jeremy's chest.

"That's good. What's her full name?" He tried to seem like he was just asking, but I knew he was more than curious.

"Gabriella Raine McCarty." I smiled, taking Jeremy's hand.

"Oh, so you gave her his last name?" He asked, looking into his drink.

"Yeah. I figured, seeing as we were getting married soon, why go through all the trouble of giving her my last name, only to change it?" I shrugged, as Jeremy got up and went to the bathroom.

"Ah, I see."

"Yep. How're your little girls doing?" I asked. It had been months since I had seen the little darlings, but they were adorable.

"Fine. Living with their mother, of course." He sighed, taking another gulp of whatever he was drinking.

"Do you get to see them?"

"Occasionally." he shrugged. "They seem to prefer to spend time with their mother and her new fiancée. Who's some fancy lawyer who can buy them anything they want."

"Oh, I'm sorry. That's terrible." I whispered, putting my hand on his.

"It's alright. It's just my family and everything.." He smiled sadly, squeezing my hand.

"Not really. I'd feel terrible if Gabriella didn't want anything to do with me." I said, hugging him. I knew it probably looked bad, but he was close to tears.

"Yeah." He whispered, hugging me back.

"MARIEEE." Mary's drunk voice called, pulling me away from Anthony in less than a second.

"Yes?" I asked, walking over to where she was laying.

"Will you take me home?" She giggled.

"Of course." I smiled, helping her up. "Do you have everything you need?" I asked, sitting her on the empty chair.

"I think so..." She said, between hiccups, looking around.

"Let me say bye to Jeremy and Gabriella first, okay?" I sighed, shaking my head at her drunken state.

"Otay." She giggled.

I walked back to Gabriella's room, and leaned in silently to kiss her forehead. "Mommy loves you." I whispered, rubbing her head. Walking back into the living room, I passed Jeremy. "I'm going to take Marie home. I love you." I said, going in for a hug. He pushed me away. "What is it?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Nothing." Shaking his head, he walked into the living room.

"I guess I'll be back guys." I helped Mary out of her chair and out the door, closing it silently behind me. "Ready?" I asked, as I helped her into the car.

"As I ever will be." She sighed, as I placed her seat belt on.

"Good." I shook my head, climbing in the driver's seat.

We pulled out of the driveway and onto the road when it started raining. Oh great, I thought, turning on the windshield wipers. I had started tuning out Mary. She was just rambling in her drunken state. I must've started drifting off, because I imagined I was at home, nursing Gabriella.

"MARIE, WATCH OUT!" Mary's voice called me back to reality, only in time to see us collide head first with the railing of the bridge. The impact threw me forward, causing me to smash my head on the airbag and steering wheel.

I woke up in a field. The one where I had seen the little red headed girl and older gentleman. Sitting up, I heard laughter. I had to stand before I could see anything, the grass being too high.

"Who's there?" I called out, looking around. The sound of laughter rang out through the trees, coming from all sides. "I'm not joking, show yourself." I yelled, my voice becoming hoarse.

"Oh, dear. I wouldn't worry about them. They don't know any better." A older woman's voice said, stepping out from behind some bushes.

"Ex-excuse me? Who are you?" I asked, taking a step back.

"Don't worry about that either. It'll all be over soon." She smiled, revealing all of her gleaming white teeth.

"Don't come any closer." I warned, taking a step back for every step she took towards me.

"Now, my child. Don't be afraid. Don't you recognize your own mother?" She smiled, reaching out for my hand.

"No, you're not." I replied, shaking my head.

"Oh, come on now. I know I've gotten old, but I'm not that old." She added, laughing.

"No no no.." I repeated over and over again, trying to run without turning my eyes away from her. I was starting to run, when I tripped and fell on my face. I stumbled backwards, almost in a crablike walk as she stiffly continued walking towards me. Slowly, her face started to deteriorate, revealing her skull. I screamed, frozen in terror as she grew closer and closer.... she was right on top of me when I heard someone calling my voice.

"Marie...Isabella."

The woman seemed to disappear instantly, but the voice continued to call at me. That couldn't be right. He sounded just like my father. There was a sudden bright light above me, where an outline of a adult man appeared.

"Come with me, Marie. It's time to go." it said, holding it's hand out to me.

"Who- who are you?" I asked, feeling suddenly at ease.

"It's me, daddy. You remember me, don't you?" The outline seemed to grow into a full human then, resembling my father.

"I do." I nodded, taking his hand.

"Follow me." He insisted, pulling me towards the white light.

I went willingly, for the first time in my life, feeling at ease. Like everything was at peace with the world.

"I've missed you." I whispered, hugging his side.

"I know." He smiled, hugging me back.

"What's going to happen?" I asked, looking around the bright light we were walking in.

"We're going home, hun. Finally." He laughed, opening the now present door in front of me. I smiled in response, stepping inside.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note: **So what do you think? There's two more chapters left. This was a hard one to write, seriously....I don't know how much you guys know/think about what's happening in this chapter. Please, let me know what you think in a review. I don't want to ruin it for you guys, but....I'll tell you this much – yes there was a wreck. You'll know her fate in the next chapter. Then there's the epilogue. And that's it. The end of Adam of Eve. It was a sad day coming, but it was bound to happen. Leave me thoughts in reviews. Thanks.

**Xoxoxo**

**Me**


	32. Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note: **Next to last chapter. :)

_Disclaimer: if I owned it, you'd know._

**Saying Goodbye**

Jeremy was nursing Gabriella when there was a knock at the door.

"Just a second." He called, placing her against his shoulder and patting her back while he walked to the door. Peaking through, he saw two uniformed officers. "Yes?" Unlocking the door, he ushered them inside. "What's up?"

"Mr. McCarty?" the young female one asked. Jeremy noted that her badge read 'Kathy'.

"Yes, that's me." He nodded, adjusting the baby in his arms.

"We've got some...news." Kathy sadly smiled, looking him in the eyes. He didn't like it, it made him feel uncomfortable.

"Oh God...Is Marie alright?" He asked, feverishly.

"There was an accident..." She said, still starring at him.

"She didn't make it." Her silent partner replied, obviously having done this before. He was quick and to the point.

"Oh...wow." Sitting back, Gabriella rested, unaware of what was happening in her world around her. Of how it was crashing around them all, in a matter of seconds. He felt his body go numb, only doing the subconscious reactions like breathing.

"Actually, she's still alive. For now. They took her to the hospital." Kathy added, elbowing her partner.

"Can I go see her?"

"Of course. Do you have someone to watch the child?" Kathy smiled, motioning towards Gabriella in his arms.

"Yes, yes. Give me a second." He nodded, taking out his phone. Without even thinking, he immediately dialed his father's number. After a few seconds, a groggy voice responded.

"Hello?"

"Dad? Sorry to bother you so late.. it's Jeremy."

"Jeremy? What's wrong?" Benjamin questioned, quickly picking up on the emotions in Jeremy's voice.

"There's been an accident.." He trailed off, biting his lip.

"Oh my... is everyone okay?" He asked, obviously climbing out of bed, from the sound of rustling sheets Jeremy heard in the background.

"Marie's in the hospital. Could you come watch Gabriella for a little while? I'm Marie's only family...she's got no one else." He added, the tears coming now.

"Of course, of course. I'll be there as soon as possible." Benjamin added, hanging up without a goodbye.

"So, is she at the local hospital?" He asked, wiping away the tears with the back of his hand before dropping his phone back into his pocket.

"Yes. We'll stay and take you up there." Kathy smiled, noting Jeremy's sad stature.

"Thank you." Jeremy whispered, looking down at Gabriella's sleeping face. She looked just like Marie. Absolutely breath taking. He leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, before standing and heading towards her room. "Excuse me a moment." He said, not bothering to turn around to say it.

"No problem." He heard Kathy call, before closing the door behind him to her room.

"Good night baby. Daddy loves you." He whispered, tucking her in. He was heading back to the living room when he heard a knock at the door.

"I've got it." He insisted, jogging up to the door and pulling it open. "You got here quick..." He started to say, but then realized it wasn't Benjamin. Instead, a tear filled Arnie was standing in front of him.

"Ha- have you heard from Mary or Marie?" He asked, obviously upset.

"Yeah... I think you should come in." Jeremy replied, barely above a whisper, while stepping aside to let Arnie in.

"Woah. What's going on...?" Arnie asked, spotting the cops.

"There's been an accident..." Jeremy sighed, placing a hand on Arnie's shoulder.

"Are....are they alright?" He whispered, new tears forming in his eyes.

"The driver, Marie, is in critical condition. She's pretty beat up. The passenger, Mary, should be fine. Due to her intoxication, she didn't lock up like Marie did when they crashed, causing her to not sustain as much harm." Kathy said, not looking up from her lap.

"Oh..." Arnie sighed, obviously relieved Mary was alright. He seemed then to remember Jeremy standing right beside him. "I'm so sorry man." He wrapped his arms around him, patting his back. "So sorry."

"It's...okay. She's a trooper. She'll pull through." He replied, hugging him back.

"That she is." Arnie nodded, agreeing.

Their hug was interrupted by a fast rap on the door.

"I'm here." Benjamin called, taking Jeremy in his arms. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay. Do you mind staying for a little bit while I go up to the hospital?" Jeremy asked, pulling away.

"Of course. Go see her." Benjamin nodded, patting his son on the shoulder.

"Thank you. She just ate, so she should sleep til I get back. If not, there's formula made in the fridge, you'll just have to warm it up." Jeremy instructed. "Her diapers are by the bed, along with wipes and anything else you might need."

"I've got this. I helped raise you, didn't I?" He laughed. "Go. I'll be fine. Keep me updated, though." He said, as they gathered their items for the trip.

Jeremy noticed how Benjamin hadn't bothered to get dressed. He figured he'd probably just crash on the couch.

"I will." He assured him, grabbed his phone, and put a hand on the door knob. "Let's go."

They all quickly followed him out the door, and down the hall, where the sounds of early morning wake ups were happening and late nights were ending. The apartment was coming to life, even though it was only 5 am. They continued the silence of not knowing what or how this long night was going to end as they drove to the hospital. Pulling up, Kathy led Jeremy to Marie's room, and her partner lead Arnie to where Mary was being released.

"Here she is." She smiled sadly, opening the door to reveal a very bruised and bandaged Marie.

"Thank you." He whispered as she silently closed the door behind him. He crossed the room in two quick steps, and took the hand that didn't have the iv in it in his own. "I'm so sorry, baby. I love you." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, before sitting in the chair beside the bed, content on waiting for the doctor and listening to the machines beep. He must've fallen asleep, because soon, he heard the door open and shut quietly.

"Sorry to wake you." Mary whispered, tiptoeing over to him, hugging him.

"It's alright. How're you?" He asked, noticing the cast on her right arm.

"Just a few bruises. How's she doing?" She asked, eying Marie's still body.

"No response. I'm just waiting on the doctor." He sighed.

"Ah I see. Have you thought about what's going to happen with Gabriella, if..." She trailed off, starring at the floor.

"Of course I'd take care of her." He said, giving her a look like she was crazy.

"No, no. of course you will. I meant the whole paternity case..." Biting her lip, she noticed him wince at the mention of it.

"That... I guess if Anthony wanted it, we'd get a blood test." He shrugged.

"If I know my brother like I do, he will. I'll call and set up an appointment for you once we get back home, okay?" She asked, patting his arm.

"That's fine." He nodded.

"And he'll pay for it. Because he's a jackass." She smiled, then leaned over to hug him again before standing again. "I'm going to go take over for Benjamin since he has work. Keep me posted, please."

"Ok. Tell him nothing has changed since we got here." He added as she headed towards the door.

"I will." She nodded, opening the door, about to leave, but paused and turned back towards him. "And Jeremy, eat something. We've been here too long for you to not."

"I will." He didn't look up from his lap as she quietly shut the door. He listened for a few moments to the sound of her shoes tapping on the ground in the complete silence. Almost as if on cue, his stomach growled. "Damnit." he mumbled, looking down at his empty stomach then up at Marie's peaceful face. He debated for a few minutes on whether or not to go grab a bite to eat, and had decided he would. Just as he was standing to go downstairs, there was a soft knock at the door, and Mary's head popped back in.

"Sorry, I knew you weren't about to leave her, so I thought it'd be nice to bring you something." She smiled, holding up a Styrofoam cup and a bag of food.

"You're a lifesaver." He smiled, taking them from her.

"No need to thank. It's my treat. Eat and call me if something happens." She smiled, hugging him, then headed back to the door as he opened the bag.

There was a hash brown, a sausage, egg and cheese biscuit, along with the coffee. He sniffed happily at the smell of the fresh roasted drink before taking a quick sip. Digging out the biscuit, he had just unwrapped it when there was another knock at the door.

"Mr. McCarty?" An older gentlemen asked, poking his head into the room.

"That's me." He whispered, sitting down the biscuit on the closet table, along with the coffee.

"Sorry to interrupt. I'm Doctor Stewart. I'm Marie's doctor." He extended a hand towards Jeremy, who shook it lightly.

"What's the diagnostic, doc?" He asked, looking over at Marie.

"Well....we're not sure. She's had major head trauma. All we can do is sit back and see." He added sadly, looking at her lifeless body.

"How long will she be in here?"

"Again, we're not sure. It depends on how much damage she's got. Which we wont know until she wakes up."

"Alright." Jeremy sniffed. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem. Press the nurse button if you need anything." He smiled, shutting the door behind him.

"Come on, Marie. Come around. You're a fighter. You can beat this." He whispered, kissing her hand.

* * *

The next few days passed uneventful. Marie still wasn't responding to any stimuli and everyone was pulling for her. They took turns babysitting Gabriella, while the others worked and visited Marie. The blood work for the paternity test had been taken, during Gabriella's first doctor visit. They were supposed to have it back within the week, and it had everyone on edge, waiting for the results. Until the day they came in.

"Thank you again, for everything." Mary said, hugging Benjamin's frame.

"No need dear. It's just our luck that my good friend from med school does this for a living." He smiled, hugging her back.

"So, do we wait until Marie comes to before we look?" Mary asked, looking over at Benjamin as they rode back to Marie and Jeremy's house.

"I think we should. Just out of respect." He smirked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah. That's very true." She nodded, not speaking the rest of the way home.

Soon, they pulled up to the apartment, and unloaded the groceries and baby clothing they had picked up while they were out.

"Did you get the results?" Jeremy asked, helping Mary with the bags.

"Yes. They're in my bag." Mary smiled.

"So..." He lead on, looking at her bag.

"We're going to wait til Marie wakes up." She said, satisfactorily.

"Okay." He nodded.

They finished putting up the items, and Mary was feeding Gabriella when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Jeremy answered. "Alright. I understand. I'll come up to make arrangements as soon as possible. Thank you."

Turning back towards Mary, there were fresh tears in his eyes.

"What's up?" Mary asked, bouncing Gabriella in her arms.

"That was the doctor. She's deteriorating rapidly. They don't think she's going to make it through the night." Jeremy said, pulling on his coat. "I'm going to head up there, so she's not alone."

"Okay. Keep me posted." Mary smiled, then started talking baby talk to Gabriella.

He headed out the door, taking two steps at a time, and was out the door in a matter of seconds. Speeding down the street, he couldn't keep the image of Marie and Gabriella's first moments together. They were just breath taking, and the best thing that had ever happened to him... and now he was about to lose one, if not both of them. How was he supposed to deal with that? He was just eighteen. Too young to have love, and a family, then loose them both. It kept replaying in his head, the last year he had been with her, as he pulled up to the hospital.

"I'm sorry I'm late. What's going on?" He asked, bursting in her room. The doctor, along with a couple of nurses, and more equipment than ever.

"Her breathing is labored. Heart is failing. We thought you would want to say goodbye." A young nurse said, her soft smile not even comforting.

"Thank you." He whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

"No problem. We'll give you some privacy. When you're done, tell us." She said, closing the door behind the last person.

"Hey, Marie, hun. I love you. You should see Gabriella. She's getting so big. She looks just like you. It's too bad she'll never get to meet you." He smiled, kissing her forehead.

He took her into his arms, careful of all the cords, and rocked slowly back and forth, humming a soft lullaby, as the machines went silent. It was almost as if he could feel her moving on.

"Please, God. Take care of her. And us. I know you just wanted your angel back. I understand. Just make sure she's not in any pain." He whispered, kissing the top of her head as the tears fell.

* * *

"We're gathered here today, to honor and celebrate the life of a cherished friend and love that was taken at such an early time in her life." The preacher said, standing at the front of the church, right in front of the casket.

"Shh, Gabriella." Jeremy whispered, patting her butt lightly as she made small crying sounds.

It had been about a week since she passed, but it was still on everyone's mind. Mary had moved in the recently emptied apartment next door to Jeremy, to help with the baby. Benjamin had taken to paying the bills, so that Jeremy could continue school, once he had finished grieving. Gabriella was a month old, and growing rapidly. She was already twelve pounds. To honor Marie, they put off finding out the paternity results until after her funeral.

"Alright, I have them right here." Mary said, pulling out the envelope from her bag as they sat around the kitchen table at Jeremy's place.

It was Mary, Arnie, baby Gabriella, who was chewing on a toy Marie had bought her; Jeremy and Anthony.

"Why don't you open it, Arnie? My hands are shaking too much." She said, passing it to Arnie, then taking Jeremy's hand under the table, and squeezing it as Arnie opened it.

"And...." Arnie said, gasping.

"What? What?" Mary asked, squeezing Jeremy's hand each time she said it.

"Jeremy's.....the dad." He said, his mouth, along with everyone else's, falling open.

"What?" Anthony asked, riping up the paper from Arnie's hands. "There's no way!" He yelled, reading over the paper again and again.

"Let me see it." Benjamin said, appearing in the room, back from the bathroom. Anthony handed it over to him, putting his hands over his eyes. "Yep. He is." Benjamin nodded.

"This is great news." Mary squealed, hugging Jeremy.

"Yes." He smiled, hugging her back, with obvious tears in his eyes.

No one seemed to notice Anthony leaving, as they all crowded around Gabriella, cooing over her. She smiled, surprised by the sudden rush of attention.

"Congratulations, man." Arnie said, slapping him on the back.

"Thanks." He smiled, picking up Gabriella, kissing her on the cheek.

"She looks just like her, you know." Mary smiled, looking up at Jeremy.

"Yeah. She's going to be a stunner. That's for sure." Jeremy smiled, tickling Gabriella under her chin.

**The End.**

**Author's Note: **This one was hard. I'm so used to writing from Marie's point of view, writing it outside of that was difficult. I know it probably sounds/worded weird. I'm planning on having a close friend proof read it a couple of times. Printed out, of course. :) There's one last chapter – the epilogue. And that's it. Tell me what you think. Thanks.

**Xoxo**

**-Me**


	33. This is it

**Author's Note:** Gah, it's done. Finally.

_Disclaimer: Copyrighted things belong to their owners._

**This is it.**

"I can't believe she's two today." Mary exclaimed as Jeremy walked in, Gabriella on his hip.

"Mary." She squirmed, holding her hands out toward her.

"C'mere baby." Laughing, Mary took her from her father, and took her to the living room. "I can't wait til little Alexis and Jacey are here." She sighed, rubbing a hand over her slightly there baby bump.

"Dear, you don't know if they're boys or girls yet, you can't name them." Arnie laughed, bringing over a bowl of cereal for Gabriella.

"Of course I do. It's amotherly thing. I can just feel it." She smiled, the same glow that Mary had when she was pregnant.

Smiling at the thought, Jeremy watched from the corner, watching the small family as they worked together to build blocks. Even though he was struggling with two jobs and school, as well as raising Gabriella, he knew he could do it. If, at the very least, to make sure she grew up okay.

**Fin.**

**Author's note: **So, I wanted to end this already, but I didn't know how. So, I figured I'd add a few bits, make it a somewhat happily ever after. I'm in college now, so I don't know how often I'll update my other stories. Though I have a few free periods, so I may just finish them all up here soon. Thanks for the reviews and subs guys, I really appreciate it. J

**-Me**


End file.
